Deku the quirkless villain
by Io of nine
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has been bullied his whole life for being quirkless. And at the advice of his former bestfriend decides to end it all. However what happens when a shattered boy gets pieced back together by the wrong crowd.
1. Alone and broken

"Can someone without a quirk be a hero?" asked Midoriya

His teachers voice broke his train of thought. "You guys are all third years now its time to start thinking about your careers and futures seriously!" I want to hand out these career forms but I assume you all want to be heroes!" He said as threw the papers in the air.

Midoriya always wanted to be a hero it was his dream but he was born quirkless on top of that his childhood best friend became his bully even giving him the nickname Deku meaning useless he made Izuku's life a living hell by teasing him,abusing him,and belittling him .

"Your aiming for UA too arent you midoriya? Bakugou and the rest of the class turned to look at Midoriya." They all laughed at the idea of Midoriya becoming a hero But Bakugou turned and slammed his hand on Midoriya's desk while adding an explosion making him fall back on his chair.

"FORGET THEM YOUR QUIRKLESS YOUR BELOW EVERYONE ELSE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME?"screamed Bakugou as he drove Midoriya to the back of the class "its just its always been my dream and i thought i could try the entrance exam and try ."said Midoriya as the whole class mocked him.

After School Midoriya was on his phone All Might the number 1 hero and his Idol has been spotted nearby. As Midoriya picked up his quirk analysis notebook Bakugou swipes it from Izuku's Hand.

Midoriya reaches out and in that moment Bakugou incinerates it and throws it out the window into a nearby pool of water. "What im trying to say is Don't you dare go to U.A nerd"Said Bakugou as he put his hand on Izuku's uniform and started burning the uniform.

As Bakugou was walking out the door with his friends he said the words that would change Midoriya forever "if you want to be hero so bad Ive got an idea that might save you some time.If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life go jump off a roof" Bakugou said Midoriya was filled with so many emotions in that moment he quickly turned and gave a scared/angry glare at his former best friend and his response was an evil smile whilst making explosions with his hand.

Midoriya stood in his classroom all alone crying and afraid no friends, no shoulder to cry on except his mother she is the only person in this world who is there for him… but its not enough. Midoriya went outside to go pick up his notebook and he began having thoughts that no middle schooler should ever have "Why.. why is he allowed to this to me in front everyone In front of the teachers! They just let him do what he wants i may be quirkless ….but im-im human too... im human arent I?"

Later that day

"I don't think so kid"said All Might "A pro should be willing to risk his life at any moment without a quirk you'll just get hurt or even worse die" as his words came out midoriya's blood froze all his dreams, aspirations, all his hope was being crushed. " if you want to help become a police officer they get a lot of hate because they lock up the criminals that pros have taken care of but it is admirable work. Its ok to dream kid however you have to be realistic." said All Might.

"Even All Might said it the number 1 hero. . . .don't cry you knew this already and because you knew you tried so damn hard" Midoriya said as he began to cry his eyes glazed with tears he saw a crowd around an alley but this time he turned away and walked home no thoughts filled his mind no more ambitions no more hope.His mother Inko Midoriya greeted him "hey sweetie how was school" she said happy her son came home her husband worked overseas Midoriya put on his fake smile and told her " good mom I met All Might today can you believe it?" Said Midoriya. Inko smiled and hugged her son. He had always wanted to meet Allmight little did she know this was the night that she would lose her son.

Izuku was alone in his room it was 10 pm he was finally ready he got all the things he needed and finished up his apology letter. Inside was his reasons why,a location,and his entire lifes savings a total of 500,000 yen. " im sorry mom" Midoriya said as he crept through his window.

Midoriya arrived to a rooftop at 12:35 am . The same rooftop where his dreams were crushed. He took off his shoes stood at the edge his notebook in hand he grasped it tightly and jumped...

. . . . " am i dead?" Thought Midoriya

He expected death instead he was greeted with something much more terrifying.

As Midoriya slowly opened his eyes they grew wide at the sight of A crooked and disgusting looking blade on his neck the man wielding the blade wore a Torn up red scarf with multiple blades holstered all over his body and he had eyes that were filled with murderous intent and malice. It was Stain the hero killer out of instinct Midoriya tried to scramble backwards but felt a pain in his right arm and realised that his arm broke from the fall.

Stain steps forward slowly and speaks in a raspy demanding voice " Who are you? And why did you attack me!" Izuku choked up and couldn't muster up any words. "ANSWER ME NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE HERE" Stain shouted

Afraid Midoriya managed to choke up some words "I - I didnt mean to im sorry i just…"he couldnt finish his sentence how could he say he wanted to commit suicide like it was nothing. Stain lifted his blade "you just? YOU JUST WHAT?" shouted stain " I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF OK please let me die already." Explained Midoriya in a sad tone

Stain was surprised to say the least he thought this boy was trying to attack him but it was just a teen who wanted to end it all. Stain realising the boy posed no threat put his sword away and knelt down so he could look at this boy in the eye.

"Why did you do it" stain asked in a more calm voice Izuku relaxed and wondered if he should even tell him but after thinking about it he came to the conclusion the hero killer does not gain anything by knowing so he ultimately decided to tell him. "It started when i was born without a quirk" Midoriya explained his whole life story except his conversation with All Might.

"Thats whats wrong with this society a quirk determines what you are in this world now! Fake heroes and mindless criminals pollute this world now! " Stain scowled

Midoriya was a bit surprised at what he was hearing to say the least. Stain was right everyday more and more heroes became heroes for selfish reasons only in it for the fame and wealth and the amount of criminals had also increased dramatically!

The silence was broken by Stain yet again " hey whats up that notebook?" Izuku didn't realize he was still holding on to his notebook " oh its my hero analysis notebook i record quirks and the possible uses,upgrades,and weaknesses but i don't need it now. . . Want to see it?" Responded Midoriya as he lifted his notebook to Stain.

Stain knew after hearing his life story Midoriya could have been a true hero his reason to be one was so noble. Stain received the notebook and began to read every single page becoming more and more intrested each page he turned. "Wow these are so detailed you have a real talent. Its amazing the amount of data behind these notes are incredible" said Stain as he kept looking through the notebook.

Izuku was surprised and happy someone finally acknowledged him for something he did! " really?! You think so? I worked hard on them my favorite is page 175 i think kamuis ability is amazing!" Said Midoriya happily.

Stain then gave a sad smile " this kid has been through so much and even after attempting suicide he still smiles. this kid needs someone to guide him someone he can look up too" he thought " hey kid i got a proposition for you would you like to hear it?" Stain said

Midoriya looked up at Stain with a confused face and the proposition Stain gave was something Midoriya never expected to hear from the infamous hero killer.

 **And scene**

 **Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic! I had this idea for a while and i thought it wouldnt hurt to try and upload it here. As a heads up There will be some time skips dont worry nothing to big also i wont be adding any OCs. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**


	2. Aftermath and Pain

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading! I will be updating this story as soon as possible but if school and work get in the way ill upload a chapter every friday following the upload schedule of the official manga :D. Ok back to the story hope you enjoy.**

"Come with me and I'll teach you everything I know" proposed Stain Midoriya was baffled at the question THE hero killer wanted him to become his apprentice essentially! Midoriya would have said no but it seemed Stain was the only person in this world who believed he could be seen as more than a useless quirkless kid.

Midoriya then remembered all the bullying and his conversation with All Might. " Ill do it" He responded confidently Stain was overwhelmed with enthusiasm and joy but before he could say anything else Midoriya spoke "But I have some rules 1. Inko Midoriya my mother stays out of it completely 2.I want to live with you I can't go home. . . not anymore...it's better if people think i'm dead and 3. I won't kill I know you kill heroes but i'm not going to be a part of that." Stated Midoriya.

Stain was understanding of the conditions except the final one but he knew deep down Midoriya longed to be a hero even if he was willing to turn to the other side. "Fine i'll put my ideals on hold for you and you have my word your mother will be left alone." Said Stain he was a bit mad he had to put his hero killing on hold but he was anxious to teach Midoriya his ways and mold a once scared child into something more.

Midoriya was relieved Stain was willing to put his crusade on hold for him. "Allright lets get out of here" Midoriya said but as soon as he said those words he passed out. "He passed out due to his arm and the amount of adrenaline pumping through his body" Stain thought "Amazing we were talking for 30 minutes and just now he passed out!? This kid really is something" He thought as he picked up Midoriya and took him to one of his hideouts.

 _ **The next morning**_

Inko woke up and decided to cook and bring Izuku's favorite meal Katsudon to his bed. As she opened the door her legs became heavy as she dropped the plate. She ran to the window and searched all over her son's room hoping there was sign that he left early in the morning to the convenience store or to the mall Inko wanted something anything. Until she found her answer a note as she began to read the note she could feel herself become heavier every word she read until finally she collapsed on the floor crying gripping on to the note. She kept asking why and began to doubt herself and if she failed as a mother. Inko barely managed to get downstairs to the phone as she called for the police.

As Inko was sitting in her house wrapped in the security blanket the police gave her she was given the news that there was no body at the address given on the note but Midoriya's shoes were found at the rooftop. "We think he may have gone to a higher rooftop or in the best case scenario he jumped and landed on something that cushioned his fall and he decided ultimately to run away from home than commit suicide." the detective said in the best way possible. Both scenarios were bad but atleast in one her son was alive a little ray of hope lit inside her heart that her son was still alive. "For now we will make a missing persons report. Hopefully hes still out there" explained the detective "please find my baby" pleaded Inko as the detective gave a sad smile " Ill find him I promise" he said as he began to walk out the door "wait what's your name?" asked Inko "Forgive me my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi" Said Naomasa "Thank you so much please find my baby boy" Begged Inko

Naomasa smiled and said "I promise ill find him ." as he finally walked out the door and walked into his vehicle and drove away.

 _ **2 days later**_

Midoriya woke up in run down room with two blocks of wood on both sides of his arm. "Where am i?" asked Midoriya out loud " your in one of my many hideouts Midoriya you passed out from the pain and adrenaline that was pumping throughout your body 3 days ago" stated Stain Midoriya was astonished he was out that long he tried to get up but his arm was still in pain. "3 Days?! Ow! I forgot i broke my arm." Said Midoriya

Stain looked at Midoriya's arm and explained "turns out its not broken Midoriya its dislocated just very very badly" said Stain "well cant you I dont know relocate it maybe?!" exclaimed Midoriya as he held onto his arm "I said i was going to train you and now is a good time to start. Midoriya you are going to relocate your own arm." Stated Stain in a serious tone

Midoriya's face grew pale as he noticed he wasn't joking "are you serious how am i going to do that?! I can barely handle stubbing my toe and you want me to relocate my arm?" explained Midoriya nervously "since your quirkless you must train your body to endure pain and train it to be stronger than the average human body." explained Stain as he began to put his hand on his shoulder "look at how i do it" Stain said as he dislocated his own shoulder with relative ease and not even flinching Midoriya cringed at the sight of a shoulder being dislocated in front of him "now look my shoulder is clearly dislocated. With enough training you will be able to relocate certain parts of your body while feeling little to no pain. Look closely how i relocate my arm." Stain explained as he grasped his shoulder and popped it back into place like it was nothing no sign of hesitation or a hint of pain.

Midoriya was shocked,amazed,and terrified " I have to relocate my own arm" thought Midoriya as he gulped "we won't begin training until you've done that" Stain said as he walked to the corner of the room and sat in a chair and began to sharpen his blades. Midoriya was nervous to say the least every time he grasped his arm it hurt like hell. However after seeing Stain do it and because Midoriya was so skilled at analysis he knew exactly how to pop his arm back in place. Next came the hard part actually doing it. Midoriya took a deep breath "OK I CAN DO THIS IM NOT GOING TO BE WEAK ANYMORE!" he yelled as he grasped his arm and in one swift motion popped his arm back into place!

Midoriya yelped so loudly he scared himself but his arm was finally back in was surprised he thought the kid would take a little longer to do it but he did it almost instantly after just showing him how to do it! Midoriya got up off the bed and gave a victory scream at the top of his lungs Stain smiled as he saw his apprentice give his victory scream. "Jeez kid what are you made of ha" Stain said as he got up and was prepared to catch Midoriya as he was beginning to faint. "Stain i did it ha-" Midoriya managed to choke up before passing out again. "You sure did kid you sure did" Stain smiled as he laid Midoriya down on the bed again. "If it wasn't for this worlds ideals you would have been a true hero kid" Stain said as he sighed.

 _ **At Midoriya's Old school**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE THE BASTARD COULDN'T HAVE GONE ANYWHERE" yelled Bakugou at his principal "well Midoriya is missing and we thought you would know where he would go since you are his best friend maybe a secret hiding spot he used to go to maybe?" explained the principal " Dont associate me with that Nerd we were never best friends are we done here?!" clamored Bakugou as he was already one foot out the door "yes thank you for your time Bakugou you can go back to class" said the principal as he returned to his paperwork "Deku can go die for all I care at least now he wont bother me and my road to being the number 1 hero" he thought "besides its not like the idiot had the balls to kill himself he probably just ran away from home" bakugou said in his head " the entrance exam to U.A is in 11 months i have to get ready for my bright future"He said as he smiled and walked back into class.

 _ **Back at Stains Hideout**_

Midoriya wakes up again and gets up with his once dislocated arm "huh? It doesn't hurt anymore its like nothing ever happened" Said Midoriya as Stain was fixing the bandages around his arm " its this ointment i made take a look i use over the counter ointments and and some herbs small cuts and sore bones heal faster here have the ingredients I already know how to make it at the top of my head." said stain as he threw the ointment towards Izuku with the ingredients "you know you surprised me kid I didn't think you would pop your in arm back in place like it was nothing." Stain said as he gave a little laugh Midoriya couldn't help but smile. " this stuff is amazing" said Midoriya as he started mumbling to himself while looking at the ingredients wondering how they can be improved. "What are you doing its creeping me out a bit" said stain in a joking manner.

Midoriya looked up snapping out of his trance " oh it's just a habit I have when I find something that's interesting I like to think of all its possible uses and improvements much like my notebook" said midoriya as he put the ingredient list into his notes for later use. "You never cease to amaze me kid now get up were going out and were going to start training right now" Stain said excitedly Midoriya was a bit excited too he was bit inspired he just popped his own arm back into place for fucks sakes. " Kid you need a name we can't just use your real name."Stain Stated Midoriya already knew what name he wanted "Deku thats the name ill be using" Midoriya said Stain was surprised he wanted to use the name that has haunted him for his entire life " Im going to make this into a name people will remember" Said Midoriya Stain was proud to say the least "your going to use the name that haunted you your entire life its admirable" Said Stain "Allright Deku lets get started" said Stain

 **This is a long one hope you guys enjoyed! :D I wanted to make Stain a bit more mellow in terms of how he interacts with Deku. Of course hes still very intense and cruel and the training is only going to get more grueling and intense just giving him a little soft spot for deku.**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **Now the real training begins and stain isnt pulling any punches! The U.A entrance exam is coming up in the next chapter. But how will it play out this time?!**


	3. Training with a Demon

_**Hey guys here is the next chapter thank you for reading :D. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

"It has been 3 months and all Stain has been making me do is strength training I want to learn something!" thought Midoriya as he was doing the workout plan Stain gave him. It wasn't an easy workout either it exhausted and left Midoriya dead everytime no matter how many times he did the workout. However due to the Ointment Stain made it relieved his bones in 2 hours and he was able to start his training again bypassing the limits of the body .Midoriya however has since then perfected the ointment and got the time down to 45 minutes!

Midoriya was sitting in the room that had all the exercise equipment applying some of his ointment he had just finished his set when Stain came in. "hey kid you better not be slacking on the training" Stain said in a commanding voice " Im not I just finished actually" responded Midoriya just as he was about to ask Stain about his real training Stain spoke "Put this on we're going out" Stain said as he threw a costume that looked exactly like the one he drew in his notebook. However instead it was black and had grey stripes and his gloves where also grey. "I took the liberty of looking in your notebook. I had a feeling you had a costume in there. However I changed the colors and some other things too. Mostly the colors I can't have you wearing green you would stick out like a sore thumb, as for the ears I got rid of them it makes you very easy to grab in a fight so now it's just a hood" Explained Stain as he handed him the gloves and a black metal facemask.

Midoriya was excited he finally had his very own costume even though Stain changed a couple things he was happy regardless. "Sorry we didn't go out sooner kid but I couldn't get you out there without training your body first." Stain explained as Midoriya was changing in the other room. Midoriya looked at himself in the mirror he hadn't noticed before maybe due to the fact he was so into his training but his body was completely transformed.

Midoriya had a very clear six pack along with strong toned muscles. Midoriya looked at himself one more time in the mirror amazed that the body before him was his own. "Allright how is it?" asked Midoriya as Stain looked up while putting knives in his holsters " Glad I got the right size" replied Stain as he finished up getting ready. "Alright let's get out of here" Said Stain

Midoriya was anxious to finally learn some techniques from Stain "Hey where are we going?" asked Midoriya as he was walking next to Stain. " We are going to this rooftop" Said Stain as he pointed towards the building. "We are going to start honing your movement,awareness,and fighting ability" explained Stain as they both reached the rooftop "I won't be holding your hand Deku whether you live or die now solely depends on you now." said Stain calmly as he looked ahead towards the other rooftops Midoriya was surprised he called him Deku but that was the name he had chosen to be called.

"I know you like your notes too so I added a voice recorder in your mask so you can listen to them later. there is a knob on the right side just twist and push and it will record your voice" Stain said as he leapt towards the other building. Midoriya quickly turned the knob and pressed the button he was ready to record Stains movements and analyze them later. Midoriya looked down from the edge of the building to see the ground beneath them he took a deep breath " Here goes nothing" He said as leapt towards the other building and to his surprise he made the jump quite easily not as smooth as Stain but he made it. " I guess all that exercise is paying off" Deku said as he began to follow Stain who was way ahead but just visible enough to be able to record his movements. "Alright I can do this" Thought Midoriya as he quickly hopped towards the next building.

 _That entire month Stain focused on Movement training where he showed Midoriya how to use the terrain to his advantage as well as how to keep his balance he also taught him how to maneuver with tricky terrain. Midoriya was catching on to the training quickly. Soon enough he was able to follow right behind Stain._

 _After that month they began Awareness and how to predict and dodge fast moving objects. Midoriya being Extremely observant while also being quick thinker had no trouble with this part of training which amazed Stain since it took him almost 4 months to get to Dekus level. Midoriya was able to dodge Stains knives being thrown at him at almost 95 mph however Midoriya did get some really bad cuts as a result Stain never aimed for vitals but he didn't hold back._

 _Next came Fighting._

"Allright Deku Get dressed in your costume these next few months will be the most important ones" Said Stain as he waited at the door "I've been waiting for this" Said Midoriya as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to teach you my fighting style but feel free to change it up anyway you like. Also I don't know how to hold back so be prepared" Said Stain. "I guessed as much " Midoriya said jokingly as he stared at an ugly scar in right hand and then put on his glove.

" Jesus barely dodged that one!" thought Midoriya as he barely dodged Stains blade. " Hes a monster as usual and I can never predict what he will be doing next " He thought as his blade collided with Stains. Midoriya had a fairly large blade but not long enough to be considered a sword. However unlike Stains crooked and unkept blade his was refined and well kept and made of Tungsten a much stronger metal. Stain quickly threw a knife in Midoriya's direction where he instantly dodged but it put him exactly where Stain wanted him as he stabbed him in the leg. Midoriya grunted at the blade piercing his skin in that moment Midoriya instincts finally emerged his face went emotionless and he snatched one of Stains throwable knives and stabbed him multiple times in the arm holding the sword "SON OF A" Shouted Stain as he loosened his grip on the sword. Midoriya was conscious of what was happening but not in control of his body he quickly snapped out of his trance and Stain followed up with a sucker punch to Midoriya's face knocking him out and ended the fight.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Midoriya woke up in one of Stains many hideouts still a little woozy from the punch " Jesus this guy really is insane"Midoriya thought as he looked at his left leg that was now stitched up. "You think too much when you fight" Stain said breaking the silence as he was sitting in an armchair stitching up his right arm in the corner of the room. "Explain" Demanded Midoriya as he kept staring at his leg.

"Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with thinking ahead but when fighting someone who is full of pure instinct and raw fighting ability or an extremely fast quirk you have to use your own instincts to fight back. However most of these people only rely on just that instinct alone and or their quirk and think that alone will win them the fight. If you can think ahead while also using your instincts you will win every single fight I guarantee you." Explained Stain as Midoriya sat up "is that what I experienced when we were fighting?" Asked Midoriya as Stain looked up " Yes that's right however you lost complete control of your own body"Explained Stain as he finished up stitching his last cut.

"Don't worry in time you will learn how to control it and use it while still being able to control your own body." Stain said as he applied some of the improved ointment Midoriya had made. "Wait! did you bring my video cameras the ones I set up when we were fighting?!" Clamored Midoriya He had set up cameras beforehand so he could learn and observe his fights with Stain. "Yea I got them he pointed towards a hand full of CDs right next to them were a small cabinet full of all the fights he's had with Stain each with a date and number it's hard to believe they have been fighting for 3 months straight and just now he's landed a solid blow on Stain. unlike Midoriya who was now full of cuts all over his body. " Im going to get stronger and ill beat you" stated Midoriya as looked at Stain " Well then well just have to wait and see about that Deku" responded Stain.

"It's been 8 months since Midoriya Izuku has gone missing and there still hasn't been any clues as to where his body may be or where he could have gone. It's like this kid jumped and vanished into thin air.."Naomasa pondered while going through Midoriya's case file. "Naomasa we need you in the conference room." said Kenji Tsuragamae as he walked out the door. Kenji Tsuragamae was the chief of police he was also part man part dog "yes sir" said Naomasa as he put Izukus file in his personal folder.

"Ok everyone I have good news and bad news" said the chief as he walked towards the front of the room standing next to a board full of threads photos and a map of the city and many other provinces. "The good news is Naomasa Tsukauchi will be joining this investigation." Stated Kenji as he signaled Naomasa to the front "thank you for having me" He said as he bowed in respect to the other detectives and police officers. " now then with that out of the way let's get down to the bad news. Stain the hero killer has been absent for almost 9 months now. As we recall he was last seen around this part of town" Said Kenji as he pointed towards a big red circle on the map and multiple photos on the board showing the streets,buildings,and recognized one of the buildings but he didn't think anything of it at first as he was taking notes at the chief then went on to explain the case to get everyone up to date "As far as we know he just vanished ever since then and there hasn't been any missing pros or attacks." explained Kenji as he looked around the room " how is this bad news sir?" a policeman asked " its bad news because we have no clue as to what he's planning or doing at this moment in time and the less we know the more dangerous this situation becomes." Kenji explained to the policeman as he began to jot down notes. "And the families of the heroes he's killed deserve justice for what he's done." Kenji said as he began to review all the information they had on the hero killer ever since his appearance. "That will be all remember to stay alert." Kenji concluded as he handed a file to Naomasa " this is a copy of all the information we have on this case thank you for helping us Naomasa."Said Kenji as he shook his hand "it's my pleasure chief."responded Naomasa

"The entrance exam is in a couple of months" said Bakugou as he was walking home to school as he was walking home he noticed a familiar woman. Inko Midoriya was handing out flyers of her missing son to passerbys. "That useless shit is still missing huh?" Bakugou said annoyingly in his head he knew Midoriya wasn't at school since his seat was still empty but he just guessed his mom found him and moved Midoriya to another school at least that what he told himself. "Nerd probably ran away and tried to become a vigilante or something" Bakugou said he couldn't help but laugh at the thought Midoriya helping anyone.

"OI OLD HAG IM HOME" Shouted Bakugou as he walked up stairs to his room "OK" responded his mother. Bakugou pulled out his weights and began to work out he wanted to get ready for the entrance exam "stupid Deku you think this will change anything you still didnt become anything and im going to be the most famous and rich hero who ever lived. You were always a pebble nothing more.I will become the best there is and you can just watch and see how weak you really are!" Bakugou grunted as he was doing his reps.

 _ **2 months later**_

Midoriya dodged stains katana as he jumped on Stains shoulders and pushed himself off doing a backflip to create some space. Midoriya was on an entirely different level than when he first started fighting Stain. Stain dashed towards him at incredible speed and Midoriya did the same but he went over Stains head and in one swift motion cut his back. No words were exchanged as he quickly ignored the cut and pulled out a throwing knife and threw it towards Midoriya's face in response Midoriya instead of dodging grabbed the blade in midair and threw in back much to Stains surprise he flinched at the action and dodged just in time. Midoriya could now control his killer instinct and was able to think clearly. Midoriya saw Stain was disoriented at his most recent move so he went in for the decisive blow as he dashed towards him with his blade in hand just stopping before his neck. "Heh I yield" Said Stain out of breath as he fell on his back looking towards the ceiling he had never gone up against anyone as fast as him in a long time. "I win" Midoriya said as he fell on his bottom he couldn't help but feel powerless however

" you could have won you know. With your quirk bloodcurdle." Midoriya said in a defeated tone he knew stain could paralyse his enemies by licking their blood. " if it wasn't for training me I would lose every single time" explained Midoriya as he looked at all the cuts all over his arms and body. " Your right kid I could have won every single time but then it wouldn't be training now would it?" Said Stain confirming Midoriya's statement " I knew it" Midoriya said defeated but before he could say anything else "But this time even with my quirk I would have lost" Stated Stain as he got up and extended his hand towards Midoriya "I didnt even land a single cut on you" Explained Stain as Midoriya grabbed his hand and pulled himself up "What?!" Exclaimed Midoriya as he got up "Look at my blades" Stain said as he showed him all the blades he used during the fight "they're clean" He said as he handed Midoriya all the blades. " you won kid congrats" Said Stain in a proud voice to his apprentice. "Thank you Stain for everything" said Midoriya as he closed his hand and remembered a time he couldn't even touch Stain.

"The world is soon going to know your name Deku" Stain said as he made an evil smile "Im prepared to show the world who I am " Responded Midoriya as he looked up.

 _ **Next time the hero entrance exam begins and there is an unexpected guest taking the test. Stains successor is even more of a threat than Stain himself how will the world respond to this new threat?**_

 _ **A/N Hey guys thanks for reading. I know I have much to learn thats why im glad you all seem to be enjoying my first fanfic thank you so much for the support. :D**_


	4. The UA entrance exam

_**Thanks for reading :D heres the next chapter enjoy...**_

Midoriya and Stain were hopping over buildings searching for their prey. "So whats the plan Stain" Midoriya said as he crouched and looked overhead at the city "Were looking for this man his hero name is captain celebrity" said Stain as he handed Midoriya a photo of the man " captain celebrity huh i've looked into him hes pretty strong" explained Midoriya as he looked over towards Stain " yea this guy got into some heat over in america for sexual abuse so he came here to lay low and get with more women here" said Stain in a disgusted tone. Midoriya and Stain had taken down many heroes but not someone of this caliber.

"He's supposed to be around this area as far as I know also he loves being swarmed by his personal paparazzi so we will have to make sure we seclude him. His quirk is flight but on top of that he has super strength he can lift an entire cruise ship." Said Midoriya as he flipped through his notebook looking at the notes he had on the hero "this guy will instantly leave the scene if he feels his life is in danger so keep that in mind Stain we have to do this fast" explained Midoriya as he spotted Captain celebrity patrolling the empty street. " alright let's do this kid" Said Stain enthusiastically as they both dropped down to an alley.

"Help me this guy is going to kill me!" Shouted midoriya as stain was walking towards him giving off a devilish smile Midoriya had cut his hair short, wore blue contact lenses and wore a medical mask to hide his identity. "Help!" Midoriya shouted one last time as Captain celebrity flew to the alleyway they were in Midoriya quickly put on his mask "I am here boy after I defeat this villain ill sign your shirt" said captain celebrity in a triumphant voice as he flew towards Stain slowly flying past and in front of Midoriya. " now then come quickly paparazzi your going to want to see this" He said as he put his phone away "shit he called them in that quickly?! Allright we have to do this quick" thought Midoriya along with Stain who understood what Izuku was thinking as they both nodded they began the assault on Captain celebrity.

Stain dashed towards the hero while throwing a blade simultaneously. Captain celebrity barely dodged and was surprised at the sheer speed stain had over him. But captain celebrity flew towards Stain tackling him and ramming him into the wall "tsk tsk your going to have to do better than that if you want to stand up to me" Captain celebrity said in a confident voice. Midoriya in those moments got in position for his part of the plan Stain noticed Midoriya's position and began to execute the plan they made beforehand. He moved towards Captain celebrity and tried to cut him as soon he saw this captain celebrity flew up dodging Stain "please dont tell me thats all you go-" but before captain celebrity could finish his sentence a sharp pain entered his right shoulder blade as he realized that Midoriya was on his back holding the dagger that stabbed him. "The kid?!" Captain celebrity thought as Midoriya pushed himself off the heroes back and onto an ac unit where he threw the blade at Stain " its over" said Stain with a wicked smile " this is bad I better leave" thought Captain celebrity but before he could fly away Stain licked the blade Midoriya gave him and Captain celebrity fell like a rock to the ground.

"Now then Captain celebrity dont be mad you brought this onto yourself. YOU and these FAKE heroes who plague this world" Stain said as he walked towards the incapacitated Hero. Midoriya let Stain go on with his rant he never interrupted him when he was in this state it just made him even more unstable. " now this is where it ends O Captain" Stain said as he lifted his blade prepared to kill the hero before him before Midoriya stopped him by pulling the hero away " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stain asked angrily Midoriya quickly put up his blade "Stain my condition was no killing leave him to a bloody pulp if you want but don't finish him" Said Midoriya as he looked at Stain who was filled with so much rage and insanity "you knew this was coming Stain just accept it" Said Midoriya still holding onto Captain celebrity who was on the floor confused at the scene before him.

"FINE!" Stain said giving up as he walked towards Captain celebrity "looks like your getting a beating instead of death today Hero. consider this mercy" Said stain as he began to kick and beat Captain celebrity who was on the floor barely able to catch his breath. Midoriya was always beaten like that by kacchan so he didn't join in but he did watch mostly to make sure Stain didn't kill him that and the guy did deserve it for all those women he assaulted in america. As Stain finished up his beating he began to speak " remember this day hero the day Deku and Stain the hero killer beat you into this miserable state" he said as Midoriya walked up to the beaten and broken man " reflect on your actions hero." said Midoriya as he dialed the police and masked his voice telling them location of Captain celebrity and his current state.

Midoriya and Stain quickly leapt from wall to wall to the top of the building and left. Little did they know a member of Captain celebrities paparazzi crew recorded the fight and the beating he received.

"You did good kid but i'm not sure how long I can put my ideals on hold for you." Said Stain as he paced impatiently around the room. Midoriya was aware Stain was mentally unstable when it came to his crusade it was like an addiction . Izuku knew he couldn't hold Stain back for long it was only a matter of time until he snapped and went on a rampage. Midoriya was at a crossroads he didn't want to leave Stain but he knew if he stuck with him he would eventually go against his final rule.

"Stain I." Midoriya was about to speak when Stain Interrupted him "kid we have to part ways." said Stain in a stern voice Midoriya was surprised at what Stain just said "I can't put my ideals on hold just for you and sooner or later im going to snap." Stain explained as he finally sat down in his armchair. "Stain you dont have to." Said Midoriya before he was interrupted again by his mentor "You may be a Villain but you aren't evil kid. I knew since day one if it wasn't for quirks and the bullying you endured I know you would have made an outstanding hero" explained Stain as he got up and walked towards his apprentice "here these guys contacted me to join their group they said they were interested in both of you due to your impressive observation and note taking" Said Stain as he handed MIdoriya a business card with one address on it. " get out of here Midoriya" said Stain as he opened the front door.

MIdoriya couldn't say anything Stain was right he himself knew he would eventually lose it if Midoriya kept stopping him from heroes everytime. "I understand" Said Midoriya sadly as he grabbed his thing and began to walk out the door "Deku" Stain called out as he threw a knife toward Midoriya to which he catched with ease attached to it was a red calling card it had a phone number. "Stay sharp kid" Stain said as he closed the door to his hideout.

Midoriya was all alone again he couldn't help but feel sad Stain had been a teacher,mentor, and most of all the father figure he always needed. Midoriya looked down at the card they had given Stain " guess i'll see what these guys want with me" Said Midoriya as he headed towards the address.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Katsuki household**_

"The entrance exam is in one week and i'm going to ace it" Said Bakugou as he looked at the U.A website stating the time,date,and location the exam was going to take place. "BAKUGOU THE FOOD IS READY WE HAVE GUESTS!" yelled Bakugou's mother from downstairs "ALLRIGHT MOM ILL BE RIGHT DOWN." yelled Bakugou as he exited his room. And went downstairs to eat dinner.

Much to his surprise Inko Midoriya was downstairs helping his mom finish up. "How much you've grown Kachan" Said Inko in a kind tone Bakugou flinched at the name Kachan the only one who called him that still was Midoriya. "Good afternoon" said Bakugou as he sat down at the table. "Im sure you know what happened to Midoriya so please have respect or don't say anything at all" Whispered Bakugou's mother into his ear. "Even when the dumb nerd is missing hes giving me fucking hard time"thought Bakugou angrily as he ate his food quickly he didn't want hear anything related to Deku.

Bakugou quickly finished his food and went back up to his room without saying a word. "So Inko hows the search coming along" asked Mitsuki as she cleaned her plate and her sons. "Its not going well they can't seem to find him anywhere" responded Inko as she looked at her food. "Im sure hes out there sweetie he has to be" said Mitsuki in a loving voice as she held grasped Inkos hand "I hope hes eating enough." said Inko as she poked at her food some more.

"This is the place huh" Said Midoriya as he looked at the building and the others around it. "Well it's deserted so that's a good sign I hope" He thought as a black mist Engulfed him out of nowhere. As soon as MIdoriya was teleported he quickly pulled out his blade and prepared himself. "Calm yourself we are not going to hurt you." Said the well dressed black mist as he began to clean a shot glass while next to him was a blue haired teen with hands all over his body. Midoriya wasn't convinced and still kept his guard up " you guys the league of villains?" Asked Midoriya as he threw the calling card in their direction. "Yes we are boy" Said a deep chilling voice much to Midoriya's surprise it came from a monitor mounted on a wall. "Sensei.." said shigaraki as looked towards the monitor. "Now then lets gets down to business Deku. that is what you go by correct?" Said the man on the monitor.

"Yes its Deku" responded Midoriya as he lowered his weapon realizing if they wanted him dead they would have done something by now. "Deku i'm going to be frank we need your analysing skills it's as simple as that and possibly aid us in more ambitious projects in the future" Said the man calmly. "What's the catch" asked Midoriya as he knew a group like this wasn't without a catch usually. "There is no catch. You will work for us only. We only want your analysis on heroes and that brilliant mind of yours." explained the Man.

"If that's all I see no reason not to join" Midoriya said however he knew if he refused he was going to die this man had that aura about him. "Excellent" said the man but before he could say another word Midoriya spoke " I have 2 conditions however" Midoriya said as he looked at the man on the screen. " 1. I will not kill 2. I can come and go as I please, also you don't have to worry about me saying anything i'd rather stay hidden." Explained Midoriya as he gripped his blade prepared for the worst.

"Interesting, ok Deku we only need you for analysis for the time being anyway so I have no problem with these conditions."Said the Man in a low intimidating voice. "Alright then. One more thing what's your name I would like to know my employers name." asked Midoriya as he lowered his blade yet again. "My name is All For One and the black mist is Kurogiri and this young man is Shigaraki" Responded All For One. Midoriya's eyes grew he knew exactly who this man was and what he was capable of. "All For One you were quite famous when quirks began to emerge"said Midoriya as he looked towards the monitor "you know your history. Now tell me Deku what quirk do you possess?" Asked All For One as he looked at Deku."I'm actually Quirkless."Responded Midoriya in proud voice he accepted his status and now saw it as a strength rather than a weakness.

"Interesting it's just what this league needs real talent! Nothing given to them by birth." Said All For One displaying his interest in Midoriya." I will provide you an apartment on this street by tonight. Welcome Deku. To the league of villains." exclaimed All For One "thank you for having me" Responded Midoriya as he bowed in respect to everyone in the room.

 _ **The next morning**_

 _ **7am**_

"I don't like him at all!" said Shigaraki in an annoyed voice. He really didn't like Midoriya most likely due to his no killing rule and him getting praised by Sensei. Kurogiri didn't dislike Midoriya in fact he respected him for how mature he seemed. "Good morning Kurogiri, Good morning Shigaraki." Said Midoriya as he sat at the bar. "Good morning Deku what will it be today?" Asked Kurogiri as he began to arrange plates and cups. "A bowl of cereal if you can Kurogiri" responded Midoriya "of course" responded Kurogiri as he began to serve him his cereal. Midoriya turned to look at Shigaraki who was staring at him "Deku if you don't deliver or you spill anything i'll kill you myself." Said Shigaraki as he stared as Midoriya "don't worry about me Shigaraki" Responded Midoriya as he began to eat his cereal and watch T.V. Today was the U.A entrance exam it was all over the news.

Midoriya returned to his apartment it was right next to the Leagues hideout. Midoriya let out a sigh he wanted to be a hero so badly but it was far too late. A smile grew across Midoriya's face "I don't start any work until tomorrow. Let me show the world that someone without a quirk can pass the entrance exam." Said Midoriya as he put on a pair of pants and a shirt. Also to hide his identity Midoriya put on his hazel blue contacts and a medical face mask as for his hair he quickly went to the convenience store and bought white spray on hair dye. "Ok if i take the rooftops i'll make it just barely" Said Midoriya as he walked out his apartment and traversed his way to the rooftop folder in hand. "Thanks for the fake paperwork Stain"Said Midoriya as a he let out a smile. Stain made sure to give Midoriya some cover in case anyone ever tried to question him for whatever reason. Midoriya's fake name was Akaguro Hiro he had attended a middle school in Hosu to which he also has paperwork too Stain had good connections so if they tried to find "Akaguro Hiro" in the system it wouldn't be a problem.

 _ **At the U.A entrance**_

"Alright I made it" said Midoriya as he put on his Medical mask and made his way to registration.

Midoriya was walking to the entrance as he tripped on a broken piece of pavement to which he regained his balance instantly and felt a tap on his back and began to float. Midoriya was completely calm and turned to see who touched him he was aware of her presence but he wanted to maintain his cover. "Ah thank you" Said Midoriya calmly as she pressed the tips of her fingers together releasing Midoriya." Its my quirk sorry for stopping you but . . . its a bad omen if you trip and fall. It sure is nerve racking huh! Well good luck to us both" said the round faced girl as she walked away. "Interesting quirk" said Midoriya as he noted her quirk mentally as she walked away.

Midoriya entered to the amphitheater after registration they tried to get Midoriya to take off his mask for the test but Midoriya's time with Stain and baiting in heroes taught him how to lie and put on an they let him through to the theater. "WELCOME TO TODAYS LIVE PERFORMANCE EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" said Present mic only to receive no response he was a pro hero who also held a talk show. Midoriya was a couple minutes late as he walked in and found the row and seat he was assigned. As Midoriya approached his seat he recognized a familiar face it was Bakugou his bully and ex best friend. "I knew you'd be here didn't think we would be this close, sorry I can't help but hate you Kachann. Everything you did to me." scowled Midoriya in his head he hated Bakugou for everything he had done to him and not being able to do anything at that moment made Izuku angrier.

Midoriya sat down and began to listen to the shot a glance at the boy who had sat next to him but didn't think anything of it. "NOW HERE ARE THE RULES. EACH FAUX VILLAIN HAS A SET NUMBER OF POINTS ATTACHED TO IT AND YOU WILL DESTROY THESE VILLAINS THE HIGHER LEVEL THE VILLAIN THE MORE POINTS YOU GET" explained Present mic as papers with detailed instructions began to be passed around. As Midoriya received his paper he began to mumble all possible outcomes,strategies,and all the faux villains weaknesses and strengths. Bakugou turned to look at his neighbour mumbling to himself and couldn't help but be reminded of Midoriya as his blood boiled. "Why did they add such a big villain with no points. . . hmm probably for someone to be presented with the opportunity to show heroic qualities with no merit whatsoever probably rescue points or something" Midoriya mumbled as a tall boy with glasses stood up and asked a question over the exam. "And you with the white hair you've been mumbling this whole time its distracting!. If this is some sort of game to you please leave immediately." some students around Midoriya began to snicker and giggle before before Midoriya responded "Mind your business" Said Midoriya in a intimidating tone as he stared at the boy with glasses with cold eyes. The theater went silent and the boy with glasses saw the look in his eyes and sat back down. Present mic went on to explain the rest of the test and everyone was assigned their test sights.

Midoriya was assigned test sight 2. He was with Bakugou,the girl from earlier, and the boy with glasses who called him out earlier in the theater. "Excuse me may I have a weapon?" asked Midoriya as he spoke to one of the attendants at the test site. "Excuse me a weapon? Your quirk is enough isn't it?" said the attendant in a confused voice "I don't have a quirk so i'm going to need a weapon unless you want me to fight the villains with my bare hands."Said Midoriya in a deadpan voice as he looked at the attendant. The attendant was shocked a quirkless boy was taking the entrance exam! There was no rule against it but no one quirkless has ever taken the test! "Oh uh sure hm will this do?" Asked the attendant still confused as he handed Midoriya a retractable metal staff. "This is good enough" said Midoriya as he received the staff and walked towards the gates to the test site the attendant staring at the boy as he walked away.

Midoriya was at the front waiting for the gates to open he wasn't stupid U.A was a prestigious school they wanted heroes who could act instantly so the moment the gates opened he was ready. Midoriya looked around and saw Bakugou by himself making little explosions in his hand meanwhile the boy in glasses was looking around and the round faced girl was taking deep breaths.

The gates began to open slightly and slowly but in that instant Midoriya turned on his switch and instantly ran through the gate. Midoriya spotted 2 levels 1's and quickly pulled out his staff and with one strike broke the bot in one hit shattering its metal armor like it was paper he quickly followed up to the next bot easily dodging its swing and shattering is head in one hit. Midoriya quickly moved to the building and hopped from wall to wall to the roof. As soon as Midoriya made it to the roof he quickly moved throughout the site destroying any bots he encountered.

"BEGIN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR THE TEST ALREADY STARTED ONE STUDENT ALREADY HAS 20 POINTS!" shouted Present mic in the intercom. Everyone quickly dashed to the entrance which was now wide open. "20 POINTS!?" said everyone as they ran. Bakugou was angry someone was getting ahead of him and by so much already he quickly began to rack up his points along with,the boy with glasses and his engine legs kicking the bots into rubble and the round faced girl who was making robots float and drop breaking them on impact to the ground.

 _ **15 minutes later In the observation room**_

"Who is this kid!?" said Eraserhead who was impressed at Midoriya along with many other teachers including All Might who was going to be teaching at U.A "Ill pull up his file now" said Nezu. Nezu was the principal of U.A "ok his name is Akaguro Hiro he graduated top of his class in terms of grades. . . and hes quirkless." Said Nezu as he quickly looked at the monitor which showed Midoriya on screen easily disposing of the robots like it was nothing. The entire monitoring room went silent to news of a quirkless boy doing so well on the entrance exam. All Might was reminded of the day he told Midoriya to give up on being a hero. "Was I wrong to say such a thing to that boy?" thought All Might. They began to watch Midoriya fight a level 3 faux villain. Midoriya quickly maneuvered around the robot and twist its head off with his bare hands. "He's been trained well" stated Eraser head as he watched the boy rip the robots head off and crush it under foot.

"This is too easy"said Midoriya as he destroyed another robot he had a total of 67 points at the moment. "I think that's enough I should leave some for these guys" said Midoriya as he retracted his staff and parkoured his way to the top of a building. "Lets see how the rest of these people are doing" he thought as he scanned the area looking at the other students fight the remaining robots but a loud rumble made him lose his lose his train of thought. "The obstacle huh" said Midoriya calmly as he sat at the edge of the building and was astonished a school had the budget to make such a big robot. Midoriya got up and made his way closer to the robot to get a better look when he saw a familiar face. "Its that girl with the zero gravity quirk" thought Midoriya as he saw her run away from the huge robot.

As the girl was running she tripped and rubble from the building landed on her leg leaving her directly on the robots path. "Knowing them they will stop the bot before it crushes her. But there is always the chance she could die to the debris" Thought Midoriya as he looked in the girls direction and ran in her direction to help her. Midoriya easily lifted the rocks and rubble and carried her out of the robots path. "Thank you" said the girl as she blushed " don't mention it" said Midoriya as he set her down. "My name is Uraraka Ochako by the way" said Uraraka as she caught her breath. " Akaguro Hiro nice to meet you" said Midoriya as he looked towards the clock the test had 1 minute left it was practically over. " well it was nice meeting you Uraraka I hope you pass"said Midoriya as he began jogging towards the exit Uraraka couldn't say a word she was still in shock over everything that had happened.

In the monitor room the teachers were all impressed by Midoriya and his skills. "Quirks really aren't everything huh?" Said Nezu as he marked Akaguro Hiro in the 1A class. " Hes broken all the school records. I want to speak with him personally ." Said Nezu as he got up from his chair several other teachers along with All Might spoke up and also wanted to meet this quirkless boy. " was i wrong to deny that boy his dreams?" Asked All Might to himself as followed Nezu to the Amphitheater.

"Students first off great job everyone you all did great however as you all know many of you wont be accepted" said Nezu in a sad tone he knew that all of these kids wanted to be heroes. " but don't worry if you don't get accepted to U.A that doesn't mean you can't become a hero. Anyone can become hero even someone quirkless" Said Nezu as he brought up the scoreboard many laughed at the idea of someone quirkless becoming a hero. Nezu brought up the scoreboard it showed the top 5 which consisted of 1st Akaguro Hiro,2nd Katsuki Bakugou,3rd Eijirou Kirishima,4th Tenya Lida and in 5th Ochaco Uraraka she got lucky she got a lot of rescue points from helping the other students.

"Will these students please come up to the stage" said Nezu as he scanned the room. The top 5 made their way to the front of the theater Bakugou however was filled with so much anger that he didn't get first place he wanted to punch the kid in first place. As the top 5 reached the front Nezu spoke. " you 5 did amazingly on the test each in your own way. Some through combat and others in rescue showing the true marks of a hero. However one of you went above and beyond our expectations. Akaguro will you please step forward." Said Nezu as he looked towards Midoriya and signaled him to step forward. Midoriya took a step forward a bit interested what the principal was going to say. " this boy broke all school records showing impressive skills and displayed qualities of a true hero! And above all being quirkless!" Said Nezu as he showed Midoriya's overall score of 127! The entire theater along with the top 5 were astonished a quirkless person got the highest score ever "Hes quirkless and he got that high of a score?! That's impossible he probably cheated or something that's not right" said the students staring at the score and at Midoriya.

"HES QUIRKLESS?! AND I LOST? THIS FUCKER CHEATED OR SOMETHING THERE IS NO WAY A QUIRKLESS NOBODY DID BETTER THAN ME" thought Bakugou angrily as he stared at the Midoriya aka Akaguro with contempt. " we monitored Akaguro and can confirm there was no cheating involved." Assured Nezu as he showed footage of Midoriya disposing of the robots. " anyone can become a hero and Akaguro is a prime example. Take a moment and reflect! Become the heroes of tomorrow by learning today!" Said Nezu as he began to walk off the stage. "Allright that will be all everyone make sure to check your mailboxes for your letter!" said Present mic as he finished up with the presentation. " Akaguro me and some other teachers would like to speak with you after the presentation is that ok?" Asked Nezu as he pulled Midoriya to the side. "Sure that's fine" responded Midoriya as he went back to his seat.

After the presentation Midoriya followed Nezu to a conference room along with a couple pro heroes including All Might. "Akaguro I would like to personally give you your letter of acceptance into U.A." Said Nezu as he handed Midoriya a letter with big U A letters on the front. "You surprised us all today not just because you were quirkless but also because you showed how skilled you are and saved a fellow student from the faux villain knowing there was no merit in doing so" explained Nezu as he looked in Midoriya's direction. Midoriya had no interest in attending U.A anymore he was down a different path now. All the teachers began to question Midoriya in terms of who taught him to fight and move. Midoriya had an answer to all their questions he knew he couldn't mention Stain taught him so he said his father taught him everything he knows. "Akaguro I have a question my boy" Asked All Might as he stepped forward " A while ago a boy asked me if he could become a hero and at that time I denied his aspirations telling him it wasn't possible without a quirk. However after watching you today I realized a quirk doesn't make the hero. My question is was it the right thing to do?" Said All Might as he looked in Midoriya's direction.

M:"hm If you dont mind id like to recreate the scene with me as the boy so i can give you an accurate answer."said Midoriya as he showed a calm face. "sure thank you my boy" Said All Might as he lifted his shoulders and took a deep breath. "ok we were at a rooftop after he grabbed me after jumping to bring a villain to the police.. And asked me the question.." Said All Might as he explained the events that had transpired before hand. "I see ill try my best" Said Midoriya but he knew every emotion he felt that day so recreating it wont be hard.

"A-All might i admired you for a long time a-and i wanted to ask you if a q-quirkless person can be a hero i i know there isn't a quirkless hero out there but I want to help people I want to be like you!" Said Midoriya in his the timid voice he used to have of course he masked his voice to be deeper.

All might was taken back by how almost it sounded like young midoriya. All might almost said the opposite of what he originally said to him that day mostly due to the display the quirkless boy showed today. "I dont think it's possible for a person to become a hero without a quirk, but if you would like to help people then consider joining the police force they don't get the praise like heroes do but I- its a fine profession..." Said All Might a hint of guilt could be heard from his voice. All Might began to doubt after hearing himself he began to realize something. "hm I see" Said Midoriya as he clenched his fist. "After that i left the roof... Leaving the young boy up there" Said All Might as he tried to regain his composure. All Might was afraid for some reason. He was afraid of the answer he was about to receive. "That was cold All Might if I was him. Id like to jump off a building Because my idol my last string of hope told me to give up on my dreams. But you know what I think he just moved on and began looking for people that might Accept him and give him hope." Said Midoriya holding back his frustration.

All Mights smile faltered and his heart sank at the thought of suicide.. "I- I see" choked up All Might

Midoriya was so frustrated he couldn't tell All Might exactly what he wanted to say so he coated his words. "All Might. You shattered his dreams from what I can tell. It sounded like he looked up to you and you were his last string of hope all he needed was a few words of encouragement and he would be standing here before you. It seemed like he wanted to be a hero more than anybody i'm sure he would have tried his hardest to be able to stand in the arena even without a quirk. But he didn't even get the chance to try." Said Midoriya to All Might. All Might grew cold as Midoriya gave his answer he was right on the dot. All Might did shatter a boys dream and he had no right whatsoever to do so. "Trust me being quirkless isn't easy. Being quirkless now a days means you get bullied,belittled, and treated as something lower than human. If that boy wanted to be a hero after all that I think he deserved at least a chance to achieve his dream don't you think?" Said Midoriya as he grasped the note. All Might and the rest of the room went silent at what Midoriya said. They didn't know quirkless individuals went through this much hardship. "He's probably moved on by now. . . hopefully. Don't beat yourself up All Might" said Midoriya as he put the note on the desk at the front of the room.

"Thanks but no thanks but my aspirations for becoming a hero died long ago. I only came to this test to prove the world wrong about quirkless people and to set a record at this school no one will ever be able to break. And when they ask who holds it the answer they will receive is "it was a quirkless boy who had no intention of becoming a hero." Said Midoriya as he walked towards the door walking and closing it behind him.

The room was silent the boy didn't even want to be a hero. "Well then I suppose there is nothing we can do about it. He has every right to deny us I am sad however to see such talent walk away." said Nezu as he saw Midoriya walk towards the exit. "HEY YOU!" Bakugou Shouted at Akaguro (aka Midoriya) as he was walking out of U.A. "DON'T THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU PASSED ENTRANCE EXAM WITH A HIGH SCORE LOSER." Shouted Bakugou. "Huh? Hm ok Katsuki whatever you say." Midoriya said as he ignored Bakugou and began walking to the League of villains hideout.

Midoriya arrived at his apartment and threw himself on the bed. "It's far too late for that now i've chosen my path." said Midoriya as he pulled out a notebook and began documenting the quirks he saw at the entrance exam. Midoriya was documenting the quirks when a familiar voice came on the monitor in his room. "I saw your amazing display at the U.A entrance exam Deku" said All For One. Midoriya was surprised All For One was watching " how did you watch the exam? How did you know i'd be there?" asked Midoriya as he looked up from his notebook. "I simply hacked a monitor and I keep tabs on everyone even Shigaraki." explained All For One as he sat back in his chair. "I must say you truly showed some skill out there Deku. Quirks aren't everything in this world and you showed them today." said All For One in a wicked tone. " yea it was pretty easy. To tell you the truth I always wanted to be hero but everyone just bullied and mocked me and my dream and I gave in ." said Midoriya as he went back to writing in his journal. "So he wanted to be a hero? Hm that's interesting I wonder what changed. Ill find out in time but for now ill use his skills for the League." Thought All For One as he shifted in his chair. "Well then get some rest Deku tomorrow you begin your work! prepare yourself." He said as the monitor went blank.

Midoriya documented the rest of the quirks he remembered and put the notebook away. "Guess i should go to bed." Midoriya said as he went to sleep.

 _ **NEXT TIME . . . Midoriya finally begins his work at the League but little does he know Naomasa is starting to get closer to the truth of his disappearance.**_

 _ **A/N hey guys sorry for the late update school and work is crazy but I decided to give you guys two chapters. Thanks for reading :D I Updated the chapter**_ _ **isdisnecessary left a review with a great interaction with All Might he asked me to consider adding to give All Might and Midoriya some more interaction :D.**_


	5. Assault at UA

_**Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy Deku's debut.**_

 _ **2 weeks later after the UA entrance exam**_

 _ **Its UA's first day of class**_

Students who did well on the practical exam began to pour into class 1A. The student list was as followed

 **Katsuki Bakugo: Explosion**

 **Shoto Todoroki : Fire and Ice**

 **Ochako Uraraka : Zero gravity**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu : Creation**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami: Dark shadow**

 **Tsuyu Asui: Frog- can do anything a frog can**

 **Kyoka Jiro : Earphone jack**

 **Eijiro Kirishima : Hardening**

 **Mina Ashido : Acid**

 **Tenya Iida : Engine**

 **Denki Kaminari : Electrification**

 **Yuga Aoyama: Naval laser**

 **Mashirao Ojiro : Tail**

 **Minoru Mineta : Pop off**

 **Mezo Shoji : Dupli arms**

 **Rikido Sato : Sugar rush**

 **Koji Koda: Anivoice**

 **Toru Hakagure : Invisibilty**

 **Hanta Sero : Tape**

19 students in total only one particular quirkless boy was missing. " good morning" said Aizawa aka Eraser Head laying on the floor in a cocoon like state. To which the class responded with surprised yelps. "Im your homeroom teacher Shoto Aizawa. Please find your assigned seats" Said Aizawa in a dead voice. All the students began to sit all except one seat in behind Bakugou.

"Alright now that you all found your seats lets begin class." said Aizawa but before he could say anything else he was interrupted "Hey sensei are you sure everyone is here?" said Mina Ashido a pink skinned girl with horns as she looked towards the empty seat behind Bakugou. " yes thats everyone. The boy who broke school records and was number 1 in the practical exam. Rejected his acceptance letter to U.A. He simply came to prove a point." Said Aizawa as he got out a clipboard. Some students were amazed someone rejected U.A and broke school records.

"Hes not here huh" thought Uraraka sadly as she fidgeted in her seat. " FUCK AND I WANTED TO POUND THAT QUIRKLESS SHIT" Thought Bakugou angrily as he snapped his pencil in half. " yes well nothing we can do about it. Now get changed into your gym clothes were going out to the yard" said Aizawa as he let out a sly grin.

 _ **Back at the league**_

Midoriya was done Improving his suit. He made major adjustments such as changing the material, upgrading his face mask. And giving himself a couple new gadgets. Midoriya wasnt out fighting instead he was stalking and observing multiple heroes and jotting down notes on their quirks. " excellent work Deku my boy your observation skills really are that of a genius." Said All For One as the monitor switched on. " thank you Sensei" Said Midoriya as he nodded his head and began to scan his notes and print out copies for the league. "Deku how would you like to get out and cause a bit of trouble?" said All For One in a wicked voice. "Whats the trouble?"Asked Midoriya as he kept scanning his notes.

"Shigaraki has planned an attack on U.A. If your interested talk to Shigaraki he will fill you in. don't worry i'll talk to him about your possible involvement." Said All For One as the monitor switched off. "Guess I'll go. I don't want to get rusty only doing my workouts." Said Midoriya as he looked at his scarred body in the mirror. "Guess i'll go talk to Shigaraki." he said to himself as walked next door to the league hideout. " I DONT WANT HIM IN MY GROUP SENSEI." Exclaimed Shigaraki at the monitor. " now now Shigaraki you must make use of every available member of the league and Deku is no common villain unlike most he has the brain that could become the foundation for the league."Explained All For One as he saw Midoriya walk in. " Ah Deku have you made up your mind?" Asked All For One " Yes. If it's ok with Shigaraki I would like to be a part of the attack."Said Midoriya as he sat down at the bar. " fine. . .you can come" Said Shigaraki as he scratched his wrist. "Good then it's settled Shigaraki fill Deku in with all the details. Best of luck. I'll be attending to some other business meanwhile." Said All For One as the screen went blank. " Alright DEKU here's the plan" Said Shigaraki annoyed as he began to explain the plan to Midoriya.

 _ **At the police station**_

"Midoriya where did you go?" pondered Naomasa. He had been obsessed with Midoriya and his case because of the promise he made to Inko Midoriya. "so his shoes are here but then he's gone? It just doesn't make sense where he could be." Naomasa thought as he looked over at his Stain folder he noticed a familiar building. He picked up the photo and brought it alongside the building where Midoriya's shoes were found. " no it can't be. Is stain connected to Midoriya somehow? They both went missing the same day and around the same vicinity."Said Naomasa to himself as he tapped his foot. "Shit." Said Naomasa frustrated as he rubbed his face. " just a bit more evidence and ill be able to finish this puzzle and find you Midoriya."thought Naomasa as he got up from his desk and began to head out of the station he bumped into an old friend. "Hey Naomasa" Said the very skinny man. "Toshinori…" said Naomasa surprised to see Toshinori Yagi his old friend most commonly known as All Might. "I need a friend right now" said Toshinori.

"What's bothering you Toshi?" asked Naomasa as he poured tea for his friend and himself. "Ive been thinking of what I said to a young boy a while ago recently." Said Toshinori as he held the tea in both hands. "I told the boy he couldn't become a hero because he was quirkless." Toshinori explained as he took a sip of his tea. "Well you're not wrong Toshinori. Being a hero now a days is no easy feat even with a quirk. To be quirkless as well the chances become very slim." responded Naomasa as he looked at his friend. "I know that but I shattered his dream. . . I knew the moment I told him. I knew he was no longer going to be a hero. But I only said such a thing to protect him.." said Toshinori as he clenched his fist. "Listen Toshinori you did what you thought was right and that's what matters. You may be the symbol of peace but your still only human." responded Naomasa as he stared at his tea.

 _ **Near the Midoriya household**_

Midoriya was searching for his mother only sticking to the rooftops to avoid detection. As Midoriya looked around he saw his mother walking into his old home with a single bag of groceries in hand. "Im sorry mom.. . I wish I could come back." thought Midoriya as a single tear fell down his cheek. Midoriya always made time in the week to see his mom even if he couldn't talk to her "One day mom you'll see me again I promise." said Midoriya as he began to go back to his apartment.

"Now lets go over the plan. To kill All Might." said Shigaraki as he looked in Midoriya and Kurogiri's direction. "Kill All Might? You sure about that Shigaraki?" asked Midoriya as his eyes widened a bit he wasnt informed about this in the last meeting. Midoriya knew All Mights strength was no joke and he may resent him but wishing death upon another person was never his style. "Sensei has prepared something incredible for the league don't you worry idiot." scowled Shigaraki as he began to scratch the palm of his hand. "We will KILL the symbol of peace tomorrow. Without a doubt." said Shigaraki with a creepy smile.

Shigaraki went over the plan with Kurogiri and Midoriya telling them what their roles would be. "So Deku you will back up Kurogiri got that?!" said Shigaraki annoyed. "Sure Shigaraki ill do my best." responded Midoriya in a deadpan voice as he turned towards Kurogiri. "Lets do this Kurogiri." said Midoriya as he looked at the misty figure. "Im pleased to have you Deku" Kurogiri responded.

"All right ill see you all later" said Shigaraki as he went to his room still scratching his hand. "Kurogiri does Shigaraki hate me?" Midoriya asked the black mist. "I believe he hates everyone but at times he can be very docile." responded Kurogiri with a chuckle. "I see well goodnight Kurogiri." said Midoriya as he bowed in respect to Kurogiri. "To you as well." Kurogiri said as he bowed in return.

 _ **AT UA**_

"All right then, first-" said Aizawa as he was explaining the training but before he could finish he was interrupted by a large black mist that began to appear behind him.

"Guess im a real villain now huh" thought Midoriya as he arranged his metal mask into place while stepping out of the mist along with Shigaraki followed by a hulking monster with an exposed brain "what the hell is that Shigaraki?! Asked Midoriya wary of the monster. Its called a Nomu just wait and see when it fights All Might." said Shigaraki as he let out a chuckle. A mass of low ranking villains followed after.

Aizawa quickly ran towards the mass of villains taking them out swiftly. "Today is going to be Interesting." said Midoriya as he quickly turned the knob on his mask and began to record.

" Deku are you ready?!" said Kurogiri as he finished teleporting the rest of the villains. Midoriya nodded in his direction and they both were quickly on top of the students and pro hero Thirteen. Midoriya stood calmly next to the big mist that loomed over the group.

"I won't let you through. Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it seems rude but we have invited ourselves in to the home of heroes, UA high school." Said Kurogiri as he stared down the group. "We have come to have All Might take his last breath.I believe All Might should have been here. Was there a change in the schedule? Well no matter. This is the part we are here to play." Said Kurogiri Midoriya recognized the red haired boy as one of the top ten entrance exam applicants his name was Kirishima Eijirou.

Bakugou and Kirishima dashed towards the dark mist making a loud explosion in process. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you could" shouted Kirishima "Oh dear, that's right even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." Said Kurogiri as the dust cleared. "But we have a golden egg ourselves and he shines brighter than all of you." Said Kurogiri as Midoriya quickly dashed in front and kicked Kirishima right in the stomach causing him to lose his breath and fall back into the group in that instant Midoriya grabbed Bakugou by his gauntlet throwing him into the students.

"My job is to scatter you all and make your life a living hell!" shouted Kurogiri as he engulfed and scattered everyone Except 5 students and 1 teacher. "Shit we still have 6 people Kuro and thirteens quirk is dangerous its basically a black hole!" Shouted Midoriya as he stared at the group. Midoriya recognized a couple of faces from the entrance exam but he didn't hold back against anyone.

"Tenya you have to use your quirk and run and warn the other teachers. ." said Thirteen to the group as she turned to face Kurogiri and Deku.

Thirteen activated her quirk and began to suck up Midoriya and Kurogiri. Midoriya quickly brought out his blade and sunk it into the floor so he could have something to hold onto. "Kuro! Open a portal in front of thirteens finger and one aimed at thirteens backside!" Thirteen turned cold at the suggestion the masked villain made but it was too late to react Kurogiri quickly opened the portals and thirteen nearly turned herself to dust. "Everyone. . . that type of vi-villain is the most dangerous kind be careful. . " said Thirteen to the students as she pointed towards Midoriya and passed out.

"Excellent suggestion Deku" said Kurogiri as he composed himself. Kurogiri however received a telepathic message from one of the villains scattered with the students. "Kurogiri we have a problem in the collapsed building section send hel-" explained the villain before he was cut off.

"Damn. Deku looks like your going to have to back up some of our associates ill warp you there now. I can manage here on my own." Kurogiri explained as he opened a portal. "Allright Kurogiri im on it." responded deku as he jumped through the portal.

Midoriya was teleported to the collapsed zone his objective was to help the villains with the two students present in the zone. "Now where is-" asked Midoriya as he was interrupted by large explosion in one of the buildings.A smile grew across Midoriya face he knew who he had to take care of.

Midoriya reached the building and made his was to the room of the explosion.

"That mist guy is how these punks are getting around. Beat him and they will have nowhere to run. And I have a general idea of how to beat him." explained Bakugou to Kirishima as a camouflaged gecko villain tried to stab Bakugou to which he dodged and slammed his head into the floor followed with an explosion. "I mean if all they are sending is these idiots we should be fine." Bakugou said as he stood up. Kirishima was going to speak up but he was interrupted by a voice.

Midoriya was greeted to multiple unconscious villains on the floor some with extreme injuries. "You know for students this is guys need to hold back just a bit however. What happens if you kill one of these guys. That's not very heroic and thats coming from me. . But to be fair they were trying to kill you guys so fair trade" said Midoriya as he looked at Kirishima and Bakugou.

Bakugou was a bit taken back by the voice of the villain it was oddly similar to Deku's. Bakugou quickly snapped out of his trance and let out a devilish smile looking in Midoriyas direction. "To be honest I wanted to fight you but that mist guy threw us over here." said Bakugou as he lit up some explosions trying to intimidate the villain before him. "Hey man we should be careful this guy seems tough." explained Kirishima recalling the kick to the stomach he received not to long ago.

Kirishima looked over to Bakugou who wasn't paying attention "shut up! lets just beat this guy to a bloody pulp!" yelled Bakugou as he began his assault on Midoriya.

Midoriya quickly saw through Bakugou's attack and remembered his notes on his fighting style. "Right swing" thought Midoriya as he grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor as hard as he could. Bakugou lost his breath at the sheer impact of being thrown on the floor. Midoriya followed up quickly with a kick to the side of his stomach causing the the blonde boy to skid against floor and against a nearby wall. "Dont forget about me!" shouted Kirishima as he hardened his body and ran towards Midoriya. "So slow. Most likely due to his hardening quirk. . . he should have weak spots however not everything can be hardened." said Midoriya to himself as he dodged Kirishima's tackle. Bakugou brought himself up still coughing from the attack he had just received. "Fu- Fucker." said Bakugou shooting a glance to his gauntlet and at Midoriya. Kirishima ran towards Midoriya at full speed hardening his body. Midoriya quickly grabbed Kirishima's arm exposing a weak spot in his underarm followed by a strong jab. "Kirishima recoiled at the immense pain.

"Every quirk has weakness. And every weakness can be exploited."said Midoriya as he looked at

Bakugou still coughing and catching his breath and Kirishima who was now holding his arm in pain. "look believe it or not i'm not her to kill you guys. So stay down! Unless you want to leave this place with more than a couple bruises." said Midoriya as he looked at the students.

"Please come at me again Kacchan. You have to pay for what you did to me for all those years." thought Midoriya as he looked over at Bakugou.

"Like hell ill stay down!" Bakugou and Kirishima responded as they both ran towards Midoriya. Bakugou ran towards Midoriya making a small explosion propelling himself upward and behind Midoriya causing a smokescreen in his face in that instant Kirishima quickly followed up with a hardened punch to Midoriya's stomach. "That was not good enough unfortunately."Midoriya said.

Midoriya however quickly grabbed Bakugou's arm which was pointed towards his back and ready to fire at full blast .Midoriya however placed Bakugou's hand right in Kirishima's face. "Your sweating quite a bit Bakugou. . how strong do you think this blast is going to be?" asked Midoriya calmly as he stepped to the side. Bakugou's face went cold and looked towards Kirishima who couldn't see in front of him due to Bakugou's smokescreen "HARDEN NOW" shouted Bakugou as a loud explosion shook the building.

Kirishima went flying due to the explosion and his entire body slammed against the wall. Bakugou flew from the sheer force of his explosion and his back slammed against the wall. Bakugous vision was blurry but he looked in Kirishima's direction looking at his limp body he grew cold at the thought that he may have killed a fellow student and his hero career was now over. That blast was the strongest he had ever produced and it was fired point blank at his face.

Midoriya walked towards Kirishima calmly and inspected him. "Hm just a couple mean burn the adrenaline got him to break his limit at the last second." said Midoriya as he looked at the red haired boy who was unconscious. Midoriya began to walk away until he felt the sudden urge to help Kirishima and his burns. "Fuck what am I even doing he's going to be fine."said Midoriya as he got out his healing ointment and placed it on his burn marks and bruises. Bakugou was extremely surprised to see a villain was helping his classmate.

"Deku! we need you at the front NOW" shouted Shigaraki into Midoriya's earpiece

"Did I hear Deku? No that nerd could never beat me plus hes quirkless this guy definitely has a quirk im sure of it!" Bakugou said in his mind . "Im on my way." responded Midoriya as he jumped out the shattered window. "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING FUCKER !?" Shouted Bakugou as he jumped out the window and used his explosions to propel himself towards Midoriya attempting to kick him in the head. Midoriya quickly blocked and grabbed his leg throwing him away.

" Just give up you lost already! Go help your friend he sure as hell needs it." Shouted Midoriya so Bakugou could hear him. "I NEVER LOSE. THAT IDIOT WAS JUST GETTING IN MY WAY ANYWAY!" Bakugou shouted back lifting up his gauntlet and aiming it towards Midoriya with a grin on his face. "He has way to much confidence in that gauntlet! Judging by its design-" Midoriya was thinking when he was interrupted "DIE SCUM" shouted bakugou as he pulled the pin a massive concentrated high speed explosion came towards Midoriya.

"Shit that's going to hurt and the street is too narrow to dodge! I'll have to take it head on! I hope those improvements I made work!" Shouted Midoriya as he prepared himself and took the blast head on only covering his face.

"Heh how did you like that fucker" said Bakugou as he held onto his now sore arm. "Ouch now that's dangerous.. You could have killed me if I was just any other villain. "No way! you-" Bakugou choked up. Midoriya's costume held up to the explosion and only had a couple burn marks but nothing to major. His hood however was completely burned off exposing his green hair and green eyes. "Shit once the dust clears he's going to see me. I have to end this now!" Midoriya thought as he put all his strength into his legs and dashed at Bakugou at incredible speed . Bakugou was looking at the dust and for a split second he saw a green blur emerge and his vision became blurry he had just gotten punched square in the jaw at full force. "Fuck I have to regroup!" said Midoriya as he began to go towards Shigarakis location.

"What's going on? Kurogiri?" asked Midoriya as he arrived at the scene. "One of the students slipped from my grasp he most likely is on his way to alert the other pros." explained Kurogiri to Midoriya. "Is that eraserhead on the floor?" asked Midoriya surprised to see the hero beaten to a bloody pulp towering above him was Nomu. "Its game over huh. If you weren't a warp gate id crush you into pieces!" said Shigaraki as he scratched his neck and began mumbling to himself. Midoriya realized two students in the water trying to watch in secret what was happening before them. "What are they doing here? Do they want to die?!" Midoriya said to himself as he began walking towards the 2 students pretending not to see them.

"Hey Kurogiri im going to do a little recon." said Midoriya as he kept walking Kurogiri nodded in confirmation in return. Midoriya knew despite Shigarakis appearance his quirk and speed were dangerous.

In the water the green haired girl Tsuyu Asui and the grape looking boy Minoru Mineta began to get nervous as Midoriya got closer and closer. Midoriya reached the edge of the water and turned his back pretending not to see them both. "You two if you don't want to die here and now I suggest you group with the rest of your classmates." Midoriya said facing Shigaraki who was still having a breakdown.

Tsuyu was surprised at the villains offer. "Why help us. Why not kill us?" asked the green haired girl genuinely confused and afraid Mineta was far too afraid to say anything. "Your too young.. . And killing just isn't my thing. Now. .Of . " said Midoriya as he began to walk back towards Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

Tsuyu quickly grabbed the Mineta and swam back to the front of the dome. "He seemed about our age. Why is he a villain? Why did he help us?!" The girl pondered as she glanced back to see the green haired villain.

"We won't stand a chance against a dozen pros .. . . so let's go kill some of his pride before we go" said Shigaraki as he let out a small chuckle. Shigaraki began to run towards the front of the dome with Nomu eyes set on killing U.A students. Kurogiri and Midoriya quickly followed behind. "Hes just going to leave eraserhead? Fine by me." thought Midoriya as he looked at the group of students who were now all together all except 3.

Midoriya and his group arrived at the bottom of a set of stairs just above them was the group of students. "Now then-" But before Shigaraki could even finish a large boom could be heard in the direction of the students. A large muscular man appeared from the smoke. It was All Might.

All might quickly dashed down the stairs and swiftly took out the few remaining low rank villains. Ignoring Midoriya and his group All Might ran towards Aizawa quickly picking him up and returning him to the group of students to look over him.

Midoriya couldn't help but let out a smile at the sight of All Might and his quirk. "You have caused too much pain two students are missing! Where are they?!" Yelled All Might at the group of three standing before him " I think I left them both in a ditch somewhere. Don't worry they aren't dead but they sure are in pain." Said Midoriya coldly while looking at All Might straight in the eyes. "You!" All Might shouted as his blood grew cold at the sight of two students being near death and bloodied. Shigaraki however let out a cracked and evil smile at Midoriya's comment to All Might.

But before anything else could be said All Might moved like sound hitting Shigaraki and Kurogiri away. Midoriya however saw his attack and barely dodged by a hair. Nomu however was idle as if he was turned off. Midoriya quickly backed up back into his group.

"What? He dodged?! If he was able to keep up with me I wonder in what state my students are in?! And what quirk does he posses?" All Might thought as he looked at the green haired villain.

"I will bring you three to justice its my duty as the symbol of peace" All Might said as he dashed towards the group at high speed. "Nomu" said Shigaraki as the monster quickly stepped in front and looked at All Might who was coming towards them. The plan was for Nomu to restrain All Might so Kurogiri could use his mist portal to cut All Might in half but.

Nomu and All Might began to exchange blows instantly causing massive shock waves and air pressure. "Without students around he can go all out huh" Midoriya thought as he held on to a nearby tree watching the fight unfold before him.

" Shigaraki we aren't going to be able to get close to him anytime soon!" Shouted Midoriya as he looked over to Shigaraki. "Shut up I KNOW. Nomu wont lose he was made to beat All Might!" responded Shigaraki as he watched Nomu begin to be pushed back. "Made to defeat me?!" scoffed All Might as he began to punch Nomu with even greater speed. "Now villains have you heard these words before?! GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA" yelled All Might triumphantly as he delivered a devastating blow to Nomu sending him flying out of the dome. "In my prime I would have ended it in 5 punches. Now then villains shall we end this? Well? What's wrong come and get me if you can." Said All Might putting on his most intimidating face as the dust settled around him. "Your out of time and that's the best bluff you got?" thought Midoriya as he looked at All Might and to Shigaraki who backed up in response to All Mights words.

Midoriya knew All Mights time limit had already run out. "Shigaraki we have to retreat. If that student got away its only a matter of time the rest of the pros get here and put us in the ground." explained Midoriya as he looked over to Shigaraki who was scratching at his neck furiously. "What?! No the final boss is right in front of us we can still kill him." Responded Shigaraki as he got ready to attack. "Kurogiri be prepared to retreat." said Midoriya, Kurogiri nodded in confirmation. In that Moment Shigaraki and Kurogiri attacked All Might only to be interrupted by a bullet piercing Shigarakis hand. "They having a long range pro he can home in his bullets. You won't be able to finish the job lets go Shigaraki." Said Midoriya as he looked at the teachers at the front. "Grr fine! Kurogiri let's get out of-" Shigaraki said before he was interrupted by two bullets each hitting one of his legs. "Listen to me next time."said Midoriya as he began to be engulfed by mist along with Shigaraki. "SHUT UP DEKU" Shigaraki yelled in response. And just like that they warped out of UA.

"So his name is Deku." Thought All Might as he watched the young villain warp away.

 _ **Next time. . . The truth will shake the entire community of heroes. A group meeting is called to discuss the latest attack on U.A**_

 _ **A.N hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to keep Deku in his roots in terms of quirk analysis and his major interest. As for all of class 1A ill try to give them all some spotlight. Thanks for reading :D**_


	6. The UA sports festival

_**Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :D**_

 _ **Back at the League of villains hideout**_

"Grrr! WE LOST! ALL MIGHT ISNT WEAK AT ALL YOU WERE WRONG SENSEI" shouted Shigaraki at the monitor

"Now now Shigaraki it seems we have bitten more than we chew. Rise up Shigaraki and try again it is not the end." said All For One calmly

Midoriya and Kurogiri were at the bar listening in to the conversation.

"If it wasnt for Deku we could have killed All Might HE HELD ME BACK." scowled Shigaraki as he shot a glare at Midoriya.

Midoriya in turn just stared back at Shigaraki with cold eyes. "If it wasn't for me we would all be in jail or dead Shigaraki" Midoriya responded.

"Shigaraki had it not been for Deku you would now be in the hands of heroes. Deku is unlike other villains, he provides us a tactical advantage over the heroes with his quick thinking Tomura. Deku I thank you for accompanying Tomura." All For One explained

"My pleasure sensei." Midoriya responded while bowing in respect to the monitor.

 _ **BACK AT UA**_

"16, 17 and the other two are in the infirmary." Said Naomasa counting all the students outside the training building. The police had come to pick up and arrest the beaten villains and take them to jail.

"Detective" Asui said approaching Naomasa. "Yes?" responded Naomasa looking up from his notebook. "Is it ok for me to ask who was injured in the villains assault?" Asked Asui with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, both of Aizawa's arms were broken to splinters and he is suffering from overusing his quirk and may suffer from blurred vision. However only time will tell. Thirteen is suffering from lacerations all over his back. And All Might only had a couple scratches. As for your classmates however Bakugou and Kirishima were just found in the dome unconscious not too long ago. Kirishima is suffering from minor injuries however Bakugou had a broken jaw and is being treated by the school nurse." Naomasa explained to Asui and the rest of the class.

"Bakugou and Kirishima both lost? Arent Bakugou and Kirishima crazy strong?" muttered some of the students clearly surprised.

"Students if you have any information to tell us make sure to inform the principal. Be safe out there." Naomasa said as he walked over to talk to Nezu the principal of UA.

"Principal I know this may seem sudden but if it's ok with you and the other teachers I would like word with them all as soon as possible. Its regarding the attack. And someone who I think may be involved" Naomasa asked Nezu showing the utmost respect to the principal.

"Of course! I would like all teachers present however as soon as Aizawa is out and about I will arrange a meeting." Nezu responded.

"Thank you! now ill be taking my leave Principal have a good evening." Naomasa said as he bowed and went back to his squad car.

 _ **2 days later.**_

 _ **All the teachers at UA were in a conference room.**_

"Thank you all for meeting me here. As you all know UA and its students were attacked. From what we know now the three main villains involved are working under an alias. Furthermore we have searched all their names and quirks in every registry and came up with nothing. This means they are all underground villains no names no records. Shigaraki Tomura is who we believe to be in charge of the attack on UA, Kurogiri and Deku where his accomplices. Shigaraki Tomura possess a disintegration while Kurogiri has a warp gate he was the one whowas able to get them into UA undetected. As for his final ally I would like to discuss him last." Naomasa explained as he reviewed his notes before continuing.

Naomasa explained the rest of the situation to the teachers while receiving their feedback on the situation.

"Now I mentioned Shigaraki Tomura's final associate Deku. As far as we know we dont know what quirk he possesses at this moment." Naomasa said looking around the room. All Might was interested in this villain in particular since he was able to keep up with his speed and was the one responsible for hurting two of his students.

"I recently spoke to multiple students on this particular villain. And I can now say for certain he was the one responsible for Bakugou and Kirishima's injuries." Naomasa explained.

"So this is the villain who beat one of our top students. He seems very dangerous indeed. I am extremely glad Bakugou and Kirishima did not receive fatal injuries. However what puzzles me is why this villain didn't kill our students." said Nezu looking over to Naomasa.

"I may have an idea principal. I was assigned an investigation regarding the hero killer and can now say the villain who was working alongside Stain is the same villain. Stain as we all know is a murderer with a crusade to "purge" fake heroes. Stain went silent however for nearly a year for no apparent reason. However when he reappeared he now had sidekick. In a twist of events Stains sidekick showed no interest in murder. Deku his sidekick even held Stain back from finishing his victims during his time with him. I also received a statement from the student Tsuyu Asui regarding this particular villain stating he advised and allowed her to escape before being killed by Shigaraki Tomura. also mentioned the villain sounded fairly young. Right now I have a one theory but it is to early to say at this moment however I can say for certain he is the same age as the students in class 1A." Naomasa explained to the heroes.

"Such a shame seeing someone so young turn into villain" said Nezu sadly as he he looked down at his paws.

"So young" thought All Might as he clenched his fist in frustration.

"He allowed students to escape? He doesnt murder? He doesn't sound much like a real villain to me." said Vlad King

"With the right push I believe he can become a hero!" said Nezu

"Yes but even so he is still a villain so do not hesitate to bring him to justice." said Naomasa as he collected his notes

"That was all I wanted to talk about at this time. Thank you all for your time." Naomasa concluded as he bowed to the heroes.

"Its still too early too assume Deku and Midoriya are the same person. But for now ill collect more evidence. I promise im going to bring you your son ma'am." Naomasa thought as he walked to his car

 _ **In class 1A**_

"UA's sports festival is approaching. This is your chance to show the world and top pros what you are made of. Show them what you got! This is a big step into becoming a hero." said Aizawa who looked much like a mummy with all his bandages.

All of class 1A began to radiate energy. "Im pumped!" shouted Kirishima. "Even after what just happened im ready for the future!" responded Sero quickly.

Bakugou was excited for the festival however he was extremely angry at himself for losing to a villain. "If I ever see that guy again i'm going to kill him!" Bakugou said in his head as he broke his pencil in his hand.

 _ **In Midoriya's apartment**_

"Im kinda anxious for my next assignment. Being out in the field is better than being holed up or hiding in the shadows." said Midoriya out loud as he arranged all his quirk files.

Midoriya had many cabinets full of data on heroes and villains alike each explaining a quirks uses,improvements, and weaknesses.

"Deku my boy. Good afternoon I have an assignment for you." said All For One as the monitor mounted on the wall switched on.

"Ah sensei it's always a pleasure." said Midoriya as he bowed towards the monitor.

"Likewise Deku. Now as for your assignment Im going to have you attend the UA sports festival and record some Quirks for the league." said All For One looking towards Midoriya.

"I understand sensei i'll do my best." responded Midoriya nodding in confirmation.

"One more thing Deku. Im going to have Kurogiri cut your hair and dye it black. We can't have you being spotted after what happened at UA." explained All For One

"That's not a problem. Have a good day sensei." replied Midoriya as the monitor switched off.

"Ahh I hope the assignment goes smoothly." sighed Midoriya as he fell on his back on his bed.

 _ **At the UA sports festival**_

Midoriya now had short black hair and was wearing his blue contacts along with a normal red sweater.

"The festival seems very lively. Maybe I could get a bite to eat while I find my way to my seat." thought Midoriya as he dodged the masses and found his way to the stadium. "This one of the best seats. Guess sensei isn't short of money." said Midoriya as he looked over to his seat.

"All eyes are on class 1A for surviving the leagues attack on one hand they have more pros watching them and on the other everyone will call out every single mistake. I don't know why they handed everyone raffle tickets they never did this before. Doesn't matter i'm not here to have fun. Now then show me your quirks." said Midoriya as he pulled out his notebook and a voice recorder.

Midnight took the stand and began to speak.

"Quite the hero they have. People like you make heroes look bad Midnight." said Midoriya giving off an annoyed face.

"And your student representative is from class 1A Katsuki Bakugou!" said Midnight as Bakugou slowly took the stage.

"The athletes oath. Make no mistake i'm going to crush you all and take first. Make yourself good stepping stones for me." said Bakugou as he walked off the stage with an angry expression.

"Thats Kachann I guess." said Midoriya as he looked down at all the students

The festival took place and every student with a noteworthy quirk was recorded by Midoriya. All the festival finals took place and ended with Bakugou taking first place. Midoriya made sure to record the entire festival on his tv just in case.

"So Kachann won huh? Guess that Todoroki hates his left side. . . probably has something to do with his father Endeavor." murmured Midoriya to himself taking down more notes on the finalists.

The medals were soon given out to the top 3 but before the festival could finish Midnight spoke up.

"Everyone if you look at your raffle ticket! We will now reveal the winner." said Midnight as she began to read off the winning number.

"Hm maybe they will give out some big prize." thought Midoriya as he looked at his ticket.

"5F3OC4 if you have this ticket please come on down center stage!" said Midnight

"5PTO90 huh? guess I lost." said Midoriya as he got up from his seat and began to walk down the stairs to the exit.

"It seems as if 5F3OC4 did not show up! The next number is 5PTO90 please if you have this number come on down!" said Midnight loudly

Midoriya ears piped up at the sound of his number being called.

"Well what do you know." said Midoriya as he walked up to the security and showed them his ticket. The festival security escorted him to the center stage.

"Now the prize! The raffle winner gets a photo with class 1A!" said Midnight as she signaled Midoriya over .

"SHIT, why can't it be a normal prize like a stupid plushie or food. God I wish it was food" Midoriya cursed to himself walking to midnight

"Now then what's your name? And how old are you?" asked Midnight

"Uhhhhh my name- my name is Haru Tanaka… and im 15." said Midoriya masking his voice

"Haru are you ready for your photo with class 1A?" said Midnight.

"Uh sure" said Midoriya standing at the center of the class.

all of class 1A smiled for the photo at the exception of a select few.

the photographer quickly took the photo and handed a copy to Midoriya. "Thanks…" said Midoriya as he grabbed the picture and walked to the exit without saying another word.

Midoriya couldn't lie to himself. A part of him still wanted to be a hero and have a normal life.

"Don't look back Midoriya, that isnt your path anymore." said Midoriya to himself as he walked back to his apartment .

"Purge. . . . I MUST PURGE ALL THE FAKE HEROES!" said Stain as he looked over his latest victim the _**pro hero Ingenium!**_

 _ **Midoriya receives a call from his old mentor but what could he possibly want?! All For One has an offer for Midoriya but what could it be?**_

 _ **A/N I wanted Midoriya to play a part in the festival although its small I hope it will open up opportunities with class 1A in the future . Thanks for reading :D**_

 _ **Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you and update you guys on a couple things.**_

 _ **1\. I updated chapter 6**_

 _ **I felt like I forced the fight with Midoriya and Todoroki in this chapter so the fight is now gone.**_

 _ **2\. Midterms**_

 _ **Since midterms are coming up the story might slow down during that time.**_

 _ **3\. Thank you/other stuff.**_

 _ **I wanted to thank you all for reading and supporting the story it really means alot. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story for your kind words and suggestions.**_

 _ **I will have the next chapter ready by this Saturday.**_

 _ **Hopefully**_


	7. A fake hero

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :D**

Midoriya was laying on his bed, looking at the photo he took with class 1A. Midoriya never realized it until now but his entire demeanor had changed. He was no longer the happy go lucky kid, with eyes filled with hope and wonder. Midoriya now had cold fish eyes and a rather bland expression the only time Midoriya ever got a genuine smile was when he was in a good fight or doing quirk analysis.

"Why do I still have this photo?" said Midoriya as he took another glance at the photo in his hand, he crumbled up the photo and put it in the trash.

"DEKU" shouted Shigaraki into the intercom that was connected to Midoriya's room.

"Yea?" responded Midoriya

"Get your ass to the bar NOW" Shigaraki shouted once more and left the intercom.

"Guess I better go" said Midoriya as he made his way to the League's main hideout.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri were wounded much to Midoriya's surprise. Midoriya made his way back to the bar to help up Kurogiri who was barely able to stand.

"Kurogiri what happened?" Midoriya questioned Kurogiri as he moved him to a bar stool.

"We tried to recruit Stain. And we were a little overwhelmed" said Kurogiri as he looked in Shigarakis direction.

"Grr, the bastard cut my arm! HEY DEKU! Stain trained you right?" Shigaraki asked angrily as he made his way to a table.

"Yea he trained me so what?" responded Midoriya as he began to subtly move his hand to his holstered blade.

Before Shigaraki could say anything a devilish smile spread across his face.

"I want you to go to Hosu Deku, Stain said he might join our group if our views aligned. So go to him and convince him." explained Shigaraki as he tried to hide his smile.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if even I'll be able to convince him," responded Midoriya

Midoriya quickly made his way back to his apartment to change into his costume.

Midoriya knew very well Stain would never join the League no matter what he told him. Regardless Midoriya did want to see his old mentor and get some fresh air.

After putting on his costume Midoriya quickly returned to the bar were Kurogiri was waiting to teleport him.

"Kurogiri, I'm ready" said Midoriya as he made last-minute checks to his costume.

"Very well Deku" responded Kurogiri as he opened up a mist portal and dropped Deku off on top of a building.

"Thank you" said Midoriya as he looked over the city.

"Good luck" Kurogiri responded as he teleported back to the Leagues hideout.

"Hehehehe I get to kill two birds with one stone" chuckled Shigaraki as he eyed the three nomus before him.

Midoriya was traversing rooftops looking for Stain when he received a phone call from an unlisted number.

"Hello?" Midoriya answered "Hey kid it's me" responded Stain

Midoriya was caught by surprise to hear his old mentors voice again. It had been a couple months since he last heard from him.

"Stain? Why are you calling me?" asked Midoriya pulling the phone a bit closer to his face.

"Listen, I think I need your help with this guy I'm chasing, plus I know you are in Hosu looking for me" explained Stain

Midoriya knew Stain wouldn't change his mind,but he did want to catch up with his old teacher.

"Send me your location, I'll be right over" said Midoriya as he received a text with Stains current location.

"Be quick, I just cornered him into an alley" Said Stain as he hung up the call.

"What does stain need my help with? It can't be some random hero" pondered Midoriya as he made his way to the location given to him.

Midoriya soon reached his destination only to find Stain was in a heated battle with pro hero Native.

Native was doing his best dodging Stain and his attacks but it wasn't enough. Stain quickly found an opening and quickly threw a knife at Natives right arm causing him to recoil in pain. Stain dashed toward the hero pulling the knife out of his arm and then proceeded to lick the blood off the stained knife activating his quirk.

Midoriya out of respect for his mentor and the hero decided not to interfere with the fight.

"I don't think you needed my help with this one" said Midoriya as he stepped over the defeated hero, he was paralyzed due to Stains quirk.

Stain ignored Midoriya's words and made his way towards the downed hero. Midoriya knew immediately, the current mental state Stain was in at the moment.

"Stain don't do this. Not now" said Midoriya as he grabbed Stains arm.

"MOVE" demanded Stain as he swung his arm towards Midoriya.

Midoriya was expecting retaliation from his mentor so he was able to dodge, but before Midoriya or Stain could make another move they were interrupted.

"HERO KILLER!" Shouted the knight, followed with a kick which connected with Stains left arm.

Stain quickly swung his katana towards the Knights face knocking off his mask and exposing his face.

Underneath the mask, revealed Tenya Iida a student at U.A

"A kid? Get out of here this is no place for children" demanded Stain as he looked towards the assailant.

"Tenya Iida, He's a student at U.A and Ingenium's brother" said Midoriya to Stain as he looked in Tenya's direction.

"Hero killer Stain, I've been pursuing you! I am-" said Tenya before he was interrupted by Stain.

Stain lifted his blade directly up to the students face.

"Your eyes, You're out for revenge aren't you? Choose your next words carefully boy. Despite your age, I won't hesitate to kill you." Said Stain menacingly.

"I am the younger brother of the hero you attacked. Brother to the most amazing hero among heroes! I've come to stop you in my brother's stead! So remember this name with the little time you have left villain! IM INGENIUM THE HERO WHO WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" shouted Tenya as he directed a kick towards Stain.

Stain jumped up in the air and kicked Tenya in his arm with his spiked boots causing him to recoil from the pain. Stain lifted up his right leg and kicked Tenyas head into the concrete pinning him down and stabbing his arm in the process.

"So weak, you and your brother!" said Stain as he looked over the defeated student's body.

"SHUT UP! The damage you did means he will probably be crippled for the rest of his life! He was was a great hero! HE WAS MY HERO, HE INSPIRED MY DREAMS! ILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Shouted Tenya as he laid on the floor bleeding.

"Idiot. Are you so blinded by your revenge you can't understand the situation you're in Tenya Iida?" said Midoriya as he took a step forward to the student.

Before the student could respond Midoriya began to speak.

"Did you even bother to think if you could save the hero before you? This man is about to be killed and you are so wrapped in your own quest for vengeance, you've forgotten what it means to truly be a hero. You're wielding your power for your own sake." explained Midoriya as he looked down on the student.

Tenya was speechless, his eyes widened by hooded villains words.

"Selfishness, is furthest thing from a hero Tenya Iida." said Midoriya taking another step closer to the student.

"I- I just, He crippled my brother!" clamored Tenya processing the villain's words.

"Would your brother approve of your actions? Stop thinking about yourself for a moment, and consider what your brother would want" Midoriya continued

"Well said Deku!" Stain interrupted "Ingenium, consider yourself a sacrifice for a better society!" Said Stain oozing his Murderous intent.

Stain slowly lifted his katana over the boys head.

"Stain wait! You cant he's just a kid!" exclaimed Midoriya as he reached for Stains Katana.

Midoriya wasn't close enough to stop Stain. "Shit I'm not going to be able to stop him! He's going to die!" He thought to himself before he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his chest.

A winged Nomu had slammed Midoriya and Stain into the side of the alley.

"GRR TOMURA" exclaimed Stain as he picked himself up

"Ow. guess Nomus really are braindead" said Midoriya as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The winged Nomu however quickly resumed its assault and swooped down using its bird-like feet to grab a hold of Midoriya. Midoriya instantly pulled out his blade and stabbed the winged beast in the chest, Nomu however did not react to the pain and did a 180 in mid-air and threw Midoriya against a dumpster.

"Hehe tonight. Tonight I will get rid of you both. Deku, Stain you both annoy me so much." cackled Shigaraki as he watched his nomu fight Midoriya and Stain.

Kurogiri personally liked Midoriya but he had no other choice than to sit and watch.

"Stain make sure to keep these guys paralyzed! After that lend me a hand!" Said Midoriya dodging the Nomu's claws.

Midoriya couldn't get too close to the Nomu without being blown away by the air pressure made by his wings, but he had an idea.

"My knife is still stuck in its chest. If I can just grab it and hand it to Stain. . ." Midoriya said aloud as he glanced at the blade stuck in the Nomu's chest

Stains timing couldn't have been more perfect as he jumped up and clipped the Nomu's right wing with his katana. The Nomu began to plummet to the ground, its right wing now clipped.

Midoriya saw his chance and jumped towards the beast retrieving his knife from its chest.

"Stain catch!" shouted Midoriya as he threw the bloodstained knife to his Mentor.

"You lose." said Stain as he licked the blade.

The Nomu fell to the floor paralyzed by Stains quirk. "Criminals who wave their power idly. Fake heroes consumed by wealth and self-interest. I MUST PURGE THEM FROM SOCIETY." said Stain as he walked over to the downed beast stabbing its exposed brain killing it instantly.

"GRR. WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING GO MY WAY. EVERYONE IS A CHEATER! THEY CHEATED! THAT BRAT DEKU AND STAIN." Shouted Shigaraki angrily as scratched at his neck furiously.

"Shall I take us home? Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked

"Yeaaa... yea take me back, I'm sick of these Cheaters." responded Shigaraki still clawing at his neck.

Kurogiri opened a warp gate and teleported back to the League of villains base.

Stain began to walk over to Tenya and Native who were still under the effects of his quirk.

"Shit. He's in his bloodlust mode again! I have to get these guys out of here before he kills them!" Midoriya said to himself.

Midoriya couldn't save both of them and he wasn't sure how well he would hold up against Stain in his Bloodlust state. He had to choose. Tenya Iida or Native.

"Shit, I'm sorry it had to come to this. . . He's just a kid. I can't let someone die so young." said Midoriya as he lifted Tenya onto his shoulder.

"It's okay. . . I'm okay with this. I just hope he turns into a great hero someday." said Native closing his eyes.

"no. . . this isn't what I wanted. . ." choked Tenya looking over to Native who was prepared for death.

"Your selfishness caused this Tenya Iida. Your personal grudge is going to cost Natives Life. Learn from this and become a better hero." said Midoriya as he began to walk Tenya out of the alley.

"NO, I DONT WANT THIS! TAKE ME INSTEAD." Shouted Tenya as he burst out in tears.

"Haaa. . . I like that look in your eye Ingenium. It's the look of self-sacrifice THE FACE OF A HERO! Today and only today will I spare you both. However, I must do one thing" Said Stain as he began to walk towards Tenya and Midoriya

Midoriya sighed in relief, but he knew all too well what Stain was about to do.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You will be Marked Midoriya, and you will spread my name" said stain as he looked over to Midoriya._

" _Now then show me your chest." demanded Stain_

 _Midoriya took off his shirt and exposed his scar filled chest. The left side of his chest right above his heart was devoid of all scars._

 _Stain raised the knife and carved the letters HK onto Midoriya's chest._

 _Midoriya was used to the pain, but it still hurt. Any normal person would scream in pain._

 _Blood dripped down onto the cold concrete floor._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Now then, are you prepared Ingenium?" said Stain as he looked over to the student, knife in hand.

"Yes, I am prepared to do anything" said Tenya nervously

"Deku, remove his armor and expose his back." Demanded Stain as he looked over to Midoriya

Midoriya nodded, and removed Tenyas armor and shirt.

"Remember this day Ingenium, the day you were reformed into a true hero, by the Hero Killer Stain." shouted Stain as he pressed his blade against Tenyas back.

Tenya was terrified and nervous. But he knew this was the only way out.

"Don't worry Ingenium you'll be alright, I promise." Midoriya said softly taking off his hood and metal mask exposing his softened face.

Tenya calmed down at the sight of Midoriya's face and words.

Stain without warning began to carve a huge S onto Tenyas back.

Tenya began to scream in agony as the blade began cutting his back. Tenya soon passed out after 15 seconds due to the pain, Native only watched in horror as a 15-year-old cried in agony in front of him.

"This may have been a bit overboard Stain." said Midoriya as he looked a the huge S on the teens back.

Midoriya wiped the blood and applied his advanced ointment to the cut.

"Stain we should get out of here, the police will be here any minute now." Said Midoriya as he struggled to put Tenyas shirt back on.

"Deku, my student until we meet again." said Stain as he parkoured his way up the building and disappeared.

"make sure nothing happens to him Native." said Midoriya as he put on his metal face mask and hood.

Midoriya quickly made his way up the building and left just before the police arrived.

 **The next morning.**

Midoriya was organizing his files when the monitor mounted on his wall turned on.

"Deku. I need to speak to you in private, Please come to this address." Said All For One

The monitor turned off, leaving Midoriya confused.

"That was weird I wonder what sensei wants." Midoriya said as he received a text with an address from an unlisted number.

"I guess I better go right away." Said Midoriya as he walked out of his apartment.

 **1 hour later**

Midoriya reached the location, it was an abandoned warehouse in Hosu.

"Guess this is it" said Midoriya as he made his way inside the warehouse. The warehouse was dimly lit, but Midoriya could make out multiple tubes each occupied by a Nomu.

"Deku, I'm glad you're here" said All For One sitting at a table, he was connected to multiple life support devices.

"Sensei" Midoriya said bowing in respect to the man.

"Likewise Deku, please sit." Said All For One, Midoriya took a seat across from him. "You have pushed this group of ours to new heights, and for that I thank you. Im sure you are informed in the capabilities of my quirk, so i'll skip the details. As a gift from me to you I will grant you any quirk you desire." explained All For One

Midoriya was surprised at the offer, he could have any quirk he wanted, His lifelong dream to be like everyone else. However Midoriya's thoughts quickly turned sour, as he remembered all the bullying, neglect, pain, and suffering everyone put him through.

"Sensei I'm honored, but I can't accept this gift. If I accept this power, I will succumb to the society that abused and neglected me." Explained Midoriya

"I see, that is admirable Deku, but I must gift you with something." Said All For One firmly

Midoriya was at a crossroads, he didn't want anything in particular. In fact he wanted to visit his mother but at this moment in time it was impossible.

"Wait, there may be something." said Midoriya looking over at the Nomu's.

 **What could Midoriya possibly want from all for one? Midoriya and Kurogiri are sent to interview and recruit three people of interest into the league. The Hosu incident has everyone shaken up, but a certain detective finally has the final piece he was looking for.**

 **A/N This was the chapter I was afraid of the most since it changes Tenya so drastically. I don't really have much to say besides that. As for school, Midterms are over so I will try to upload every weekend like usual. Thanks you all for reading I'll see you in the next one**


	8. The Vanguard United!

**Hey I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

 **At the Hospital**

Iida was being treated by the nurses when two men walked into the room.

"Tenya Iida? I am Kenji Tsuragamae and this is Naomasa Tsukauchi, we have some questions for you" said Kenji as he closed the door behind him

"Of course." responded Tenya

"I won't beat around the bush Tenya, this is about the hero killer and what happened that night." said Naomasa

"I'll do anything to aid you officers, ask away." said Tenya firmly

"Thank you Tenya, now why did you pursue the hero killer?" Naomasa asked

"I-I was seeking revenge for my brother Ingenium, enraged by my brother's condition I wanted to make the hero killer pay for what he did. I was so blinded by vengeance, I didn't realize I was becoming less and less of a hero." explained Tenya

Naomasa began to write down everything in his notepad.

"What you did was reckless and foolish, but I'm glad you're alive. One more question Tenya, why did the hero killer let you live?" asked Naomasa looking directly at the student

"He wanted to kill me at first, but his ally stepped in and began to move my body away from the hero killer. Stain was prepared to kill Native in my place, I begged him to take me instead, and he made a deal with me." said Tenya cringing at the thought of Stain

"An ally you say? What deal did he propose?" asked Naomasa

"His ally was no older than 15, I know because he took off his mask and hood to show me his face. He had short black hair, and green eyes" explained Tenya looking over at his bandaged arm.

Naomasa ears perked up at the sound of green eyes, but he needed to make sure.

"Tenya can you recall the name of Stain's ally? And please tell us the deal you made with Stain" said Naomasa

Tenya shuddered at the thought of his scar.

"The deal . . .. the deal was he could carve this into my body." said tenya as he took off his shirt and revealed his back

A large scar could be seen, a giant letter S. Naomasa and Kenji were both caught off guard at the size of the scar, it looked painful.

"As for his ally, his name is Deku, and he saved my life and steered me back into the path of a hero." Tenya explained

"Thank you Tenya, that was all the questions we had" said Naomasa as he made his way into the hallway, Kenji quickly followed after.

Flashback

*ding dong*

"Maam its detective Naomasa, I have some questions to ask you" said Naomasa

The door opened slowly to reveal Inko Midoriya, she seemed to have slimmed down a bit and looked a bit pale.  
"Ah, detective please come in, some tea?" asked Inko as she signaled Naomasa inside

"No thank you Maam, I have coffee" said Naomasa hanging his hat at the entrance

"I hate seeing people like this" said Naomasa to himself as he walked into her house

Naomasa began to update Inko on Midoriya's case and any leads they may have on her son and his disappearance.

"Well Ma'am, that's all I have at the moment." said Naomasa as he retrieved his hat from the entrance

"Thank you so much detective, please find my baby." said Inko as a single tear rolled off her cheek.

Naomasa simply smiled and nodded, but before he could leave one last question arose in his head.

"Maam before I go, does the name Deku mean anything to you? Asked Naomasa

Inko flinched at the name, she knew Deku was the nickname Bakugou gave Midoriya to tease him. Inko insisted in intervening, but Midoriya would always put on a smile and say everything was alright.

"Yes, its the nickname Bakugou gave Midoriya to tease him, it means someone who can't do anything" said Inko tearing up

"I see. . . I swear I'll find your son" said Naomasa

Flashback end

"So Deku is Midoriya huh. . . I kept my promise, I found your son, I found Midoriya." said Naomasa looking at a photo of Midoriya and the Hooded villain Deku.

 **Somewhere in Hosu**

"So who's on the list Kurogiri?" asked Midoriya

"A man named Dabi, he's a male mid-twenties id say. He possesses a pyrokinetic quirk." explained Kurogiri as he handed Midoriya a photo of Dabi.

"With a face like that he will be easy to find, did he mention where we will be meeting him?" asked Midoriya scanning the area for Dabi

"He said in an alleyway near the train station" responded Kurogiri

Midoriya and Kurogiri soon made their way to the alleyway, it was a dark and damp alley full of trash.

"He should be here." Kurogiri said looking down the alley

"He is there, come on out Dabi and put those flames out."Midoriya said firmly standing his ground

Dabi slowly appeared out of the darkness with both his hands up.

"You got me, oh league of villains." said Dabi

"So Dabi are you willing to join the League?" asked Kurogiri

"If our ideals meet, maybe ill join" Dabi responded

"What exactly are your ideals Dabi, what drives you?" Midoriya asked

"I follow the hero killers mission, to rid the world of fake heroes." replied Dabi

"I see, well Stain himself trained me and taught me all I know, I too believe the term hero has lost its purpose." explained Midoriya

"Stain trained you? Wait, you're THE Deku? I saw your fight with Captain Celebrity on the internet, a lot of people would kill to be trained by Stain." Dabi said

"Yes Stain trained me, and Deku is my villain name, now what is your decision Dabi?" asked Midoriya

"I want to meet your boss first. If we see eye to eye ill join" responded Dabi

"Excellent, however if you do not mind we have two more stops to make." explained Kurogiri opening up a portal.

"That's fine" said Dabi as he stepped through the portal.

"Whos next?" asked Midoriya

"Kenji Hikiishi she goes by Magne, brutal and is accused of murder" said Kurogiri

"She sounds fun." said Midoriya showing his disinterest.

Midoriya, Dabi, and Kurogiri soon teleported to their desired location. A large figure could be seen beating down a man in the distance.

Kurogiri approached the large figure cautiously.  
"Excuse me, but could you be Magne by any chance?" Kurogiri asked the large woman.

"Yea?! What's it to you?!" responded Magne turning to the group of three

"We are the league of villains and-" said Midoriya before he was interrupted by Magne

"Say no more, I'm in." said Magne

"Oh. may I ask why you want to join?" asked Midoriya

"I want to join the League so I can be free to live the life I choose" responded Magne cleaning her blood-stained hands on her shirt.

"I see, well that is not a problem, the league will provide you with that and much more. Now then please follow us through the portal" said Kurogiri as he opened the portal allowing Magne and Dabi to step through.

"That was easier than I thought, so whos left Kurogiri." asked Midoriya

"We only have one left, Himiko Toga, she has a transformation quirk and appears to be fairly young" explained Kurogiri handing a photo over to Midoriya

"So where do we meet her?" asked Midoriya

"On the rooftop of a high school, It is currently 5 pm so we needn't worry about the staff" explained Kurogiri

" Okay, but before we go I need to do something" said Midoriya as he made his way to the man Magne was beating up.

The man was unconscious, but his wounds seemed serious.

"There is no reason for you to die here" said Midoriya as he took out his healing balm and began to clean and treat the man's wounds.

"Alright let's go Kurogiri, I'm done here" said Midoriya as he walked towards the portal.

Kurogiri simply nodded in confirmation, and they disappeared into thin air.

"Why are we at a high school?" asked Dabi looking over to Midoriya and Kurogiri

"We were told to meet someone at this rooftop" said Midoriya looking around, the rooftops was fairly large and had many bushes scattered throughout the roof.

"Yes, she should be here." said Kurogiri

"She concealed her presence,smart I cant even sense her. I'll need to use it, _mental state_ to detect this girl."

 _Flashback to combat training_

" _Today I'm going to start teaching you a special technique Midoriya, This technique will enhance your mind and body to react 15x faster than the average person." explained Stain as he gestured Midoriya to sit across from him_

" _That sounds impossible Stain, how could you-" Asked Midoriya before he was interrupted by Stain_

" _Shut up and learn" Stain demanded_

 _Midoriya quickly shut his mouth and gave his full attention to Stain._

" _Now, breath in and out slowly, feel the air enter and exit your body, the particles in the air touching our bodies." Stain explained_

 _Midoriya did as he was told and was amazed, he could feel every single thing throughout his body, he could hear everything, his heart and Stains._

" _Tapping into your senses is not easy, in time you will be able to do incredible things kid, but when you do tap into it, its a feeling like no other" Stain explained_

 _3 weeks later_

" _Remember what I taught you, you ready?" Stain asked Midoriya_

" _Yes." replied Midoriya_

 _Midoriya began to slow down his breathing, allowing his body to feel and hear everything around him._

" _NOW" shouted Stain as he threw his knife straight towards Midoriya's face._

 _Midoriya quickly open his eyes and finally saw what Stain was talking about, the knife was moving in slow motion, Midoriya moved his face to the side as to dodge the knife._

 _The knife quickly zipped by Midoriya's face, Stain and Midoriya smiled._

 __" _Good stuff kid, however don't push it, you can only hold it for so long, and it has its drawbacks, while in this state your attacks will be weak as hell so I advise you don't attack, in time you will be able to hold the mental state for at least 25 minutes" explained Stain_

" _Is there any more techniques I should know about Stain?" asked Midoriya_

" _Well, I never said there was just one Mental State, I can tap into Vigilance and Slaughter" Stain explained to his student_

" _Slaughter, that one sounds nice" said Midoriya with a chuckle_

" _Its basically bloodlust turned up to 11, I doubt you will ever use it however, for now just focus on the one you know now kid" Stain said tossing Midoriya a notebook full of research on Mental State_

 _Flashback end_

Midoriya closed his eyes and began to feel everything around him.

"There you are" Midoriya said aloud as quickly he quickly turned around to grab a petite blond girl by her wrist throwing her away from him. Magne and Dabi were impressed at Midoriya's reaction speed and awareness.

"Your cute, I'm Toga!" said Toga as she dashed towards Midoriya knife in hand.

"Great a crazy one." said Midoriya as he dodged the knife

Midoriya swiftly got behind Toga taking the knife out of her hand and positioned the knife next to her neck.

"That's enough, you lost" said Midoriya

"Guess stain really did train you, I can see some of his moves in you" said Dabi

"This kid was trained by the hero killer?!" Magne added

"Yes that is correct" Kurogiri confirmed

Toga began to blush uncontrollably, and her face went bright red.

"Aah Stainey, you trained with Stainey, I want to see his blood. I want to BE LIKE HIM." Toga said Manically.

Midoriya was confused and uneasy, the girl seemed mentally unstable.

"You know, I really really like blood" said Toga

Toga slowly caressed Midoriya's hand which held the knife.

"The warmth, the taste." said Toga as she began to press the knife against her throat and began to cut across slowly.

"What the fuck is she doing?!" Midoriya thought as he let go of the knife.

"I want to see your blood!" shouted Toga as she grabbed the knife and stabbed Midoriya in the leg.

Midoriya didn't flinch or react to the pain, instead he brought Toga towards him and punched her square in the jaw, knocking her out cold.

"Not as smooth as I wanted it to go, but we got the job done" said Midoriya looking over to the unconscious girl. "kinda" Midoriya said shrugging his shoulders.

"Forgive me Deku, I could not intervene you were much too close to Toga for me to open a portal" explained Kurogiri

"No no it's fine Kurogiri, let's just take them back to the hideout" said Midoriya pulling the knife out of his leg.

Magne and Dabi were stunned and impressed someone so young possessed such fighting ability, and will.

Kurogiri opened a portal back to the League hideout.

"If you all would please step through the portal, Shigaraki Tomura will be awaiting our arrival." said Kurogiri

Midoriya lifted Toga onto his shoulder and walked through the portal, followed by Dabi and Magne.

 **Back at the League Of Villains hideout**

"We have returned with the new recruits Shigaraki Tomura" said Kurogiri

"About time." said Kurogiri as he finished stacking his house of cards.

Tomura turned to look at the group of recruits and Deku, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Deku injured.

"Looks like the blondie is coming around" said Dabi as he signaled over to Toga who was regaining consciousness.

"Alright it was nice meeting you all, but I've done my part here. Sorry for making a mess on the floor Kurogiri." said Midoriya as he began to make his way to his apartment.

"Its no problem Deku" said Kurogiri as he mopped the blood off the floor.

 **In Midoriya's apartment**

Midoriya was putting on the final stitch in his leg.

"What a day. At Least Dabi seemed reasonable." said Midoriya as he put his medical supplies away.

 **Back at U.A**

"Your all going to summer camp." Aizawa announced

"Those who failed the practical exam, this camp is for you" Aizawa explained as he eyed 5 students in particular.

"Well regardless I'm glad everyone will be able to go" Ojiro added

Class 1A quickly began to talk about supplies and clothing,Tenya was unusually ecstatic.

"You're awfully energetic Tenya" said Ochaco walking over to Tenya

"Yes, we are heroes after all!" responded Tenya energetically

"I know, we should all go shopping tomorrow" suggested Toru happily

All of class 1A agreed to meet the next day at the mall and buy whatever they needed for camp together.  
 **  
At the Midoriya household  
** … **9 PM**

Inko was cleaning her dish when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Inko asked herself as she made her way to the door.

Inko slowly opened the door to reveal Naomasa

"Good evening Ma'am, may I come in?" asked Naomasa

"Of course detective, please make yourself at home." responded Inko quickly opening the door for him

" you may want to sit down for this" said Naomasa taking off his shoes and hanging his coat

Inko was afraid of the news she was about to receive but she proceeded to sit at her couch, preparing for the worst.

"Maam" said Naomasa

"Here it comes" said Inko to herself closing her eyes tightly

" I found Midoriya, I found your son" said Naomasa

"Huh?" said Inko shocked at Naomasa's words

"Yes, you heard me right, I found Midoriya and he's alive and well" said Naomasa handing a photo of Midoriya

" you found Izuku, you found my baby" cried Inko as she got up from the couch and fell to her knees

"Ma'am are you ok?" asked Naomasa getting up from his seat

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy. But why does he look so different, his hair and his whole demeanor are different" said Inko looking at the photo of Midoriya

"About that, Midoriya unfortunately has become a villain." explained Naomasa

"A villain? But Midoriya was obsessed with heroes, he would never become a villain." responded Inko

"Midoriya was missing for a year, people can change ." said Naomasa

"My baby a villain, It's all so much" choked Inko picking up a framed photo of Midoriya, he was smiling and his eyes were full of happiness then, the photo of him now, however, told a different story.

"Midoriya is a villain yes, however, he has not committed any major crimes, in fact, he has done more good than harm." Naomasa replied showing Inko her sons criminal record.

"Izuku always wanted to help anyone in need, I'm glad that side of him hasn't changed" Inko sighed in relief

"Although Midoriya hasn't done any major offenses, he's still a villain and we will bring him to justice." said Naomasa firmly

"I. . . I understand" Inko replied

 **The next day**

"Good morning Kurogiri" Deku Greeted as he took a seat at the bar

"Good morning Deku" Kurogiri replied serving Midoriya his usual breakfast

"Deku I forgot to mention, Shigaraki wanted to see you, he said to meet him at the Kiyashi ward mall later today." Kurogiri said as he shined a shot glass with a piece of cloth.

"What does he want now?" asked Midoriya as he finished his breakfast

"I'm not sure myself, however the meeting yesterday with the two recruits nearly ended in bloodshed, that might be the reason" Kurogiri responded picking up Midoriya's plate.

"I see, thanks for the breakfast Kurogiri, I'll be heading out now" said Midoriya as he got up from the bar stool

"My pleasure Deku, be wary of Kurogiri, he left quite agitated earlier, you know how irrational he can be when things don't go his way." Kurogiri stated setting down the glass.

"I'm always on guard Kurogiri," replied Midoriya walking out the door

"Always . . ." said Midoriya as he made his way to the train station.

 **At Kiyashi ward mall . .  
**  
"Alright I have to blend in" said Midoriya as he made his way into the mall

Midoriya changed his entire demeanor the moment he entered the mall, he changed his usual bored expression to a happy go lucky teen out shopping on a weekend.

"Alright, now where is Shigaraki" said Midoriya in a low voice as he made his way through the crowd

The mall was extremely crowded on weekends, so navigating through the crowd without bumping into someone was nearly impossible.

Midoriya was making his way through the crowd when a tall teen with glasses bumped into him, he was accompanied by two girls and a red-haired boy

"Ah I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going" said the boy as he turned to look at the person he bumped into.

"Don't worry about it~" replied Midoriya in a cheery voice.

Midoriya instantly recognized the group, it was Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, and Eijiro Kirishima

"You're. . . ." said Iida recognizing Midoriya instantly

"Is this a friend of yours Iida?" asked Ochako

"Yea yea introduce us!" Mina added unable to contain her excitement

"Does he go to UA?" Kaminari asked

"Oh wow its the 1A first years! I'm a big fan, Uraraka your zero gravity is amazing, that fight with that explosion guy was intense!" said Midoriya looking over to Uraraka " And Mina your acid is amazing I bet you can do all sorts of stuff, your quirk is also super cool!" Midoriya added as he directed his attention to Mina and Kirishima

"I can't believe people still remember that haha" said Uraraka bashfully

"Really really you think my quirk is amazing?" asked Mina happily

"I have a pretty basic quirk, but I'm glad you think its cool" Kirishima added with a smile

"I wanted to thank you" said Tenya taking a step forward towards Midoriya

Midoriya slowly took a step back (a habit he picked up from Stain) "no need Tenya, you just needed some help is all" said Midoriya as he took another step back "hey sorry I have to go." Midoriya continued as he quickly turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that Iida?" asked Uraraka

"Yea Iida I want to be friends with him, he said my quirk was amazing!" Mina added

"He was the one who saved me in the hero killer incident, He taught me how a true hero was supposed to act" said Tenya looking into the crowd of people

The group fell silent, they tried to avoid talking about the Hosu incident and the massive scar Tenya had on his back.

 _Flashback_

" _Tenya will be suspended for an entire day" Aizawa stated to the students_

" _What why?" asked Sero_

" _I'm getting to that, so pipe down" said Aizawa as his eyes began to glow red_

 _Class 1A fell silent at their teacher's orders._

" _Tenya is currently in the hospital, he tried to exact his revenge on the hero killer on his own. Thankfully he's alive, but what he did was reckless and stupid, Tenya's actions will not go unpunished." explained Aizawa firmly_

" _The hero killer, seriously?" said Kaminari and many other students._

 _Class 1A was awfully quiet the rest of that day._

 _Flashback end_

Midoriya was nearing the end of the mall when he spotted a blue-haired teen in a black sweater sitting under a tree.

"Of course" Midoriya sighed

"I'm here like you asked Shigaraki" said Midoriya as he took a seat next to Shigaraki

There was a pause, and only the chatter of people could be heard before Shigaraki spoke.

"What makes me and the hero killer different?" asked Shigaraki in a murderous tone

"What does that have to do with anything?" Midoriya replied setting his hand on his holstered blade

"Those two idiots you brought yesterday, they were 'Stain this Stain that' IM SICK OF IT" said Shigaraki

"I hate everything and everyone, but everything I do is being overshadowed by him and its really starting to piss me off" Shigaraki continued "He can say he has a 'crusade' or whatever, but in the end, all he's doing is destroying what he hates. So, what makes us so different?" asked Shigaraki

"The difference? You kill and destroy for no reason at all, it's mindless, on the other hand, Stain has a purpose, his being to purge all fake heroes and reveal the true heroes of society an example being All Might. You, however, take everything as a game, you lack conviction Shigaraki, that's the difference." said Midoriya as he grasped his blade tightly

"Ahh it's all so clear now. Feels like I've connected all the dots, about why the Hero Killer pisses me off so much. . . and why you're so fucking irritating. . I think I get it now." said Shigaraki oozing bloodlust.

"It's because of All Might!" said Shigaraki shooting a glance at Midoriya showing his dry face.

"All Might? What does he have to do with any of this" said Midoriya to himself

"The reason these fools can smile and live their lives. . is cuz All Might has that stupid grin on his face. Smiling wide as to say. . no one can stop me." said Shigaraki with a manic smile on his face "Yea. . .yea thats why. your his apprentice or whatever and he worships All Might, so that must mean you do too"  
Shigaraki continued

" **Your so annoying Deku** " said Shigaraki as he lunged towards Midoriya

It happened in an instant, Shigaraki lunged towards Midoriya with his right hand aiming for his face, Midoriya pulled out his blade aiming for Shigaraki's neck. Midoriya's blade stopped just before Shigaraki's neck and Shigaraki's hand stopped just before Midoriya's face. The entire altercation happened in mere seconds, Shigaraki and Midoriya both stood down right after, they couldn't bring any more attention to themselves.

"I'm going home, I hope you got your answer" said Midoriya as he got up and made his way towards the exit of the mall.

"Whatever." replied Shigaraki as he got up began to walk in the opposite direction.  
 **  
The next morning**

Midoriya was working on his new weapon when he was interrupted by Kurogiri warping into his room.

"Good morning Deku, I hate to interrupt but you're needed at the bar" said Kurogiri as he opened a warp gate for Midoriya to step through.

"Sure, no problem" said Midoriya

Midoriya and Kurogiri were soon teleported to the bar, Shigaraki was talking to a group of 8 people.

"Midoriya these are the new recruits" said Kurogiri signaling over to the group of people

"Hello Dabi,Magne, Toga, good to see you again" said Midoriya putting one hand over his heart and bowing slightly

"Hey." replied Dabi

"Hello" replied Magne

"Hi Deku! It's me Toga, I think you're cute, but I think a little more blood would make you waaaay cuter" said Toga barely able to control her excitement.

Midoriya was still not used to Toga and her weird obsession with blood, but he had to deal with it. Midoriya turned to look at the other six .

"Hello it's nice to meet you all, my name is Deku" greeted Deku as he bowed

"I'm Jin Bubaigawara, but you can call me Twice, nice to meet you/not really" said Twice contradicting himself.

Midoriya was confused and intrigued by Twice, it was as if two people were living in his body.

"The names Muscular, and quit with the bowing shit, i'm here to kill shit, not be friends" scowled Muscular as he made his way to the bar

Midoriya ignored Muscular and directed his attention to a young schoolboy in the group.

"Hey, I go by Mustard nice to meet you" greeted Mustard as he made his way to a corner

"He seems awfully young" Midoriya thought examining at the school uniform the boy was wearing

Midoriya was surprised this many people had joined the League, Tomura hated these kinds of people.

"A pleasure, I am Atsuhiro Sako, but please call me Compress." greeted Compress politely

"Would you like to see some magic?" asked Compress pulling out three colored marbles

"Sure let's see it." replied Midoriya somewhat intrigued

"Alright, I have 3 marbles here, Red, Blue, and Green. I want you to follow the red one and tell me where you think it is." explained Compress showing Midoriya the three marbles

Compress was quick with his hands, rolling the marbles in between his fingers and throughout his palm.

"Now, where is the Red one?" Compress asked Midoriya

"It's in your mouth, amazing you can speak clearly with a marble in your mouth" replied Midoriya

Compress was surprised Midoriya was able to see through his trick, he took the marble out of his mouth with a smile. " You have some good eyes Deku, thank you for playing my game" Compress said putting the marbles back in his pocket.

Midoriya gave a small smile and made his way to the next member, it was a reptilian looking man with pink hair.

"Hello" Midoriya greeted, but the reptilian shot a mean glance at Midoriya in return however.

"Listen if you got a problem spit it out because whether you like it or not we're in the same group" said Midoriya stepping up to the reptilian

"Grr, Shuichi Iguchi is my name, I go by Spinner. You don't deserve to be Stain's apprentice, you soil his name!" Spinner said angrily "I should have been the one to study under him, instead he gave the torch to a child" Spinner said angrily

"I didn't ask to be Stains Apprentice, he offered me a chance and I took it. Stop acting like a child yourself and grow up" Midoriya responded coldly

"Grow up?!" shouted Spinner as he threw a punch at Midoriya, Midoriya dodged and grabbed Spinner's arm throwing him onto the floor and pinning him down.

"Are you done?" Midoriya asked maintaining his grip on Spinner's arm, prepared to break his arm if he tried anything.

"Let him go Deku before I kill you" said Shigaraki

Midoriya loosened his grip and stood up. Spinner simply growled as he got up from the floor.

"Alright, now that you've all met, Shigaraki will be explaining the plan we will be executing tomorrow morning." Kurogiri said looking over to Shigaraki

Everyone in the room turned to face the blue-haired teen.

"We are kidnapping someone of interest to the League tomorrow, you all will be a part of the Vanguard Action Squad. Dabi you are the leader, take Compress and Twice with you" Explained Shigaraki

"Sure whatever" replied Dabi showing his disinterest

"Grr, Magne and Spinner you two are together. Blonde brat, Mustard you two are going alone" Shigaraki said

"Ok" replied Mustard in a low voice

"Alright then, we got this" replied Magne looking over to Spinner who simply rolled his eyes

"Yeees siiir" replied Toga cheerfully

"Deku your with Muscular, hehe" said Shigaraki hiding his smile

"If you say so" replied Midoriya

"Alright that is all, we have one more member, Moonfish, but he's not entirely sane, he will be on the battlefield with you all don't you worry." Kurogiri explained showing everyone a photo of Moonfish.

"Alright if that's it, I'm leaving" said Midoriya as he opened the front door and walked back to his apartment.

Shigaraki had a huge smile on his face, which was covered by a hand " tomorrow is going to be great. Hey Muscular come here for a second, I got a job for you" said Shigaraki in a twisted voice.

 **Midoriya has been found out by Naomasa, however what will the detective do with this information? Shigaraki has a proposal for Muscular, what could it possibly be?**

 **A/N Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have been pretty busy lately so I decided to put two chapters in one. :D thanks for all the support!**

 **Vanguard action squad lineup**

 **Dabi- Leader**

 **Deku- Co-Leader**

 **Toga/Mustard- Covert Ops**

 **Spinner/Magne- Forward Assault**

 **Twice/Compress- Support**

 **Muscular/Moonfish- Gamma Assault**

 **Mental States acquired**

 **Vigilance**


	9. Intelligence Vs Force!

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

 **In the mountains**

The air was cold and crisp, at the top of a plateau stood five people.

" **I'm itching, itching to go already. Let's hurry up and move!** " said Muscular impatiently under his dark cloak.

"Its too soon, besides there is no need to do anything flashy" added Mustard

"Yeah, but who died and made you boss?" Dabi added

Midoriya was sitting at the edge of the Plateau on the left of Toga

"So bright. . . are they stupid? Oh well, what's done is done" said Midoriya to himself looking over to the bright source of light in the distance.

"I mean this thing is not cute at all!" complained Toga fidgeting with her mask

"I designed them, they weren't meant to be cute, but I'll paint it pink for you next time Toga" Midoriya said still looking over at the forest

"Really?! Thank youuu~" said Toga hugging Midoriya from behind

"Whatever. . . " replied Midoriya ignoring her hug.

Midoriya was seemingly emotionless he didn't care for anyone or anything emotionally except, his mother who he still 'visited', and himself.

" **Who cares! Let's just get to it my blood is pumping like crazy over here** " Muscular growled oozing his bloodlust

"Shut up you wack jobs we wait. Until the rest are here" Dabi commanded

The timing couldn't have been any more perfect, as the other three arrived on the scene, Magne, Moonfish, and Spinner.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Magne lugging around her weapon which was wrapped in a cloth

"Job, a job" Moonfish said barely able to speak

Spinner didn't say anything and simply adjusted his costume, he took a glance over to Midoriya who was still staring blankly into the forest.

Spinner growled lowly at the sight of Midoriya

"We will make them understand, that their 'peace' rests in our hands" Dabi said loudly as the entire group except Midoriya rallied behind him.

 **The next day at 7 PM**

Class 1A and 1B were going to be having a test of courage in the forest, a simple game which consisted of scaring the other class. Students began to pour into the forest when the smell of burnt wood caught everyone's attention.

Dabi and Mustard began their assault, and cornered the students, Spinner and Magne went off to assault the Pussycats, the rest went off on their own except Midoriya and Muscular.

"Well what do we have here? A face that isn't on the list" said Muscular to the child before him

Midoriya was close behind, watching the interaction unfold between Muscular and the young Boy, the mission assigned to them was to assault the teachers if Magne and Spinner were to be overrun.

"Hey kid that a slick hat you got on. How about you trade me for this dumb mask, I'm new so this was all they had." said Muscular taking a step forward, the boy took one step back in fear.

The boy turned around quickly and ran, Muscular however activated his quirk 'muscle augmentation' and dashed in front of the young child.

" **I'm gonna have fun with you** " Muscular shouted augmenting his right arm and throwing a punch towards the child.

Muscular however was surprised to see Midoriya holding the boy in his arms and setting him down behind him.

"Tch, that's no fun" sighed Muscular staring at Midoriya with murderous eyes

"What's your name kid" asked Midoriya facing Muscular

"K-Kota." said the boy shakily

"Alright Kota, stay out of my way" said Midoriya as he straightened himself and prepared himself for Muscular's attack.

"I love how you already know I'm going to kill you, now **show me some BLOOD** " shouted Muscular as he dashed towards Midoriya

Midoriya ducked underneath Musculars punch and reached into one of his utility holsters.

"Even if I'm more experienced, I'm still only human, one solid punch from this guy would shatter my body." Midoriya thought as he pulled out a flashbang from his belt and tossed it towards the muscular man

The flashbang made a loud _*clang*_ as it went off making a huge flash of light blinding Muscular.

"FUCK" shouted muscular grasping at his eye

Midoriya put all his force into his legs and dashed towards Muscular with his blade in hand.

"His muscle layer is thick, I'm going to need all my force and weight behind my blade if I want to do any damage" Midoriya said to himself as he stabbed Muscular in the arm

Muscular recoiled from the pain but quickly grabbed Midoriya by the collar throwing him towards the side of the mountain.

"Fucking hell, this guy isn't even using his full power either" coughed Midoriya

"Haa, that one hurt brat" said Muscular as he walked towards Midoriya who was on the floor coughing up blood

"Before you die, I just wanted to let you know, Shigaraki wanted you dead, but so did I, it works out for both of us." said Muscular as he lifted his arm over Midoriya winding a punch before he was hit in the head with a rock.

"Water hose. . . my mom and dad, did you torture them like this. . . when you killed them…?" choked Kota with tears in his eyes

"Whoa, you're their kid? This must be fate or something. They're the ones who gave me this glass eye." said Muscular showing his glass eye to Kota, as he took a few steps in Kota's direction

"Because of people like you things always end up like this!" Kota shouted at Muscular who was unfazed by the child's words

"Brats like you sure know how to pass the blame. That's no good. I don't really hold a grudge against them, I killed them like I wanted to in the end. They tried to stop me, we all did our best and had to deal with the results, what's bad is when you can't put your money where your mouth is." Muscular continued getting closer to Kota who in turn took a few steps back.

" **LIKE YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY**!" Shouted Muscular aiming a punch towards Kota

Midoriya was behind Muscular in an instant, but Muscular predicted it and threw a punch backward towards Midoriya.

"Ah, I knew you'd attack me your quirkless piece of trash! I HAVE SPEED AND POWER" shouted Muscular turning to face Midoriya

Midoriya dodged Muscular's punch using the large man's arm as footing to dash towards him again.

" **Murder, without conviction. . . is the greatest sin, death. .yes. . yes death is the only cure for the sick, such as yourself** " said Midoriya emanating an insane amount of bloodlust

Muscular's confident demeanor switched to fear at the sight of Midoriya and his sheer intent to kill. Midoriya lodged his arm into one of Muscular's muscle fibers and lifted his blade.

" **Now, your speed is meaningless** " said Midoriya as he slashed at Muscular's face with his blade.

Muscular brought his head back barely dodging the blade by an inch, he was cut on his forehead and blood began to spill throughout his face.

Muscular grabbed Midoriya by his arm and threw him towards Kota.

"This kid. . . . am I afraid?" Muscular asked himself as he looked down at his hands which were shaking uncontrollably

Midoriya lifted himself off the ground and took a single step forward, before stopping suddenly.

"Where, what just happened." asked Midoriya as he looked up to see Muscular in front of him reaching into his pocket.

Midoriya then remembered Stains words  
"Slaughter, it's basically bloodlust turned up to 11" Midoriya remembered as he looked at his hands covered in blood.

"You pushed me to this state, playtime is over Deku, I'm using my serious eye." said Muscular as he put on a red glass eye.

"SHIT! KOTA GRAB ONTO ME" Midoriya commanded  
Kota quickly followed Midoriya orders and latched onto his back closing his eyes in the process, Muscular used 100% power and blew a chunk of the mountains ridge off, the air pressure gave Midoriya a big enough push to send him flying to his desired location.

" you can't dodge forever" said Muscular shooting a glance at Midoriya and Kota who were now behind him.

"I won't be able to beat him, not like this" said Midoriya setting down Kota behind him and looking at the crazed man before him.

"I'll have to test it here, and if it doesn't work, this kid and I are as good as dead" said Midoriya to himself as he reached into one of his utility belts and pulled out a retractable gun and a syringe looking dart.

" **NOW SHOW ME SOME BLOOD, DEKU** " shouted Muscular as he dashed towards Midoriya

Midoriya grabbed Kota by his shirts collar and jumped to the side barely dodging

"I have to use it now, and I can't hit his fibers" said Midoriya as he loaded the gun with the dart

Midoriya watched as Muscular turned slowly to face him

"Nowhere left to go, that means its time to die" said Muscular walking slowly towards Midoriya

"Alright, please work" Midoriya said to himself as he ran towards Muscular

" **AT LEAST YOU WILL DIE LIKE A MAN** " shouted Muscular throwing a telegraphed punch towards Midoriya

Midoriya did a spin and dodged the punch, Midoriya pointed the gun at Muscular neck which was his only opening.

"Gotcha" Midoriya said aloud as he pulled the trigger and the gun fired

The dart penetrated Muscular skin and immediately poured a liquid into him.

"That was it?! Haha, well its time to die DEKU" shouted Muscular as he threw a punch towards Midoriya

Midoriya wouldn't be able dodge the punch he was much to close, however as Midoriya prepared himself for death, Muscular's muscle fibers instantly retracted midway through his punch.

"3 seconds, that's how long it took to take effect huh." said Midoriya taking a mental note whilst folding his dart gun and returning it to its holster.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" asked Muscular taking a step back

"I erased your quirk, now we can have a fair fight" Midoriya explained " _ **Dont you agree?**_ " Midoriya asked with a sadistic look on his face  
 _Flashback_

" _A Nomu with the ability to erase quirks, may I ask why?" asked All For One_

" _Sensei as you know I'm quirkless, I am highly trained and I can handle myself. However I will lose to sheer brute force, for example All Might, or an Individual with a size increasing quirk. However i will not use the Nomu for missions, more like a lab rat" explained Midoriya reading his notes on quirk erasing_

" _I see, you wish to even out the playing field" All For One said with a chuckle_

" _More or less" responded Midoriya staring at the encased Nomu_

 _Flashback end  
_  
"That's right, take it in Muscular, how the rest of us feel, the quirkless and the weak. Do you feel it? The feeling of being powerless." said Midoriya as he dashed toward Muscular

Muscular threw a large right hook towards Midoriya who was already in his face.

"Without your quirk, your just a man, and without training or power, its as if I'll be finishing off a downed animal" Midoriya explained as he cut Muscular's arms and legs

Muscular grunted at the pain and shock of his quirk being erased. Midoriya was almost bullying Muscular the difference in ability was too great, Midoriya had experience and training meanwhile Muscular relied on his quirk and sheer brute strength to win battles.

"GRRRAAAHH, FUCK YOU" shouted Muscular taking another swing only to miss yet again.

"Don't struggle, I'll make this quick" said Midoriya as he swiftly got behind Muscular and raised his knife

Midoriya bashed Muscular in the back of his head with the handle of the blade rendering him unconscious.

"Go to sleep" said Midoriya as he watched the large man fall to the floor. Midoriya quickly cuffed Muscular and moved him against a wall.

"Psychopaths like you are better behind bars, or dead" said Midoriya as he looked over Muscular's body.

Midoriya turned to walk towards Kota before turning around and kicking Muscular in the ribs shattering two in the process. "Sorry I slipped" chuckled Midoriya as he turned back around and walked towards Kota who was hiding behind a rock.

"You, you beat him, but your a villain aren't you?" asked Kota wiping away his tears

"Just a job kid, besides killing just isn't my style" explained Midoriya as he sat down and took a deep breath

"What's your name, please tell me, and can I see your face." asked Kota shyly

Deku sighed and took off his hood revealing his face, he saw no harm in showing a child.

"Deku, and that's all you need to know about me. Now let's take you to your guardians." Midoriya responded putting his hood back on and signaling Kota to get on his back

"Deku. . . cool. . ." Kota said to himself as he latched onto Midoriya's back

Midoriya was making his way through the forest when he saw the large building in the distance. Midoriya was interrupted by Dabi's voice in his ear.

"Deku, its Dabi we got the package, make it to the center asap! We are waiting on you hurry up or we're leaving without you" said Dabi into Midoriya's earpiece, he had it muted during his fight with Muscular.

"Copy" responded Midoriya as he put on his hood again.

Aizawa, Vlad and what was left of the Pussycats were counting the students when Midoriya appeared out of the forest with Kota.

"Shino!" shouted Kota as he hopped off Midoriya's back and towards his aunt

"Kota" shouted Shino _aka Mandalay_ as she opened her arms wide open

All the teachers and students turned to see Midoriya standing in the back standing behind a tree watching silently, Midoriya wanted to make sure Kota made it back safely.

"I'll see you around kid." said Midoriya as he ran back into the forest and towards Dabi's location

"Who was that?!" murmured some students from both classes

"Kota, who was that?" asked Shino looking into the dark forest

"His name was Deku, he saved me" explained Kota  
Tenya's ears perked up at the name.

"He's a villain, but he saved me from the man who killed my mom and dad. . . " choked Kota trying hard to hold back his tears

"Muscular. . . he brought him down?" Mandalay asked her nephew

"Yea, he was so cool" said Kota as he hugged his aunt Shino warmly

"Deku again huh, your name just keeps popping up everywhere doesn't it." said Aizawa in a low voice as he turned to care for his students.

Midoriya soon found his way back to his group. Everyone was there except for moonfish,Mustard, and Muscular.

"Where is Muscular?" asked Dabi

"We got separated in the commotion, did you guys get whoever Shigaraki wanted? And where is Mustard and Moonfish" replied Midoriya calmly

"Yeah we got him. As for Moonfish and Mustard, they got taken out" explained Dabi pulling out his burner cell phone.

"Forget Muscular we can't stay here any longer" Dabi said signaling Kurogiri on his phone to teleport everyone back

Midoriya turned to face the location where Muscular was.

"Shigaraki. . . My patience has drawn thin." Midoriya said in a low voice walking through Kurogiri's misty portal.

 **Back at the league of villains HQ**

"Did you guys get him?" Shigaraki asked Dabi

"Yea, we got him" replied Dabi in confirmation

The rest of the Vanguard squad filled the bar including Midoriya, compress pulled out a marble and presented it to Shigaraki.

"Why won't you just die" Shigaraki thought looking over to Midoriya

"Well, how do we get him out?" asked Shigaraki angrily

"Ah, I recommend preparing some proper restrains first, he is very feisty." Compress said

"I'll get to it." said Kurogiri teleporting away  
Kurogiri returned minutes later with proper restrains, Midoriya was uninterested for the most part, he was thinking hard about something he had to do.

"Bring him out" ordered Shigaraki

"As you wish" replied compress releasing Bakugou Katsuki from his marble.

Bakugou was unconscious so the league had time to tie him down. Midoriya was spacing off, when he turned to see the "package" they had to retrieve, Midoriya's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his old childhood friend/ bully.

"He was the one we had to retrieve, are you serious?!" Midoriya thought to himself staring at the unconscious blonde boy.

Midoriya made sure to hide his surprised face by putting on his hood.

"Hey, why are you hiding your face?" asked Dabi loudly

"I would rather keep my identity secret is all" Midoriya replied

"Hm, I can respect that" Dabi said looking over to Bakugou

Bakugou wouldn't be awake for another 24 hours so the League of Villain members went to bed and decided to rest up for tomorrow. Midoriya lay awake in his bed, wondering why Shigaraki wanted Bakugou, and how Midoriya was going to get back at Shigaraki for all he's done.

 **The next day**

It was currently half past 6 pm, the league was in the bar talking to Bakugou except Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you are needed at the bar." said Kurogiri into the intercom connected to his room.

"I'm on my way" replied Midoriya putting on his villain costume

Midoriya made his way to the bar, Spinner was preaching Stain's crusade when Midoriya made his way into the bar. Spinner gave Midoriya a mean look and continued with his speech.

"Any progress Kurogiri?" asked Midoriya making his way behind the bar

"Unfortunately no, the young man hasn't spoken a word" replied Kurogiri looking over to Bakugou who wore a mean expression

"I see." Midoriya said looking over to Bakugou  
"Dabi untie him" Shigaraki demanded looking over to Dabi

"Huh?" Midoriya and Dabi asked in unison

"He'll go wild for sure" replied Dabi

"Its okay, we got to treat him as an equal after all, besides our little UA student here should know, he can't win." explained Shigaraki looking at the restrained teen

"Twice, you do it" commanded Dabi

"What me? No thanks!" Twice replied quickly before he started contradicting himself and untied Bakugou

"Thanks to rules and heroes we have been suffocated, we have all suffered like you. Join us and break free from the shackles heroes have put upon you." explained compress to Bakugou.

Bakugou sat in his chair massaging his wrist when Shigaraki began to walk in his direction. Before Shigaraki could say anything Bakugou set off an explosion in his face.

"THOUGHT I WAS GONNA CROAK OF OLD AGE, I HATE GUYS LIKE YOU WHO CANT GET TO THE POINT! BASICALLY ' WE WANT TO CAUSE TROUBLE, JOIN US'. WHAT A ALWAYS ADMIRED ALL MIGHTS TRIUMPHS! And no matter what you all say, nothing will change that." Bakugou explained loudly

Midoriya was silently observing Bakugou and the League's actions, he didn't want any unnecessary attention, or for Bakugou to reveal his real name putting Midoriya's mother in potential danger.

The tv mounted on a wall began to show a live interview of the U. A school board and their approach to the situation at hand.

"Bakugou, pursues the title hero more than anyone, if the villains cant see that they are foolish." Aizawa explained to the reporter

"We are hardly approaching this passively, at this moment we are working with police to retrieve the student who was taken from us." Nezu added

"Heh, good ole U.A" said Bakugou looking at the screen

"Father. . . " said Shigaraki in a low voice

Midoriya quickly grasped his knife preparing himself to stop Shigaraki from potentially killing Bakugou.

"You mustn't Shigaraki, calm yourself!" shouted Kurogiri as he threw himself to stop Shigaraki from doing anything rash.

"Stay back all of you! This kid is an important pawn, I thought we might understand each other." said Shigaraki looking over to Bakugou.

"Nope" bakugou sneered back

"And we just heard about the heroes search for you so I won't bother trying to convince you anymore." Said Shiragaki relocating his hand on his face

"Master… lend me your power" Shigaraki asked the monitor

"Very well, a smart choice Shigaraki Tomura." replied All For One

Little did Shigaraki know the League of villains hideout was about to be raided by the top heroes in the country.

30 minutes earlier

"OK, we have their location, this will be a swift operation. Endeavor you will support the police in the back, All Might, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, and Grand Torino you're on point." explained Naomasa to the pros

"One more thing, be on the lookout for this villain, he is to be apprehended at any cost" Naomasa added showing the hero's a photo of Midoriya.

All Might's blood went cold at the sight of the young teenager, meanwhile the others simply acknowledged the order. The heroes all left the conference room except All Might and Naomasa.

"Naomasa, is this villain by any chance. . . quirkless." All Might asked choking on his words

"Yes he is, I know the connection you have with him, it wasn't your fault Toshinori, but regardless of your view on him he is still a villain and should be treated as such." replied Naomasa leaving All Might alone in the room.

"I'll bring you back, Midoriya. . ." All might said fully determined

Flashback end

"Kurogiri, Compress lets put him to sleep again." commanded Shigaraki as he took a step towards Bakugou

"I'm impressed with how unwillingly he is to listen to reason." sighed Compress

Bakugou was posed and ready to defend himself when there was a knock at the door.

"Kamino pizza ward" said the voice behind the door. The entire league was confused, all except Midoriya

"Welp took them long enough, guess this is it, the end of the line" Midoriya thought preparing himself for heroes to come bursting through the door.

In that moment the entire wall was blown into by All Might followed by Edgeshot and Kamui.

"Kurogiri warp us!" shouted Shigaraki but Kurogiri was quickly binded by Kamui

Kamui had binded all the villains afterward followed by Edgehsot and Gran Torino. Dabi attempted to ignite his flame but was knocked unconscious by Grand Torino.

"There is no escape for you league of villains, for we are here." said All Might

Spinner and many other villains shuddered at the sight of All Might and his determination.

"All Might . . " shuddered Spinner looking at the large man.

"We're not the only ones you have to worry about. KUROGIRI BRING OUT THE NOMU" shouted Shigaraki

"I'm sorry Shigaraki Tomura, the Nomu set aside for us are gone." explained Kurogiri nervously

"Your mischief has gone long enough, you have underestimated Bakugou's spirit, and our RAGE" said All Might staring at the blue haired teen

"IT ENDS HERE SHIGARAKI TOMURA" shouted All Might looking at the binded villains

"Ends here huh? No, this is just the beginning. Your all justice this justice that, we're going to remove you from the picture and show you how fragile your peace really is!" Shigaraki said to All Might angrily

"KUROGIRI" shouted Shigaraki however the misty figure was knocked out in an instant by Edgeshot.

"What the, what just happened is he dead?" asked Toga concerned for her fellow league member

"No he's just unconscious, I just fiddled with his insides." explained Edgeshot

"Just take it easy, Kenji Hikiishi,Atsuhiro Sako, Shuichi Iguichi,Himiko Toga,Jin Bubai-Gawara, with a little intel and time we figured out all your identities." said Gran Torino looking over at the villains

"And you the one with the hood on" said Gran Torino walking over to Midoriya who was binded by Kamui.

Midoriya was rather quiet and calm during the entire raid, he knew they lost the moment Kamui binded all of them in an instant. Gran Torino made his way to Midoriya and pulled back his hood.

It took Bakugou a few seconds to realize who it was under the hood, but when he did, his eyes grew wide at the sight Midoriya. All Might tried his best to maintain his cool but his demeanor also changed to a surprised look, it had been more than a year since he last seen Midoriya.

"You- Your" choked Bakugou

"Yes this is-" said Gran Torino before he was cut off by Midoriya

"If you say my name, I swear you will pay" explained Midoriya in a low murderous tone

Gran Torino understood how dangerous Midoriya by the change in tone. Grand Torino decided to keep his real name a secret, Grand Torino decided to call him by his villain name.

"This is the villain Deku, he's wanted by the police" explained Gran Torino

Shigaraki was beginning to lose his cool, he was getting angrier by each passing moment.

"You. . . it cant be, defeated just like that? No freaking way, get out of here. . and go to hell" Shigraki said in a murderous tone

"Where is he Shigraki!" shouted All Might

"I HATE YOU" Shigaraki shouted in response

Black liquid however began to teleport nomu at the League base and outside the building. Bakugou and every league member was engulfed by the dark liquid and began to teleport elsewhere.

All Might tried to grab hold of Bakugou but it was far too late, he was gone.

"NOOOO" shouted All Might at the top of his lungs

Soon everyone was teleported to All For One's location.

"What was that!" asked Bakugou looking over behind to see the other villains appearing.

"Apologies Bakugou" said All For One looking over to his disciple Shigaraki

Behind a concrete wall was however was 4 U.A students, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eijirou Kirishima, and Ochaco Uraraka. Kirishima had made a plan to rescue Bakugou along with the help of his classmates.

"How do we save him?" asked Uraraka

"Indeed it seems rather impossible" Momo added

"I have a plan, but we are all going to have to do our part." said Tenya looking over to his fellow classmates

"Alright" Kirishima confirmed

"You've failed again Tomura, but that what I'm here for. So you can get back up and try again. This is all for you." All For One explained extended a hand to his disciple before he was interrupted by All Might. All For One quickly turned around to block All Might's punch.

"I knew you'd come, here to kill me again?" said All For One as he activated his quirks

All For One's arm began to swell up and punched All Might away shattering multiple buildings in the process.

"Sheer power versus sheer power." said Midoriya watching Intently as All Might was nowhere to be seen.

"All Might!" shouted Bakugou

"He won't die from a love tap like that" explained All For One

"Escape from this place Tomura, and take the boy with you" said All For One forcefully activating Kurogiri's quirk who was on the ground unconscious.

"Shigaraki we have to leave, while All Might is busy." suggested Compress

"Get the pawn" ordered Shigaraki looking over to Bakugou

Bakugou began to furiously fend off the villains making sure as to not let compress grab a hold of him. Midoriya on the other hand was calmly observing everything happen before him, he no longer owed the League anything, Shigaraki wanted him dead, there was no reason to stick around, not anymore.

"DEKU, HELP US NOW" Shigaraki shouted being blasted away by Bakugou at the same time.

Bakugou had completely forgotten about Midoriya and his new status of villain, he shot a glance over to his old childhood friend.

"Ok" Midoriya said making his way over to Bakugou.

Midoriya began to engage Bakugou but only putting enough effort to seem like he was trying, in reality Midoriya was letting himself be pushed back and blown away on purpose.

"YOURS STILL SO WEAK! DEKU!" Bakugou shouted blasting away Midoriya

"This guy man." Midoriya chuckled dusting himself off.

"Alright let's do this" said Kirishima getting in position

"I'm ready" said Tenya

"I am as well" Momo added

"Let's do this, I hope it works" Uraraka said softly as to not be heard by the villains.

The plan was simple and effective, Uraraka would use her zero gravity on Tenya and Kirishima as to reach maximum speed, Kirishima would be a barrier to break through the concrete wall, and Momo would make a small ramp and set it up beforehand while the villains were distracted.

"Alright you guys can do this. Please be careful." said Uraraka making her way back into the city.

Momo made the ramp and set it up in front of the concrete wall when the villains were busy trying to catch Bakugou.

"Good luck you two" whispered Momo as she quickly followed Uraraka

"ALRIGHT! RECIPERO BURST" shouted Tenya igniting his engines and smashing through the wall with Kirishima as a battering ram and using the ramp to get an insane amount of height thanks to Uraraka's quirk.

A loud smash could be heard and everyone turned to see two boys in mid-air.

"COME" shouted Kirishima holding out his hand towards Bakugou.

Bakugou saw his chance and used his quirk to blast himself towards Tenya and Kirishima.

"Are you guys idiots?!" Bakugou said with a sneer as he grabbed Kirishima's hand.

"Spinner come here quickly, you too compress" said Magne signaling them over to her

Magne acted quickly to propel compress towards the trio in the sky when he was stopped by (a pro-hero able to grow extremely tall).

"Get out of here you brats. . ." said Mt. Lady as she fell to the ground with a loud crash

All Might and All For One were still in their heated battle, exchanging blows which caused the whole city to rumble, however now that Bakugou was gone All Might could let loose.

"Midoriya I'm sorry, but I can't hold back I must stop this man here and now." thought All Might as he looked over to Midoriya and then to All For One.

"We can still catch them one more shot!" said Magne before she was knocked out by Gran Torino.

Gran Torino knocked out Twice and Spinner quickly after.

Midoriya, Tomura and Toga were the only ones left conscious in the fight. All For One activated Magne's quirk to push them into the warp gate.

"Wait sensei! With that body you'll" said Shigaraki as he was engulfed by the mist

"Continue the fight Tomura." All For One said as he turned to face All Might.

Midoriya and the rest of the league were soon being pushed into the portal, Gran Torino however saw his chance, with all the villains being occupied he quickly took a deep breath and used his jets at max force to propel himself toward Midoriya grabbing him in midair.

Midoriya didn't struggle or fight back, he simply let himself be taken to the police by the hero.

"You're coming with me!" said Gran Torino using his quirk to make his way through the streets and towards the police.

"Your quite nimble aren't you old timer?" Midoriya said nonchalantly as he was being pulled by his collar

"Hey, can you do me a favor hero?" Midoriya asked the Grand Torino

"I don't think you deserve one villain." Gran Torino responded harshly

"Maybe you're right, but I'll ask you regardless, can you please tell the police not to release my name to the public" said Midoriya solemnly

"Why are you so adamant on that kid?" asked Grand Torino slowing down his jets.

"I worked with the league, I kept my name a secret not for my sake but for my mothers, if they find out my name I have no doubt Shigaraki will come after my family." Midoriya explained

"Oh. I see, well I'll see what I can do" Gran Torino responded

Midoriya and Grand Torino soon arrived with the police and Midoriya was arrested.

"Take him to the station and wait for Naomasa" Grand Torino explained as he made his way back to All Might.

"Its over. . . I wonder what Stain is doing." said Midoriya in a low voice looking out the police car window.

Midoriya was transferred to the police station where he was processed and put in a jail cell. The police confiscated all of Midoriya's weapons and gadgets, along with his costume, Midoriya was given an orange jumpsuit.

The fight between All Might and All For One had long ended but the replay was showing in the police station TV, Midoriya had a clear view from his cell.

"Look at All Might, standing tall after all that, amazing!" mentioned a police officer eating a donut.

"So All For One lost huh? no surprise there, his body was far too fragile." said Midoriya in low voice watching as All Might struggled to stay standing.

Midoriya was not told much aside from his rights, and his interrogation he would be receiving the next morning. Midoriya layed down and fell to sleep instantly, he was tired, tired of everything. . . .

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **Midoriya is now in jail for working with the league and his interrogation is tomorrow, what questions will be asked? The symbol of peace has used the last of his power, who will take up the mantle now?**

 **A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so much happened but it was the chapter Midoriya had the least amount of impact. I had to give Midoriya his anti quirk gun to even out the playing field, regardless of how strong he can be Midoriya is still quirkless and human.**

 **Mental states acquired**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**


	10. Interrogation and reunion!

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

 **At the police station**

 **10 AM. . .**

Midoriya was patiently waiting for his interview with Naomasa, Midoriya was somewhat impatient he wasn't allowed visits from anyone until his interrogation was finished. Midoriya wanted to see his mother Inko Midoriya.

The sound of rattling keys caught Midoriya's attention.

"Alright against the wall, arms behind your back." said the police officer pulling out his handcuffs

Midoriya did as he was instructed and let the policeman cuff him and guide him out of his cell. The policeman took Midoriya into a soundproof room with a single bolted down table and one chair on both sides.

"Alright sit here and put your hands on the table." commanded the officer pointing towards the chair.

Midoriya didn't say a word and sat down on the chair setting his cuffed hands on the table afterward. The policeman connected Midoriya cuffs to the table (so he couldn't pull anything).

"The detective will be here soon" said the policeman coldly locking the door behind him as he left.

"About time" sighed Midoriya looking down at his restrained wrists.

 **20 minutes later**

The metal door slowly opened revealing a single detective.

"Good morning Naomasa" Midoriya greeted as he bowed his head

"Good Morning Izuku Midoriya, or should I say Deku" Naomasa responded taking a seat across from Midoriya

"Whichever is fine, as long as my name is not made public" Midoriya stated firmly

"Very well" Naomasa said taking a mental note on Midoriya's request

"You know I knew if anyone would figure me out, it would be you" Midoriya said sitting upright in his chair

"How so?" asked Naomasa

"Your visits with my mom, your no idiot either so it was only a matter of time until you pieced it all together." explained Midoriya

"So you kept an eye on your mother" said Naomasa probing Midoriya

"Of course, if anything were to happen to her because of me. . . I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Midoriya replied solemnly

"I see. . . well Midoriya I'm going to ask you some questions, I hope you will cooperate with me." Naomasa said taking out his notepad

"Of course, ask away detective" Midoriya replied shifting in his chair.

"Midoriya when did you join the league?" asked Naomasa activating his quirk (Lie Detector, the ability to tell if an individual is lying)

"I would say around 2 months give or take, I haven't been with them long" Midoriya replied

"I see, and before you joined the League, can you tell me about your whereabouts during that time" Naomasa asked looking at his notes on Stain

"I trained under Stain the hero killer for a little over a year, he taught me how to fight and defend myself, how to be something more than a quirkless and timid child, however after some time he suggested I join the League, we parted ways not long after." Midoriya explained fidgeting with his cuffs, they were on fairly tight.

"Do you know Stains current whereabouts now?" asked Naomasa

"No, Stain keeps to himself for the most part" replied Midoriya quickly

Naomasa was using his quirk, everything thing Midoriya was saying was true, it surprised Naomasa that Midoriya was being so cooperative.

"I'm not lying, besides with that quirk of yours it seems like a waste of time if I tried to lie haha" Midoriya chuckled

Naomasa was caught off guard Midoriya knew of his quirk as Naomasa tried to keep it a secret.

"I'm surprised you know of my quirk" Naomasa replied with a surprised tone

"Of course I do, I know the quirks of nearly everybody in Japan." Midoriya replied

"Is that the work you were assigned to in the League" Naomasa asked curiously

"Yes I recorded quirks and presented them to the league, I was also an on and off field agent, mostly off but you get the idea" Midoriya replied looking down at his cuffs.

"You were present at the assault on U.A and the summer camp, correct?" asked Naomasa looking at Midoriya with a serious face

"Yes that's correct, I was present on both occasions, I have been undercover multiple times however, and as for the summer camp raid things didn't go as planned." Midoriya explained

"Please elaborate Midoriya, how many times were you undercover, and please tell me what happened at the camp, why didn't things go as planned?" Naomasa asked writing down everything Midoriya was saying

"I was undercover during the U.A entrance exam, don't worry I didn't do anything to the students, I simply took the exam to test myself I was under the name Akaguro Hiro." Midoriya explained

Naomasa was surprised to hear Midoriya was Hiro, but the detective very well what Midoriya was capable of. Midoriya took a short pause and continued

"The other two times were unintentional, I was to record students quirks for the league and I took a photo with the students of 1A, the other time was at the mall, I interacted with a couple students of class 1A for a few minutes." Midoriya explained to the detective who was busy writing down in his notepad

"Things never go as planned, this much I have learned from the League. . .I was assigned back up along with a villain who went by the alias Muscular, Shigaraki was not fond of my involvement in the league and ordered Muscular to kill me, I defeated Muscular and regrouped with the Squad shortly after." Midoriya said not mentioning Kota

"Muscular. . a bloodthirsty villain and yet you managed to take him down,he was apprehended and sent to Jail, he's looking at life or the death sentence you know ." Naomasa replied looking up from his notepad

"Good, scum like him are waste of space on this earth" Midoriya replied with a cold expression

"Midoriya, I'm going to ask you three more questions, please answer truthfully." Naomasa said tightening his grasp on his notepad

Before Naomasa could ask his question he glanced over to Midoriya's wrists, they were tightly secured maybe even too much. Naomasa stood up and released Midoriya from his cuffs

"Thank you, they were rather tight" Midoriya said massaging his wrists

"Not a problem, are you ready to answer Midoriya?" Naomasa asked moving the cuffs to the side

"Of course detective" Midoriya replied setting both of his hands on the table

"Midoriya, how many students have you injured." Naomasa asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

Naomasa was afraid of this question. If Midoriya assaulted the students with a knife or a deadly weapon it was possible he would be seeing up to fifteen years in prison

"I have only attacked two students, I engaged in hand to hand comb with Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijiro." Midoriya responded calmly

"I see" Naomasa sighed in relief

"Midoriya, do you know anything about the Nomu?" Naomasa asked firmly

"I know they are creatures pumped with multiple quirks, that is all I know about them, All For One made sure to keep everyone in the dark." Midoriya explained not mentioning the personal Nomu he requested long ago

"I understand, thank you for being honest on that one." Naomasa said flipping through his notes

"Midoriya, Gran Torino said you didn't put up a fight when he apprehended you, why is that?" asked Naomasa curiously

"I was done with it all, my life was under constant threat by everyone, I just wanted it to end. . . and I wanted to see my mother again." Midoriya explained with a sigh

"Oh . . ." Naomasa replied with a sigh of his own

There was a short pause in the room.

"Midoriya why. . . why did you become a villain?" Naomasa asked looking straight at Midoriya

"Why huh. . . that's a good one, I'm not sure myself detective, but I'll tell you about myself, hopefully that will shed some light. I was just a child, and like any other child I was full of hopes and dreams, my dream however was to become a Hero and not just any hero. . . a great one like All Might, a hero who could save anyone with a smile. My dream however would not become a reality, I was Quirkless, my only true friend became my tormenter, bullying me for being quirkless. But I powered through it all, the abuse and neglect, deep down I wanted to believe I could be a hero, prove them all wrong and show them a timid quirkless boy could become a hero if he tried hard enough. My string of hope was thin, and then All Might appeared, my chance to know if it was possible, I asked All Might, my idol if I could become a hero, however I learned two things that day, hopes and dreams are only hopes and dreams, and life isn't like the stories or movies it's a cruel and dangerous place, the string I held for all those years finally snapped that day. I simply couldn't deal with it anymore, so later that day I returned to the same place my dreams were shattered. . . and jumped." Midoriya said solemnly whilst clenching his fists.

"Stain took me under his wing, and I became the very thing I swore to defeat, I became a villain and not because I wanted to, but because I had nowhere else to go." Midoriya explained

"Midoriya. . . " Naomasa said in a low voice

Midoriya didn't respond and stared at his scarred and beaten hands.

"Thank you Midoriya, that's all I had" Naomasa said standing up from his seat and heading towards the door.

"Detective. . .looking back my life has been nothing but failure, its funny, how things turn out huh." Midoriya said still looking at his hands

Naomasa didn't say a word and walked out of the room.

On the other side of the double-sided window stood Toshinori and Midoriya's mother

Inko was crying at the sight of her son, he was nothing like the boy she remembered, Midoriya now was an emotionless boy with no ambition or hope, he was now an empty vessel full of regret.

Toshinori blood was cold, he blamed himself for the current state Midoriya was in.

"Pathetic, I'm pathetic. . " Toshinori said in a low voice to himself

*slap*

Toshinori took the slap from Inko without retaliation.

"You, if only you had just said something else!" Inko shouted at the blonde skeletal man

Toshinori stood silent and stared at the floor.

"Maam, please calm down" Naomasa said walking quickly up to Inko

"I know its not his fault, I should have known sooner, I should have done something" Inko choked falling to her knees

"Naomasa what do we do, we can't let him rot in jail" Toshinori asked which was very uncommon of him

"I have a risky idea, but its worth a shot" Naomasa said lifting up Inko from the floor

"Maam whenever you're ready to talk to Midoriya just tell me" Naomasa added looking back at Midoriya who was staring blankly into space.

 **1 hour later**

The door to the interrogation room opened and Inko walked in.

"Mom. . ." Midoriya choked as he looked at his mother

"Izukuuuu" Inko said as she hugged her child warmly

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you are going through all of this" Midoriya said scolding himself

"No sweetie, it's my fault for not doing anything sooner, I should have done something" Inko responded quickly hugging her son tighter.

"No. . . that's not it, you gave me all the love in the world, I was just selfish and weak" Midoriya said letting go of his mother

"Izuku. . ." Inko responded in a low voice

"I'm sorry I couldn't return home, it was far too dangerous" Midoriya explained to his mother

"I know Izuku, but I'm glad we can see each other again" Inko said as tears began to fill up her eyes

"Me too. . ." Midoriya said as he finally shed a single tear. . .

 **The next day at U.A**

The teachers of U.A were meeting with Naomasa at his request.

"So detective, what is it you wanted to speak to us about" Nezu asked cheerfully

"It was in regards to the villain Deku, I request you put him in the hero course." Naomasa said firmly to the teachers

"I don't think so detective, he's a villain and as such should be treated as one" Vlad king stated loudly

"I'm with Vlad on this one." Present mic added slumping back into his chair

"Please let me explain before you make your decision" Naomasa said bringing in four people who were waiting outside the waiting room.

"Deku the villain as we all know is a villain, however his heroic deeds far outweigh his wrongdoings. Allow me to present you the people he has saved." Naomasa explained signaling the four people to come inside the room

The group of four consisted of Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, Kota Izuma, and a random man.

"I'm going to let them each tell you their story" Naomasa said standing off to the side allowing the four to stand in front of the room

"Hello I am Tsuyu Asui of class 1A." Asui said bowing in respect to the teachers

"Hello miss Asui, please continue." Nezu said with a smile

"Deku the villain, I don't know much about him but I don't think he's a bad person. I was with Mineta when the villains attacked the school, I was hiding when I was spotted by Deku, he could have told his allies, but instead, he told me to run, warning me of his leader and what he would do to us if we stuck around. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would be here now." explained Asui as she shuddered at the thought of death.

After Asui finished, Tenya soon followed.

"Deku. . . he taught me what it meant to be a true hero, and he is also the person who saved my life. I was blinded by revenge, and I made the decision to pursue the Hero killer in Hosu, little did I know how suicidal it was at the time. I was quickly overpowered by the Hero killer and he was prepared to take my life, Deku stepped in however and convinced Hero killer to spare my life, However I know if it had come to it, Deku would have fought the Hero killer to protect me." Tenya explained facing directly at the teachers

"I see, thank you Tenya." Nezu said in a soft voice

"When I caught wind that they caught this villain, I felt like I had to thank him in person. Although I don't know his real name, I'm grateful for what he did, like most I was on my way to work, but I was assaulted by a large person, they beat me down and left me to die. Deku didn't however, he cleaned my wounds and treated me before calling the paramedics, I'm glad I was able to see his face before passing out." explained the man to everyone present

The room went silent, the teachers were still not convinced however they were beginning to see the good in the villain.

"H- hi my name is Kota Izumi" Kota said shyly to the room

"Hello there Kota, please don't be afraid you're not going to be criticized, I promise." Nezu said with a soft smile

"Oh ah okay. Deku saved me from the man who killed my mom and dad." Kota said tearing up

"I always sit alone on a cliff, and Muscular the villain he wanted to kill me just for fun, but Deku stepped in and defeated Muscular and he made sure I was safe even when he was fighting that guy! Deku was bleeding all over, coughing up blood and limping but he still let me ride on his back, he took me to my aunt making sure I was safe. He might be a villain. . . but he's my hero!" Kota said loudly with tears in his eyes

The room grew silent, everyone in the room was surprised to hear a villain did such a thing.

"Thank you Kota" Naomasa said

Naomasa soon led the group outside of the room and quickly made his way back.

"Now that you have heard these stories, please tell me what you all think." Naomasa asked standing at the front of the room.

"He seems much more suited to be a hero that's for sure." Nezu added looking at the other teachers

"I believe with proper guidance he can become a great hero." All Might said firmly, surprising everyone in the room

"Just because he some sanity doesn't make him any better than the other villains, but he does have some redeeming qualities." Vlad King said bluntly

"Now that the kid has some support and witnesses, I think we could squeeze him in." Present Mic added enthusiastically

The other teachers murmured amongst themselves, except Aizawa who seemed rather annoyed.

"You would all let a villain enter the hero course but not a student of your own school, it's simply ridiculous." Aizawa said somewhat angrily.

The room grew silent and many teachers nodded in agreement with Aizawa's reasoning.

"Detective, we see the good in this villain but, we simply cannot deny our own students the hero course to a villain who has no interest in becoming a hero" Nezu said firmly showing a hint of sadness

"I see, well I thank you all for your time." Naomasa said gathering his evidence and heading towards the door

Naomasa was one foot out the door when he was interrupted by Nezu.

"Wait. I think I have an idea, it's not what you requested but its next best thing!" Nezu said with a bright smile

 **3 days later**

U.A was finishing up the last of the students for the boarding school program, the parents all had agreed to allow their children to live at U.A for their safety. Naomasa was busy trying to convince someone of his own.

"Hello Midoriya" Naomasa greeted through the Jail phone

"Hello again detective" Midoriya greeted back bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Midoriya, I'm sure you know why I'm here." Naomasa said looking straight at the teen

"Ah yes, the boarding program at U.A, I'm sure you know my answer" Midoriya replied in a disinterested tone

"Listen detective, whatever you say won't change my mind, the idea is stupid and would only cause problems for me and you." Midoriya added

"Midoriya you have 2 years in jail for assault, this could be your chance to get out of here." Naomasa said trying his best to reason with Midoriya

"Detective I deserve to be locked up. . . and I'm sure I won't be allowed to roam free at U.A either." Midoriya argued as he looked straight at the detective

"Maybe you're right, but I have someone here who wants to tell you something." Naomasa said as he signaled Inko to take the phone

"Izuku, I'm glad your ok" Inko said with a smile

"Yea I'm ok, did the detective put you up to this?" Midoriya asked his mother

"Well yes and no, he only asked if I agreed with his suggestion and if it was possible for me to try and convince you, he did not force me or anything." Inko explained

"That's good to hear, but I really don't think this is a good idea," Midoriya replied

"I think it would be much better to be around people your age and not here with these very old men. Plus they said I could visit anytime if you went U.A" Inko said happily

Midoriya let out a long sigh and spoke.

"Fine, but I'm doing it for you, not for them." Midoriya said giving in to his mother's smile.

Inko smiled brightly and passed the phone to Naomasa

"So you'll do it Midoriya?" Naomasa asked once more

"Yes I'll do it, but just know this detective, if my mother gets hurt in any of this you will regret it." Midoriya said coldly hanging up the phone and going back to his cell.

Naomasa shivered at Midoriya's words, but he finally convinced Midoriya to go through with his plan.

 **Midoriya has finally agreed to do as Naomasa asked, however, what could it possibly be?**

 **A/N I wanted to make Midoriya reflect on his life up until now, I think his mother is the reason he still cares for others. This chapter was rather short but I wanted to make the next one rather long so stay tuned :D**

 **Mental states acquired**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**


	11. A new future

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

 **At the Midoriya household.  
8 AM  
**  
Inko was preparing some tea for her awaited guests.

*ding dong*

Inko quickly made her way to the door to reveal Naomasa and All Might.

"Good morning Maam" Naomasa greeted hanging his hat on the rack

"Good morning madam" All Might said as he bowed

"Good morning you two" Inko said with a smile

Inko had done a complete 180, she was no longer depressed or anxious, now she was full of life and happy for her sons future.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I would like to apologize, I am deeply sorry for what I have done" All Might said as he got on his knees and put his forehead on the ground asking for forgiveness

"Oh! Please you don't have to do that, I'm glad Izuku is safe and sound, and that he has been given a second chance, this is all I could ever ask for, so please get up." Inko said as she extended her arm towards All Might

"Thank you, I will guide young Midoriya to the best of my ability" All might said as he received Inko's hand

"Well ma'am I'm sure you know why we are here" Naomasa said with a smile

"Ah yes his things" Inko said with a little skip in her step

"Izuku said he only wanted one thing from his room, please come this way." Inko said as she led the two men to Midoriya's room

Inko slowly opened the door to reveal Midoriya's room, the room was littered with All Might memorabilia and everything related to All Might.

All Might felt a stab of guilt in his chest, the guilt seemed to never for him when it came to Midoriya.

"This much. . . he looked up to me this much, im pathetic" All Might said in a low voice as he picked up an All Might figurine.

"Izuku said he wanted his notebooks, he said they were hidden somewhere in a hole in his bed." Inko said as she looked underneath the bed

Inko quickly found the hole in the bed and pulled out multiple notebooks.

"Ah here they are, he said this was all he wanted, he told me I could give all the All Might toys and posters to kids in need." Inko said handing the notebooks to Naomasa

"How thoughtful of him" Naomasa said as he peeked into the notebooks.

"Wow these notes are amazing" Naomasa said as he skimmed the notebooks and put them in a bag

All Might was still taking in Midoriya's room and all the posters, Midoriya even had posters only diehard fans could have.

"Toshi." Naomasa said as he put his hand on the blonde man's shoulder

"Huh? Oh, of course, let us go" All Might said snapping out of his haze and walking back to the living room

"Will Izuku be okay in U.A? I'm glad he's been given another chance but, I can't afford to lose him again." Inko said sadly

"I promise he will be okay." All Might said turning into his muscle form before reverting back into his skeletal form

"Yes we will all be keeping a close eye don't you worry Maam." Naomasa said as he picked up his hat from the door.

"Thank you. . ." Inko said with a smile as she waved both of the men goodbye.

 **AT U.A  
**  
"This is important so listen up!" Aizawa said loudly grabbing the students attention

They were all standing in front of the U.A dorms waiting to go inside

"Yaoyorozu, Tenya, Uraraka, Kirishima. On that night you four went to go save Bakugou." Aizawa stated as he looked at four students he mentioned

"Judging by a couple of your faces, I can tell you all knew full well that they intended to do so. Had All Might not been forced to retire, save Hakagure, Jiro, and Bakugou, you would all be expelled. You betrayed our trust, those who went and those who knew of the plan, so you better start rebuilding our trust through the proper channels." Aizawa said

Aizawa spoke briefly about receiving provisional licenses afterward.

"We will speak more on your provisional licenses tomorrow. Please meet in Class 1A, after that you can all go to your rooms and rest up" Aizawa said as he walked up the steps

The students quickly followed Aizawa into the large building.

Aizawa was waiting patiently in the room when the horde of students came pouring in.

The students all took their seats and waited for Aizawa to start the class.

"I brought you all here to the classroom because I have to introduce you all to someone." Aizawa said as he signaled someone over to the front

The door to the classroom slowly opened to reveal a well dressed black haired teen coming into the room.

"This is Izuku Midoriya, he will be teaching here at U.A. The podiums yours" Aizawa said as he got into his cocoon sleeping bag and let Midoriya take the podium

 _Flashback_

" _He could teach our students." Nezu suggested as he turned to face Naomasa_

 _Many teachers almost jumped out of their seats at the suggestion._

" _Principal Nezu . . ." Naomasa said as he looked over to Nezu_

" _Principal, you can't be serious" Vlad King said facing Nezu_

" _I'm very serious. . ." Nezu said firmly_

" _It seems the villains are more prepared to attack our unsuspecting students each day, I believe Deku could provide our students with the knowledge to fight against this. Deku has been a villain himself, he knows how the villains think more than any of us in this room." Nezu explained to the teachers_

" _He harmed two students, whos to say he won't do the same thing again?" Midnight asked_

" _Actually, I recently found out the two students who were attacked by Deku were healed by him right after their battle. Deku is also not fond of murder or pointless violence." Naomasa added_

 _Many teachers nodded slightly at the sound of that_

" _Nezu is right about one thing, our students are not prepared to face villains at all, they are not aware how insane and dangerous some of these guys are." Aizawa said applying some eye drops to his dead eyes_

" _You know what I'm sold! I say we let him in, he sounds groovy!" Present Mic added loudly_

" _Yes, I too agree with Principal Nezu's suggestion, the sooner our students are prepared the better. I cannot bear to go through one of the students being kidnapped again." All Might said firmly_

" _If All Might thinks this boy can prepare our students for the future so do I!" Midnight added_

" _Alright lets take a vote. All those in favor of allowing Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku to teach the students of UA raise your hand" asked Nezu loudly_

 _Nezu, All Might, Present Mic, and Midnight raised their hands first. Cementoss and Ectoplasm raised their hands not long after. The only teachers left were Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thirteen._

" _I suppose he is quite Knowledgeable." Thirteen said slowly raising her hand_

 _With that Midoriya was in. however, one more hand went up before Nezu could say anything_

" _Just know I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Aizawa said as he raised his hand_

" _That's the spirit Eraserhead!" Present Mic said loudly using his chairs wheels to glide over to Aizawa_

 _Aizawa simply rolled his eyes in response. Vlad King still had his hand down but he was beginning to think the idea wasn't a bad one._

" _Alright that settles it, Midoriya will teach the hero course students starting the coming week." Nezu said stamping Naomasa's request_

 _Naomasa was overjoyed he got Midoriya into U.A one way or another, but there was still one more thing he had to discuss._

" _There is one more thing I must tell you all." Naomasa said looking at the teachers and then to Nezu_

" _Of course detective." Nezu said gladly_

" _It involves the student Bakugou Katsuki." Naomasa stated_

" _Did something happen to him?" Cementoss asked_

" _Well as you all know Deku is the same age as our students, did not cross your minds at all how someone so young became a villain?" Naomasa asked the teachers_

" _Now that you're pointing it out, it is strange to see someone that young become a villain." Midnight added_

" _Well truth be told Midoriya never intended to become a villain. In fact Midoriya wanted to be a hero, he was unfortunately born quirkless however. Bakugou was Midoriya's tormentor most of his life. . . He bullied and harassed him for being 'inferior' " Naomasa said solemnly_

 _Naomasa then proceeded to tell the students of Midoriya's life and his past, why Midoriya was who he was today._

" _So one of our students did such a thing. . ." Nezu said angrily with a hint of sadness_

 _The rest of teachers including Aizawa were silent after hearing about Midoriya and his past._

" _This will not go unpunished, I will speak to him." Nezu said firmly_

" _I have some things to say to him too" Aizawa added angrily_

 _Flashback end_

Midoriya was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and black tie, he wore formal dress shoes and black pants.

"Hello class 1A, my name is Izuku Midoriya I will be teaching you about the villains you will face in the world, I hope we can all get along, thank you for having me" Midoriya said in a dead tone as he bowed towards the class

"Just like Aizawa. . ." they all deadpanned in unison

"DEKU?" Bakugou thought angrily as one eye twitched slightly

A couple students in the room recognized Midoriya almost instantly.

"Hey that's" Mina, Ochako, and Kirishima said together

Tenya Iida shot his hand up waiting for Midoriya to call on him.

"Ah yes Tenya Iida, I'm glad you're doing well, what is your question" Midoriya said as he looked at Tenya with a short smile

The classroom all shot a glance at Tenya and then to Midoriya, it seemed as if they knew each other.

"Why are you here? Why did you save me back then even though you're a villain." Tenya asked standing up from his seat

"A villain?! Are you serious?!" said some of the students looking over at Midoriya

"I'm going to teach you all can't you tell?"Midoriya said with a low chuckle as he pulled slightly on his vest

"As for your second question, maybe I saw your potential to become a true hero, or maybe I just didn't want to see someone so young die that day." Midoriya said wiping away his smile

"Midoriya will be teaching you all how to fight against villains and teach the different types you will encounter as a hero, so you better pay attention!" Aizawa piped up as he took a sip from his protein bag

Bakugou could no longer contain his anger and snapped

"DEKU YOU SHIT" Bakugou shouted angrily as he jumped out of his desk dashed towards Midoriya

Aizawa quickly shot up from his sleeping bag and binded Bakugou.

"Bakugou settle down!" Aizawa commanded angrily

"Good to see you too Bakugou. . ." Midoriya said looking at the blonde haired boy, containing his subtle grudge against him.

Bakugou flinched slightly at Midoriya referring to him so formally.

"I know you two have history, but try to keep it under control, now go back to your seat" Aizawa said angrily as he released Bakugou from his bindings

"You two know each other?" Uraraka whispered to Bakugou who sat down

"Shut it" Bakugou shot back glaring at Midoriya

"Is that all Aizawa?" Midoriya said glancing over to the man

"Yes you can go now, that goes for all you too, except you Bakugou I need to speak with you in private" Aizawa said dismissing everyone

Midoriya simply walked out of the classroom and to his dorm room. He was assigned a student dorm however his room was at the end of the hall next to Todoroki Shoto.

All the students were following Midoriya while keeping their distance. Until Tenya caught up to Midoriya and caught his attention.

"Midoriya sensei!" Tenya said loudly catching the black haired boys attention

Midoriya turned around and faced Tenya and all the students behind him.

"There's no need for that, just Midoriya is fine" Midoriya said looking at Tenya

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING" Tenya said loudly as he quickly bowed towards Midoriya thanking him for everything

Midoriya was not used to praise so he wasn't sure how to react

"No problem, just don't go off and do something so stupid again." Midoriya said as he turned to go to his room

The students all followed until he shut the door to his room, after that they all dispersed and hung out in the huge living room.

Aizawa was speaking to Bakugou about Midoriya and his situation.

"your part of the reason this guy is a villain." Aizawa stated coldly

Bakugou was silent, he didn't know Midoriya had turned into a villain because of his words. Nobody ever told him anything about bullying Midoriya, in fact the other kids and teachers joined in too most of the time, he never saw anything wrong with it.

"Those teachers should be fired for what they did, if it was up to me you would be expelled here and now, but the principal is such a forgiving guy he's given you another chance." Aizawa explained coldly

Bakugou was still silent, he was processing everything

"Go to his office tomorrow Bakugou, That is all I have to say to you." Aizawa said as he made his way into the hallway

Bakugou stood alone in the room, he gripped the door handle causing mini explosions.

"Deku, you're ruining everything. . ." Bakugou said angrily as he flung the door open and made his way to his room

 **Later that day**

The students had just finished setting up their rooms and were all having fun in the living room, all except Tsuyu Asui, and Bakugou Katsuki. Kirishima asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"So what do you guys think about Midoriya?" Kirishima asked the students

"This too is on my mind! I have immense respect for him but I would like to know what you all think as well" Tenya said as he violently did his usual karate chop arm motion

"I think the fact that he's a villain kinda puts me on edge" Kaminari said with a low chuckle

"Yea what if he kills one of us!" Mineta said quickly

"Do you know what quirk he even has?" Jiro asked Tenya

"I'm not sure myself, maybe he will go over it in class" Tenya replied quickly

"Well he's nothing like how we met him at the mall he wasn't happy and fun at all." Mina pouted

"Yea its a bit unsettling that he can change his expression so drastically" Kirishima said

"He seems really sad." Uraraka said shifting slightly in the couch

"Yea I noticed that too, he also seemed super bored" Sero added quickly

"As long as he doesn't try anything I dont care" Todoroki said in a low cold voice

The room grew silent for a bit when Mina broke the silence.

"Hey guys so me and the girls were thinking, why don't we have a competition to show off our rooms!" Mina said happily

Midoriya was working on his lesson plan for the week when he decided to go downstairs and get some tea.

Midoriya went downstairs and past the students in the living room to make himself a cup of tea. They were all in their pajamas and indoor clothing, Midoriya was still in his formal attire still.

The low sound of whispering students could be heard.

"How long are you all going to stare." Midoriya asked taking a sip of tea and turning around

A lot of the students jumped after being discovered by Midoriya. Mina however was unaffected and nervously made her way over to Midoriya.

"Hey soooo we were going to show off our rooms and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Mina said happily

"I'm sorry Miss Ashido I have to prepare my lesson plan for the week." Midoriya responded setting down his teacup

"Oh. . . its ok don't worry about it." Mina responded with a solemn smile

"Very well if that is all, I'll be off to my room." Midoriya said

Midoriya quickly washed his cup and went upstairs to his room.

The students all began to whisper again about their new teacher.

"I wanted to get to know him more" Mina pouted

"He has piqued my interest as well, he seems dark" Tokoyami added looking up at the ceiling

"Well what are we waiting for?let's all go and see some rooms!" Mina shouted with glee

The night went by rather fast and all the students went to bed not long after their small room competition.

 **The next morning  
6:30 AM  
**  
Bakugou was in the principal's office at Nezu's request.

"I'm sure you know why your here Bakugou." Nezu said breaking the silence in the room

"Yes sir." Bakugou responded somewhat angrily

Bakugou was hot-headed and crude but he understood his place when it came to principal Nezu.

"Your old friend Midoriya, I understand you tormented him in the past." Nezu said bluntly getting straight to the point

"Why is he teaching at UA!?" Bakugou asked loudly dodging the question

"Midoriya will be teaching the students at U.A how to better understand the villains in this society." Nezu responded quickly

"Now answer the question, did you or did you not bully Midoriya." Nezu said raising his voice

"Yea I did some stuff" Bakugou said his voice somewhat shaky

"I see. . . Bakugou I have decided not to expel you for this horrible action but in turn I expect a formal apology from you to Midoriya." Nezu explained to Bakugou

"WHAT you want me to apologize to Deku?! A villain?!" Bakugou retorted angrily

"This is not up for debate Bakugou. Apologize to Midoriya or you will be expelled." Nezu said narrowing his eyes

Bakugou shuddered a bit at the sight of Nezu being so serious.

"Yes sir." Bakugou said a low voice

"Very well you can go to class now." Nezu said as he turned to face the paperwork on his desk.

Bakugou left the room and made his way to Class 1A

"In time Bakugou you will know that Midoriya almost took his life because of you. But for now, take the first step at redemption." Nezu said in a low voice as he watched the blonde teen walk slowly in the hallway.

In class 1A

"As I told you all yesterday our first priority is to acquire provisional licenses. hero licenses are a serious responsibility. they are directly concerned with matters of life and death. as such, the exam to receive qualification is very hard. even the average yearly passing for just the provisional license exam is only about 50%." Aizawa explained to the class

"Its that hard just for a provisional license!?" Mineta asked loudly

"So starting today each one of you will be devising at least 2 super moves!" Aizawa said signaling 4 teachers in

The students all cheered in joy at the sound of supermoves

Cementos, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Midoriya each walked into the room.

Midoriya was not in costume as the other teachers, his costume was still being revised by police and other costume companies, Midoriya instead was dressed in his vest and tie for the day.

Some of the students whispered amongst themselves about Midoriya.

Aizawa and some of the teachers then went on to explain the importance of Super moves and all its possible uses.

"Alright change into your costumes and assemble in Gamma gym!" Aizawa said

 **At the Gamma gym. . .**

The teachers and Midoriya were all waiting for the students to arrive.

"I will make training dummies for the students." Ectoplasm said to the group

"And I will make the terrain." Cementoss added

"The rest of us will focus on helping the students create their super moves." Aizawa said as he looked over at Midnight and Midoriya.

"Speaking of, here are some notes I devised for every single student in this class." Midoriya said as he handed each of the teachers a packet full of improvements and possible uses for each of the student's quirks.

"These are amazing!" Ectoplasm said flipping through the packet

"Wow these are full of great ideas!" Cementoss added happily

"Thank you Midoriya, this will make things a bit easier." Aizawa said as he put the packet on his clipboard

Not long after the students all began to pour into the gym.

Cementoss and Ectoplasm soon set up the gym and let the students begin their training.

Midoriya was taking notes on all the students when the door behind him opened.

"Happy to see everyone going at it!" All Might said

"FOR, ALTHOUGH I WASN'T ASKED TO COME, I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO SO. I AM HERE" All Might said switching into his muscle form briefly

Midoriya turned to look at All Might and then directed his attention to the students. Midoriya was taking more detailed notes on each of them.

A loud explosion could be heard in the gym.

"Bakugou Katsuki an overly aggressive fighting style." Midoriya mumbled in a low voice as he began to write furiously in his notebook.

All Might made his way over next to Midoriya who was sucked into his notes.

"Young Midoriya how is class 1A treating you?" All Might asked

There was a short pause and Midoriya rose his head from his notebook and spoke.

"It is the first day and my class doesn't start until tomorrow so I am not sure yet." Midoriya replied quickly

All Might got the vibe that Midoriya was not in the mood to talk.

"Of course. . . well I will see you later" All Might said as he made his way back to Midnight and the others

"Don't force it All Might." Aizawa said as he looked over to Midoriya

"Yes your right. I must focus my attention on the students!" All Might said as he made his way over to Kirishima

All Might was giving all the students a bit of advice and tips.

"Teaching for dummies. . ." Aizawa and Midoriya said in unison as they spotted the book in All Mights back pocket

 **The next day  
In class 1A  
**  
Midoriya was going to finally have his first official class as a teacher. Unlike the other students in the class, Midoriya was not nervous at all.

Aizawa stepped off the podium allowing Midoriya to take the front. Midoriya was to remain under Aizawa's supervision when he was teaching the students.

"Good morning class. . ." Midoriya greeted with his cold dead eyes

"G- good morning" replied the students nervously

"I'm going to get right to it. This is Villain training and I will be teaching you all about the different types of villains you will meet in the world, make sure to pay close attention. . . you don't want to be caught unprepared or dead. . ." Midoriya explained bluntly to the students

Momo raised her hand slowly

"Question Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asked looking over to Momo

"Uh yes, how will we be graded?" Momo asked shyly

"You will be graded on your ability to remember and handle certain situations in and out of practical training" Midoriya replied quickly

"Practical training?" murmured some of the students

"Yes. in fact I want you all to meet me in Gamma gym, wear your hero costumes as you will all be working on your super moves afterward." Midoriya said as he grabbed his stack of papers and headed into the hallway.

The students all stood in the room wondering what practical experience could Midoriya possibly teach them.

 **In Gamma Gym**

The students were all lined up waiting for Midoriya to arrive in the gym. Aizawa was off on the side supervising.

"Hey Bakugou what do you think about the new teacher?" Kirishima asked

"If he wants to fight. I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Bakugou replied booming with confidence

Bakugou was pumped for Midoriya's class in particular, he wanted to give Midoriya a good beating.

"I'm still not sure what we are going to learn" Momo said as she looked over to Jiro

"Yea I mean shouldn't we be focusing more on our provisional licenses?" Mineta added loudly

The students all agreed with Mineta for once.

"Yes. . . I would rather put my time into working on my super move." Todoroki said bluntly

"What the point of your license and super moves. If you're just going to be found dead in a ditch somewhere." Midoriya said loudly walking to the center of the gym in his villain costume

Midoriya's costume was unaltered for the most part, the gadgets were all confiscated except for the smoke bombs he had.

The students all stared at Midoriya in his costume it was not heroic looking in the very least.

"Now then today's lesson will be all about action and reaction." Midoriya stated loudly

The students all looked at each other with confused faces including Bakugou.

"There are sorts of villains in this world but today we will talk about villains whose conviction far exceeds rational thought. This type of villain holds strongly to their beliefs and cannot be convinced or reasoned with. Weak-willed or unexperienced heroes should not engage this villain unless they are absolutely certain they can take them out." Midoriya explained to the group of students

"IF THE VILLAINS TRY ANYTHING I'LL JUST BEAT THEM INTO THE GROUND!" Bakugou shouted loudly interrupting Midoriya

"Will you now?" Midoriya said pausing for a moment

"Bakugou could you please come forward." Midoriya said looking over to Bakugou

Bakugou walked towards the front with a mean look in his eye, Midoriya wore a dead and bored expression as usual. Aizawa was vigilant and was prepared to intervene if necessary.

"Are you ready Bakugou?" Midoriya asked

"IM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP" Bakugou said making some small explosions in his palm

Midoriya looked directly at Bakugou and made a small sinister smile. Bakugou was about to dash at Midoriya before he stopped dead in his tracks

" **What's wrong Katsuki?** " Midoriya asked in a murderous tone

The room grew cold and everyone stared at Midoriya in horror including Bakugou. Midoriya's usual demeanor had done a complete 180, Midoriya was now oozing bloodlust and murderous intent towards all the students.

Bakugou gulped and took a single step back.

" **Your all heroes right!?** " Midoriya said looking at the terrified students in the back

"This feeling. . ." Tenya choked taking a step back

"Wha- what the. . ." Uraraka said shuddering at the sight of Midoriya

" **WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! COME GET ME HEROES!** "Midoriya shouted taking another step forward

The students were all frozen in horror along with Bakugou who was sweating profusely.

" **SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!** " Midoriya shouted as he took another step forwards

The room grew cold and everyone had their eyes fixated on Midoriya, they all saw death in his eyes.

Bakugou and some other students fell backward. They were going to die, Midoriya was going to kill them all and there was nothing they could do about it, it was if gravity itself multiplied 10x over their bodies.

Aizawa had seen enough he prepared his bindings and quickly made his way to Midoriya to restrain him. In that moment however Midoriya stopped his intent to murder and turned back into his usual self.

"You guys can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. That is all for today. . . I will teach you how to overcome it don't worry." Midoriya said dusting himself off and walking towards Aizawa

The students were dead silent, some students still frozen in fear. Bakugou however was in shock at what just occurred

"Ar- are you serious. . ." Ojiro choked

"I couldn't do anything. . ." Todoroki said as he fell backward and sat down

"That's what we're up against as heroes?" Kirishima said wiping the sweat off his hands

"I was afraid of Deku?" Bakugou choked in a low voice, he looked down at his shaky hands.

"Quite a first lesson, they might be terrified of you now you know" Aizawa said looking over to his students

"The world is far more terrifying." Midoriya responded coldly

 **2 days later**

The students were working on their super moves. Some students were having a bit more trouble than others.

"Some of them are having a hard time. . ." Midoriya said to Aizawa who was also observing the students

"Unfortunately." Aizawa sighed

There was a short pause and only the sound of explosions and students could be heard.

"Got nothing better to do." Midoriya sighed as he walked towards one of the students

Mina was having trouble coming up with a super move despite All Might and Ectoplasm's advice.

"Maaan why can't I think of anything" Mina sighed as she sat down on the floor

Midoriya walked up behind Mina and spoke.

"Do you need some help ?" Midoriya asked politely

"Ah! You scared me. . . " Mina pouted as she turned to face Midoriya

"And yes I do need help." Mina said with an embarrassed chuckle

"I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me, the other students seem to be avoiding me." Midoriya said looking over at the other students

"Well if you wanted to do anything to us you would have done it by now. As for the others, they are just nervous since you were a villain and all." Mina explained with a smile

"I see. Well what are you having trouble with." Midoriya asked the pink skinned girl

"Well just my super move really. I can't seem to think of anything to do with my quirk." Mina sighed

"Let me check my notes." Midoriya said pulling out his notebook

Midoriya flipped to the page on Mina's quirk and began to review his notes. Mina was curious as to what Midoriya had written down on her and was on her tippy toes trying to sneak a peek.

"Take a look" Midoriya said handing the notebook to Mina

. . .

"Wow these are cool! You got everyone in here!" Mina said curiously flipping through the notebook  
"Read up on your page maybe you will find some inspiration." Midoriya said showing her the bookmark on her. (it was pink)

"Okay let's see here!" Mina said cheerfully as she begun to read the notes Midoriya had on Mina and her quirk

" you wrote down here something to do with my acid's solubility and viscosity." Mina said trying her best to think of something

"Your acid has many uses, you just need to think outside the box." Midoriya explained to Mina

"Hmm. . . OH!" Mina exclaimed, it seemed as if a light bulb went off in her head

"I think I got it. Maybe I can make my acid stronger and make a wall to block stuff." Mina said proudly

"That seems like a good idea, stick with that and work on it." Midoriya replied

"I will! Thank you!" Mina said cheerfully handing Midoriya back his notebook

Midoriya retrieved his notebook and began to walk towards another student when a loud explosion caught his attention.

"AP SHOT!" Bakugou shouted as he tested out his new super move.

The move worked like a bullet, a straight shot meant to do more damage in a small radius.

"Nailed it!" Bakugou exclaimed as he watched the rock break apart

Midoriya quickly grew disinterested and turned back around when he heard Bakugou and Aizawa shout something.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Bakugou yelled

"Idiot watch out!" Aizawa shouted as he prepared his bindings

Midoriya turned around quickly and saw All Might about to be crushed by the rock Bakugou had just destroyed. All Might was frail in his weakened form a rock that size could break his spine or worse. Aizawa was too far to do anything, Midoriya however was the only one close enough to reach him.

Midoriya deeply inhaled and exhaled and dashed towards All Might

 _Mental state- Vigilance_

Everything was moving in slow motion for Midoriya but to everyone else, he was moving at an inhuman speed. Midoriya reached All Might and pushed him to the side causing him to fall over, Midoriya however was not going to be able to dodge the rock.

Midoriya lifted his arm preparing himself for the debris.

*crash*

The concrete slammed into Midoriya and the entire gym grew silent.

"Shit!" Aizawa said as he began to run towards Midoriya before he suddenly stopped

"That one hurt a bit." Midoriya said as he lifted himself off the floor and dusted himself off like it was nothing.

"Young Midoriya are you ok?!" All Might said rushing up to Midoriya

"I'm fine." Midoriya replied doing a circle motion stretch with his shoulder

"Because of me you got hurt. Forgive me." All Might apologized bowing towards Midoriya

"There was no reason for you to die that's all there is to it." Midoriya replied bluntly and returned to what he was doing

The students were all in awe at what Midoriya had just done and the crazy speed he just demonstrated.

"You know. . .your pretty nice for a villain~." Mina said with a smile as Midoriya walked by

"That's not it. . .I'm just- not sure what to do anymore." Midoriya said in a very low voice as he reflected shortly on his life and quickly proceeded to the next student.

Kaminari was a bit slow when it came to most things and coming up with a super move was no exception.

"Hello Kaminari." Midoriya greeted as he walked up to the yellow-haired teen

"Hey man! er I mean Sensei." Kaminari said quickly correcting himself

Kaminari was somewhat nervous at Midoriya's presence like the rest of the class but he was the most sociable one out of all the boys.

"Just Midoriya is fine. So what are you having trouble with?" Midoriya asked the yellow haired boy

"Ya see my quirk is very wild, I can't let loose unless I want to hurt everyone around me." Kaminari sighed

"I see." Midoriya said as he flipped open his notebook to Kaminari's page

Kaminari put his hands in his pocket and kicked at the dust on the floor as he waited for Midoriya.

"So what's your strongest move?" Midoriya asked looking up from his noted briefly

"I can discharge my body, I can put out 1.3 million watts." Kaminari said proudly

"That quite a lot, but I'm guessing it puts you out of commision afterward and it's not a guaranteed win either from what I've seen at the sports festival." Midoriya explained closing his notebook and looking directly at Kaminari

"Yeaa. . . haha" Kaminari said as he chuckled shyly

"I got an idea." Midoriya said as he walked over to a locker in the far side of the gym

Kaminari was curious as to what Midoriya had in mind, some of the other students began to eavesdrop a little too.

Midoriya opened the locker that was full of cleaning equipment and quickly picked out the broom and made his way back to Kaminari.

"Alright." Midoriya said as he approached Kaminari with the broom

"A broom?" Kaminari asked with a look of visible confusion

Midoriya dismantled the broom and ripped off the rubber coating on the broom and revealed a large hollow piece of copper.

"You are going to use some electricity on me" Midoriya said as he stabbed the large rod into the floor allowing it to stand freely

"Uh are you sure?" Kaminari said nervously

"Yes I'm sure, don't be afraid." Midoriya said as he took a few steps away from the copper rod and stood a few meters form Kaminari

"Okay then" Kaminari said as he discharged some electricity

Midoriya however was unharmed and watched as the electricity shot like a bullet towards the copper pole.

"Woe! That so cool" Kaminari exclaimed looking over at Midoriya before doing it again

"Copper conducts electricity pretty well, maybe look into some support gear." Midoriya said as he began to make his way back Aizawa

"Hey man thanks!" Kaminari said calling out to Midoriya

"No problem." Midoriya replied turning to face Kaminari

Midoriya soon made his way back next to Aizawa.

"Thanks." Aizawa said as he put on some eye drops

"Sure. . ." Midoriya replied

 **Later that day**

All the students were all having fun in the living room including Bakugou for once. The sound of laughter and students could be heard, Bakugou and Kirishima were having a conversation about their power and strength.

Midoriya was rather busy as a teacher, he had to make a lesson plan for every week and he had to make sure it was appropriate.

"So Kaminari did you get your support item yet?" Mina asked sliding over to Kaminari

"No they are still working on it, but it's going to be awesome!" Kaminari said puffing out his chest

The students all laughed with Kaminari.

"Yea Midoriya sure knows whats up you know!" Kaminari added

"And that incident with All Might, I'm starting to think he's not so bad." Jiro said waving here earphone jacks in the air

Bakugou got annoyed at the sound of Midoriya's name.

"Yea I wonder what he's got planned for us tomorrow since class 1B has the gym all day." Uraraka added

"Hey do any of you guys know how he became a villain?" Kaminari asked at random

The room grew silent at the question. . .

"I'm curious as well, he's our age yet he seems so different." Momo added a hint of sadness could be heard

"Hey Bakugou don't you know him kinda? I think Aizawa said you two had history." Kirishima asked as he looked over to Bakugou

"Shut it shitty hair!" Bakugou replied angrily

"I heard he killed a bunch of heroes with his quirk, I heard it can rip people apart" Mineta said butting into the conversation

"Really?!" Kaminari said with a gasp

Bakugou sneered at that comment, he knew Midoriya was a quirkless weakling like always.

"Very interesting theory. . ." Midoriya said as he walked by and into the kitchen

Mineta jumped with a loud shout and the rest of the students grew silent

"Nice to hear some of you don't despise me" Midoriya said warming up his water

The living room was silent until Momo Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Midoriya may I ask why you became a villain." Momo asked nervously

Midoriya slightly cringed at the thought of his attempted suicide.

"It's personal. . ." Midoriya replied coldly

"Hey what quirk do you have?!" Kaminari asked trying to avoid awkward silence

"This guy fuckin quirkless." Bakugou said with a sneer

"Hey man not cool." Kirishima said

"No he's right, I am quirkless. . ." Midoriya said pouring hot water into a coffee mug

"Still useless as ever huh Deku." Bakugou sneered yet again

"Some things never change do they Katsuki." Midoriya said coldly glaring at Bakugou

The air was tense, someone who made himself out of of nothing vs someone who was born with everything.

"Rest up. Tomorrow is going to be a long one." Midoriya said as he grabbed his mug and  
Made his way to the stairs that led up to his room.

"So he's quirkless?" Tenya asked everyone in the room

"I guess so man" Kaminari said not sure how to react

"Well quirk or not he's pretty nice!" Mina said raising her hands in the air

"He's quirkless! Always has been always will be!" Bakugou said rather loudly before stomping off to his room

"I suppose we should all rest up then" Momo said as she got up from the couch

"Yea. . ." Uraraka said as she glanced over at Bakugou

 **The next morning**

"Good morning class" Aizawa greeted the students

"Good morning" the students greeted back

Aizawa went about his homeroom and the instructed the students to meet at ground beta.

"Ground beta? Are we doing some practical training?" Kirishima asked

"Yes so go change into your costumes and meet there." Aizawa said dismissing the class

Midoriya was at ground beta waiting for the class when he was greeted by All Might.

"Good Morning my boy." All Might greeted with a smile

"Don't call me that, Midoriya is fine." Midoriya replied inspecting his smoke bombs

"I've been meaning to talk to you, whenever you're ready please make sure to let me know." All Might said before heading towards the observation room.

Midoriya didn't say a word, he simply stood in the open taking in the breeze.

Class 1A soon arrived and much to Midoriya's surprise they all greeted him, all except for Bakugou of course.

"So today we will be having Heroes vs Villains." Midoriya announced to the class  
"Didn't we do this at the beginning of the year?" Kaminari asked

"Yes, Aizawa told me beforehand you all had done this exercise before. But today will be different. Instead of facing each other, you will be facing me." Midoriya explained to the students

"Like one on one?" Kirishima asked

"No you will be paired in teams of two and one team of three, here is the list." Midoriya said handing students a clipboard of the teams

The teams went as followed

Bakugou/Uraraka

Todoroki/Momo

Jiro/Hagakure/Kirishima

Ojiro/Koda

Kaminari/Sero

Mineta/Tokoyami

Mina/Asui

Sato/Shoji

Tenya/Aoyama

"Guess were together huh" Uraraka said with a smile

"Quiet round face" Bakugou responded

The Todoroki and Momo pair was fairly awkward and no words were exchanged

"We got this!" Kirishima shouted to his two members

"Yeah!" Hakagure and Jiro responded with a shout of their own

"Let's do this" Ojiro said to Koda

"Yea" Koda responded in a low voice

"Heck yea were basically unstoppable!" Kaminari and Sero said in unison

"Wish I had been paired with one of the girls" Mineta said looking over to the girls

"Maybe next time Mineta" Tokoyami replied with a scoff

"Girl power!" Mina exclaimed hugging Asui

"Kero" Asui replied with a smile

"Let's do our best!" Tenya said doing his usual arm motion

"With my sparkle we can't lose." Aoyama replied with a twinkle

"Alright let's make it interesting shall we? If you volunteer to go first and win I will give everyone an A on Aizawas next exam." Midoriya announced to the class in his usual bored tone

"If you lose however, its cleaning duty for all of you for an entire week." Midoriya added

The class was hesitant but two hands shot up quickly.

"I just want to beat you down." Bakugou said walking up to Midoriya

"Uuhh, I really need the A" Uraraka said rubbing the back of her head

"I suppose you both will go first." Midoriya said as he looked behind Bakugou and at the rest of the students

"Anyone else?" Midoriya asked

The entire class shot their hands up

"I think you're looking down on us sensei!" Kirishima exclaimed

"YEA" shouted the class as they got fired up for the fight

"Alright then." Midoriya said with a short chuckle

All the students except Bakugou and Uraraka made their way to the observation room and watched as the first battle was about to begin

The rules were as followed, the heroes must defeat or restrain the villain for them to win, the same rules apply to the villain.

Everyone was in position and the remaining students were in the observation room. All Might was the announcer and Aizawa was in a nearby building keeping an eye on Midoriya.

"READY?!" All Might announced over the intercom

"You ready round face?!" Bakugou asked

"Yes!" Uraraka responded quickly

"Just Support me and watch me pound this bastards face in!" Bakugou said with an evil grin

"GO!" All Might said announcing the start of the fight.

"Alright Bakugou lets see how much good your quirk will do you." Midoriya said putting on his hood and arranging his metal mask.

 **Next chapter Midoriya vs Bakugou and Uraraka!**

 **Mental states acquired  
Vigilance  
Slaughter**

 **A/N Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, I reviewed this one so many times haha.  
So a couple question I wanted to answer about the last chapter.**

 **Q. Did I take inspiration from the fanfiction good and evil?**

 **A. I had the idea of Midoriya becoming a villain teacher at U.A when I started the writing this story and I got scared when I reached the chapter in good and evil were Midoriya transfers to U.A, I didn't want anyone to think I copied that amazing fanfiction.**

 **do the heroes view Midoriya in such a negative light?**

 **A. I want the heroes to warm up to Midoriya and understand there is more to him than meets the eye.**


	12. Fight!

**Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **At ground beta. . .  
**

Midoriya was in the building waiting for Bakugou and Uraraka to enter and try to take him down. Bakugou and Uraraka were standing outside the building.

"That's the plan GOT IT?" Bakugou said angrily

"Yea I got it. Sheesh" Uraraka sighed

"Get ready Deku cause I'm going to pound you!" Bakugou said loudly

 **Back at the observation room  
**  
"Hey is it fair for us to be fighting 2 on 1 against Midoriya?" Kirishima asked the teachers

"Yea isn't he quirkless?" Kaminari added

"Pipe down and watch before you say anything else" Aizawa said through his earpiece into the observation room.

Midoriya was patrolling the first floor calmly when he heard the slightest crackle and pop

"Bakugou. . ." Midoriya said as he turned around and saw Bakugou and Uraraka around the corner

Midoriya still had a grudge against Bakugou, Midoriya had blamed him for everything that happened to him. However, over the course of a year, he realized not everything was Bakugous fault some of the blame fell onto himself and some onto society itself.

Midoriya turned the corner and let himself be seen to the two students.

"There you are! I'm going to beat you down!" Bakugou said with an evil grin

Uraraka stayed silent as she was somewhat afraid of Midoriya, plus Bakugou didn't seem like he would let her speak anyway.

"I'm surprised all the students here don't see you in a bad light Bakugou." Midoriya said standing at the end of the hall

"The EXTRAS?! I don't care what they think of me!" Bakugou shouted back preparing himself to attack Midoriya

" I suppose there's no need to bring up the past." Midoriya said as he took a few steps forward

Uraraka was confused as to the relationship Bakugou and Midoriya had since they seemed to know each other very well.

Bakugou was confident he could beat Midoriya as he remembered fighting him once at the Hosu rescue operation. But little did he know the villain that beat him down at U.A raid was Midoriya.

"Not that you care anyway. I'm here to retrieve back what you stole from me years ago Bakugou." Midoriya said taking his fighting stance

"OH YEAH AND WHAT'S THAT?!" Bakugou shouted back angrily

"My dignity. . ." Midoriya said getting ready for Bakugou's attack

"NOW ROUND FACE!" Bakugou shouted to Uraraka

Uraraka slapped Bakugou's body and made his body extremely light enough for him to float slightly. Bakugou pointed both his palms backward and shot himself like a bullet to Midoriya.

"Interesting." Midoriya said in a low voice and dashed directly towards Bakugou

Bakugou lifted his right arm and pointed it towards Midoriya, Bakugou's plan was to rush down Midoriya with speed and power.

Midoriya however predicted Bakugou's attack and grabbed onto his wrist while also blocking his explosion.

Bakugou's eyes widened at Midoriya predicting his attack.

"You're as light as a feather Katsuki." Midoriya said with a grin as he swung Bakugou side to side into the walls like a ragdoll before throwing him onto the floor.

Bakugou lost his breath as a result of being thrashed around so hard into the walls.

"Fuck you!" Bakugou managed to choke out

Midoriya looked down at him and said nothing. Midoriya then directed his attention to Uraraka and began to walk in her direction walking around Bakugou's body.

"Dont. . . look down on me!" Bakugou shouted as he shot himself up and threw a left hook to Midoriya

Midoriya blocked the left hook but Bakugou pointed his right palm downward and shot himself up towards the ceiling and then shot himself back towards Midoriya with both palms aimed at him.

"Very flashy." Midoriya said dodging the explosions.

Bakugou was back on his feet however he was still a bit dizzy after the thrashing Midoriya gave him earlier.

"Guess the zero gravity helped you out there a bit." Midoriya said looking over to Uraraka

Uraraka was in the back staying out of the way of the fight, Bakugou gave her clear instructions not to interfere.

"Shut it." Bakugou said catching his breath

"My turn to attack." Midoriya said lowering his body

Bakugou prepared himself for the attack but it wasn't enough. Midoriya dashed at an inhuman speed towards Bakugou and punched him in straight in the stomach, Midoriya followed up with a leg sweep throwing Bakugou up in the air a bit Midoriya then grabbed the teen by the face in mid air and slammed his head onto the floor.

Bakugou threw up slightly at the jab to his stomach and was extremely dizzy after the head slam it was if the world was a spinning blur, he was still conscious however just barely.

"Still conscious huh. no matter you've lost already." Midoriya said as he began to walk towards Uraraka

Back in the observation room, the students were all silent at the sight of one of the best students in the class being beaten so easily.

"Bakugou didn't even scratch him." Kirishima said in a shaky voice

"He has no quirk and he's this strong?" Ojiro added not taking his eyes off the monitor

"When I first met him he had this dangerous aura about him but this is beyond what I imagined." Tenya said taking a huge gulp

"Are you sure he doesn't have a quirk? Maybe he has a speed quirk or something!" Kaminari piped up

"Midoriya is quirkless through and through students." All Might said directing his attention to Kaminari and the students

"Midoriya has no quirk, the source of his ability comes from intense training and fighting experience." Aizawa explained over the earpiece

Midoriya was walking towards Uraraka who was on the verge of throwing up after keeping up zero gravity for so long on Bakugou.

"Now then Uraraka. what will you do?" Midoriya asked walking slowly towards her

"I'll fight! I'm not some weak little girl!" Uraraka shouted dashing towards Midoriya

"Good choice" Midoriya said with a smile before running towards Uraraka

Midoriya threw a quick punch towards Uraraka which connected with her stomach, Uraraka flinched at the pain but she needed to get in close. Midoriya was going to follow up before he was thrown on the ground with his left arm behind his back.

"Gun head martial arts huh?" Midoriya said with a smile turning his head and looking back at Uraraka who was on top of him prepared to restrain him

" Uraraka you chose a good agency to train at, but you still have a lot to learn."Midoriya said as he pulled extremely hard on his left arm dislocating it allowing him to break free of the pin.

Uraraka was caught off guard that Midoriya would dislocate his arm to break free from her, Midoriya shot up and kicked Uraraka on her hip.

"I don't go easy on anyone." Midoriya said quickly popping his arm back in place

Uraraka was on the floor grasping at her hip and catching her breath. Midoriya pinned Uraraka down and restrained her with the capture tape.

"You almost had me" Midoriya said sitting Uraraka upright

"But it wasn't enough" Uraraka said in a disappointed tone

Midoriya was going to give her a piece of advice before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It's not over yet DEKU!" Bakugou shouted barely able to stand up straight.

"It is over Katsuki. I'm faster, stronger, and much smarter." Midoriya said loudly

"Yea? Well, let's see about that." Bakugou said as he lifted his right arm gauntlet

Midoriya remembered what Bakugous gauntlets were capable of, especially after they had accumulated a lot of his sweat.

"Don't do it, do you want your teammate to die?" Midoriya explained taking a step towards Uraraka

"Young Bakugou!" All Might shouted in the intercom

The entire observation room was in a silent panic, Aizawa was not going to be able to do anything as Bakugous gauntlets were support items.

"If he dodges he won't die." Bakugou said as he aimed the Gauntlet at Midoriya

"I'm not worried about my self" Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over to Uraraka

Bakugou pulled the trigger to his gauntlet and let it fire. Midoriya quickly picked up Uraraka and tossed her to the side allowing her to be out of the way of the blast, Midoriya wasn't going to be able to dodge as a result however.

The blast was stronger than any other blast Bakugou had done before, the result of the fighting and stress he was enduring the fight allowed him to sweat an unprecedented amount which allowed his gauntlet to fire an extremely strong blast.

Midoriya turned his back to the blast and allowed his back to take the blunt force of the attack. The blast tore a hole into the end of the hallway, Midoriya stood upright and looked over to Uraraka.

"You ok?" Midoriya asked Uraraka

"I'm fine but what about you?!" Uraraka asked clearly worried her teacher

"Ill live don't worry."Midoriya replied turning to look at Bakugou who passed out on the floor.

Midoriya stood up slowly and did some quick stretches for his back which took the full force of the attack.

"That's going to be sore tomorrow." Midoriya said as he rubbed his back

Back at the observation room, all the students were in awe, Bakugou one the best in the class lost to someone quirkless.

"VILLAINS WIN!" All Might shouted through the intercom

"Seriously Bakugou lost?!" Kaminari said loudly

"It never crossed my mind but I think Midoriya and I have fought before." Kirishima added whilst scratching his head

"What really?!" Mina asked rushing up to Kirishima

"Yea do you guys remember the time Bakugou got knocked out?" Kirishima asked the class

"yea you guys got knocked out cold right?" Ojiro said

"Yea when the villains raided the school." Jiro added shuddering a bit at the memory

"Midoriya fighting is oddly similar to the villain who beat me and Bakugou that day." Kirishima said as he glued his eyes to the monitor

"Kirishima my boy, Midoriya is that same villain." All Might said turning around to face the students

"He seems much stronger now." Kirishima said somewhat nervous

"I can't believe someone quirkless took you guys out." Kaminari added with a sneer

"Hey man, he's super strong!" Kirishima replied quickly

The room grew silent once again and they all glued their eyes back on the monitor.

Midoriya released Uraraka and picked up Bakugou and carried him outside the building and onto a stretcher that was waiting for him.

"Still doesn't like me very much." Midoriya said to Aizawa as he watched Bakugou be strolled off to Recovery girls tent

"So it seems. . . Ill scold him about his reckless decision later but for now thanks for protecting Uraraka." Aizawa said as he watched Uraraka walk out of the building

"It's going to be a long day . . ." Midoriya said in a low sigh before he was approached by Uraraka

"Hey!" Uraraka said rather loudly for some reason

"Hello what can I help you with" Midoriya replied

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. . ." Uraraka said bashfully

"Not a problem. With more training you can do great things Uravity" Midoriya said with the best smile he could manage to make

"T-thank you." Uraraka said blushing uncontrollably no one had called by her hero name yet

"Ill um see you later." Uraraka said quickly turning around and running back to the observation room.

Aizawa turned to Midoriya and spoke

"Are you good to keep going?" Aizawa asked

"Yea I can manage. Bring out the next pair." Midoriya replied doing a back stretch

"If you say so." Aizawa replied in his usual bored tone

The next batch of students arrived at the next building where the next fight would be taking place.

"Jiro, Hagakure, and Kirishima are you ready?" Midoriya asked as he led them to the training building

"I think so." Jiro replied in a low voice

"I still think you're looking down on us, but I can see your pretty manly so ill forgive you this time." Kirishima said with a chuckle

"Yea were not that weak ya know" Hakugure added

"I don't look down on anyone. In fact its the thing I hate most. . ." Midoriya replied as he came to a stop

The building was almost an exact of the previous building.

"You can all enter whenever you want, you can make a plan or a strategy." Midoriya explained as he began to make his way into the building

 **2 minutes later**

The students all looked at each other and silently nodded and went inside the building.

The pair had two stealthy heroes and a brawler, the plan was to sneak up on Midoriya and have Kirishima take him on meanwhile Jiro and Hagakure provided support.  
Jiro pointed upwards at the sound of footsteps and a heartbeat, Kirishima and Hagakure cautiously followed behind Jiro to the next floor. Jiro followed the sound up until they arrived at a door.

Jiro signaled Kirishima and Hagakure to prepare themselves to breach the door.

"One, two, and three!" Jiro said as Kirishima busted down the door.

Kirishima was already in his hardened state quickly looking around the room for Midoriya but he wasn't there.

"What the? Are you sure he's here?" Kirishima asked Jiro

"Yea there is no one in here." Hakagure added

"Yea he should be here!" Jiro said as she stuck one earphone jack into the building once again

"HES-" Jiro said as her eyes widened

However she was interrupted by Midoriya crashing through the window from the outside. Jiro shot her earphone jacks towards Midoriya but he simply dodged and got a hold of both her earphones.

Kirishima hardened his body and tried to counter-attack but Midoriya went around him and wrapped Jiros earphone jacks around his legs like strings. Hagakure was nowhere to be seen however. Midoriya quickly restrained Jiro with the capture tape and stood in the room in complete silence. Kirishima could easily break out of Jiro's earphone jack but in doing so she would be seriously injured.

"Damn he got us." Kirishima said looking over to Jiro

"It's my fault for not keeping my earphone jack into the building 24/7" Jiro added in a sad voice.

"Don't blame yourself, learn from this and improve you two." Midoriya said looking around the room cautiously.

Jiro and Kirishima both felt a bit better after hearing that.

"Besides you haven't lost yet, Hagakure is still in the building." Midoriya added as he made his way into the hallway outside the room.

"Where are you ?" Midoriya asked himself in a low voice looking around.

Midoriya was walking down the hallway when he received a sudden blow to his lower jaw. Midoriya quickly threw a wide kick in response but to no avail.

"I can't take to many hits like that or I'll be out cold in no time." Midoriya said in his head as he rubbed his lower jaw.

Midoriya was trying to listen for a sound but Hagakure had trained herself to walk without making a single noise. Midoriya was familiar with this sort of technique since he could run and walk without making noise himself but Hagakure was invisible making this twice as hard. Midoriya stood still and tried to listen for Hagakure but it wasn't enough, Hagakure quickly aimed for Midoriya's solar plexus but to her surprise, Midoriya turned just in time for him only to receive a jab to his stomach.

"I see now. You aim for pressure points to make up for your lack of power, smart." Midoriya said with a cough

"Dang it now that he knows I can't get in as easily. I'll have to finish it now, at least he cant sense me." Hagakure said to herself as she snuck her way closer to Midoriya

Hagakure was aiming for a pressure point in Midoriya's forearm that would render his arm useless for a while. Hagakure slowly lifted her arm and threw her punch.

"You know it's very subtle but every time you wind your punch. I can hear you inhale." Midoriya said as he quickly turned towards Hagakure and grabbed her by the wrist.

Hagakure quickly tried to escape but Midoriya quickly turned her around and put his left arm over her chest, not allowing her to escape. Midoriya quickly brought out the capture tape and restrained Hagakure swiftly.

Back in the observation room the class was cheering Hagakure on.

"She really gave him a run for his money!" Kaminari shouted happily

"Yes I wasn't sure if Hagakure would be able to compete with Midoriya but she did quite well." Momo said not taking her eyes off the monitor

"I'm surprised Kirishima and Jiro got taken out so easily." Sato said scratching his head

"Midoriya restrained Kirishima with Jiros earjack knowing full well Kirishima would not be able to force his way out of the binding unless he wanted to seriously injure his teammate." Aizawa said through the intercom

"Hagakure's gotten so strong." Ojiro added

"Hey didn't like Midoriya touch Hagakure's boob?!" Mineta shouted as he turned to look at the class

"Mineta!" Ashido and Uraraka shouted angrily

"Besides. . . I don't think he's that kind of guy." Mina said with a smile looking back at the Monitor

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS" All Might announced through the intercom

Midoriya unrestrained all the students and made his way to the front of the building.

"You almost lost there." Aizawa said as Midoriya stepped outside

"Almost but not quite Aizawa" Midoriya replied with a yawn

The other students soon made their way to the front of the building

"Sensei your pretty fast." Kirishima said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head

"You're just slow Kirishima. Work on your speed." Midoriya replied quickly

"How mean." Kirishima added with a smile

"Jiro you need to be more alert, instead of sending out both of your jacks at once try sending them in one by one in delayed intervals. Hagakure what you lacked was simply power, had you been a bit stronger I would have lost and you wouldn't have been captured so easily." Midoriya explained to the students

"I understand" Jiro replied mentally noting what Midoriya said

"Okay" Hagakure replied shyly, it just got to her that Midoriya had touched her body.

"Your excused, go and rest." Midoriya said using his head to signal them away.

The students were a distance away when Aizawa spoke up.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Aizawa said as he looked down at his tablet which monitored the interior of the building.

"They lack practical experience." Midoriya replied bluntly  
"Yes they do but they will learn. Back on the topic of rest, Don't you think you need one?"Aizawa said as he let out a low yawn

"Are you kidding, I live for a good fight. Bring out the next pair." Midoriya replied

"If you say so." Aizawa said as he used his earpiece to call out the next group.  
 **  
A couple minutes later. . .**

"Ojiro and Koda lets see how you guys do." Midoriya said as he began to make his way into the building

"Yes sir. . ." Koda replied in a low shy voice

"Yes sir!" Ojiro replied

"If I'm being honest Koda. I want to see what your quirk is capable of." Midoriya said loudly as he disappeared into the building.

Koda gulped nervously as he looked over to Ojiro.

"Don't worry I got your back!" Ojiro said with a warm smile

"Thank you." Koda replied shyly

"START" All Might shouted through the mic

Ojiro and Koda cautiously made their way into the building and readied themselves for Midoriya.

"Koda, can you get some animals to help us here?" Ojiro asked

"No I'm sorry," Koda replied shyly

"What about bugs?" Ojiro asked quickly as he cautiously made his way up the stairs

"No, not really. . ." Koda replied

Koda was able to control bugs but he was deathly afraid of them, plus he didn't think the bugs would help in any way.

"Dang. well if you see the chance to get some animals to help us please take it." Ojiro said as he peeked around the corner into the hallway.

"Ill-" Koda said before he was interrupted

Midoriya had gotten behind both Ojiro and Koda without them noticing.

"You should be using your quirk to its fullest extent, Koda." Midoriya said as he hopped over Koda and pushed himself off of Koda's chest towards Ojiro.

"Behind?!" Ojiro shouted as he quickly turned around in Kodas direction

Ojiro was barely able to dodge by using his tail to push Midoriya away from him.

Midoriya didn't say a word and quickly dashed towards Ojiro, Midoriya threw a kick followed by a left hook both being blocked by Ojiro.

"Dang he doesn't leave any opening" Ojiro thought as he barely dodged Midoriya's attacks.

Midoriya took a step back and caught his breath, Ojiro saw his moment to attack and took it.

"An opening!" Ojiro said as he used his tail to jump in the air and attack from above.

"You fight exactly how I thought you would." Midoriya said as he grabbed Ojiro by the ankle pulling him down and quickly punching him in the in the lower jaw knocking him out cold.

Midoriya looked down at Ojiro and quickly tied him up with the capture tape. Koda was nowhere to be seen however.

"Koda's quirk is dangerous but he lacks confidence in his voice. if Koda could overcome that he could easily be one of the top students in the class." Midoriya said to himself in his head as he made his way around the building.

Koda was hiding in a room using his hands to cover his mouth when he noticed a group of crows perched on an electrical line.

Midoriya searched all the rooms except one.

"Hm?" Midoriya said as he looked out the window and saw all the crows staring at him intently.

"Get him." Koda whispered loudly

Midoriya's eyes widened as 10 crows shot towards him the first one breaking the window with ease.

Midoriya knew where Koda was but 10 crows constantly pecking and using their beaks to crash into you wasn't something you could just shrug off. Midoriya felt as if he was being stabbed and scratched with tiny knives.

"I have to take out Koda." Midoriya said as he grabbed a crow in midair and locked it in one of the other rooms.

Midoriya quickly began to pluck the birds out of the air and began to put them each in a single room. Midoriya repeated this until he was left with just one bird to which he easily grabbed in mid-air and held in his arm restraining it in the process.

"Ouch that really hurt, and it was only ten birds." Midoriya said as he wiped some blood off his face.

Midoriya made his way to the room Koda was hiding in and opened the door. Koda threw a punch much to Midoriya's surprise. Midoriya quickly grabbed Koda's arm letting go of the bird and pinned him on the floor and restrained him with the capture tape.

"Hand to hand isn't your strong suit Koda, but it wouldn't hurt to learn some self-defense." Midoriya said as he stood up and waited for All Might to end the fight.

"I should have just talked to the bugs." Koda scowled at himself sadly

"Yes you should have but that's why your here isn't it? To learn how to become a hero and how to better use your quirk, so don't sweat it." Midoriya added as he looked down at Koda

"Yea. your right!" Koda said happily

"Besides you almost had me there." Midoriya said as he picked up Koda and sit him upright against the wall.

 **Back at the observation room. . .**

"The people we least expect seem to be doing the best huh?" Kirishima said loudly

"Indeed!" Tenya shouted

"That's rather mean you two!" Hakagure pouted

"Sorry. . ." Tenya and Kirishima said in unison with a bow

"I never knew Koda was so strong" Momo added

"Midoriya has captured both students, and prepare a stretcher for Ojiro please." Aizawa said through the earpiece

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS" All Might shouted into the mic

"Dang Midoriya doesn't play around, I'm getting kinda nervous." Sero said in a nervous chuckle

 **At ground beta. . .**

Koda was being tutored by Midoriya and Aizawa when the stretcher came and picked up Ojiro.

"Try not to send all my students to the infirmary yea?" Aizawa said in a weird chuckle

"I'll try not to." Midoriya replied

"You can bring out the next pair." Midoriya said as he sat down and drank some water.

"Sero and Kaminari you guys are next so get down here." Aizawa ordered his two students

 **A couple minutes later**

Sero and Kaminari soon made their way to the training building they were assigned to.

"We got this!" Kaminari said with confidence

"Yea!" sero added getting fired up by Kaminari

"Glad you're both so excited because you got 2 minutes to enter the building before your disqualified." Aizawa said bluntly

"Eh?" Kaminari and Sero said in unison

"Yea, Midoriya went into the building a couple minutes ago while you both were firing yourselfs up." Aizawa said as he pointed towards the building

"Now that you mention it." Kaminari said nervously

"We got this let's go." Sero said as he walked bravely into the building followed Kaminari

Midoriya was hiding near one of the sets of stairs so he could ambush Kaminari and Sero.

"Kaminari cant use his lightning so freely unless he wants to shock his teammate and Sero is not suited for close combat." Midoriya said to himself

Sero and Kaminari were making their way to set of stairs when they saw Midoriya appear out of what seemed out of nowhere.

"Jeez, where did you come from!?" Sero shouted as he shot some tape at Midoriya.

Midoriya quickly dodged the tape and closed in on Sero when he was suddenly stuck to the floor.

"Your tape?" Midoriya said as he looked to the floor to see Sero had rigged the floor around him with tape.

"This is my all or nothing plan." Sero said with a smile as he turned around to signal Kaminari

"This is a plan only two idiots could come up with" Midoriya said with a genuine chuckle

"Right?" Sero replied with a hearty smile

"Alright, both of ya don't hate me if you get hurt!" Kaminari said as he discharged all his electricity.

Kaminari shocked both Sero and Midoriya with the electricity he had stockpiled. Kaminari's discharge lasted only 3 seconds but it was enough to knock out Sero instantly, Midoriya was a bit wobbly from the electricity but he was still standing.

"You guys really are something else." Midoriya said as he looked over to Kaminari

"Whey!" Kaminari said with a thumbs up

"Idiots through and through." Midoriya said with a low smile

Midoriya released himself from the tape and restrained Kaminari with no retaliation, he picked up Sero and walked Kaminari outside to the front of the building.

"Another stretcher." Midoriya said to Aizawa

"Seriously?" Aizawa said with a low chuckle

"You cant pin this one on me." Midoriya replied

The students in the observation room were stunned along with All Might.

"So manly." Kirishima said closing his fist and letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"What was that plan?!" Mineta shouted pointing at the monitor

"Dummies" Mina said with a smile

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS" All Might shouted into the mic

Midoriya was taking a breather when Aizawa approached him.

"You good to go?" Aizawa asked

"Yea I've been hit with stronger volts" Midoriya replied

"Don't even want to know how." Aizawa replied as a small chill ran down his spine

Aizawa called on Mineta and Tokoyami next to arrive at the building they were assigned to.

"Mineta and Tokoyami, this pair is going to be interesting." Midoriya said to himself in his head

Tokoyami and Mineta soon arrived at their assigned building.

"Are you both ready?" Midoriya asked as he did a couple stretches

"Yes sensei." Tokoyami replied quickly

"I think so." Mineta replied nervously

"Good. then ill see you both inside." Midoriya said as he made his way into the building and took a position

Tokoyami and Mineta soon entered not long after. Midoriya was extremely wary of this pair.

"Mineta and his quirk are going to prove quite troublesome and Tokoyami's quirk is quite strong as well." Midoriya said in a low voice

Midoriya was not so sure how to deal with Mineta without getting stuck to some random surface, as long as Midoriya is unable to move the fight is technically over.

"I hope Midoriya doesn't kill us." Mineta said hiding behind Tokoyami

"If Midoriya wanted any of us dead he would have done it by now Mineta." Tokoyami replied rather annoyed at Mineta's logic

"Just focus." Tokoyami ordered

Midoriya had a plan in mind, it was a high-risk high reward plan but the reward was massive, Tokoyami and Mineta's plan was to simply pin down Midoriya with dark shadow and Mineta's quirk.

"Where is he?" Mineta asked looking around cautiously

"I'm not sure myself." Tokoyami replied looking around as well

Mineta was looking around when he suddenly felt a gust of wind and realized his right glove was missing.

"Hey! He's right there!" Mineta shouted pointing at Midoriya who was already at the end of the hall.

"Dark shadow!" Tokoyami shouted as he sent out dark shadow to attack Midoriya.

The building was rather dark on the inside, the only source of light was the sunlight that came through the windows so dark shadow had a lot of power behind him.

" **Sure whatever** " Dark shadow replied in an annoyed tone

Midoriya was aware of how dangerous this team was, he had no way to get in with dark shadow and even if he could find an opening to close the gap Mineta could simply block him with his sticky hair, the only reason he wasn't doing so now was to not accidentally stick Dark shadow.

"So is dark shadow alive?" Midoriya asked as he kept dodging Dark shadows attacks

"More or less, but he is a pain." Tokoyami replied quickly

"That's amazing, a sentient quirk, I have many questions but we can go over that another time. It's time to end this." Midoriya said as he looked up and found his opening

" **We are pretty interesting aren't we?** " Dark shadow interrupted Dark shadow was very full of himself the more power he had.

Tokoyami released and ordered Dark shadow but Dark shadow had his own fighting style and habits due to having a mind of its own. Midoriya dashed underneath Dark shadow and made his way over to Mineta and Tokoyami.

"Don't worry I got this." Mineta said as he plucked some of his hair with his left hand and began to throw it toward Midoriya, Tokoyami also called Dark shadow back in.

"You can't get around this!" Mineta said confidently

"Maybe not around." Midoriya said as he slapped the purple balls to the side

"What?! How?!" Mineta said as he took a few steps back

"Your entire costume is built so your hair doesn't stick to you right? Well, I'm just borrowing a piece of it real quick." Midoriya explained as he lifted up the palm of his hand revealing Mineta's glove taped to him with the capture tape.

Mineta panicked slightly and began to throw his hair wildly at Midoriya, however, Midoriya used this to his advantage and began to slap the sticky purple balls towards Tokoyami.

"Mineta stop!" Tokoyami shouted

"Huh?!" Mineta replied snapping out of the haze of panic he was in

Tokoyami although still standing was full of purple balls on his chest and arms.

"Don't worry Dark shadow can still win this!" Tokoyami said looking ahead once again before his eyes grew wide at the sight of Midoriya only a few feet from him.

Midoriya used his covered right palm to pull Tokoyami and sticking him to the floor. Mineta tried to make a run for it but Midoriya quickly got on top of him and tied him with the capture tape.

"VILLAINS WIN!" All Might shouted through the mic ending the fight

The students in the observation room were beginning to lose confidence at the sight of Midoriya beating all of the students back to back.

"Imagine if he had a quirk." Sato said looking over at the group of students

"If he had a quirk, he would be a monster." Kaminari said nervously

The rest of the students shuddered slightly at thought of Midoriya with a quirk, they were beginning to see the huge gap in their abilities compared to Midoriya.

"Sato and Shoji come on down to building 10" Aizawa said into his earpiece

Aizawa was very impressed by Midoriya even though he didn't show it, but he was still wary of Midoriya and his actions.

"Bring Tokoyami and extra pair of clothes." Midoriya said as he stepped outside the building

"Better than getting them sent to the nurse." Aizawa said as he pressed a couple buttons on his tablet. Tokoyami was stuck to the floor and Mineta's sticky hair would take time to lose its adhesive so taking off his outer clothes was the way to go.

Aizawa and Midoriya began to lecture Mineta on his mistakes and what he could have done better in that situation.

"Mineta you can go back to the observation room now." Aizawa said looking up from his tablet and down at the small teen

"Yes sir. . ." Mineta said somewhat disappointed

Midoriya took a seat on the sidewalk and yawned.

"So Aizawa. . . . I'm guessing detective Naomasa told all the staff about my 'situation'" Midoriya said as he looked straight ahead at one of the buildings

"How much do you guys know." Midoriya asked bluntly

"We know enough. . . what led you to villainy and your reason to become a villain." Aizawa replied not looking up from his tablet

"I see. Thank you for your honesty" Midoriya said as he got up and took a sip of his water.

"Just a few more groups to go." Midoriya said as he watched Sato and Shoji in the distance.

 **10 minutes later. . .**

"SUGAR RUSH" Sato shouted as he began to rush at Midoriya with a fury of blows.

Midoriya was under attack by Sato and Shoji at the same time, it wasn't an easy matchup since Shoji and Sato relied on brute strength. Midoriya had a plan however all he had to do was wear out Sato so his quirks after effect would take effect and as for Shoji all he had to do was either knock him out or capture him easier said than done though.

"Sato should be crashing anytime now." Midoriya said to himself as he dodged every single punch thrown at him.

Shoji and Sato were switching out when Sato would recharge with his sugar dose. Sato stumbled backward and fell into a lazy slump mid punch.

"Damn so that was your plan." Shoji said to Midoriya as Shoji grabbed Sato and set him down behind him

"May seem like a cheap plan but it was quite effective." Midoriya replied

Shoji threw a punch at Midoriya which connected at his arm much to Shoji's surprise. Midoriya slid backward while standing. Shoji didn't let up and quickly followed up with a fury of blows with his arms all of which connected to Midoriyas body.

The students in the observation room where getting riled up at Shoji pushing Midoriya back

"Yea Shoji!" Kaminari shouted

"What a manly fight!" Kirishima added

"He's got this!" Sero joined in

"Do not be nearsighted class, take a closer look." Aizawa interrupted

"Amazing. . to think young Midoriya was this talented." All Might said to himself looking at the monitor

Shoji was rushing down Midoriya but he didn't realize that every one of his arms were being taped at the exact moment he came into contact with Midoriya. Midoriya put the final tape and made his final move and Shoji was not aware until it was too late.

Midoriya pulled out the capture tape and connected all the pieces together with a large strip and jumped over shoji wrapping all his arms behind him in an instant. Shoji fell to the floor restrained and Sato was already fast asleep due to his own quirk.

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming." Shoji said scolding himself

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS." All Might shouted through the mic

"Midoriya was thinking 2 steps ahead the entire time class." All Might said as he turned around to face the students

"I didn't even notice he was placing those on Shoji." Mina said

"He is pretty amazing." Asui added looking at the monitor which showed a full frame of Midoriya

"I'm quite excited to face him." Tenya said to the class

"We will win with our Sparkle." Aoyama piped up

"Speaking of whos next. Tenya and Aoyama make your way down here please." Aizawa announced

"Good luck you two." Uraraka said as she waved Tenya and Aoyama off

Midoriya was particularly excited to face Tenya in the training exercise.

 **A few minutes later. . .**

Tenya and Aoyama soon arrived, Aizawa and Midoriya were waiting in front of the building.

"Tenya I want to see how much you've improved and that goes for you too Aoyama I want to see what your quirk is capable of." Midoriya said to the two students

"I won't disappoint." Tenya said with a smile

"Me neither." Aoyama added looking brighter than usual

"Good." Midoriya replied as he made his way into the building

"Good luck you two, adapt from what you have seen today." Aizawa said as he lifted his head from the tablet

Tenya and Aoyama nodded in confirmation and began to make their battle plan.

Midoriya was walking down the hallway when he heard what sounded like a silent jet behind him, he quickly turned and saw a beam of light coming towards him at high speed.

"Shit." Midoriya said as he barely dodged the beam to his body.

Aoyama was at the end of the hall firing beams of light at Midoriya but Tenya was nowhere to be seen.

"He's alone?" Midoriya asked himself as he dodged the beams and slowly made his way closer to Aoyama

"No, he's not, I will never make that mistake ever again!" Tenya shouted as he quickly appeared around the corner of the hallway and dashed towards Midoriya

"Recipero Burst!" Tenya shouted as he kicked Midoriya against the wall

Midoriya quickly put up both his arms to block his chest and took the hit slamming against the wall and falling onto the floor.

"A good decision to close the gap between us." Midoriya choked as he got up from the floor

Aoyama didn't hesitate and shot a beam at Midoriya who was still getting up from the kick.

"These guys aren't going to let me catch my breath." Midoriya thought as he barely dodged the beam

Midoriya was in a bad spot as he was in the middle of the hallway and was blocked from both sides. Tenya threw a kick at Midoriya which barely missed his face.

Mental state: Vigilance

Midoriya was barely able to activate vigilance and quickly got behind Tenya as to not allow Aoyama to use his quirk however he wanted.

"I want to show you how much I've learned!" Tenya shouted as he threw another kick which connected with Midoriya's left arm causing him to slam into the wall next to him

"I can see that you've improved, but I wasn't twiddling my thumbs in that time either Tenya." Midoriya replied as he shot upwards and kicked Tenya in the chest knocking him backward onto the floor.

"I can't use my quirk with you in the way Tenya!" Aoyama shouted

Tenya was slowly picking himself up when he noticed Midoriya was no longer in front of him. Midoriya was already a few feet in front of Aoyama with the capture tape in hand.

"I won't let you!" Tenya shouted as he shot towards Midoriya at high speeds catching up to him almost instantly

"That's what I wanted." Midoriya said in a low voice as he quickly turned around and used the capture tape exactly how Aizawa uses his binding scarf.

Midoriya quickly tied both of Tenya's feet together and got a hold of his left arm pinning him down onto the floor. Aoyama was frozen at the speed these two were moving at, he felt out of his league.

Midoriya noticed Aoyama's reaction and took the opportunity to restrain Tenya with the tape.

"Aoyama!" Tenya shouted to grab his attention but it was too late

"Huh?" Aoyama said snapping out of his haze

"Never hesitate Aoyama one decision could change everything." Midoriya said as he quickly restrained Aoyama with ease

Midoriya stood up and looked down at the two students who were bound.

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS" All Might announced through the microphone

"Tenya you have improved quite a bit. I'm glad our last encounter did not cause you to waver." Midoriya said as he began to untie Tenya

"It wasn't enough to beat you but I'm glad you think so." Tenya replied as he rubbed his wrist and got up from the floor.

"As for you Aoyama. Why did you hesitate?" Midoriya asked Aoyama who was laying silent on the floor with a face of sadness

"I-I felt powerless and afraid." Aoyama managed to choke out

"I see." Midoriya replied as he untied Aoyama allowing him to get up

"Aoyama as a hero you need to learn that you are the solution to those very problems. As a hero, you will help those who are afraid and powerless in the face of danger." Midoriya explained putting a hand on Aoyama's shoulder

Aoyama stood in silence and pondered what Midoriya had said.

"You are correct. I must shine brighter!" Aoyama said with a big smile and began to make his way to the front of the building

"Well, he is an interesting one." Midoriya said looking over to Tenya

"Why aren't you here with us? Why aren't you a hero?!" Tenya shouted with tears in his eyes

Midoriya was caught off guard by Tenyas reaction. Tenya wanted Midoriya to be a hero, enjoy high school life, make friends, and memories.

"I'm already broken beyond repair Tenya but who really knows maybe one day if the stars align I could become a hero." Midoriya said as he turned around and made his way to the front of the building.

Tenya wiped his tears and made his way to the front of the building.

"Bring out the next pair." Midoriya said to Aizawa

"Alright." Aizawa replied not wanting to ask what Midoriya and Tenya were talking about inside the building.

"Mina and Asui please come down." Aizawa said into his earpiece

Tenya and Aoyama began to make their way back to the observation room after being lectured by Aizawa on their performance.

Mina and Asui soon arrived at their assigned building, Midoriya and Aizawa were having a conversation about the student's license exam when they arrived.

"We are here~" Mina said cheerfully

"Hello" Asui greeted with a smile

"Nice to see you two." Aizawa said turning away from Midoriya and towards the two students

"Are you two ready?" Midoriya asked the two girls

"Yea!" Mina replied quickly

"All Right whenever your ready please step into the building" Midoriya said as he began to make his way to his position

"Sensei he reminds me of you" Asui said with a smile

"In what way?" Aizawa asked

"He always seems so bored" Mina pouted looking over to Midoriya

"Yes but deep down he cares for people." Asui added smiling warmly

"Sensei I wanted to ask something." Mina said catching Aizawas attention

"Shoot." Aizawa replied

"Why is Midoriya a villain?" Mina asked with a look confusion on her face

"Well he's not a villain by choice but that's all i can say. This is something he should tell you himself." Aizawa said as he looked down at his tablet

Mina and Asui looked at each other in confusion to that statement as it made more questions than answers but decided to ignore it for now.

"Asui has no real weakness except the cold and Mina's acid is too dangerous to leave unchecked." Midoriya said to himself as he patrolled the building cautiously

Midoriya turned the corner and heard the sound of Asui launching her tongue at him out of nowhere he was able to dodge just in time.

"Camouflage. . .its sloppy but the concept is there." Midoriya said as he turned around to face Asui

"Don't forget about me!" Mina said as she used her acid to glide on the floor towards Midoriya.

Mina used her very flexible body to jump over Midoriya and positioned herself underneath Asui.

"Your body is very nice Mina." Midoriya said taking a fighting stance

"Wah?!" Mina said as her face turned blsuh red

"Yes, you're very flexible and strong it's quite impressive." Midoriya added

"Oh haha." Mina laughed shyly

Asui made the first move and shot her tongue at Midoriya but he caught it in Midair, Asui wasn't dumb however, she quickly pulled her tongue back allowing it to slip through Midoriya's hand. Mina followed up and dashed towards Midoriya.

"Head on?" Midoriya asked himself as he dodged Mina and her punch

Asui soon joined in and they both began their assault on Midoriya. Mina did what seemed like a breakdancing move and swept Midoriya's legs causing him to fall backward but Midoriya used his right hand push himself back to his feet instantly and punched Mina right in the stomach causing her to recoil in pain backwards.

"Now Asui!" Mina shouted

Midoriya quickly turned around and saw that Asui had the capture tape in hand completely unraveled and threw it directly at Mina.

"So they want to capture me." Midoriya thought as he saw Mina do the exact same thing and tossed her capture tape towards Asui.

Midoriya seemed cornered, all Mina and Asui had to do was close the tape around Midoriya and capture him.

Midoriya grabbed onto the capture tape Asui was holding in her hand and pulled on the tape causing her to fly towards him. Midoriya then used Asui's own capture tape to restrain her in an instant.

"That's cheating" Mina pouted as she dropped the capture tape and put up her fighting stance

"I'm guessing their plan to capture me required two people." Midoriya thought as he looked over glanced over shoulder at Asui

Midoriya didn't hesitate and began to attack Mina, however, she was doing quite well against him as she was very mobile and was able to parry Midoriya's attacks most of the time. Midoriya was taking his time to memorize her movements since she moved so sporadically and her acid was extremely dangerous.

Mina, however, couldn't seem to find an opening in Midoriya's style as he always seemed to switch up his style every engagement. The fight went on for a couple more seconds and Midoriya soon found an opening in Mina's fighting style, a left hook aimed for his stomach was her favorite move, Midoriya noticed this and caught her hand mid punch and quickly pinned her to the floor with her arm behind her back swiftly capturing her with the capture tape.

 **Back in the observation room. . .  
**  
All Might had just ended the fight and the students were all surrounding Todoroki and Momo.

"You guys got this!" Kaminari said while throwing his fist in the air

"YEA" Kirishima added with excitement

"Todoroki is the strongest in the class." Uraraka said as she joined the group of students surrounding Momo and Todoroki

"If anyone can do it its Todoroki!" Hagakure said loudly

Todoroki was rather cold as usual and only wanted to get the training exercise over with. Momo, on the other hand, was unsure of herself since the school festival after losing to Tokoyami.

"Todoroki is quite strong." Momo said with a nervous laugh

"Todoroki and Momo please make your way down to the training area." Aizawa said into his earpiece

Midoriya, Asui, and Mina all walked out of the building together, Mina and Asui were both asking their teacher questions about their performance.

"Your quite strong." Asui said with a smile

"Yea yea! How do you dodge so much without getting tired?" Mina asked excitedly

"To answer both of your questions, it's simply training." Midoriya replied as he made his way to Aizawa

"Good job you two, you can both make your way back to the observation room. I will be showing you all a recording of your performance at the next class." Aizawa explained as he lifted up his tablet

"Ahh okay." Mina pouted as she gave Asui a warm hug and they both began to make their way back to the observation room.

Midoriya and Aizawa were standing silently in front of the building when Aizawa broke the silence.

"Why are you going easy on them?" Aizawa asked looking up from his tablet

"You noticed . . ." Midoriya replied

"Of course I did, I've been doing this for years I know when someone is holding back." Aizawa said as he turned to face his tablet once again

"It wouldn't be training if I didn't give them a fighting chance." Midoriya said as he picked up his water bottle and took a sip

"But I won't underestimate them you can count on that." Midoriya added looking straight ahead

Aizawa didn't reply and looked in Midoriya's direction with a short smile.

"This bunch of first years is full of surprises." Aizawa said as he pulled up a picture of Todoroki and Momo.

Todoroki and Momo soon arrived at their assigned building and met up with Aizawa and Midoriya.

"I'm sure you both know the drill by now." Aizawa said as both students came up to him and Midoriya

"Yea." Todoroki replied

"We are ready Sensei." Momo added glancing over to Todoroki

Midoriya didn't say a word but gave a short glance over to Momo.

"She lacks confidence huh." Midoriya thought as he slowly made his way over to the building

Midoriya was not one to pry into someone else's business unless it affected his livelihood or his mothers but Momo's case was different since he once was exactly like her.

Todoroki and Momo began to make their way into the building when Todoroki broke the silence.

"Step outside. I'm going to end this." Todoroki ordered Momo signaling her to step outside

Momo nodded sadly and took a step outside, Todoroki then placed his right palm on the wall and froze the entire building.

"I'm going to go restrain him" Todoroki said bluntly and quickly made his way up the stairs.

Todoroki soon found Midoriya at the end of a hallway stuck to the ground by his ice.

"Don't struggle ill make this quick." Todoroki said as he took out his capture tape

"I knew you would come alone Todoroki." Midoriya said as he broke free of the ice with ease taking a step forward

"What did you think that was enough to stop me? You came without your partner as well. Do you want to lose that badly?" Midoriya asked taking another step forward

"Shut it." Todoroki said as he shot a barrage of ice towards Midoriya

Midoriya used the wall as footing to avoid all the attacks and quickly was in front of Todoroki in an instant.

"Your confidence and stupidity will cost you your life in the real world Todoroki." Midoriya said as he punched Todoroki at full force in his stomach launching him back into a wall

Todoroki back slammed into the wall and he quickly lost his breath.

"You have fire quirk as well don't you, fight me with everything you've got because at this rate you're just going to lose without even landing a scratch on me." Midoriya said walking slowly towards Todoroki

"I-I won't use my old man's damn quirk!" Todoroki managed to choke out

"Yes, I know all about your father. Endeavor, he had a quirk marriage to have a child who could overtake All Might." Midoriya said as he stopped a few feet from Todoroki

Todoroki's eyes widened at the sound of Midoriya knowing that information.

"I have tabs on all the pro heroes but the Todoroki family is full of surprises. I also know all about that nasty scar you've got Shoto, and how you blame your father for it as a result, you don't use his quirk to get revenge on him." Midoriya said coldly his expression not shifting from his usual bored look

Todoroki's eyes widened and then shifted to anger at what he was hearing.

"Shut up!" Todoroki shouted as he shot another ice attack at Midoriya to no avail

Midoriya dodged the attack easily and returned to where he was standing.

"What do you know about any of us. . . ." Todoroki said in a low voice

"You were born and you inherited your mother's quirk and your fathers but you seem to think it still belongs to them but this isn't about them. . . It's about you" Midoriya replied

Todoroki eyes shifted from anger to a solemn expression.

"Your father does not own the quirk passed on to you neither does your mother! These quirks are yours and yours alone! SO USE THEM!" Midoriya shouted dashing towards Todoroki with his fist raised

Todoroki at that moment felt a moment of clarity. Midoriya was only a few inches away when he was blasted away by a blast of flame.

"Your class is fighting with all they've got, you should too don't you think?!" Midoriya said

"If you get hurt don't hold it against me." Todoroki said with a smile

"We will see." Midoriya said with a smile as he switched on his masks air filter and readied himself for the fight.

"Now then Todoroki. Show me YOUR quirks" Midoriya said as he reengaged Todoroki.

Midoriya had decided he was going to go all out against Todoroki, he had pushed him this far it was the least he could do. Todoroki soon raised the heat and the room became so hot it was almost suffocating. Todoroki and Midoriya were exchanging blows, Todoroki compensated for his raw strength by adding fire to his punch and as for Midoriya, he was relying on experience and strength.

"Your pretty strong for someone without a quirk" Todoroki said loudly as he threw a punch which Midoriya dodged

"And you're holding out pretty well yourself!" Midoriya replied as he threw a kick at Todoroki which connected with his ribs

Todoroki flinched slightly at the pain but he had gone through worse and quickly jumped back to make some distance from Midoriya.

"At this rate, I'm going to lose." Todoroki thought as he felt his body starting to give out.

Midoriya was catching his breath too, the room was extremely hot he would pass out if he didn't end it soon. Todoroki was catching his breath when he looked behind him and saw Momo peeking around the corner she had something in her hand and what seemed like a copy of Aizawas binding scarf on the other.

"Don't look away!" Midoriya shouted as he quickly closed the gap and punched Todoroki in the gut causing him to vomit a little.

"Sensei you were right, me coming alone and fighting you was a stupid idea." Todoroki said as he used his right arm to grasp at his stomach

Midoriya was confused as to why Todoroki was bringing this up but when he noticed now it was too late.

"Close your eyes Todoroki!" Momo shouted as she threw a flashbang directly at Midoriya blinding him in the process

"I still know where you are Todoroki!" Midoriya shouted as he dashed at an inhuman speed at Todoroki and threw a smoke bomb along with a punch aimed at his face.

Todoroki raised his left arm at the last moment and raised the heat at its maximum capacity causing even some of the metal nearby to start melting. Midoriya and Todoroki clashed and smoke filled the room.

No one could see anything through the smoke when the smoke cleared Todoroki was laying on the floor unconscious and Midoriya was standing over his body. Midoriya was conscious but barely, everything around him was a blurry haze and his eyes were sore from the heat plus the entire upper part of his costume was burned off exposing his fit and scarred body.

Momo saw her chance to attack and quickly made her way over to Midoriya and prepared the binding cloth to capture him. Midoriya was weak but he noticed Momo behind him and threw a punch but Momo pulled up a shield at the last moment and blocked his punch which surprisingly had a lot of force behind it. Momo pushed with her shield and wrapped Midoriya in the bindings and he fell to the floor like a rock. Midoriya was unconscious, his body had reached its limit long ago.

"Heroes. . .WIN" All Might shouted into the mic announcing the end of the fight

"Young Midoriya, to think you were looking to save young Todoroki by putting yourself on the line." All Might said in a low voice with a smile as he stared at the monitor

"What was that fight man." Mineta said shuddering at what he just witnessed

"I hope Midoriya and Todoroki are okay." Mina said with a worried look

"So manly!" Kirishima added with a tear rolling off his cheek

"Does that mean we get the A?" Sero asked the class

At that moment everyone had forgotten about the reward Midoriya had promised them.  
 **  
1 hour later in recovery girls office. . .  
**  
Midoriya woke up in a bed and Recovery girl was sitting next to him typing away on her computer.

"How long was I unconscious?" Midoriya asked as he sat up on his bed

"Oh you're up that's a surprise! Id say about an hour or so but those two are still out cold." Recovery girl said as she pointed at Todoroki and Bakugou behind him

Midoriya turned around briefly and redirected his attention to recover girl once more.

"I see." Midoriya replied as he stood up and walked over to a fridge in the corner of the room to get something to drink

"May I have a bottle of water?" Midoriya asked politely

"Sure go right ahead." Recovery girl said as she examined Midoriya's body from her desk

"Thank you." Midoriya thanked as he opened the fridge and got a bottle of water

"I'm surprised you're able to stand and walk around like nothing after today, your body seems quite sturdy for someone of your age." Recovery girl said as she eyed Midoriya's scars

"not to mention all those scars" Recovery girl said in a low voice

"Did you use your quirk on me?" Midoriya asked as he took a sip of water

"Yes but you must have an unprecedented amount of stamina to be able to walk around like nothing" Recovery girl explained as she got a pack of gummy bears for Midoriya

"Here you go have some gummies" Recovery girl said in a motherly tone placing the pack of Gummies in Midoriya's hand

"Thank you." Midoriya said as he took a seat at the foot of his bed

"Gummies. . . I haven't had these in a while" Midoriya said looking down at the small pack full of bears

Midoriya was about to open the pack when the entire class of 1A barged in to recover girls office.

"Midoriya is up already!" Mina said happily as she made her way to the front of the crowd of students.

"Hello class." Midoriya greeted the students

The students didn't say anything as they all stared at all the scars he had all over his body, Mina broke the silence and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"He-hey Midoriya why is your body all beat up?" Mina asked shyly

"Mina!" Uraraka silently scolded Mina

"Hm? Oh, these are just some scars from training don't worry about it." Midoriya replied calmly

"Yea but." Mina said before she was interrupted by Aizawa

"Alright, class we should let them rest, all of you go change back into your uniforms and meet in the classroom." Aizawa said grabbing the attention of all the students in the room

The students all quickly left the room and went to the changing rooms to get back into their uniforms.

Midoriya was about to get up and go change himself when he heard Bakugou growl and get up from his bed.

"Nice to see you up and running Bakugou." Midoriya said turning to face his old friend

"Fuck off" Bakugou replied angrily

"It surprises me you can be this angry all the time or is the fact I beat you today?" Midoriya said coldly

Bakugou couldn't deny that he lost and Midoriya was an amazing fighter but he didn't want acknowledge Midoriya or for him to get any form of satisfaction or happiness.

"Deku you shit, when I get the chance I'll beat the shit out of you" Bakugou growled

"So scary, what will I do." Midoriya scoffed in response

"Fuck you-" Bakugou said before he was interrupted by Midoriya

"And about that stunt you pulled with your support item. . .dont you ever fire it at your teammate ever again." Midoriya said in a chilling voice as he stared directly at Bakugou

"Now now you two" Recover girl said stopping the argument

Bakugou did not show any signs of fear or resentment on the outside but deep down he was taking Midoriya's words to heart.

"Whatever shit head." Bakugou replied trying to keep his composure

"Till next time then Bakugou." Midoriya said as he stepped out the room and made his way towards the changing rooms

Bakugou sat at the foot of his bed silently thinking while recovery girl did a final check up on his body.

"That Midoriya sure is something else." Recovery girl said as she gave Bakugou a pack of gummy bears

"Whatever . ." Bakugou retorted in a low voice.

 **30 minutes later . . .**

Midoriya was walking towards the dorms when Aizawa came up to him from behind and called out to him.

"Midoriya" Aizawa called out

"Is something the matter Aizawa?" Midoriya asked turning to face the teacher

"The principal wants to see you at this moment so I would go now if I were you." Aizawa replied

"I see, I'll get right to it then." Midoriya said as he bowed and took his leave

"Hopefully he doesn't mess with my plans with my mother for tomorrow" Midoriya said in a low voice as headed towards Nezu's office.

 **Mental states acquired  
Vigilance  
Slaughter**

 **Midoriya has been summoned by Nezu but why? Next chapter class B and class A are full of surprises!**

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had finals and so wasn't able to update but now that I'm on break I can update the story hopefully every week. as a side note guys i don't have a plan on any pairings at this moment, im just trying to imagine how the characters will react to one another. Thank you for reading :D**


	13. Midoriya and UA!

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

 **In principal Nezu's office. . .**

*knock* *knock*

"Principal you wished to see me?" Midoriya asked behind the door

"Ah yes Midoriya please come in" Nezu said cheerfully

Midoriya opened the door and made his way into the office. Principal Nezu was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer.

Nezu looked away from his computer towards Midoriya and spoke.

"So Midoriya how are we settling in?" Nezu asked shifting in his chair

Midoriya didn't dislike anyone really and U.A did have its charms as it was full of people with various quirks which caught Midoriya's attention.

"The students seem to ask many personal questions but it is to be expected. Aside from that, I see no problem with the U.A staff or its students.

"Yes, they have never met with a real villain before so it's natural for them to be curious." Nezu said with a smile

"I also saw your training with the students and I must say I'm impressed!" Nezu said excitedly

Midoriya looked over to the principal's computer which was replaying class 1A's fights with him

There was a short pause when Nezu spoke again

"Midoriya has there been any trouble with Bakugou or any other students for that matter?" Nezu asked in a serious tone

"I'm assuming you saw my fight with Bakugou already yes?" Midoriya asked as he glanced over to the laptop

"Yes, I have." Nezu replied turning the laptop to Midoriya so he could see clearly

"Bakugou is a mass of pride who has never known defeat and for him to lose to me can only lead to disaster, as you may have seen from his battle against me he chose victory over his partner's safety." Midoriya explained bluntly

"Yes, I'm well aware of his actions during that fight. I'm beginning to consider his expulsion an-" Nezu replied before he was surprisingly interrupted by Midoriya

"However there is a slight chance Bakugou and I could achieve some common ground principal." Midoriya said quickly

"Oh? How so?" Nezu replied intrigued with Midoriya's statement

"Bakugou and I at this moment will not be friends nor do I think we will be in the future, however, I believe he can associate me as a rival rather than a nuisance at the rate we are going." Midoriya explained to the principal

"I see. . . it would certainly be a good way for him to gain some respect towards you." Nezu said placing his hand on his chin

"One thing I know for certain is Bakugou will never give up his quest to be the number one hero and I respect him for that." Midoriya said

"I don't want to expel Bakugou so I hope you are right Midoriya in both his quest to become the number one hero and his attitude towards you." Nezu said looking at the monitor that had a still frame of Bakugou firing his gauntlet

"Is that all principal?" Midoriya asked politely

"Oh, there is one thing! The day after tomorrow you will also be teaching class 1B, it took Vlad King some time but he finally agreed." Nezu said with a short laugh

"I see, well I will prepare a lesson plan then. If that is all Principal I will be taking my leave." Midoriya said as he bowed and headed towards the door before Nezu spoke up once again

"Midoriya have a nice day with your mother tomorrow and if there's anything you need come talk to me " Nezu said with a smile

"I see. Thank you." Midoriya replied as he stepped out of Nezus office

. . .

"Poor kid. He learned how cruel the world could be far too early." Nezu said with a sigh before returning to his paperwork

Midoriya was on his way to his dorm when he ran into Todoroki in the hallway.

"Hey." Todoroki greeted with a short smile

"How are you feeling Todoroki." Midoriya asked walking up to the teen

"Recovery Girl used her quirk so I'm doing better." Todoroki replied

"Todoroki I want to apologize for my behavior in our fight today" Midoriya said bowing to apologize

"There's no need to apologize." Todoroki replied quickly

"Hm. . . I do stand by what I said however, Todoroki this power is yours and yours alone never forget that." Midoriya said firmly

"Yes. . I've been putting some thought into what you told me. I just need a little more time to think about it." Todoroki explained

Midoriya simply nodded in confirmation and made his way to his room.

"My power. . ." Todoroki said under his breath and looked quickly looked ahead eyes full of determination

Midoriya was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his day tomorrow.

"Can't sleep. . ." Midoriya sighed as he glanced over at his clock

It was 9:00 PM, Midoriya was used to sleeping early but all that fighting gave him too much energy.

"Guess I'll make some tea." Midoriya said as he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he was wearing pajamas U.A provided for him, they had a similar design to the gym clothes but more comfortable.

Midoriya was making his way to the kitchen when he heard some students in the living room.

"When my super move is done you all will be amazed!" Kaminari said cheerfully

"Me too me too! It's going to be great just watch!" Mina added

Mina, Kaminari,Asui, Sato, and Uraraka all where all giggling when Midoriya entered the living room.

"You're all very lively. . ." Midoriya said as he made his way into the kitchen to make himself some tea

"Midoriya!" Mina called out cheerfully while waving her hand

The rest of the students all turned quickly to look at Midoriya.

"Hello ." Midoriya replied as he began to heat up his water

"You're really really strong and fast it's amazing!" Mina said with a smile

"Is that so?" Midoriya replied turning to face all the students

"Yea man! You even took out the strongest guy in the class!" Kaminari added loudly

"I did but in time you will all surpass me and I will no longer be needed." Midoriya said bluntly

The students all had a look of confusion on their face, Midoriya was really strong and he can only get stronger from here on out so why was he saying this.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Asui asked placing her index finger near her lower lip

"The human body has limits and without a quirk, in time I will be obsolete. You all, however, can continue to grow much more, you can train your body exactly as I did and your quirk along with it." Midoriya explained as he put the tea bag into his hot water

"As much as I hate to admit it, quirks are the barrier that stops quirkless people from becoming heroes." Midoriya said as he took a sip from his tea

The students all looked at each other with a sad look, Midoriya was right, the human body had limitations and without a quirk, things became much harder.

"But I have no interest in becoming a hero. . . Goodnight and make sure to get plenty of rest " Midoriya said as he picked up his teacup and began to walk to his room

The room was silent and the air was almost depressing but Uraraka and Mina had one thing on their mind and they had to ask no matter what.

"Sensei!" Mina and Uraraka called out in unison

"Hm?" Midoriya said as he turned around to face the students

"Can we ask you something?" Mina asked shyly

"Of course." Midoriya replied as he took another sip of his tea

"Did you ever want to become a hero?" Uraraka asked nervously

Midoriya wasn't surprised by the question as he knew it would be coming sooner or later and he saw no point in lying.

"Yes, I did. It was my dream to become a great hero just like All Might and save the day just like him." Midoriya explained to the students present

The students were all surprised to hear what Midoriya was saying, he wanted to be a hero and from the sound of it a great hero at that.

"Well, why didn't you?" Uraraka asked quickly

". . .Reality is often 's all I'm going to say on that topic. Goodnight." Midoriya said as he turned around and made his way up the stairs

. . . . The room grew silent once more as the students all felt a sudden wave of sadness come over them for some reason, they all went to bed not long after, thoughts of Midoriya and what he said filled their minds. . .

 **The next day at 9AM. . .**

Midoriya was in the living room waiting patiently for his mother Inko to visit him, as for the students most of them went out together leaving only a select few that didn't want to go back at U.A.

"Should I make some food?" Midoriya asked himself as he laid back into the couch with a sigh making himself more comfortable

"Good morning." Aizawa greeted in a groggy voice

"Good morning Aizawa" Midoriya replied as he turned to face the tired man

"You look like shit." Midoriya said with a short smile

"Shut up, I'm just tired and I only came down to get some food." Aizawa replied quickly as he opened the fridge in the kitchen and began to take out food.

"Of course whatever you say." Midoriya said as he laid back on the couch

"Your mother is coming today yes?" Aizawa asked as he closed the fridge

"Yea, I'm just waiting for her." Midoriya replied

"I see, well have fun and goodnight" Aizawa said as he dragged his feet up the stairs carrying a plastic bag full of food

Midoriya waited patiently in the living room for another 15 minutes until his mother finally arrived.

"Izukuuu!" Inko greeted happily as she ran and hugged her son warmly

"Hi mom how are you." Midoriya replied with a smile as he returned her hug

"I'm perfectly fine but how are you? Is U.A cool?" Inko asked with a big smile as she sat down at the couch.

"It's very interesting and it seems no ones out to kill me so that's good." Midoriya replied as he sat across from his mother'

"Well everyone except Bakugou but it's not all bad." Midoriya explained to Inko

"Is that Bakugou still giving you trouble?" Inko asked somewhat angrily

Inko knew Bakugou gave her son a hard time and she was aware Midoriya tried to kill himself but she didn't know the full story of how he got to that point.

"Yes, but I can defend myself now mom." Midoriya reassured Inko

"Well don't let him boss you around Izuku." Inko said firmly as she pulled out 2 bento for Midoriya and herself

"I made your favorite." Inko said as she opened the lid and revealed a well-prepared Katsudon made just how Midoriya liked it

"Katsudon. . . it's been so long since I've had any." Midoriya replied feeling a bit melancholy at the sight of the meal

"I made it just for you" Inko said with a warm smile

"Let me make some tea and we can eat." Midoriya replied with a smile of his own

Midoriya and his mother spoke for hours about his time at U.A and what Midoriya went through during his time with the villain league and his training with Stain, Midoriya saw no point in lying to his mother about his past she deserved to know the truth after all that she went through. Inko was sad to hear what her son went through but whenever she felt like breaking down she reminded herself that Midoriya was now in front of her once again and under the watchful eye of U.A.

"I can't believe you went through all of that." Inko said showing her sadness

"I'm sorry for putting you through that mom." Midoriya replied with a sad smile

"Its okay Izuku I'm just glad your safe now." Inko said as she took a sip of her tea

Before Midoriya could speak his mother asked the question he knew was coming.

"Izuku. . can you tell me why-why you tried to kill yourself?" Inko asked barely able to choke out those last few words

"Yes of course" Midoriya said as he took a deep breath and began to tell his mother about the bullying he endured from the everyone around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inko asked as she began to tear up

"I didn't want you to worry but looking back if only I had told you none of this would have happened." Midoriya said as he scolded himself

"That's right you should have told me but I know it's not that easy Izuku." Inko said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Bakugou was my main tormentor and he was the one that finally pushed me over the edge." Midoriya continued his story

Inko was aware now that Bakugou was Midoriya's main bully but what she didn't know was the full extent of his abuse. Midoriya told Inko about what transpired that day, Bakugou's advice telling him to kill himself and All Might's dream-crushing words about Midoriya not being able to ever become a hero.

"I cant-" Inko couldn't speak she couldn't believe her best friends son did such a thing.

Midoriya got up and got his mother glass of water. Inko took a sip and calmed herself down

"I can sort of understand why All Might said that but Bakugou." Inko said as her voice shifted to anger at the sound of Bakugou's name

"Bakugou now is from what I've seen a bit more docile than before so its not as bad." Midoriya explained to Inko

Inko and Midoriya began to talk about how their week went when a certain blonde boy appeared.

"Bakugou is that you?" Inko asked almost angrily as she saw the blonde boy walk by

Bakugou quickly turned and almost said something rude until he noticed it was Inko.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Midoriya" bakugou greeted in a rather calm tone

Midoriya wasn't surprised by Bakugou's current attitude, he was rude towards everyone except Midoriya's mom for some reason.

"I don't want to hear it Bakugou" Inko said giving the boy a cold stare

"When will you apologize for what you did?!" Inko shouted as she began to tear up

Bakugou stood silently in the middle of the room staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry " Bakugou said as he closed his right hand tightly.

"I don't want your apology! Apologize to my son!" Inko shouted tears rushing down her face

It wasn't in Bakugou's nature to apologize or ask for help but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

"Mom please" Midoriya said standing up from the couch

"No Izuku he needs to apologize for what he did to you!" Inko retorted quickly

"Bakugou is clearly in the wrong but I don't expect or need an apology from him." Midoriya explained as he turned to face his mother

"But-" Inko said before she was interrupted by Midoriya

"The only people I care for aside from myself is you, so please don't worry about it. Please." Midoriya said as he grabbed his mother's hands

"Fine for you but until Bakugou apologizes I will never forgive him." Inko sighed as she calmed herself down

Bakugou was still standing silently, listening to the things Midoriya and Inko were talking about in front of him when he finally spoke up.

"Sor- . . grr. . .sorry." Bakugou said and quickly put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his room

Midoriya was genuinely surprised Bakugou would apologize to him ( even if it was half-assed) but he did it.

"Well, its something and something is better than nothing." Midoriya said as he watched Bakugou go up the stairs until he was out of sight

"I know Bakugou can be a good kid but as it stands i'm to angry at what he did to you. *sigh* I just don't want you or him to go down a bad road." Inko said softly as she sat back down on the couch

Midoriya and Inko talked for about an hour more before she left.

"Ok sweetie I'll see you soon! Make sure to call me ok." Inko said as she hugged her son and let him go

"I will mom." Midoriya replied with a smile

Midoriya watched as his mom was escorted to the exit by pro hero Snipe until he could no longer see them both.

"I better get ready for tomorrow then." Midoriya sighed as he picked up the dishes and moved them to the sink

"But first I need to talk to the principal." Midoriya said to himself as he began to make his way to Principal Nezu's office.

 **A few moments later. . .**

Midoriya knocked at the principal's door waiting to be allowed in.

"Come in" Nezu said beyond the door

"I'm coming in principal" Midoriya said as he opened the door and walked into his office

"Ah Midoriya. How is your mother?" Nezu asked with a smile as he turned to face Midoriya

"She's doing well." Midoriya replied

"That's good to hear but I'm sure you didn't just come to my office just for that. What can I help you with?" Nezu asked as he straightened out some papers

"It was about Bakugou." Midoriya said

"Did Bakugou cause you trouble?" Nezu asked showing concern

"No. Bakugou apologized to me today so you don't have to worry about that anymore." Midoriya explained to the white mouse

"Ah that's a relief, I'm glad he apologized and asked for forgiveness." Nezu said as he sighed in relief

"He didn't ask for forgiveness. He simply apologized but I'm more than content with that. Plus that's the best I'll probably get out of him" Midoriya replied calmly

"I see. I suppose if you are content with his apology it shouldn't be a problem." Nezu said as he let out a stretch

"One more thing principal, is it possible for me to have a phone?" Midoriya asked politely

"Of course Midoriya but we would have to be able to see what you do on your phone. Is that ok?" Nezu explained

"That's fine, I only intend to use it to call my mother and keep up with the news." Midoriya replied

"I see, well I have one procured to you ASAP" Nezu explained with a warm smile

"That is all I wanted to say principal" Midoriya said as he bowed in respect

"Very well Midoriya, have a good rest of your afternoon." Nezu replied as he waved Midoriya goodbye

"Likewise" Midoriya said as he stepped out the room

. . .

Midoriya was in his room laying in bed.

"Class 1B huh. Wonder what they can do." Midoriya asked himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

 **The next morning**

Midoriya was making his way into class 1B when a purple haired boy bumped into him by accident.

"Sorry." the purple haired boy said apologetically

"It's fine. . . wait I remember you." Midoriya said as he took a closer look at the boy

"Shinso Hitoshi and your quirk is brainwashing." Midoriya said as he recalled his notes on the student

"How does the villain teacher know me?" Shinso said with a low chuckle

"I remember anyone who seems interesting and you, your very interesting Shinso. Your performance at the sports festival was exemplary." Midoriya explained not taking his eyes off Shinso

"Me interesting? That's a good one, plus my festival run was bad, why don't you go and talk to Endeavors son, he much more interesting plus he was born with the ideal quirks." Shinso said belittling himself

"I see you think a quirk with physical power is much more ideal than yours." Midoriya said as he squinted his eyes slightly

"Yea, people with an ideal quirk becomes heroes, meanwhile general ed studies and myself are left in the dust." Shinso explained somewhat angrily

"And other students bashed me for the use of my quirk in the festival in the end anyway." Shinso continued switching to a solemn expression

"Your quirk is amazing and the way you used it in the festival was smart and resourceful, anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot." Midoriya explained to Shinso

Shinso was about to retort before Midoriya spoke again.

"And before you say anything else let me tell you this, Aizawa has quirk erasure but aside from that he's basically quirkless, countless hours of training made him into the hero he is today." Midoriya said as he put his hand on Shinso's shoulder

"By the way, I beat Todoroki without a quirk, so what does that tell you about 'ideal quirks'?" Midoriya said as he made his way to class 1B

Shinso stood in the hallway thinking about what Midoriya said before quickly snapping out of his haze and going to his class

 **In class 1B. . .**

"Good morning class" Vlad King said as he stood at the front of the class

"Good morning sensei" The class greeted back energetically

"Sensei when are we going to prove ourselves superior to Class 1A?!" Monoma asked rather loudly

Class 1B was in the eyes of the public considered inferior to class 1A and Monoma and some of his fellow classmates couldn't let that stand, however, Monoma's call outs and actions get out of hand from time to time.

"As much as I would like to show the world our strength, we aren't doing that today." Vlad King said as some students sighed in disappointment.

"Starting today you will all begin to learn about villains and what they are capable of and you will continue working on your super moves." Vlad King explained

"Is it that villain guy?" some of the students whispered to each other

"We don't need any help from that shit villain sensei!" Togaru said angrily

Togaru was much like Bakugou, hot-blooded and always ready to fight.

"

Is that so?" Midoriya asked as he entered the room

"Midoriya is his name Togaru and you all better remember it starting from today" Vlad King explained

The class grew silent at the sight of Midoriya until Togaru spoke.

"Yea we don't need you!" Togaru stated angrily

"Oh? And why is that?" Midoriya asked looking over to the teen in his seat

"We don't need help from some villain that's all!" Togaru growled

"Fine let's take it to the gym gamma shall we?" Midoriya said in his usual bored tone

"If it's alright with you of course Vlad King." Midoriya said as he turned to face Vlad King

"It's fine I planned on taking us there anyway." Vlad King replied quickly

"They need to learn these things whether they like it or not." Vlad King said to himself

"Right, all of you meet in Gamma gym in your hero costumes." Vlad King announced as he grabbed his clipboard

"Alright, I get to pound this guy!" Togaru said full of excitement

Class 1A was wondering were Midoriya was since he was always with Aizawa. The students were working on their super moves in Gamma gym,

"Hey do you know were Midoriya is?" Kirishima asked Kaminari

"Nah man, its kinda weird not seeing him around." Kaminari replied as he looked around the gym

Mina had overheard their conversation and made her way over to the two boys

"Midoriya isn't here, do you guys think something happened to him?" Mina asked the two boys

"Nah I think he's fine, that guy is tough!" Kirishima said as he slapped his biceps jokingly

"Well, we could just ask Aizawa were he is," Kaminari suggested

"Let's do it" Mina replied quickly as she pulled Kaminari over to Aizawa who was observing the students

"Senseeiiii" Mina called out to Aizawa

"Hm? What is it?" Aizawa asked

"Wheres is Midoriya sensei?" Mina asked cheerfully

"Midoriya is-" Aizawa was about to explain when he was interrupted by Class 1B entering Gamma gym

"Times up class A! Today we arranged TDL to use this gym this afternoon!" Vlad King announced as the rest of the students poured in

"So make haste Eraserhead." Vlad King said as he walked over to Aizawa

"We still have a few minutes left and I plan to use all the time we can get." Aizawa replied

"Hey class A did ya hear? They say half the people who take the provisional exam fail." Monoma explained loudly

"So, why don't you just go ahead and lose for us class A?!" Monoma sneered

The altercation went on for about a few more minutes and Monoma was disappointed to hear that they would all be taking different exams at different places.

"So where is he?" Aizawa asked Vlad King

"He should be arriving soon." Vlad King replied and like clockwork, a white-suited individual entered the gym

The students were all invested in their own conversations to notice the person entering the gym.

"I don't like these colors." Midoriya said as he looked down at his temporary costume

"I would guess not." Aizawa replied with a low chuckle

Midoriya's costume was still being repaired after being blown to pieces after his fight with Todoroki, so he was given a temporary costume. The costume was bright white with grey stripes much like his old costume and a scarf much like Aizawa's was wrapped around his neck.

"Hey whos that?" Kendo asked as she caught Kaminari and Kirishima's attention

Midoriya was walking over to Togaru when everyone began to turn in his direction.

"Hey girls, who is that guy?" Mina asked the class 1A girls who were talking amongst themselves

. . .

"Midoriya wants to show Togaru and my class why they need receive his teachings." Vlad King explained to Aizawa

"I see, this will be a demonstration then." Aizawa replied

"Somewhat." Vlad King said as he slightly shrugged his shoulders

"Togaru." Midoriya said as he caught the boys attention

"Huh, who are you?" Togaru asked in his angry tone

"It's me." Midoriya replied as he moved the scarf that was covering his part of his face

"That's. . Midoriya!?" Class 1A exclaimed in unison

"He looks like a cool hero in that costume!" Kirishima said as he made his way over to Midoriya

"Yea yea! He looks like a pro!" Mina said as she ran over to Midoriya

"Heeeyyy where were you?" Mina asked with a pout

"I'm going to start teaching class 1B and class 1A now." Midoriya explained as he turned to look at class 1B

"Oh" Mina replied with a pout

"Just when I thought we were special" Jiro said jokingly

Bakugou avoided eye contact with Midoriya and kept on working on his super move

"Speaking of." Midoriya said as he signaled Vlad King in the distance

"Alright everyone clear out and get off to the sides, except Midoriya and Togaru!" Vlad King ordered

All the students made their way to the sides of the gym as Vlad King instructed.

"I'm going to crush you." Togaru said as he took his side of the gym

"Sure sure Try your best." Midoriya replied as he let out a short yawn

Togaru growled at how disinterested Midoriya was.

"He's looking down on me." Togaru said to himself angrily

Togaru and Midoriya soon took their positions and waited for one of the teachers to start the fight.

"I'm sure our Togaru will win!" Monoma stated loudly

"Fight!" Vlad King said commencing the fight.

"Come here and eat it!" Togaru shouted as he dashed at Midoriya

Togaru's quirk was 'Razor Sharp' allowing him to make blades appear out of any part of his body.

Midoriya was standing still, he was completely calm and collected.

"What's wrong scared stiff?!" Togaru sneered as he made blades appear out of his forearms

Midoriya took a deep breath and took a step forward.

Togaru stopped dead in his tracks and felt a shiver go down his spine. Midoriya's demeanor did not change but the aura around him was cold and full of malice

" **What's wrong?** " Midoriya asked in a sinister tone

The entire gym felt cold and some students were beginning to get worried for their fellow classmate. Class 1A was able to maintain their composure but barely since they had progressed so much since they first met Midoriya.

Vlad King was about to step in when Aizawa stopped Vlad King with his arm.

"Its fine, he won't kill him." Aizawa reassured Vlad King

. . .

" **What's wrong? Scared stiff?!** " Midoriya asked mockingly with an evil grin

"Grr, NO!" Togaru shouted as he managed to regain his senses and slowly made his way towards Midoriya

" **Yes, that's the spirit!** " Midoriya exclaimed with a wicked smile as he dashed towards Togaru

Togaru swung his blade at Midoriya only for him to miss. The fight was extremely one-sided as Togaru couldn't get so much as a scratch on Midoriya and he was beginning to get tired.

"Fuck!" Togaru exclaimed as Midoriya wrapped him with his scarf binding.

"I win." Midoriya said as he went back to his usual self

"Hopefully this will open your eyes up at the valuable teaching this boy can show you." Vlad King explained Loudly as he walked to the center of the gym

Class 1B was getting their bearings back together, they had never encountered anything like that before.

"Se- seriously?" Tokage managed to choke out as she gulped slowly

"I look forward to teaching you." Midoriya said as he walked by Togaru

Togaru didn't say anything back, he lost completely.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Midoriya showed class B why he had to teach them and the invaluable experience they would learn from him.

"Have a good afternoon students." Vlad King said as he excused the students

Midoriya was writing something in a journal in the corner of a room when Vlad King caught his attention.

"Just so you know I don't trust you as much the principal." Vlad King said as he shot a cold glare at Midoriya

"Yea, I know." Midoriya replied not looking up from his journal

Some students were gathering their supplies meanwhile some other students wanted to have a word with Midoriya.

A group of students nervously made their way to Midoriya and one of them spoke.

"Hello sensei" Itsuka Kendo greeted respectfully

"Hello, your the class representative correct?" Midoriya asked as he looked up from his journal

"Yes I'm Itsuka Kendo and this is, Setsuna Tokage, Pony Tsunotori, Reiko Yanagi, and Manga Fukidashi." Kendo said as she introduced her fellow classmates

"Hello" Pony greeted in English

"English huh, well I don't know much but hello to you too." Midoriya replied looking at the blonde girl

"He-hello" Tokage said nervously

"Very nice to meet you." Midoriya replied as he took a quick look at her face

"Hey don't be afraid of the way I look." Manga explained with a nervous chuckle

"Nice to meet you." Midoriya replied not fazed by his Manga's weird appearance

"Hello sir." Reiko greeted in a monotone voice

"Nice to meet you." Midoriya said looking up and down at the white haired girl

"It's nice to meet you all." Midoriya replied as he got up from his seat and bowed towards the students

The students were caught off guard and quickly bowed quickly back in response.

"You all have such interesting quirks." Midoriya said abruptly

"Really?" Kendo said as she rubbed the back of her head shyly

"They are amazing no matter what way you look at it." Midoriya said as he flipped into a page in his notebook

"Big fist, Lizard tail splitter, comic, Horn cannon, and Poltergeist. I must say they all are interesting quirks." Midoriya explained showing a hint of enthusiasm

The students were surprised to hear their quirks be known by someone they hardly knew.

" ." Midoriya said looking over to the teenager

"Ye-yea?" Togake replied quickly

"Your afraid of me aren't you?" Midoriya asked not looking away

"I uh, mmm yeah I'm kinda scared of you after what happened at the gym today I guess." Tokage explained nervously

"I see, well I hope in time that will change but until then I understand if you are wary of me." Midoriya replied

Tokage only nodded in confirmation in response and Midoriya quickly turned his attention to Manga.

"I have a question. If I were to get a pair of scissors could I cut into you?" Midoriya asked Manga with a puzzled look

"Uhhhh." Manga replied nervously

"Ah, I'm just joking." Midoriya said with the best laugh he could muster out

"I wasn't joking but I clearly freaked him out." Midoriya thought to himself as he turned to face Reiko

" you are the oddball of the class aren't you?" Midoriya asked looking straight at the teen

"I'm not sure what you mean sir." Reiko replied showing a hint of confusion

"Your emotions don't seem to show and your speech is somewhat confusing." Midoriya explained

"Plus her posture reminds me of an old school ghost." Midoriya thought as he looked at Reikos hands

"I show emotion right friends?" Reiko asked her fellow classmates

"Ehh" Manga replied as he tilted his hand side to side

"I mean kinda." Tokage said with a chuckle

"Don't worry about it. I just think you're all so unique and it's a nice change of pace to find these things out." Midoriya explained as he looked down at the phone U.A gave him to check the time

The students including Reiko all blushed slightly at being complimented.

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you all and I look forward to teaching you all." Midoriya said as he bowed and took his leave

After Midoriya left the students begun to talk amongst themselves as they entered the hallway.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Kendo said with a smile

"I think he tried to make a joke back there." Manga added with a short chuckle

"Yea after talking to him and how he acted with us he seemed nice." Pony said energetically

"He's kinda hot too." Tokage said in a dirty way

"Back to your usual self miss?" Reiko asked Tokage

"What do you mean? I'm always like this." Tokage replied bashfully

 **Back at the dorms. . .**

Midoriya was walking back to his room after gathering some school supplies when he ran into Aizawa.

"How was it with class 1B?" Aizawa asked as he took a sip of his coffee

"It was alright." Midoriya replied

"I see well keep up the good work." Aizawa said as he turned towards the direction of his room

"Hey, Eraserhead." Midoriya called out

"Yea?" Aizawa replied quickly

"What are your thoughts on Shinso Hitoshi?" Midoriya asked the tired man

"Nothing really why?" Aizawa asked raising an eyebrow

"I recall you bashed the practical exam at the sports festival because you thought it was unreasonable and you knew Shinso couldn't pass the exam since his quirk does not allow him to brainwash the robots." Midoriya explained as he straightened out the papers in his hand

"Yes and I stand by it, the hero exam is irrational and doesn't test all the applicant's abilities." Aizawa replied getting a bit angry that the test won't be changed

"I believe Shinso could become a great hero, I mean he reached the finals at the sports festival, with some proper training I think he can make it into the hero course." Midoriya said with a short yawn

"Possibly but I don't think they will let you personally let you train Shinso." Aizawa replied bluntly

"Who said I was going to train him? Anyway, have good night Aizawa." Midoriya said with a short chuckle

"Hmm. Good night Midoriya." Aizawa replied as he turned and went back to his room

"Training Shinso huh?" Aizawa said to himself as he walked down the hallway.

. . .

Midoriya was going back to his room when he noticed that Momo and Todoroki were waiting in front of his room.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" Midoriya asked the two students

"Um well we both wanted to talk you about different things." Momo explained with a smile

"Yea so whenever you have time can you contact us?" Todoroki added as he pulled out his cellphone

"If it's okay with you Midoriya." Momo said as she pulled out a cellphone of her own

"You're both in luck as U.A was kind enough to provide me with one." Midoriya explained as he pulled out a phone with the school's symbol on the back.

Midoriya exchanged numbers with the two students before heading into his room.

"Thank you and goodnight." Momo and Todoroki said as they both bowed and went back to their rooms

. . .

"Everyone in this school is full of surprises. .I'm too tired to think about it though." Midoriya sighed as he fell back onto his bed

"I wonder what Stain is doing." Midoriya thought as he drifted off to sleep

. . .

 **At Tartarus prison. . .**

"So you've chosen your successor All Might, in time we will see who is going to stand on top." All For One whispered to himself with a wicked smile

 **All Might has already chosen his successor but who could it possibly be? Next chapter Stain and his crusade!**

 **A/N Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating, something came up which I can't explain but everything is A ok now. As for chapters, I'm thinking about updating more frequently with smaller chapters but we will see in time.**

 **Thanks for reading :D**


	14. The Provisional Hero License Exam

**Somewhere in Hosu. . .**

Stain was standing over his latest victim.

"Fools like you who wave their power around so casually must be **purged** " Stain said as he stabbed the criminal who bled out and died a few moments later.

Stain took a deep breath and spoke.

"What do you want, Shigaraki." Stain asked calmly as he looked up to see Kurogiri and Shigaraki standing at the top of the building

"Don't be so cold Hero Killer, I mean don't we have some history." Shigaraki replied in a sinister voice along with a chuckle

"Heard about your boss and Deku, without those two your little league is going to fall into ruin." Stain sneered

Shigaraki twitched a bit at what Stain said but quickly regained what little composure he had.

"Yea it sucks Sensei is in jail but I've learned so much from the last time we spoke." Shigaraki explained with a wicked smile

"I don't care just tell me what you want." Stain replied coldly

"I need you to do some investigating for me." Shigaraki said bluntly

"Oh yea? And what makes you think I'll do that." Stain replied with a sneer

"Of course we will make it worth your while Hero Killer." Kurogiri added looking down at Stain

"I need money and some blood." Stain replied quickly

"Whatever we have tons of money anyway." Shigaraki scoffed

"What do you need the blood for however Hero Killer?" Kurogiri asked intrigued

"Just to make killing someone easier." Stain explained as he cleaned some blood off his blades

"Very well." Kurogiri said calmly

"So what's the job." Stain asked

"Have ya heard the name 'Overhaul'?" Shigaraki asked Stain

"Only a little, from what I've heard he's a washed up Yakuza with a godlike quirk" Stain replied

"Well my master spoke of him once before and one of my league members keeps talking about him too and I wanted to know a little more before meeting him." Shigaraki explained

"Fine meet here in two days at 12am and I'll have your info but if your late by even a second consider the deal over." Stain replied as he disappeared into the night

"God I hate him," Shigaraki said under his breath before teleporting away with Kurogiri

 **Back at U.A...**

The students would all be taking the provisional license exam the next day. Everyone except Bakugou was in the living room anxious for tomorrow.

"Ahh I'm so nervous." Kaminari exclaimed

"I think we will all do great tomorrow!" Tenya announced to the students

"I'm confident in my abilities now." Momo added happily

Midoriya appeared out of nowhere with a stack of papers and notes.

"Ah shit." Midoriya said with no emotion as he dropped a few papers

Uraraka was about to stand up and help but Todoroki surprisingly got up first.

"Midoriya let me help." Todoroki said as he picked up the pieces of paper off the floor

"Thank you Todoroki." Midoriya replied as he set his stack of papers on a nearby table

"Since when were you so nice Todoroki?" Mineta asked pointing at the teen

"I'm not sure myself but Midoriya has helped me a lot these past few days." Todoroki replied with a warm smile

"Yes he's helped me a great deal as well." Momo added with a smile of her own

"Waah no fair I want some help too." Mina pouted playfully

"Minaaa" Uraraka said trying to reel in the pink skinned girl

"Midoriya helping out Todoroki sounds so manly!" Kirishima and Sero said in unison

"Didn't know you were capable of kindness Midoriya." Aizawa said appearing almost out of nowhere

"Ahh sensei?!" The students exclaimed in unison

"There's a shred of humanity in that shell of yours?" Aizawa asked jokingly

Midoriya and Aizawa had a weird friendship that involved them insulting each other plus they both always seemed so disinterested in everything.

"Ahh shut up at least I don't sleep throughout an entire day." Midoriya replied

"You got me there." Aizawa said admitting defeat.

"Why did you help me Midoriya?" Todoroki asked as he looked at Midoriya

"Because I'm your teacher" Midoriya said in a serious tone and got up

Everyone including Aizawa grew silent at those words, they felt so real.

"You all should go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Midoriya explained to the students

"He's right, you need as much rest as possible." Aizawa followed up

"Okaaaay~" Mina said with a big smile

The rest of students cleaned up and talked a bit more and went off to their rooms.

Midoriya went to his room not long after and U.A went to sleep.

 **On a random street in Hosu. . .**

"Kai Chisaki aka Overhaul." Stain said under his breath as he followed the crime lord

Chisaki was walking down the street with two men at his side.

"An antisocial sociopathic Mysophobe who believes quirks are a plague." Stain said under his breath as he watched Chisaki from a building

Stain was trailing Chisaki until he was spotted by Chisaki himself.

Chisaki didn't change his expression he only signaled Stain over to him.

"No point in bailing now." Stain sighed as he watched Chisaki and his two men walk into an alley

Stain quickly made his way over to the alleyway and confronted Chisaki.

"This alley is filthy," Chisaki said in a disgusted tone

"You chose it." Stain replied calmly

"Let's make this quick I can't stand being here. Hero Killer why are you trailing me?" Chisaki asked quickly

"Someone paid me to observe you for a bit." Stain replied as he slowly moved his hand to his Katana

"I see. Hero Killer Stain may I ask who hired you?" Chisaki asked as moved his left hand close to his right

"I won't get paid if I say but don't worry it's just recon." Stain explained as he quickly looked at the two other villains

"I could pay you more you know. Join me and I will put you to good use." Chisaki said as he extended his hand towards Stain

"Thanks but no thanks I work better alone, besides me and the Yakuza don't get along." Stain said as he loosened his grip on his katana

There was a short silence until Chisaki spoke up.

"You know it's a shame. I did not expect Deku to be arrested. He would be an invaluable pawn" Chisaki sighed as he scratched the back of his head

Stain tightened his grip on the blade.

"Deku has nothing to do with this, so you better leave him out of this." Stain said menacingly

"I know you care for him Hero Killer and doing something to him would surely mean you would come after me. No, I simply found it a waste since he was clearly someone who would have fit right in my group, all his knowledge plus experience of his caliber is quite rare to find." Chisaki explained calmly

"So how is this going to end?" Stain said ignoring Chisaki's comments on Midoriya

"That depends on you." Chisaki sighed as he stared down Stain

"I think I'll leave you be for now." Stain replied quickly as he quickly vanished into the darkness

"Good choice. . ." Chisaki said as he signaled his two members to move

"Besides his research is what is going to change the world." Chisaki said as he chuckled under his breath

 _Flashback_

" _In other news, the main base of the league of villains is no longer under investigation and its safe to say we won't be seeing these villains anytime soon." the News Reporter said with a big smile_

 _. . ._

 _Chisaki was walking with his hands in his pockets and he subtly sneaked into the apartment next to the leagues base. Chisaki soon stood in front of a burned door._

" _Deku was smart to torch his room before going to the leagues base and using the battle as cover as an excuse to destroy his research." Chisaki said under his breath as he opened the door and stepped inside._

 _The room was burnt to a crisp, any and all documents were burned along with computer drives and weapons._

" _These fools were so busy with the league they overlooked the most important member." Chisaki said as he used his quirk to make the burnt bed turn to dust._

 _Chisaki slowly began to destroy every single thing in the room when he finally made all the carpet disappear to reveal wood tile floor._

" _Where is it?! Where did you hide it!?" Chisaki said to himself angrily_

 _Chisaki had been searching Midoriya's room for over 3 hours when he finally noticed a microscopic crack in the floor._

" _Found you." Chisaki sighed with a smile as he lifted the crack and was surprised to see a notebook instantly combust into flames causing it to turn to dust instantly._

" _Haa now that's smart, you rigged it to combust if someone besides you opened the crack a certain way." Chisaki chuckled as he stared at the dust on the floor._

" _You really are a cut above the rest." Chisaki said as he took off his gloved and touched the dust and began to reassemble the notebook back to its original form_

" _Thank you Deku, your discovery will surely help me change the world... but don't worry in return I won't cause you any trouble as long as you don't get in my way that is." Chisaki said with a big smile as he opened the notebook and glanced at the first page_

 _The title simply said Project #235 - "_ _ **Project Privation**_ "

 _Flashback end..._

 **8 AM...**

The class 1A students were all on the bus making their way to the provisional exam license location.

Midoriya and Aizawa sat at the front of the bus and were sleeping but the students were all full of energy.

"Man those two can really sleep." Uraraka chuckled

"I want a closer look at how Midoriya looks like when he's not so bored!" Mina whispered to Uraraka as she stood up from her seat and slowly made her way to Midoriya

" please sit down." Midoriya said loudly not even bothering to turn around to face the student

"Aww your no fun." Mina pouted

"Was he even sleeping?" Jiro said jokingly

It wasn't long till the bus arrived at its destination.

"Alright we're here at National Takoba Arena" Aizawa said as he took the front of the bus and allowed the students out

. . .

"Man I still don't know what this test is about can we really get our licenses?" Mineta said nervously

"It's not a matter of can. But will." Aizawa said to Mineta

"Earn these licenses and you will all no longer be eggs but hatchlings, a semi-pro!" Aizawa explained to his students

"I'm sure you all can do it."Midoriya said to the class

"You have to put a little more enthusiasm into it sensei!" Kaminari said with a chuckle

"Enthusiasm... I forgot how to express myself that way." Midoriya said to himself as he looked up at the blue sky

"Well, guys its time for our cheer!" Kirishima said loudly

"Plus!" all the students said in unison

"ULTRA!" a tall student interrupted loudly

"Its bad manners to intrude in their huddle Inasa." another student said

"I AM SO SORRY." Inasa apologized as he rammed his forehead into the ground causing him to bleed

"Who is the big ball of excitement!?" Kaminari asked

"Its Shiketsu High, its one of the few schools that can rival U.A." Bakugou explained loudly

"I JUST REALLY WANTED TO SAY THAT, ITS AN HONOR TO COMPETE AGAINST U.A, I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!" Inasa exclaimed

"Ah, he's bleeding." A girl from his class noted before following another student

. . .

"Inasa Yoarashi" Aizawa said as he looked at the tall student

"Know him?" Midoriya asked with a small yawn

"Yea do you know him sensei?!" Hagakure asked

"He was recommended to U.A but he declined and his Grades are top notch too." Aizawa explained

"So is he better than Todoroki?" Kaminari asked loudly

"Recommendations aren't everything but keep your eyes peeled." Midoriya piped up as he was pulling out the last few suitcases for the students

"Thank you Sensei." Momo said as she received her suitcase from Midoriya

"So class don't take your eyes off him he's the real deal." Aizawa said

"He likes U.A so much why didn't he join." Sero asked loudly

"Yea its a bit weird" Mina replied

. . .

"Eraser? Is that really you Eraser?!" A green haired woman said loudly as she made her way over to Aizawa

"I saw you on tv and at the sports festival! It's been so long since we last met face to face." The green haired woman said

. . .

"Let's get Married!" the green haired woman said gleefully

"No thanks." Aizawa replied quickly

"Ahh!" Mina said unable to contain her excitement at what was happening before her

"No thanks?! Just do it!" the lady said with a laugh

"You're the same pain in the neck as always Joke." Aizawa said annoyed

"The hero Joke, her quirk is Outburst everyone." Midoriya explained to the class in his usual bored tone

"And who is this? It's like a small you." Joke said with a smile

"This is Midoriya he's teaching our students as well." Aizawa explained

"I heard a lot about you, so how about you and me get married instead." Joke said as she let out a hearty laugh

"No thanks." Midoriya replied bluntly

"Aw, that's no fun." Joke said as she used her quirk at minimum capacity on Midoriya

Joke was expecting Midoriya to laugh but there was no reaction and as a result, she turned up the quirk to its max.

"Ha. haha. Hahaha." Midoriya laughed breaking the silence

Everyone including Bakugou turned to see where that adorable laugh was coming from.

"Is that. Midoriya?!" the class asked in unison

Midoriya had a cute laugh his eyes were no longer dead and his eyes grew big and wide and his face glowed, he was cute to say the least.

"Midoriya looks so cute." the whole class said together

Bakugou was frozen in place, it had been ages since he last saw that smile and seeing Midoriya's usual demeanor do a 180 caught him off guard.

"Hahaha- Aizawa haha make her hah stop before I DO." Midoriya said in between his laughter

"Ok Joke that's enough." Aizawa said as he erased her quirk

The class was in shock

" **Don't you ever. do that again** " Midoriya said angrily as he faced Joke

"Midoriya." Aizawa said placing his hand on Midoriya's shoulder

"I'm sorry Midoriya." Joke said apologetically

"Don't let it happen again." Midoriya said as he walked away

"So Aizawa looks like we're getting married since my husband and I are not on the greatest terms now." Joke said trying to lighten the mood

. . .

Some of the students were off talking amongst themselves and others with the Aizawa and Ms. Joke but Midoriya was off by himself in the back. . . he was shaking.

"God why. Why am I afraid of that now." Midoriya said as he punched the concrete wall causing it to crumble

"Hey, you ok?" Mina asked appearing out of nowhere

"Shit. I can't let her worry about me, it will hinder her ability on the test." Midoriya said to himself as he turned to face the worried girl

"Ah it's nothing, just had a rough night." Midoriya said regaining his composure

"Don't worry about me, go back with your friends." Midoriya said as he forced a weak smile

"You know, I think your laugh is cute you should smile more often." Mina said with a big smile

". . . if only I could" Midoriya said under his breath and walked back to where Aizawa was

"So your school is here too?" Aizawa asked Joke

"It's always fun to mess with you Eraser. Guys come on over and meet U.A" Joke called out to a group of students in the distance

"Woe! It's really U.A!" A dark haired boy said with a smile

"It really is them, they look just like they do on tv!" A girl added

"This is class 2-2 of Ketsubetsu academy. Say hello to my students." Joke said

"I'm Shindo! Man U.A has had it rough huh?" Shindo said as he grabbed Midoriya's hands

"That's the best facade you can muster?" Midoriya said as he pulled his hands away

Shindo did not react but was surprised internally someone figured out his true intentions so quickly. Shindo when on to greet the rest of the students until he reached Bakugou.

"And you Bakugou you have the strongest will of all. I'm so glad we get to face guys of your caliber today. We're going to do our best." Shindo said as he extended a hand towards Bakugou

"Cut the crap, your lips can flap all they want but you face says otherwise." Bakugou said as he slapped Shindos handshake away

"Bakugou come on dude." Kirishima interjected quickly

"At Least we can agree on that." Midoriya said

"Shut up." Bakugou replied quickly

Some of the students were surprised Bakugou and Midoriya had an agreement, even if it was over something trivial.

"All right all of you stop mingling and go get changed!" Aizawa announced to the students

"Man all these schools is a good reminder." Jiro said nervously

"I forget were kinda celebrities." Kaminari added

"Did you. . . not tell them Eraser?" Joke asked looking over to Aizawa

A few minutes later. . .

Aizawa, Joke, and Midoriya were all sitting together when the box opened and revealed all the students.

"Eraser your fly is down" Joke said jokingly barely able to contain her laughter

"Why am I surrounded by obnoxious fools?" Aizawa thought to himself with his arms crossed

"Right?" Midoriya thought as he glanced at Aizawa almost knowing what he was thinking

"Anyway, you've got 19 students. Did you fail one?" Joke asked Aizawa

"No there was a vacant seat this year." Aizawa explained

"That's rare for you and U.A. you must be fond of this class then." Joke said with a smile

"Not really" Aizawa replied hiding his true intentions

"And what about Midoriya? Couldn't you guys just stick him in the class?" Joke asked looking over to Midoriya who was one seat away from Aizawa

"Well-" Aizawa was about to explain when Midoriya spoke

"I have no interest in becoming a hero, I'm just doing jail time with U.A" Midoriya explained not taking his eyes off the mass of students down below

"Oh, so that's how it is." Joke replied with a surprised and concerned look on her face

"Midoriya was chosen to teach our class about villains and the world they will soon be a part of." Aizawa explained to Joke

"Besides he can be nice at times." Aizawa said

"Doesn't seem like it." Joke thought in her head

"The format might be different but there is one thing that's 'tradition' " Joke explained to Aizawa and Midoriya

"If you liked this class so much you should have told them that he start of the exam always starts with the U.A crush" Joke said to Aizawa

"The U.A crush right... it's not like I didn't tell them for any particular reason." Aizawa replied looking over to Joke

"It's a hero's job to turn the tables in a pinch. Once they go pro its a simple fact that their quirks will be known to the whole world." Aizawa explained to Joke

"To put it simply Joke, this class is simply ahead of everyone." Midoriya said bluntly

"If they can't overcome this part of the exam. They aren't worthy of becoming heroes and should be dropped" Midoriya explained coldly

"I agree." Aizawa replied

Joke was in awe how cold-hearted these two were, especially Midoriya.

The students were all in a brawl a good amount of the class 1A students were together and Tenya was leading the group, meanwhile some others went off on their own.

"You both sure talk like your above it all. Kids hoping to be heroes are a dime a dozen and how far their determination will take them has nothing to do with how famous they are. Pretending you're the stars of the show and looking down on others is a good way to get your just deserts." Joke said with an annoyed face

The battle raged on for a good while and Inasa took out over 100 students with his wind quirk when Aizawa spoke.

"After watching class 1A for a while, something is obvious after some time. Two people are now always standing at the center of the storm and the class revolves around them in a certain way, even if they don't realize it themselves and to be frank they both hate each other, plus one isn't even taking the test but at one point this pair has infected the class with their passion and fervor. And one of them is sure to be in thick of things. So no I'm not worried Joke, in fact, I expect big things from them." Aizawa explained to Joke

"Jeez if you love em so much just marry them, gross." Joke said as she chewed on some gum

"And wait. What do you mean one of them isn't even taking the test?" Joke asked with a puzzled look

"Their very presence raises the bar for the entire class." Aizawa said to joke signaling over to Midoriya

"The villain kid?" Joke exclaimed

"I can hear you two you know." Midoriya said turning to face them both

"Thought you were sleeping, this must be pretty boring to you after all." Aizawa said

"It's boring since I know they are going to pass this part with ease, these other classes are no offense pretty weak." Midoriya said with a yawn

Joke couldn't help but feel a bit angry at that statement, Aizawa also wasn't fond of looking down on anyone so he got a bit annoyed until Midoriya spoke again.

"But I know for certain our two best students are going to fail the exam." Midoriya said as stood up from his chair and stretched

"Huh?" Aizawa and Joke said in unison

"If the exam goes how I think it will. Bakugou and Todoroki will fail this exam without a doubt." Midoriya explained coldly

"And no I'm not looking down on these classes but if we consider experience a factor class 1A is a cut above the rest. Plus it's not like I go easy on them when I beat them down." Midoriya said facing Aizawa and Joke

"Yea your pretty brutal for a guy without a quirk, the worst part is your missing more than half your equipment and they still get beaten." Aizawa sighed

"Really? He's quirkless and you can beat all of class 1A?" Joke said with a surprised look

"Speaking of fighting." Midoriya said as a small grin grew on his face

"When are we going to fight Eraserhead? I never got the chance when I was with the League but if I'm being honest I always wanted to fight you." Midoriya said with a creepy grin

"He was in the league?!" Joke thought as her jaw dropped at the fact U.A would let Midoriya teach their kids

"There you go again with that weird smile of yours, always looking for a good fight aren't you Midoriya?" Aizawa replied with a sigh

"Bad habit, well goodnight I want to sleep for a bit. Ahh wake me when something interesting happens." Midoriya said as he put a book he was reading over his face.

After some time the sound of quirks and shouting finally stopped and the announcer ended the first phase of the test.

 ***BOOM***

Loud explosions began to fill the entire stadium and all the students plus some teachers jumped at the sound.

"Your main objective is to rescue!" The test examiner explained with no enthusiasm

"Seems like it's going to end the way I think it is." Midoriya said as he took the book off his face

Aizawa didn't say a word and simply sat back and watched his students try their best. The rescue portion went on for a while until another explosion could be heard.

"Finally. . . something interesting!" Midoriya thought as he sat up quickly and looked at Gang Orca bust through a wall with his pretend minions

"A scenario that would even give pros trouble. All this for a provisional license?" Aizawa said to Joke and Midoriya

Aizawa and Joke had their eyes glued to their students when they heard Midoriya muttering in the background.

"Hey is he alright, he's not going to blow up is he?" Joke asked Aizawa with a chuckle

"Oh, that's something he does, from time to time." Aizawa explained

"Midoriya, what's on your mind." Aizawa asked Midoriya

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about what you said about this test." Midoriya replied

"About how over the top they are going for a provisional license?" Aizawa asked leaning back in his chair

"Exactly. What if this test is to fill in the gap until the next All Might appears." Midoriya explained as he watched Gang Orca terrorize the students

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked intrigued

"Think about it. This test so far has revolving around teamwork and cooperation. This generation of heroes will have to work in groups until the next All Might appears." Midoriya explained to Aizawa

"You may be right." Aizawa replied looking over to multiple groups of students working together

The fight raged on until a certain pair began to argue on the battlefield.

"Here is where Todoroki will fall. This Shiketsu boy will fall with him as well." Midoriya said directing his attention to the two students

"What do you mean both of them?" Joke asked Midoriya

"When that boy introduced himself to the class, his eyes were full of hatred when he saw Todoroki." Midoriya explained to Joke

"Why will they both fail though?" Joke asked again

"Personal problems are going to hinder their ability to perform in a heroic manner" Midoriya replied bluntly

"And Bakugou?" Aizawa asked

"Oh, he's just not suited to help others yet. Hell of a fighter though." Midoriya explained

"Ah." Joke and Aizawa deadpanned

The fight raged on for a bit until a fire tornado began to form around Gang Orca.

"That's some teamwork." Midoriya said as he fixed his eyes on Todoroki and Inasa

"Hm, maybe this will make up for their mistakes." Joke suggested

"Don't be naive Joke, it's good they recognized their mistakes but they have already failed." Aizawa sighed

"I agree, I mean one of your students would be dead if it wasn't for one of Gang Orcas helpers to have 'accidentally' pushed him out of the way." Midoriya explained to Joke

Joke, Aizawa, and Midoriya didn't say much after that and just watched the rest of the exam in silence.

 ***BZZT***

The event was over and the exam ended as abruptly as it started.

"Well, we should get down there." Aizawa sighed as he got up from his seat and began making his way to the area where the students will be shown their results

"You know, you and Eraserhead are very similar." Joke said with a smile as she followed behind Aizawa and Midoriya

"I don't think so." Midoriya said bluntly

"He's the way he is for a different reason." Aizawa explained in a somewhat solemn tone

" I only heard half of the story of this kid but I thought it was all fake." Joke thought as she glanced at Midoriya's arms which were covered in scars

. . .

All the teachers and students soon reached the billboard which had the student's results posted and the announcer soon explained how the students were graded. After his speech was finished all the students frantically searched their names.

"Midoriyaaa I passed~" Mina called out as she pointed at the board

"I see. Congratulations I didn't doubt you for second ." Midoriya said unable to change his expression to that of happiness

"Ah always so formal." Mina pouted as her cheeks blushed slightly

"I passed too!" the rest of the students of class 1A shouted together

"Congratulations everyone." Midoriya said as he looked over to see Todoroki with a disappointed look on his face

The students all began to talk amongst themselves and Midoriya made his way over to Todoroki.

"Hey." Todoroki greeted

"Failed huh." Midoriya replied

"Yea." Todoroki sighed as he tightly closed his right hand

"You know what you did wrong right?" Midoriya said as he stared at the board full of names

Todoroki simply nodded and looked at his left hand

"You need to learn how to let go of your father's grip on your left side Todoroki. Until then you will always be behind others." Midoriya explained as he placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and walked over to Aizawa

"I'll try harder." Todoroki said as his face was now filled with determination

"Eraser so I was thinking we could do some joint training some time" Joke suggested to Aizawa

"Sure sounds good." Aizawa replied

"Midoriya it was nice to meet you. Even if you're as cold as a bag of ice." Joke said with a huge smile

"Nice to meet you as well." Midoriya replied as he bowed in respect

"So weird haha." Joke said with a giggle as she left

"Now where is that Shiketsu girl or should I say Toga Himiko." Midoriya thought as he quickly looked for the student in the Shiketsu crowd

Midoriya slowly made his way over to Shiketsu when ran into the long haired student.

"Hey is there any way I can speak to the girl with pursed lips in your group?" Midoriya asked politely

"Oh, Camie? She said she wasn't feeling well and took a taxi to the train station." The hairy teen explained

"I see. Well Thank you and have a good afternoon." Midoriya said as he made his way back to Aizawa

"Toga don't you dare ruin what I've got going here with U.A and my mother." Midoriya thought as he slowly walked back

"Because if you do. **I'll kill you all**." Midoriya said under his breath as his eyes shifted to anger

. . .

Back at the U.A dorms the students were all resting up in the living room and Aizawa went to bed only leaving Midoriya with them.

"Oh man, I was so nervous!" Kaminari exclaimed

"Yea." Koda said shyly

"I couldn't even breath!" Mineta shouted

"At least we made it through the day and thats all that matters." Momo sighed

Midoriya and Todoroki were having a lengthy conversation in the back away from all the students

"Wonder what they are talking about." Uraraka said looking over to the two boys

"Yea he's so nice to Todoroki!" Mina said with a puff

"So it seems" Tokoyami added

"Now that some time has passed what do you all think of Midoriya?" Tenya asked the students

"I think he means well" Asui said quickly

"I mean he helped me think of an idea for my support item so that makes his cool in my book!" Kaminari explained

"He makes me sweets sometimes!" Mina said loudly

"Haa?!" the students said in unison

"Yea sometimes I get thirsty in the middle of the night and Midoriya is here writing something down and he asks if I want some sweets." Mina explained with a smile

"Really?" Uraraka blurted out to which she blushed

"He's brainwashing you with candy Mina!" Mineta blurted out

"No he isn't Mineta." Mina retorted quickly

Mina's laughter and smile quickly dissipated however.

"But sometimes I come down here and every once in a while Midoriya's face is full of sadness and anger." Mina said with a sigh

The students went silent until Mina broke the silence.

"I know! We should throw him a little party!" Mina suggested happily

"That sounds good" Kirishima replied

"I shall make the party sparkle~" Aoyama added quickly

"Leave the food to me!" Sato said with a smile

The students all began to list off that would be bringing when Midoriya and Todoroki made their way back.

"Alright you all should get to bed soon, I'll clean up here don't worry." Midoriya said as he began to clean up the kitchen

 **1 hour later. . .**

Some students had gone to bed and some others were still loitering around the living room.

"Yo meet me out front later. We gotta talk about your quirk." Bakugou said angrily as he walked by Midoriya

Midoriya sighed as he watched Bakugou step outside into the darkness

"I've never used them. AND I'LL NEVER FUCKING USE THEM" Midoriya said angrily as he slowly made his way outside.

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Midoriya and Bakugou FIGHT ONCE MORE.**

 **Bakugou wants to talk about Midoriya quirk but Midoriya has never used it! All Might and All For One talk face to face!**

 **A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed. The next few chapters will be interesting I promise and don't worry mental states will have a big part to play in the following chapters as well!**

 **Mental states acquired**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Quirks? ? ? ?**


	15. Fights and Unwanted Gifts

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

 **Earlier that day. . .**

"Say my back gets itchy and I try to scratch it against the chair. In that instant all the turrets in the room lock onto me, they're also monitoring my vital signs and brain waves, so if I even think of using a quirk I'm as good as dead." All For One explained to All Might who was sitting across the other side of thick glass

"Were deep underground with layers and layers of security, it's how they dispose of the broken like me. . . Our society calls this place Tartarus from Greek mythology. It's the name of the deity representing hell itself, I have to admit even I would have trouble against this particular god." All For One said with a wicked smile

"No, you can't get out at all." All Might replied quickly

"Ah believe what you want. Why have you come?" All For One asked with an evil smile

"Where's Gran Torino or are you on your own? What's with the costume? I assume it's your way of clinging to lingering regrets? Or are you still trying to play hero?" All For One said with a scoff

"You talk too much." All Might replied bluntly

"Humor me. I haven't had a real conversation in what feels like forever." All For One replied quickly

"Where is Shigaraki?" All Might asked firmly

"Dunno, unlike yours, mine has already left the nest." All For One explained

"What do you want? What did you want?" All Might asked rephrasing his question

"You surpassed your body's limit, you might have lived forever with that body. Instead, you wasted your gifts on manipulation, exploitation, toying with people what did you hope to achieve?" All Might asked

"This is hardly a productive discussion" All For One replied

"I could tell you but you would never accept it. There are people who will refuse to understand. Believe or not were the same you and I, while you looked up to heroes, I looked up to the devil. I held on to my ideals and would have spared no effort to live in a world shaped by those ideals." All For One explained

"So why set up a successor?" All Might asked

"Really you're asking me that?! Haha, I love it!" All For One said with a laugh

"Because you stole everything away from me of course! Look at this body. These tubes are the only thing keeping me alive. My ideals had unlimited potential until you put a stop to my designs." All For One explained

"Think about it. When people know the end is near, they leave legacies, think about everything around us, it's all passed down from person to person. I was just trying to do what everyone else does." All For One said with a twisted grin

" _Three more minutes All Might_ " a guard said over the intercom

"No, wait! You can't do this to me. I want to talk, more. Ah right, how are things truly?" All For One asked calmly

" _A reminder that news from the outside is forbidden here All Might_ " The guard added quickly

"Right." All Might said

"What a shame. . . but I have a hunch. The world is probably losing it after finding out you can't protect them any more right? And now they have to reluctantly accept Endeavor as the new number 1 hero. However, some people can feel the creeping unease, more and more people are going to come out of the shadows now that you're out of the picture. And all you can do is watch as the world plunges into chaos because of your powerlessness. Tell me, how does it feel?" All For One explained with a sinister smile

All Might stood up quickly before being told to stop by the guard over the intercom.

"Tomura is probably laying low at this time anyway, just to make sure all the other villain groups destroy each other and he can influence what groups he finds. it's a shame Deku was captured, however." All For One said with a sigh

"What do you know about him." All Might asked somewhat angrily

"I know more than you! Unlike you, I saw potential! Deku a quirkless villain can you believe that?!" All For One said with a chuckle

"What do you know about me and him anyway?" All Might asked not trying to give any hints about his past with Midoriya

"Everything All Might! I spied on his memory a bit and found a boy who was tortured and bullied his whole life, forced to live with the idea that he could never become a hero by his peers. In fact, the boy Tomura brought in to recruit was his tormentor and he aims to be a HERO?! Ahh, it cracks me up. . . but despite all the suffering he still believed in heroes and justice." All For One said with a wicked smile. He knew All Might wasn't going to like the next part

"But wouldn't you know it the same day he was at the edge of giving up on his dream he ran into his idol the very man he looked up to and he sought salvation from his doubts and do you know what he found instead All Might?" All For One asked with a wicked grin

All Mights face grew to a mix of anger and guilt.

" **NOTHING! HE FOUND NOTHING!** Instead, he found despair at the end of the bright tunnel!" All For One said with an evil laugh

"Well, that was the last straw for him. If his own idol denies him his dream. Then what's the point of enduring the endless torture of his peers? A jump which should have killed him. . . but fate had other plans. Fate said if he can't become a hero then he shall become a villain!" All For One explained with an evil smile

"I'm not so sure about that." All Might replied with confidence

All Might knew Midoriya was a good kid but All For One had a different idea.

"This boy has so much room to grow so I simply had to do something." All For One said

All Mights confidence faded and his face turned to anger.

"What did you do?!" All Might asked angrily

"That's a surprise All Might. If it makes you feel any better, he has no idea either." All For One said calmly

" _All Might times up, please exit._ " the Guard said over the intercom

. . .

 **Back to the present. . .**

"Where are we going Bakugou." Midoriya asked with a bored sigh

"Just shut up and follow me!" Bakugou shouted back

"How much does he know?" Midoriya thought as he followed the blonde boy

Midoriya and Bakugou soon arrived at their destination.

"The training grounds?" Midoriya asked in a disinterested tone

"This is where I lost to you. And I've felt like crap ever since." Bakugou explained as he looked up at the building

"You were always a little weirdo spouting fucking nonsense and you're in U.A too despite being a fucking villain." Bakugou said as he got a bit angrier

"I'm not in U.A" Midoriya replied calmly

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TRASH" Bakugou shouted

"Fucking hell." Midoriya sighed as he decided to listen out Bakugou

"Now I don't even have my provisional license and it all started when you fucking showed up!" Bakugou said getting angrier each word he spoke

"Ever since All Might showed up it seems as if you've been getting stronger and stronger and ever since the Kamino incident I've been thinking." Bakugou explained calmly

"You got that power from that boss guy haven't you?" Bakugou said

Before Midoriya could say anything Bakugou continued.

"That evil boss guy can take quirks away from people and give them out, even that cat lady lost her quirk and she can't even be a hero anymore. Then there are those freaking Nomu things with multiple quirks so I'm pretty sure that's how he works." Bakugou explained to Midoriya

"And now All Might the guy we both looked up to tries to get you to talk to him all the time but you don't even care. So now I got this punk who I thought was a pebble in my path being recognized by the guy I look up too. A filthy fucking villain over me." Bakugou said angrily

"So we're going to fight here and now!" Bakugou said angrily

A small chuckle began to break the silence.

"ah is that what you think? That I got a quirk from the league's boss? That's rich." Midoriya said in between chuckles

"What's so fucking funny?!" Bakugou shouted angrily

"You weren't wrong you know, he did offer me a quirk but I said no. this entire time I've been beating you without a quirk." Midoriya explained quickly reverting back to his old boring self

"Don't fuck with me!" Bakugou shouted as he stepped forward

"Be rational now Bakugou, think about the repercussions." Midoriya said as he straightened out his suit and tie

"Fuck you. FUCKING VILLAIN!" Bakugou shouted as used his quirk to shoot himself with a spin towards Midoriya

Midoriya was quick to react and grabbed Bakugou by the wrist and threw him away from himself

"So flashy but not effective." Midoriya sighed as he dusted himself off and faced Bakugou

"Always trying to think ahead its fucking annoying" Bakugou said angrily

Bakugou shot himself upwards towards Midoriya and then shot himself downwards, Midoriya jumped back to dodge but Bakugou shot himself towards Midoriya at full force punching him in the stomach sending him flying towards a rail.

"Stop now Bakugou, this isn't going to fix anything." Midoriya said as he watched as Bakugou propelled himself towards him

Midoriya rolled to the side and grabbed Bakugou slamming him into the rail near them.

"Get up we're going back to the dorms." Midoriya said as he stood over Bakugou

"SHUT UP AND STOP BEING A COWARD! FIGHT ME! WHY AM I CHASING AFTER YOU, A QUIRKLESS NOBODY!" Bakugou shouted as he stood up

"If only id been stronger. THEN ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! I WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CAPTURED AND YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Bakugou continued

"ITS MY FAULT ALL MIGHT IS WEAK NOW AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOUR STRONGER THAN ME!" Bakugou shouted angrily as he shot a glance at Midoriya who showed no emotion

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Bakugou shouted as he full blasted Midoriya in the chest sending him flying

The night grew silent and smoke filled the street for mere moments when a figure appeared out of the dust. Midoriya walked out of the smoke with his entire suit ripped apart and a huge nasty burn mark on his chest.

"Really liked that suit too. . .Alright, let's fight you fucking asshole I'll go all out for once." Midoriya said as he took a fighting stance

"If I don't do this, this guy is just going to get worse." Midoriya thought as he watched a smile grow across Bakugou's face.

 **Mental state: Vigilance**

Midoriya put all the force in his legs and dashed towards Bakugou to which he dodged much to his own surprise but Midoriya quickly got behind Bakugou and kicked his ribcage sending him flying to the right a bit.

"Your getting stronger Katsuki." Midoriya said as he looked at Bakugou who was grasping his side

"Shut up." Bakugou said as he composed himself and flashbanged Midoriya with his quirk

Midoriya was caught off guard and covered his eyes.

"I got you now!" Bakugou said as he dashed at Midoriya and aimed for his face

Midoriya, however, had no problem fighting with his eyes closed and began to dodge all of Bakugou's attacks with ease.

"What the?!" Bakugou said as he interrupted by Midoriya punching him in the stomach causing him to take a few steps back

"A flashbang, fuck that's going to hurt my eyes later." Midoriya said as he slowly opened his eyes

"FUCK! YOUR ALWAYS SCHEMING SOMETHING! EVEN WHEN WE WERE KIDS! Every time I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT, OF YOU, YOU KEPT COMING BACK! THOSE FUCKING EYES WERE ALWAYS LOOKING DOWN ON ME, FULL OF DISDAIN! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT!" Bakugou shouted angrily at Midoriya

"So that's how you saw me huh. You know it doesn't really matter now but I'll tell you anyway, maybe it will make you understand things a bit better." Midoriya said as he looked up at the night sky

"WHAT IS IT HUH?!" Bakugou shouted in between a couple of tears

" I used to look up to you you know, I thought even if this guy treats me like dirt and hurts me... he was amazing, a guy who I knew was born with a quirk to become an amazing hero." Midoriya explained to the blonde boy

Bakugou was about to speak up when Midoriya continued

"But I realized, I was so obsessed with catching up with you and how amazing you were, I allowed myself to be bullied and abused by everyone. When you suggested that I kill myself-" Midoriya said before he was interrupted by Bakugou

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Bakugou shouted angrily

" **For once in your fucking life just shut up and listen Katsuk.** I was never going to do it believe it or not but I ran into All Might asked him the question that I dreaded. I asked If I, a quirkless nobody could become a hero and do you know what he said?" Midoriya asked Bakugou not showing any signs of weakness

Bakugou stood in silence and his eyes grew wide at what he was hearing

"Well do you?!" Midoriya asked calmly

"N- no I don't." Bakugou lied in a low voice

"He said I couldn't, that I should give up my lifelong dream... .you know the rest. So, in the end, you were right Bakugou, I never became a hero and I never will." Midoriya said as he stared down Bakugou

"YOU NEVER COULD BECOME A HERO! SO WHAT? NOW YOU'RE A VILLAIN WITH A FUCKING QUIRK!" Bakugou shouted angrily

"What quirk do I have then." Midoriya replied calmly

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE SOME STRENGTH QUIRK OR SOME SHIT!" Bakugou shouted back

"So you have no evidence and are just assuming things." Midoriya added

Bakugou didn't reply and prepared himself to attack Midoriya again but before he knew it Midoriya was in the air above him.

"A mid-air fight? Well, I Got something for you!" Bakugou thought as he shot himself up towards Midoriya dragging him higher into the air

Midoriya grabbed Bakugou by his shirt and punched him square in the jaw but he endured it.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Bakugou shouted as he kicked Midoriya in Mid air causing Midoriya to be beneath him.

Bakugou pointed his palm in the air and shot himself towards the ground slamming Midoriya into the ground with explosive force.

"I win." Bakugou said catching his breath as he had Midoriya pinned to the floor

Midoriya didn't say anything as he quickly broke from Bakugou's pin and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall back in pain

Midoriya shot up and quickly pinned Bakugou not allowing him to escape.

" _I win_ Katsuki and if I had a quirk, this would fight would have ended in seconds." Midoriya said as he looked down on the blonde boy

"That'll be the end of it, you two. I'm sorry but I took the liberty of eavesdropping on you both." All Might said as he appeared out of nowhere

"About time. Why didn't you jump in sooner?" Midoriya asked as he let Bakugou go

Midoriya had noticed All Might was watching them from around a nearby building and was wondering why he was just watching.

"DOES MIDORIYA HAVE A QUIRK OR NOT?!" Bakugou asked angrily as tears began to swell up in his eyes

"No. Midoriya is indeed quirkless, let me ask you Bakugou, have you ever taken a look at Midoriya's body?" All Might asked as he walked over to Midoriya

Bakugou wiped his tears and took a good look at Midoriya. Scars filled Midoriya's body and that was only the upper half.

"What the." Bakugou said as he looked at the black haired teen

"Midoriya has trained like crazy and the scars on his body show that." All Might explained

"Your not weak Katsuki. You lack experience, unlike me, you're a student learning to become a hero. I trained for a whole year, every day with no breaks, I fought until my bones snapped and most of all I gained practical experience." Midoriya explained dusting himself off and wiping some blood off his face

"BUT I AM WEAK.I'm weak and because of me you're like this All Might." Bakugou said in a solemn tone

"No your not weak young Bakugou and It wasn't your fault. All roads come to an end. It was going to turn out like this anyway." All Might said trying to console Bakugou

There was a silence, Bakugou wiped away his tears and spoke.

"What kind of practical experience did you gain that made you so strong Deku!" Bakugou said in a mix of anger and curiosity

All Might was intrigued by this answer since not much was known of what Midoriya did for training aside from his night runs with Stain.

"Midoriya you don't have to answer that." All Might said looking over to Midoriya

"If you guys keep it a secret I don't care." Midoriya said looking at both of them

"Sure." Bakugou said in his usual angry tone

"Of course Midoriya." All Might said in a reassuring tone

"I fought pro heroes night after night on my own, I left them beaten and I repeated this every night for a year, even when I was in the league. Of course, I had all my equipment back then but that's irrelevant." Midoriya explained to Bakugou and All Might, as it wasnt really a big secret

Bakugou simply gulped after hearing Midoriya's training involved taking out pro heroes for casual practice.

. . .

The three were walking back when Bakugou spoke up.

"I'm going to get stronger, and beat you." Bakugou stated confidently

"I'll be waiting for the day Bakugou." Midoriya replied calmly

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME" Bakugou shouted angrily

"Sure sure." Midoriya replied in his usual bored tone

"At Least now, Bakugou will see Midoriya as a true rival." All Might thought as he glanced back at the two teens talking

. . . . .

"To think even after the provisional license test you still have energy?!" Aizawa said angrily at Bakugou and Midoriya who were blinded by Aizawa's cloth

Bakugou was the main concern here but Aizawa saw it fair to scold Midoriya as well. Bakugou had an angry expression meanwhile Midoriya had a listless face.

"Man these bindings are getting kinda comfy." Midoriya thought as he gave a short yawn

"Aizawa wait for a second, the cause of this incident had something to do with me." All Might said Aizawa

"Excuse me?" Aizawa asked calming down

"What does this have to do with you?" Aizawa asked with cold eyes

Aizawa and All Might had talked beforehand when the fight barely started between Midoriya and Bakugou so they had to play it up as they didn't know anything about it.

"Young Bakugou feels guilty about my retirement, thinking he caused it. Bakugou entered the provisional license exam bearing this guilt and I knew both of them before this year started but Bakugou entered U.A meanwhile Midoriya became a villain. Midoriya became unbelievably strong and beat Bakugou which spiked his inferiority complex." All Might whispered in Aizawa's ear

"Alright, but rules are rules and I will dish them out properly." Aizawa sighed as he looked at the two boys

"Who threw the first punch?" Aizawa asked with an angry look

"I did." Bakugou replied quickly

"I defended myself." Midoriya added

"Bakugou since Midoriya is technically a teacher making him you're senior you will have 4 days of house arrest! Midoriya you are to help him for 3 of those days and teach the students at the same time! You will both clean the dormitories at night and in the morning. Bakugou you will write a statement of regret and turn it into me." Aizawa explained with authority

"As for your injuries, you will treat your selfish injuries yourselves but if it becomes to much go to the nurse's office. Don't think you will rely on that lady's quirk either! That's all go to bed" Aizawa said as he let go the two boys

Bakugou went off to his room and Aizawa left not long after, leaving Midoriya and All Might alone in the living room.

"Midoriya I have to ask." All Might said somewhat nervously

"What is it." Midoriya replied

"Did All For One give you a quirk?" All Might asked looking over at Midoriya

"This isn't the place or time All Might. Good Night." Midoriya said as he went up to his room

" **ILL NEVER FUCKING USE IT!** " Midoriya said angrily as he tightly closed his right hand making a small gust of wind

 _Flashback_

 _ **A week before the raid on U.A summer camp**_

 _Midoriya was sleeping in his bed and a large figure loomed over him._

" _Let's take a peek in that memory." All For One thought as he viewed Midoriya's memory_

" _Interesting but none of my concern." All For One said in a low voice as he stared at Midoriya_

" _Asking me for a Nomu and denying a quirk, your a weird one Deku but the thing is I'm not used to being told no." All For One said in a sinister voice as he used his right hand to grab Midoriya by the neck raising him up to eye level_

" _What? Came here to kill me?" Midoriya asked in between gasps_

" _No, I just think you are capable of so much more Deku. Talent like yours should not be wasted that's all. Plus when you denied my request the other day, well let's just say I'm not used to being denied." All For One explained with a wicked smile_

" _What the fuck are you talking ab-" Midoriya asked before he realized what this was all about_

" _ **Don't you dare fucking do it.**_ " _Midoriya said oozing bloodlust_

" _It's not up to you now, is it? Haha." All For One said in a wicked voice as he tightened his grip on Midoriya's neck_

" _Fuck you." Midoriya choked out as he realized his knife wasn't close enough for him to grab_

" _I'm assuming you know all about my quirk, don't you? I can take quirks but I can also give them to anyone I please." All For One said as he looked Midoriya straight in the eyes_

" _I'll never fucking use them." Midoriya choked out as he slowly began to lose consciousness_

" _Oh, that's fine by me because I'm erasing your memory of this little encounter. I got a quirk that can delete up to 5 minutes of a memory of a single day." All For One explained with a chuckle_

" _Then why give it to me without me knowing?" Midoriya said barely able to choke out the words_

" _For when you lose control of course! My own personal ticking time bomb, imagine the damage, THE CHAOS! So I'm going to give you quirks that will make this possible. Air Cannon, two Kinetic Booster quirks, and a strength enhancer quirk. Be grateful, these 4 are some of my favorites of the hundreds I have!" All For One explained with an evil laugh as he transferred the quirks to Midoriya_

" _Shit I'm losing consciousness... .no air. . . " Midoriya thought as his vision began to get blurry but he stuck his hand in his pocket and felt a pen in there._

" _With these, you may even be able to flatten an entire city haha. Well, it's not like your going to remember anyway." All For One said as he saw Midoriya eyes flutter as he became unconscious_

" _ **No one**_ _**denies me.**_ " _All For One said wickedly as he erased Midoriya's memory_

 _. . ._

 _ **The next morning. . .**_

 _Midoriya's throat was sore and he took a cough drop with some tea to help._

" _Now then time to work." Midoriya said to himself as he got on his computer and began to type_

 _Midoriya was a couple minutes into his work when he realized writing on his left hand._

" _What the." Midoriya said in a low voice as he got a closer look at his left hand_

" _V-i-d-e-o" Midoriya spelled out the letters even though the word was crudely written_

" _Video video what does. . ." Midoriya thought as he looked at a lone corner in the room_

 _Midoriya had set up small spy cameras in the hallway of his apartment and some in his room which pointed at the windows, in case anyone was spying or following him._

" _Maybe I wrote this?" Midoriya asked himself as he watched the footage of last night_

 _The video was normal and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a dark goop manifested in his room making no sound of his entrance._

" _What the fu-" Midoriya whispered before he was caught off by the sound of All For One in the recording_

" _Sensei?" Midoriya asked as he looked closer at the video_

 _Midoriya's was filled with the emotions of last night and watched as he was held up by his neck and was forced to own 4 quirks against his will._

" _ **That mother fucker! 4 FUCKING QUIRKS?! GIVING ME THIS MANY WAS PROBABLY JUST FOR KICKS, he could have given me two and would have had the same effect but 4? This fucker just did it as a 'fuck you'.**_ " _Midoriya said angrily as he threw his knife at the wall followed by a short gust of air_

" _ **I will never use these fucking things**_ " _Midoriya said angrily staring at the still image of All For One choking him_

 _Midoriya began to research the quirks All For One forced onto him and found out the following._

 _Air Cannon: Releases air shockwaves from a users arms._

 _2x Kinetic booster: as the name implies, it simply boosts a users ability to create and release kinetic energy._

 _1x Strength Enhancer: Increases the strength of the user at will, can be shut off as well._

" _ **4 fucking quirks.**_ _Seems like I'll need to train how to turn them off because he's wrong as hell if he thinks he can do as he pleases with me." Midoriya sighed angrily as he began his new training._

 _Flashback end_

Midoriya had caught on rather quickly, he was able to keep all the quirks off with little to no effort after only a week of constant training but he couldn't control the quirks, only keep them from coming out.

"I'll get rid of these quirks if its the last thing I do." Midoriya said as he shut his eyes and fell asleep

 **Two days later. . .**

"They got in a fight?!" Mina asked with a surprised face

"House arrest?!" Hagakure added

"How idiotic! Unbelievable!" some of the students said as they got out of their rooms

Midoriya was helping Bakugou with his chores while the other students talked about them.

"Whaaaat? Did they make up afterward?" Uraraka asked Midoriya and Bakugou

"I wouldn't say that." Midoriya replied as he took a moment to stop vacuuming

"You're lucky to have gotten off with house arrest Bakugou. Fighting a teacher could have caused a lot of problems you know." Tenya explained in his usual way

"Shut it I know." Bakugou replied trying to stay cool

"I suppose we'll be attending the opening ceremony without you then." Tenya sighed as he looked over at Midoriya and Bakugou

"Bakugou what are you going to do about the provisional license supplementary lessons?" Todoroki asked

"Shut it! Its none of your business!" Bakugou shouted back

Midoriya and Bakugou were left alone in the living room cleaning when Midoriya broke the silence.

"You should instead choose practicality over flashy movement Bakugou. It takes less effort and gives you more time to react in fights. If your spinning like a ball your vision is blurry and unreliable." Midoriya said as he kept vacuuming

"Fucking all right then but don't think I'm going to always take your advice Deku." Bakugou growled back

. . . .

"Internships to put it simply are hero activities done off campus. Think of it as a more formalized version of the field training you did before." Aizawa explained to the students

Midoriya was focused on writing as Aizawa explained the internships to the class.

"What was the point of our struggles during the sports festival then?!" Uraraka shouted standing up in her chair

"To make use of the connections you made during the sports festival." Midoriya added as he kept his eyes on his writing

"That's correct. Make use of your connections and get into the internship of your choice if you can." Aizawa added looking at all the students

Aizawa went on to explain a bit more about the process and soon left the room with Midoriya so Present Mic could take over.

 **In the hallway. . .**

"What were you writing in there?" Aizawa asked keeping his eyes forward

"I'm half the reason Bakugou is under house arrest, so I wrote down what you said about internships as notes." Midoriya replied as he handed Aizawa the stack of papers

"I see. I'll allow it this once." Aizawa said as he handed back the papers to Midoriya

Midoriya was in his room when he went downstairs to hand Bakugou the papers he made.

"What's all this dust Bakugou?" Mineta scoffed

"THAT WAS DEKU PISS OFF!" Bakugou barked back

"That class man, I've never heard of that grammar before." Kirishima said to Sato

"Hey about that internship stuff. What if we didn't make connections?" Jiro asked Hagakure and Ojiro

"Fucking shit." Bakugou said under his breath

"First the exam and now this, your being left behind Katsuki." Midoriya said as he walked up to Bakugou

"Shut it!" Bakugou growled back

"Ah calm down." Midoriya said as he threw the stack of papers at Bakugou

"It's the best I could do so don't expect any more from me." Midoriya said as he picked up the trash bag and began to collect the trash from all the students

"What the fuck is he talking about." Bakugou thought as he read the first page

"Tch fuck that guy. Writing all about the internships for me." Bakugou said angrily in his head as he took the papers into his room and set them on his desk

"Hopefully the idiot doesn't toss the noted I wrote." Midoriya thought as he carried the bags of trash to the garbage dump

"Trash? The food trays are okay to go in the combustible " A blonde boy said as his head appeared out of the wall next to Midoriya and quickly disappeared soon after

"Mirio Togata. He's also-" Midoriya thought before his train of thought was interrupted my Mirio once again

"Your one of the lively first years aren't you?" Mirio asked full of energy

"Uh n-" Midoriya was about to speak but was interrupted once again

"Haha did I surprise you? Well, you did a bad thing after all so I thought I would try and scare you!" Mirio said with a smile

"Okay. well then if you'll excuse me" Midoriya said excusing himself to go throw away the trash

"Ah well, we will have more time tomorrow" Mirio said before disappearing once again

"I suppose." Midoriya thought as he walked towards the trash dump

Midoriya went back to the living room and into the kitchen to wash his hands when Mina approached him.

"Heeey" Mina said happily

"Hello " Midoriya replied as he glanced to over to Mina

"Always so formal you don't have to you know?" Mina explained to Midoriya

"What do I call you then?" Midoriya asked as he dried his hands

"Hmm, what do you want to call me?" Mina asked with a smile

Midoriya stood in silence for a second and spoke.

"How abou-" Midoriya was about to say something before Yaoyorozu appeared

"Midoriya if your not busy can we talk?" Momo asked politely

"Sure." Midoriya replied looking over to Momo

"We will continue this conversation another time." Midoriya said to Mina as he followed Momo upstairs

"Ah. . .okay" Mina said with a sad smile

Midoriya followed Momo into her room and was genuinely surprised

"How did you fit all this." Midoriya said as he examined the room

Momo couldn't help feel embarrassed since it was just Midoriya and herself alone in her room. Midoriya was a boy, after all, it was only natural for him to be interested.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about ? I am your teacher so feel free to tell me anything that's bothering you" Midoriya asked as he pulled a seat and sat across from her

"That's right hes a teacher." Momo thought and let out a sigh of relief

"Well, I just wanted to update you on my progress. Ever since you lectured me on my confidence and how much more I was capable of, I've been improving so much and I wanted to thank you." Momo said as she bowed towards Midoriya

"No need. You had it in you all along, just needed a little push is all." Midoriya explained

"Still thank you so much." Momo said with a smile as she began to tear up

"Of course. I'll be going then, have a good night." Midoriya said as he bowed and took his leave

Midoriya went into his room and sat on his bed.

"What am I going to do? I can't become a villain again and I have no interest in becoming a hero. I'm only here because I need to serve my sentence but after that what?" Midoriya mumbled to himself as he fell back on his bed and slowly shut his eyes

"Maybe I can start again fresh... .who am I kidding." Midoriya sighed as he drifted off to sleep

 **The next day. . .**

Aizawa was waiting for the class to show up when he decided to talk to Midoriya.

"Hey, about what you said the other day, about Shinso Hitoshi." Aizawa said grabbing Midoriya's attention

"Hm? What about him?" Midoriya asked looking over his lesson plans for class 1A and 1B

"I've been training him and hopefully he can show enough promise to be transferred into one of the hero courses in due time." Aizawa said as he made sure no one would walk in at the wrong moment and overhear

"Keeping it a secret is key you know. If the public finds out you took a special interest in one student, the media would chew you and Shinso up. Also, make sure you train him well, these kids are far ahead of him and if you want him to join you better make sure he's prepared or he's just going to end up as a liability." Midoriya explained looking up from his papers and towards Aizawa

"I know. Of course, it would help if you would come along for a session or two." Aizawa added

"Maybe I will. Ill train him into the ground though, you okay with that?" Midoriya asked Aizawa in an almost teasing way

"I'm okay with that." Aizawa said with a smile as Tenya walked into the classroom and the conversation ended.

. . .

Aizawa was instructing the class as usual until. . .

"Come inside." Aizawa said as he faced the door at the front

"The quote-unquote Big Three huh?" Midoriya thought as he saw 3 third years walk into the classroom.

"They're known as the Big Three. They are U.A's top students!" Aizawa continued as the students stood at the front of the class

"Mirio Toga, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajaki" Midoriya thought as he glanced over at the students.

"Now some brief introductions. Starting with you Amajaki" Aizawa said looking over to the student

Amajaki didn't say anything and simply glared at the students causing them to feel immense pressure from his glare.

"So he's a nervous wreck. " Midoriya thought as he looked at Amajaki glare at the students

"It's no good...Mirio. . . Hadou. No matter how hard I try to imagine them as potatoes I can't, I still see humans. What should I do the words won't come out." Amajaki explained in a low voice

"I want to go home!" Amajaki said as he turned to face the blackboard

"This guy's Tamaki Amajaki, he's the chicken! I'm Nejire Hadou, we've come here today to come talk to you guys about the internship." Nejire said until she quickly turned to face Shoji

"But, but . . . hey hey, why do you have a mask on? Catch a cold or is that the latest fashion?" Hadou asked quickly

"Well, a long time ago I." Shoji said before he was interrupted by Hadou

"Oh and you! Your Todoroki right? Right?! Why do you have a burn mark on your face like that?" Hadou asked Todoroki in the back

"Well, that's... " Todoroki replied before he was interrupted by Hadou

"Oh and you Ashido if those horns break, do they grow back? Can you move them? And Mineta the balls on your head is actually hair? Can you cut it?" Hadou asked the students

"B-balls? That's sexual harassment senpai! Are you saying you're interested in my balls?!" Mineta asked in his usual perverted manner

The students all loved her personality and the class was getting a bit rowdy until.

"And you! Midoriya or should I say Sensei? Are you a villain still? Are you actually quirkless?! Hey hey, have you ever thought of becoming a hero? Why did you become a villain in the first place?!" Hadou asked Midoriya

Hadou asked a lot of questions, none of which bothered Midoriya but the last one.

"Th-" Midoriya was about to speak but before Midoriya could say anything Aizawa stepped in just in time.

"I see your all lacking any sort of rationality." Aizawa said angrily

"Please do not worry Eraserhead I am the key performer here today!" Mirio said trying to reassure Aizawa

"The journey ahead?!" Mirio asked the class

"Huh?" the class replied

"That's where you say will be full of difficulties! All right you all fail at getting the point of the conversation!" Mirio said joyfully

"well, I can see from all your faces that you've got no idea what's going on. The explanation of the internship program which isn't even a requirement has been left to these three random 3rd years, I get it. It doesn't make sense right?" Mirio explained as his expression grew more serious

"You've acquired your provisional licenses as first years hm? This year's first years are really energetic aren't they?" Mirio said as he quickly glanced at Midoriya who seemed rather bored

"Well, it seems my intro fell flat here so. How would you all like to team up and fight against me!" Mirio said happily as he threw a fist in the air

"HUUUH?!" the class replied together at the request

"it would make the most sense for them to witness and feel our own 'experience' with their own bodies wouldn't you say Eraserhead?!

"Do as you like." Aizawa replied

 **At Gamma Gym. . .**

All the students were in their gym clothes.

"Are you serious?" Sero asked Mirio

"I'm dead serious." Mirio replied

"Mirio you shouldn't do this. It would be more than enough for you to tell them 'how valuable this experience is'. No matter what you must not make it so that these kids aren't able to get back on their feet anymore." Amajaki explained as he faced a nearby wall

"Ah! Hey, didja know ?! there was a kid who completely gave up on becoming a hero and was causing all sorts of problems! Though Togata had it rough! So you really got to things through you know!?" Hadou said as she fiddled with Mina's horns

"Please don't do that." Mina pleaded

"now wait just a moment... although we may have a handicap, we've got pros fighting on our side as well." Tokoyami said to Mirio

"And we've got experience fighting villains as well! Am I to interpret you worrying about us all that much because as you seeing us as nothing but small fry." Kirishima added

"Yep! Now feel free to come at me whenever and however you want. So whos up first?" Mirio replied quickly

"I would like to go!" Kirishima said full of confidence

"You've got this class." Midoriya said calmly looking over to Kirishima and the rest

The class was caught off guard by sudden words of encouragement from Midoriya but they were soon fired up

"Oh? Unexpected words of encouragement from the villain kid?" Aizawa said with a grin

"Wouldn't hurt from time to time." Midoriya replied as he turned to face Aizawa

"The problem child eh? I guess you really are a teacher." Mirio thought as he glanced over at Midoriya who was off to the side wearing a bored expression

"We are all going to come at you at once! So Senpai thank you for your guidance!" Kirishima said as all of class 1-A got ready to attack Mirio

Every attack shot at Mirio slipped right through him as well as his clothes.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Jiro shouted blushing uncontrollably

"Ah sorry. Its difficult to fine tune the adjustments you see." Mirio explained to the students ahead of him

"Hopefully this doesn't hurt the morale of the class. Since they are going to lose after all." Midoriya thought as he sat back more comfortably

Dust filled the room and Mirio was gone.

"He should pop up there. That's what someone with half a brain would do anyway" Midoriya thought as he looked over behind Jiro

"I suppose I should deal with the long-range ones eh?" Mirio said as he appeared behind Jiro and knocked her out

"He teleported?! So he can do more than just slip through things?! Just how strong is this guys quirk?!" Kirishima shouted

"I wouldn't say that Kirishima. He has just trained a lot, that's all." Midoriya thought as he saw class 1-A get pummeled by Mirio

"Mirio's quirk is not something that should be envied. . . far from it. What you should be impressed with is his incredible technique you first-year brats." Amajaki thought not moving from the wall

"POWEER!" Mirio shouted as he stood over a couple of students

"Alright class this is a good time for you guys to get roughed up from it and learn from it! That guy, as far as I know, is the closest to being No.1 and that includes the pros!" Aizawa shouted as all the students turned to face Aizawa with a face full of surprise

"So he's the man closest to being no.1." Todoroki said in awe at Mirio's power

"What about you Todoroki? You don't want to get in on this?" Aizawa asked

"I failed my provisional license exam." Todoroki replied keeping his eyes glued on Mirio

Mirio went on to take out the rest of the students with ease by punching them in the stomach. After a minute Mirio stood standing meanwhile the others laid on the floor in pain.

"And so that's the jist of it! So was my quirk strong?" Mirio asked the class

"Too strong!" Sero said loudly

"Not only phasing but teleportation?! Are you a hybrid like Todoroki?!" Mina asked Mirio

"Let me see Koda." Midoriya said as he walked up to Koda who still seemed to be in clear pain

"He got you good huh? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Midoriya asked the boy who took a seat on the floor

"N-no I don't want to miss what senpai has to say." Koda replied in a soft voice

"Right then." Midoriya said as he stood up and walked slowly over to Aizawa

"Sorry for that!" Mirio said as he bowed in apology at Koda

"But I want you all to know I've learned all this from my internship!" Mirio said happily

Mirio went on to explain the internship program and its benefits to the students when he called out to Midoriya who was invested in his notebook.

"What about you problem child want to show these energetic first years how a real fight looks?!" Mirio asked Midoriya who was writing

"Not sure if the boss would let me." Midoriya replied signaling over to Aizawa with a pencil

"Mirio is this necessary?" Aizawa asked the blonde boy

"Well, It's more my curiosity really." Mirio said with a chuckle

"Midoriya you have to avenge us!" Kirishima said loudly

"Yea yea!" Mina said throwing a fist in the air

"I kind of want to see that but it's up to Aizawa Sensei!" Tenya added

"Hmm, yea we don't want to force him to fight." Uraraka said to the class

"Fine. Midoriya if you want to help 'demonstrate' you may." Aizawa said calmly

"Please." the class said with puppy eyes

"I don't have anything to wear and I don't want to mess up my clothes." Midoriya replied trying to get out of the situation he was in

"Well, as a matter of fact, we have some gym clothes in your size Midoriya. Follow me" Aizawa said with a sly grin

"Of course you do." Midoriya sighed as he followed Aizawa

"Mirio are you sure this is a good idea? What if you hurt him?" Amajaki asked Mirio

"Don't worry I won't go too hard on him," Mirio replied with a smile

After some time Midoriya came out in U.A gym clothes.

"Alright let's get this over with." Midoriya sighed as he walked towards the center of the gym

"Midoriya looks like a real student." Kirishima said as he watched the boy do a couple stretches

"He looks younger." Mina said with a giggle

"Yea he does." Uraraka added with a smile

"I knew he had scars but seeing them clearly in person is something else." Asui said looking at Midoriya's arms

The class was having fun watching Midoriya in gym clothes but Tenya couldn't help but feel melancholic at the sight of Midoriya in school clothes.

"Are you ready problem child?" Mirio asked standing across from Midoriya with his arms crossed

"Wait." Aizawa called out

"Midoriya take this." Aizawa said as he tossed a metal baton at Midoriya

"A weapon?" Tenya asked Aizawa

"Well Midoriya has been fighting barehanded this whole time and he usually fights with a number of weapons and gadgets. His main weapon is a knife but for obvious reasons, he's not allowed to have one." Aizawa explained the class

"So you mean, he wasn't even at his best when he fought us?" Todoroki asked Aizawa

"Whaaaat that makes me feel weak." Mina said jokingly

"Well, whenever your ready problem child. I'll let you start" Mirio said with a smile

"Hm? Oh, I'm ready." Midoriya said still inspecting the weapon he was given and looked up to face Mirio

Midoriya didn't waste any time and put all the force into his legs and dashed at Mirio. Mirio didn't expect Midoriya to close the distance so quickly and he slipped into the ground.

"By the way class. Midoriya is completely different when he's fighting one on one" Aizawa explained to the students who were in awe at Midoriya's speed

Midoriya was sure Mirio was going to pop up behind him and waited for him to appear. Mirio popped out of the ground and was surprised to see Midoriya throwing a kick at him.

"He knew Id pop up here?" Mirio thought

"But here's the finishing blow! Blinding Touch: eye poke!" Mirio said as he aimed for Midoriya's eye causing him to close them instinctively

"Everyone tries to counter me like that you know." Mirio said as he punched Midoriya in the gut

Midoriya fell to the floor and he laid there on the ground. Mirio popped up and quickly put on his track pants and slowly began to walk towards Midoriya to help him.

"It's no fun if you hold back." Midoriya said as he got up and did a little stretch

The entire room was shocked to see Midoriya stand up so nonchalantly

"I knew you were energetic!" Mirio said taking a fighting stance

"My turn." Midoriya said as he quickly got in Mirio face and tried to hit him with the metal baton which fazed through him

Mirio then fazed into the ground once again and shot out the ground quickly and tried to uppercut Midoriya but missed by a mile much to his surprise.

Midroiya then rushed down Mirio as soon as he landed on the ground. Mirio was phasing through every attack but he was starting to run out of breath.

"Come on just take a short breath... .that's all I need." Midoriya thought as he kept on attacking Mirio who was having trouble catching a break from holding his breath to phase and dodge at the same time.

"I need to catch my breath but he's not letting me." Mirio thought as he phased through Midoriya's attacks

Midoriya seemed to be slowing down and stopped for a second, Mirio finally found his opening to breath or so he thought. Mirio felt cold metal hit his stomach the moment he took a deep breath.

Mirio lost his breath and was completely vulnerable. Midoriya followed up with a kick to Mirio's chest and a strike with the baton against his left leg.

"Mirio is losing?" Amajaki thought as he saw his friend being beaten slowly by Midoriya

"Yea! Midoriya get him!" Kirishima shouted with excitement

"He's got him on the ropes!" Sero added

Mirio finally caught his breath and fazed through a punch while throwing a punch of his own at Midoriya which landed on his face and sent him flying almost to the back of the gym.

"Oh no." Mirio thought as he saw Midoriya on the ground across from him.

The room grew silent at the sight of Midoriya being sent flying across the room.

"Hey is he ok?" Sato asked breaking the silence

"Yea that punch really sent him flying." Tokoyami said keeping his eyes on Midoriya

Aizawa was about to rush over to Midoriya but Midoriya got up and spit out some blood.

"So _you_ have it." Midoriya said under his breath as he stared at Mirio who was sighing in relief

"Midoriya you really are energetic! But you don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Mirio explained to Midoriya

"It's fine. I haven't had a good fight in a while. Plus I wanted to try out my new training on someone worthwhile." Midoriya said as a smile grew across his face

 **Mental state: Vigilance x Slaughter**

Midoriya had been training to maintain Vigilance and Slaughter at the same time, maintaining a perfect balance between the two, not succumbing to the insanity of Slaughter and the loss of power when using vigilance.

"Come on! Let's get the **blood** pumping!" Midoriya shouted with a huge smile as he dashed towards Mirio

"He's different from before. He's faster?!" Mirio thought as Midoriya was already in his face

Mirio dodged and then phased through a kick form Midoriya and followed up with two punches on Midoriya's chest and stomach but Midoriya didn't react, almost as if he was in a trance. Mirio was having trouble breathing after being hit in the gut so many times by Midoriya.

"I'm out of breath again." Mirio thought as he struggled to phase through Midoriya's attacks

Mirio then fell into the ground and shot like a catapult into the air so he could catch his breath in midair but Midoriya grabbed his leg as soon as he shot out of the ground and pulled him to the ground, Mirio predicted this was going to happen and traded punches with Midoriya.

The gym grew silent once again as the two boys laid on the floor.

"So who won?" Kaminari asked the class

Both boys got up slowly from the ground and a look of fire could be seen in their eyes as they prepared themselves to go another round but Aizawa finally intervened.

"That's enough!" Aizawa said loudly as he walked towards the two boys

"You really are full of energy Midoriya." Mirio said in between breaths

"Thanks, I guess." Midoriya replied in between breaths as well

"Wait so who won?" Kirishima asked Aizawa

"Its a tie for today class now get back into your school uniforms." Aizawa said to the students

"Hey hey! Do you know what Amajaki that Midoriya guy is pretty strong huh? Keeping up with Mirio is really hard you know?" Hadou said walking over to Amajaki

"I can't argue with that." Amajaki replied softly

"So problem child I have one question after our little fight." Mirio said with a smile

"What is it?" Midoriya asked walking side by side with Mirio to the changing rooms

"If you're not aiming to be a hero and hopefully you have given up being a villain, what's your plan after you've served your time?" Mirio asked Midoriya

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is this arrangement keeps my mother at ease and that's all I could wish for." Midoriya replied before looking over at the tall blonde

" may I ask a question?" Midoriya asked looking ahead

"go for it fire away and you can call me Mirio." Mirio replied with a smile

"You lied didn't you? You don't only have one quirk and I know because that punch from our fight sent me flying across the room and as far as I know that's not humanly possible." Midoriya explained as he kept his eyes forward

"Ah no I only have one quirk. I was probably just feeling cornered and my adrenaline kicked in." Mirio replied calmly looking over at Midoriya

"Ah yes forgive me it must be my imagination. I had this crazy theory that All Might gave you his quirk, hearing myself say it out loud makes it sound ridiculous." Midoriya explained looking at Mirio with a smile

"That is quite the theory Midoriya haha!" Mirio replied as he shifted his eyes just a bit from Midoriya's gaze

"Anyway, I hope we meet again and thank you for fighting me." Midoriya said as he thanked Mirio with a bow

"No problem see ya problem child!" Mirio said as he walked in another direction

"So you do have One For All." Midoriya said under his breath as he saw Mirio pull out his cellphone and call someone

"If you had used it during our fight I would have lost but the fact that you didn't actually annoys me." Midoriya sighed in frustration

 **Back at the dorms. . .**

Midoriya was walking back to his room with a stack of papers when he saw All Might standing at his door.

"Good afternoon All Might." Midoriya greeted the skeletal man standing in front of his door

"Midoriya I need to speak with you." All Might said in a more firm tone than usual

"Of course, I've been meaning to speak with you as well." Midoriya replied calmly

"Oh, really well that's perfect." All Might replied with a smile

"Please step into my room" Midoriya said opening the door to his room

The room was clean and tidy, stepping into Midoriya's room reminded All Might of the kid Midoriya used to be before, a child with a dream an ambition to become a great hero but not anymore. Now the room was desolate, only filled with the bare necessities, no more dreams or aspirations. it was, in short, the room of someone who realized the world was cruel too soon.

"Shut the door please." Midoriya asked All Might

All Might shut the door and turned around.

"Take a seat All Might." Midoriya said as he handed All Might a chair

Midoriya pulled out an extra chair and sat across from All Might.

The room was silent for about 7 seconds until All Might spoke.

"I need to talk to you about One-" All Might said before he was interrupted by Midoriya

"One For All?" Midoriya said finishing All Mights sentence

"How did you-" All Might was about to ask before Midoriya spoke again

"Overheard All For One mention it once before to Shigaraki, so I did some research and dug into his personal files. What I found was interesting but in all honesty, it was underwhelming. " Midoriya explained to All Might

"How so?" All Might asked cautiously as to not fall for a bait

. . .

"These are thin walls All Might and I rather not say something that would get us into deep trouble so how about we finish this conversation another time and i'll answer the question you asked me that night as well. Trading information you could say" Midoriya said in a low voice to All Might

. . . .

"You have a point. Goodnight Midoriya." All Might said as he headed for the door to the hallway

"Togata Mirio huh." Midoriya said as he fixed the stack of papers on his desk

"Goodnight." All Might said once more before going into the hallway

"This isn't good, young Midoriya seems to know about my Quirk and how it works but it seems he was cautious about the walls I don't think he intends to tell anyone. I hope." All Might thought as he made his way to his room

"If he had given me the quirk what would have happened? Hm no point in thinking about that now, I have no intention of becoming a hero." Midoriya thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **3 am...**

Midoriya was tossing and turning in his sleep and he closes his right hand causing a small gust of air come out of his hand.

 **At Tartarus prison. . .**

"Pent up power and negative emotions are a perfect mix for chaos. I've done it with Shigaraki and now you...Midoriya" All For One said with a wicked grin

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Midoriya knows all about One For All and who its current holder is but what will he do with this information?! The quirks given to Midoriya are starting to build a dangerous amount of power!**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **New- Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Quirks**

 **Air Cannon**

 **2x Kinetic Quirks**

 **Strength enhancer quirk**

 **A/N This ended up being two chapters in one so I hope you guys liked it. As for the party, it will be touched upon the next chapter, so will One For All and the league of villains side plus the 8 triceps.**


	16. A party and secrets

**Enjoy the Chapter :D**

 **One afternoon at U.A**

Midoriya was looking over some papers in the living room when Mina approached him.

"Hey Midoriya~" Mina said happily as she plopped herself next to Midoriya

"Hello, Ms. Ashido." Midoriya greeted glancing at Mina

"Didn't we talk about calling me that?" Mina replied with a pout

"Ah yes but we didn't finish our conversation. Want to pick up where we left off?" Midoriya asked Mina

"I just wanted to know if you liked anything particular." Mina asked Midoriya

"Hm nothing really stands out to me aside from the food my mother makes, I love it when she cooks and. . .." Midoriya explained before cutting himself off

"And what? C'mon tell me." Mina said playfully bumping her shoulder against Midoriya's

"I'm not sure yet. Give me time to figure out my feelings and I'll get back to you." Midoriya explained to Mina as he shifted from his usual bored expression to that of a warm look

"A girl he likes?! No way!" Mina thought to herself as she turned red

Mina blushed at those words but she quickly composed herself.

"Ah well, I'll be waiting haha." Mina said with a shy chuckle

"Back on the topic about what you want me to address you as." Midoriya said as he flipped through the paper stack

"Sure! You need to be more casual ya know! And not with just me, with like with everyone." Mina said with a smile

"Buuuut let's start with me~" Mina suggested with a giggle

"Alright then, what would you prefer I call you?" Midoriya asked setting down his stack of papers

"Hmm well, how about Mina?" Mina replied with a warm smile

"Mina huh. Well, i'll try but I make no promises." Midoriya said with a smile

"Hey. you smiled." Mina said warmly

"Nothing gets past you does it." Midoriya said with a quick chuckle

"I've said it before but I think you should smile more." Mina said as she stood up from the couch

"Ms. Ashid- I mean. .Mina, why are you so friendly with me?" Midoriya asked the pink skinned girl

"Well, I just know you're a good person deep down and I wanted to get to know you. Midoriya I know there are some things you don't want to talk about but you can talk to me. Plus we're friends aren't we?" Mina said with a smile as she clasped both her hands behind her back

"I see. Thank you Mina. for being my friend" Midoriya said as he gave Mina one more smile

Mina smiled and went up to her room but not before heading to the restroom.

"Get it together Mina." Mina said as she stared in the mirror at her flustered face.

Mina splashed some water on her face and made her way back to her room.

"I want to get to know him too." Uraraka said under her breath as she peered around the corner to look at Midoriya who was flipping through some papers

"I want to be his friend!" Uraraka thought her face full of determination

 **The next day**

All Might was walking down the hallway when he ran into Mirio.

"Mirio my boy! I've been looking for you." All Might said with a smile

"Really? Well, what's up?" Mirio asked

"Follow me." All Might said leading the way

Mirio followed All Might into his office but much to his surprise Midoriya was sitting on a couch drinking some tea.

"Nice to see you again ." Midoriya said as he stood up from the couch

"Midoriya good to see you! You didn't get into any problems right?" Mirio said jokingly

"Not yet" Midoriya chuckled as he sat back down

"Mirio my boy. Please sit." All Might said taking a serious tone

"Is something wrong All Might?" Mirio asked taking a seat next to Midoriya

"Not necessarily. It involves one for all." All Might said looking at Mirio

"Uhh, what's that?" Mirio asked using his eyes to signal All Might to Midoriya who was sitting beside him

"Togata I know all about all for one so you can drop the act." Midoriya explained to Mirio

Mirio turned to look over at All Might who simply nodded in confirmation.

"Midoriya found out you inherited one for all during your fight with him." All Might sighed and took a sip of his tea

"I learned the ins and outs of the quirk during my time in the league. A quirk capable of stockpiling power and also the ability to pass it on." Midoriya explained to Mirio and All Might

"Midoriya you understand why we wish to keep this a secret yes?" All Might asked the black haired teen

"Yes. information about your quirk would surely cause all sorts of problems. At Least the quirk can't be taken by force." Midoriya replied while taking a sip of tea

"Wait it can't?" Mirio asked the two in the room

"You haven't told him?" Midoriya asked All Might

"I was going to explain it to him today." All Might replied setting down his glass

"Explain what?" Mirio asked

"The dark history of one for all." All Might said firmly

All Might then went on to explain the dark past of how the quirk one for all came to be.

"This quirk has a bit of a scary past huh." Mirio said looking down at his hand

"So it seems." Midoriya sighed as he took another sip of his tea

"Again this secret will stay with us. Mirio I trust Midoriya can keep this secret because I know deep down he's a good kid." All Might explained to Mirio

"Yea I saw that in him too." Mirio said with a smile

There was silence but Midoriya spoke up after finishing his tea.

"So how much of it can Togata use? Without breaking apart his body anyway" Midoriya asked Mirio and All Might

"Well I can output 45% without breaking anything but I like to maintain 35% during fights." Mirio explained to Midoriya

"45% huh. Plus you've had this quirk for about a year, that's impressive." Midoriya said looking at All Might

"Yes Mirio caught on rather quickly and he had the help of Gran Torino." All Might explained

"Sir Nighteye also helped me out a bunch." Mirio piped up

"Your former sidekick?" Midoriya asked looking over to All Might once again

"I'm surprised you know about him." All Might sighed

"Well come on Togata. Show me." Midoriya said standing up from the couch

"What exactly?" Mirio replied

"Show me one for all at your max." Midoriya said doing a small yawn

"Oh! Sure ok!" Mirio said happily as he stood up and cleared up some space

Mirio stood in the center of the room and went to his max of 45%. Mirios hairs seemed to have hardened a bit but aside from that everything seemed normal body wise.

"Fascinating, I knew the from All Might took was not a part of the quirk but I expected a transformation of some sort." Midoriya said as he inspected Mirio

"You should be able to create some wind pressure already correct?" Midoriya asked Mirio

"Yea if I do anything really." Mirio chuckled

"I'm sure you can, however, I think it would better if you didn-" Midoriya explained before he was interrupted

"I'll show you!" Mirio said excitingly as he flicked his index finger

It felt as if a small tornado hit the room and everything went flying in separate directions.

"Didn't." Midoriya sighed finishing his sentence

"Mirio my boy. You mustn't use such pressure in a room, it makes a mess." All Might chuckled placing his hand on his forehead

"Togata how about helping me find my papers?" Midoriya asked calmly

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'll help you out!" Mirio replied and began to organize the room with All Might and Midoriya

 **In an abandoned warehouse. . .**

Overhaul was having a talk with the league of villains.

"Right now there is no leader for light or dark sides. The question I propose is who will stand up to lead?" Overhaul asked Shigaraki

"If you're saying this full well who my master is. That a challenge? **The next leader is going to be me.** " Shigaraki replied angrily

"I'm gathering forces and expanding day by day to destroy the hero society." Shigaraki explained

"Got a plan?" Overhaul asked

"A plan? Didn't you come here to join our little gang?" Shigaraki asked Overhaul

"Having a goal without a plan just makes you a daydreamer, and dreams don't make for a good sales pitch. What happens once you've expanded? how're you gonna use these people? what's your management strategy for organization?" Overhaul asked

Shigaraki didn't reply and heard Overhaul out.

"Let's start with muscular and moonfish. These both were heavy hitters but they went and got arrested. Almost like you didn't know how to use them." Overhaul explained to Shigaraki

Overhaul continued.

"But let's not forget Deku. This guy was, in my opinion, the most useful member of the league but even still he was captured because you didn't know how to use him. If I had Deku on my side all of Japan would be mine by now!"Overhaul stated

Shigaraki's eye twitched at the sound of that name but he held back.

"Listen you can barely control the group you've got now, so no I didn't come here to follow you. The plan I've got requires a ton of cash, but nobody out there is crazy enough to fund some small-time yakuza throwback. But if you guys and the name you made for yourselves were involved, it'd be a different story. So join me. Ill become the next leader and I'll put you all to good use." Overhaul explained to the League

" **Get out** " Shigaraki said oozing bloodlust

"Sorry mafia boy! But we didn't come to serve anyone!" Magne said as she pulled out her magnet item

Overhaul felt his body be pulled toward Magne.

"IM HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE FREE! WE GET TO DECIDE WHERE WE BELONG!" Magne shouted a story as Overhaul shot toward her weapon

" **What nonsense are you spouting**?!" Overhaul thought angrily as he took off his right glove

Overhaul took a hard hit to his head but not before touching Magne's arm causing her to explode in a bloody mess.

"BIG SIS MAGNE!" Twice shouted in surprise

The entire league was surprised Magne was killed so easily.

"Your side made the first move. UGH filthy this is the worst part" Overhaul said as he stood over half of Magne's corpse

Compress shot towards Overhaul using the rail as footing.

"Compress wait!" Shigaraki shouted

"This one is dangerous! I have to seal him away!" Compress thought as he prepared to activate his quirk

Compress was in touching distance of Overhaul but a bullet/syringe landed on his arm causing his quirk to be erased.

"My quirk it won't activate?!" Compress thought as Overhaul stared at him with murderous intent

" **Don't touch me filth** " Overhaul thought as he used his quirk to rip off compress left arm.

Shigaraki dashed towards Overhaul with his right arm extended.

"SHIELD" Overhaul shouted as a member of his gang jumped down and took the hit for him before disintegrating into a bloody mess.

"That was a close one Overhaul." A member of his gang said as he dropped down followed by the rest of his group busting through the front door

"We should've started this way. We might have understood each other better." Overhaul said taking a step back

"Too slow." Overhaul said to the member beside him with a revolver

"Nearly messed that up but it was still plenty effective. The formula you gave me was the work of a genius but I'm surprised it was this effective." The villain explained to Overhaul

"I wanted this to go peacefully league of villains but with how things are going I don't think we are going to reach an agreement and killing each other isn't productive. So I killed one of yours and you killed one of mine so let's call it a day and talk again once everyone has cooled down. We owe you an arm too." Overhaul explained calmly as he wiped the blood off his arm

"ILL KILL YOU!" Twice said angrily

"Can I stab him Tomura can I?" Toga asked with her knife in hand

"NO!" Shigaraki shouted

"SOMEONE HAS TO PAY FOR THIS!" Twice retorted

"Nice call facepalm guy. You better think about this and make a decision sooner than later." the little villain said as he followed Overhaul out the door

"Once you've calmed down give me a call." Overhaul said throwing a card at Shigaraki's feet

 **The next day at U.A. . .**

It was the perfect day for a party.

"Come on guys put that streamer up." Kirishima said to Ojiro and Kaminari

"Here are the sweets!" Sato said as he walked into the classroom

"Ah, I want to eat some already!" Uraraka said looking at the sweets

"Stay strong," Asui said sharing her pain

"I also brought some sweets and refreshments!" Momo said as she set down a tray full of very expensive looking treats

The entire class was busy decorating the classroom when they heard the door open.

"Hello?" Todoroki asked as he entered the room slowly

"Todoroki? We thought you weren't into this sorta thing so I didn't want to bother ya." Mineta explained to Todoroki who was holding a few trays of food.

"Mineta." Mina said angrily with a smile

"Would you look at that they need my help. Right guys?" Mineta said shakily with a smile

"Uh, no were good here." Kaminari replied quickly

"Get a hint!" Mineta thought as he snuck his way out of the conversation

"Todoroki what did you bring?" Mina asked her eyes full of excitement

"Just some stuff my mom helped me make when I went to visit." Todoroki said with a smile

"I bought orange juice!" Tenya said loudly as he stepped into the room

"I know it's not much but I brought my Karaoke machine so we can all sing or listen to music." Jiro said somewhat shyly as she rolled in the machine

"That's so cool." Koda said in a low voice inspecting the machine

"Did Midoriya notice?" Tokoyami asked Jiro

"Shoji helped us carry it." Jiro replied

"I also brought some snacks." Shoji said with a bag in hand

"Well, we are almost done, Mina." Hagakure said happily

"Great we are just missing one more person." Mina sighed before being interrupted by the door swinging open

"I'm here, let's just get this over with." Bakugou said as he set down the plates and cups

Bakugou went to his desk and kicked his feet up. He wasn't sure what Midoriya liked anymore since he didn't care much for All Might anymore.

"Alright, that's everyone from the class!" Uraraka said happily

The class was putting on the finishing touches when Mina's phone rang.

"Ah! She's here! I'll be right back" Mina said happily as she ran out of the classroom

"A mystery it seems." Aoyama said with a sparkle

"Who?" Kaminari asked scratching his head

"Are we missing someone?" Ojiro asked

A few minutes passed when Mina walked in with Inko Midoriya.

"Hello everyone." Inko said with a bow

The entire class quickly bowed back and was confused as to who this was.

"This is Midoriya's mom guys!" Mina said with a smile as she set down a big box

"Really?!" The class said in unison

"Yea I called her over to surprise Midoriya." Mina explained

"I want to thank you all for getting along with my son." Inko thanked the class

There was a silence and she spoke once more.

"As you all may know. Midoriya is somewhat cold and frankly, he comes off as emotionless most of the time but he wasn't always like that." Inko said with a sad smile

The class didn't interrupt and let Inko finish.

"He used to be so cheerful and very emotional to say the least but when I finally saw him after a year, he changed and I thought I had lost my baby boy. It's been a few months since then and I know it may seem like he hasn't changed much to you but I can tell he's changing in a good way because of everyone in this room. So thank you!" Inko explained with a smile and tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks

The class was stunned and couldn't really put into words what to say.

"I consider Midoriya a good friend." Todoroki said with a smile

The class including Todoroki were surprised by that statement.

"He's manly as heck!" Kirishima said with a smile

"Midoriya really is sweet when you get to know him." Mina said cheerfully

"Midoriya seems very hard to talk to but in reality, he is very understanding." Momo added

"That's true." Aizawa said poking out of his sleeping bag

"Something is there." Inko thought as she saw the teacher poke his head out

"Sensei you were here?!" Tenya asked

"Yea I was but more importantly." Aizawa said in between a yawn as he stood up

"Hello, . I am in charge of overseeing Midoriya and there is more than meets the eye when it comes to him. I mean that in a good way by the way" Aizawa explained to Inko

"Ah, that's a relief. I'm glad he hasn't caused any kind of trouble" Inko said with a warm smile

"Oh! Its almost time guys! I'll go get him!" Uraraka said as she rushed to Midoriya's room

. . .

"It's awfully quiet today" Midoriya thought as he flipped through his completed lesson plan

"Friends huh." Midoriya sighed as he set the papers down and laid back on his chair

Midoriya thought of his conversation with Mina the other day.

"Thinking back, I've never had a true friend huh." Midoriya thought before his train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door

Midoriya got up and went to answer the door to reveal Uraraka.

"Oh , how can I help you?" Midoriya asked

"I need some help with things and I was wondering if you could maybe help." Uraraka said with a smile

"She's lying." Midoriya thought as he looked at Uraraka

"Sure." Midoriya said as he closed the door behind him and followed Uraraka

"Thinking on it, we haven't really had a real conversation have we?" Midoriya said

"Yea, I kinda wanted to change that haha." Uraraka said with a smile and led the way

"Can I ask you something?" Uraraka asked somewhat shyly

"Sure go ahead." Midoriya replied as he straightened his tie

"Are you happy? I mean with us here at U.A" Uraraka asked

"That's a good question. So far I'm not sure but I don't hate it here either so don't worry about that. When I know I'll tell you." Midoriya replied as he walked side by side with Uraraka

"I'll wait for your answer then." Uraraka said with a smile as she stopped before the classroom

"Well, we're here." Uraraka said as she stepped inside the dark room

"Alright let's see what this all about." Midoriya thought as he stepped inside the room and was surprised to see all of class 1-A jump out in surprise

Midoriya was surprised but it didn't show on the outside.

"Surprise!" the whole class shouted except Bakugou who muttered it under it his breath softly

"Surprise" Aizawa said in a groggy voice

"Well, this is unexpected." Midoriya said as he saw all of class 1-A wearing big smiles

"Hello, sweetie." Inko said making her way through the students

"Mom your here?" Midoriya said as he gave his mom a warm hug

"Your class made this possible and your student invited me and was in charge of the party." Inko explained with a smile

" - I mean Mina you did this?" Midoriya asked Mina who was standing at the front of the group

"Well it was everyone's idea but I took the lead!" Mina said gleefully

"I see." Midoriya said as he looked around in the room and noticed Aizawa getting up

"Your students made this for you. So how about you enjoy it villain kid." Aizawa said jokingly

"It's been a while since I've genuinely felt wanted." Midoriya thought as he looked around once more around the room to see the class

There was a silence

"Um do you uh like it?" Mina asked nervously

". . . I love it. Thank you." Midoriya replied with a warm smile

The class was captivated by Midoriya's smile and even Inko began to shed tears of joy at the sight of seeing a shred of the happy go lucky son she used to have.

"Well let's start this thing shall we?" Midoriya said commencing the party.

The party was lively and even Midoriya took part in the fun. Everyone in the time forgot he was a teacher and treated him just like another student.

"This is way too much excitement for me." Midoriya said as he sat down next to Aizawa

"Same here, so I'll be taking a nap over there." Aizawa said as he stood up from his chair and slipped into his sleeping bag in the corner of the room

"What a sloth." Midoriya said with a chuckle

"Heyy~" Mina said sitting down next to Midoriya

"Mina, how are you enjoying the party?" Midoriya asked the girl

"I should be asking you that!" Mina said with a laugh

"I love it thank you." Midoriya said as he took a sip of soda

"I'm glad! Hey, your moms really good at singing you know." Mina said as she pointed at Inko singing while being surrounded by some students

"She was always good at singing. Mom would always sing me to sleep when I was little." Midoriya said with a smile as he watched his mother sing with a passion

"There's that smile." Mina said patting Midoriya in the back and standing up from her chair

"Hey, Mina." Midoriya called out

"Yea?" Mina replied turning to face Midoriya

"Can I talk to you at a later date?" Midoriya asked

"Sure anytime!" Mina said happily as she wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handing it to Midoriya

"Thank you." Midoriya replied

The party went on for a while but it eventually ended.

"Bye honey ill see you soon." Inko said as she hugged her son warmly

"I'll see you soon mom." Midoriya replied returning the hug

The dorms grew quiet and only the sound of the wind rustling against the trees could be heard that night.

 **The next day.**

"You want me to meet All Mights ex-sidekick?" Midoriya asked Mirio

"Uhhhh yes!" Mirio said quickly

"Why?" Midoriya said with a sigh

"I'm also compelled to hear your reasoning Mirio, my boy." All Might asked turning to face Togata

"Well, Sir Nighteye has said he was interested in talking with Midoriya and I think we could you know maybe convince Midoriya to become a hero." Mirio explained to All Might and Midoriya

All Mights ears perked up at the sound of Midoriya becoming a hero.

"If he wants to talk I see no problem." Midoriya said to Mirio avoiding that last remark

"If you're serious about taking Midoriya to meet Nighteye then make sure to go talk to Nezu and Aizawa." All Might added before taking a sip of his coffee.

 **In class 1-B**

"Alright students that will be all." Vlad said as he closed his notebook

"Make sure to study for that test." Midoriya added afterward

Midoriya was gathering his things when he was approached by the class representative Kendo.

"Sensei are you busy?" Kendo asked Midoriya

"Not at the moment, is something wrong?" Midoriya replied setting down his supplies

"I was just wondering what you thought about our class." Kendo asked Midoriya

"I think it's okay I suppose but why the question?" Midoriya replied in a confused tone

"Oh, It's just I was walking by and saw class 1-A was throwing a party for you. So I was wondering if you didn't trust us as much." Kendo explained with a shy laugh

"I want to hear this." Tokage said brushing her arm softly on Midoriya to get a reaction

Midoriya didn't react and simply eyed Tokage in his usual bored expression.

"But yea lets uuh let's hear it." Tokage said with a nervous chuckle

"He wants to suck up to class 1-A isn't it obvious guys?!" Monoma scoffed loudly

"Monoma let him speak." Kendo said scolding the blonde boy

The entire class all began to listen in what Midoriya was saying after that remark.

"I've known class 1-A longer." Midoriya replied

"that's it?" the class deadpanned

"Oh come on there has to be something more." Yui Kodai piped up

"Come on you can tell us." Manga said

"Ok guys lets calm down we don't want to make him uncomfortable." Kendo interrupted the class who was getting rowdy

"I didn't make the effort to understand them but they did." Midoriya said to Kendo

"How so?" Tokage asked quickly

"Well even though the class knew I was a villain, after a while they tried to make an effort to talk and get close to me. Even though I pushed them away most of the time and class 1-B don't take it the wrong way but the way I see it you're all still scared of me." Midoriya explained to the class

The room was quiet and Midoriya spoke once more

"Especially you ." Midoriya sighed looking over at the young girl

"LIKE HELL WERE SCARED OF YOU!" Togaru said angrily as his hands shook slightly in fear

"I'm sure you aren't." Midoriya said as he finished packing his things and made his way to the door

"Sensei!" Tokage called out to Midoriya

Midoriya didn't reply and simply turned around to face Tokage

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tokage said with a cute smile

"Until tomorrow then." Midoriya replied with a warm smile

The entire class was caught off guard by that sweet smile and just watched as Midoriya disappeared into the crowd of students in the hallway.

 **In Nezu's office. . .**

"Alright, so Midoriya will be under Mirio's eye as he visits Nighteye."Nezu said signing the paper for Mirio

"Thank you so much Principal and you too Eraserhead!" Mirio said bowing quickly and leaving the room

The room was quite and Aizawa peered outside the door before locking it behind him.

"So what do you think Aizawa." Nezu asked as he slid the file towards him

Aizawa flipped through the file and let out a deep breath.

"What the hell let's give it a shot." Aizawa said setting the file down

"And to think you were so against him at first." Nezu said with a chuckle as he handed Aizawa a piece of paper

"It took some time but it's safe to say I will vouch for him." Aizawa replied as he signed the paper

"I think this will be big Aizawa!" Nezu said happily looking at the signature

"Hopefully for the better." Aizawa sighed while rubbing the back of his head

"Now then the hard part is to get him on board." Nezu said with a smile

"I'll get it done." Aizawa said as he made his way to the door

"Aizawa remember this is just between us." Nezu said firmly

"Of course." Aizawa said as he made his way to the dorms

"Please let this work." Nezu said to himself as he looked at the file

 **-Top secret-**

 **Absolution**

 **Listed individual/s**

 **Midoriya Izuku/ villain name- Deku**

 **Will be released from custody and will fight crime to lower sentence or possibly grant a hero's license if the majority vote considers said person's deeds worthy. The individual will be a vigilante allowed to make their own decisions and take matters into their own hands. As such the individual will be under surveillance 24/7 when on the outside.**

 **If compromised this file is to be destroyed and said individual is to return back to his/her daily routine/no extra punishment will ensue unless actions say otherwise.**

Nezu sighed and put the file in a safe hidden under his desk.

"Now we wait." Nezu said to himself taking a sip of his tea

 **In the dorms. . .**

Midoriya was cleaning all the dishes when he felt a playful tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, Midoriya." Uraraka said happily

"Good afternoon ." Midoriya said glancing quickly in her direction

"So I've been wondering for some time why your villain name is Deku?" Uraraka asked with a curious expression

"It means someone who can't achieve or do anything" Midoriya explained to Uraraka

"That doesn't make sense because you're pretty strong and smart!" Uraraka replied as she watched Midoriya do the dishes

"The name was a sort of irony thing." Midoriya said as he began to dry the plates

"I think it sort of sounds like ' you can do it' " Uraraka said happily as she began to help dry dishes with Midoriya

"Your just full of positivity aren't you?" Midoriya said as he finished up cleaning

"I guess so yea!" Uraraka replied with a giggle

"Midoriya we need to talk." Aizawa said signaling Midoriya over

"I'm on my way." Midoriya replied setting down the dried plates

"Good night make sure to get rest " Midoriya said to Uraraka before following Aizawa to his office

… **.**

"Sit." Aizawa said as he pointed at the chair in front of him

"Alright now, what's this about?" Midoriya asked as he took a seat

"I want you to give it to me straight. Do you want to become a hero?" Aizawa asked with a straight face

"No." Midoriya replied quickly

"Jesus man you didn't even blink." Aizawa said with a chuckle

Midoriya didn't say anything and let Aizawa continue.

"I figured you'd say that so . . . how about becoming a vigilante? No rules and you get to do what you want." Aizawa said in a serious tone

There was a short moment of silence.

"What's the catch." Midoriya asked raising an eyebrow

"The more good you do, the less time you have to spend at U.A. We will have to take your word when it comes to good deeds and if you do anything bad on the outside we will just have the news as a source." Aizawa explained with a straight face

Midoriya looked Aizawa in the face for a few moments to see if he was lying.

"Fine, I'll do it but only because I'm bored of staying indoors." Midoriya said with a sigh

"Can't tell if he's lying but I really do want to get some real fresh air." Midoriya thought as he waited for Aizawa's response

"Alright. Sign here." Aizawa said as he handed Midoriya the document

Midoriya took his time reading the conditions and all the fine print.

"Says here no one can find out, want to tell me something about that." Midoriya said as he set the papers aside

"Imagine the PR fire we would get for letting a 'villain' loose." Aizawa replied with a yawn

"You're not wrong there." Midoriya said signing the paper and handing it to Aizawa

"So what, do I just go whenever I want?" Midoriya asked Aizawa

"You still have duties here so no but aside from that you can leave whenever you want as long as nobody sees you." Aizawa explained to Midoriya

"That's it then?" Midoriya asked as he got and began to make his way to the door

"We made a costume for you already so don't be a hardass and wear it yea? Everything will be in your room" Aizawa explained as he took a seat and got on his computer

"Alright." Midoriya replied as he grabbed the door handle before being stopped once more

"Oh and one more thing. Your vigilante name will be 'Hope', I think it suits you." Aizawa said with a grin

"Of course it is." Midoriya said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled leaving the room

Aizawa waited for Midoriya to be gone and made a phone call to Nezu.

"So?" Nezu asked over the phone

"He's in." Aizawa replied before hanging up

 **The next morning.**

"Remind me again why I'm going to meet Nighteye." Midoriya said as he walked alongside Mirio

"Nighteye said he wanted to talk to you and You know about One For All so it felt right you know?" Mirio explained with a bright smile

"Yea I guess." Midoriya replied

Midoriya and Mirio walked around the corner and soon reached Nighteyes agency.

"Oh! I should mention sir is quite strict. But if you-" Mirio was explaining before Midoriya interrupted him

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm not here to impress Nighteye." Midoriya said as he stepped into the building

"I forget this guy isn't a student or an aspiring hero for that matter." Mirio thought as he watched Midoriya walk into the building

"Sorry I just get ahead of myself sometimes." Mirio said with a laugh as he caught up with Midoriya

 **A few moments later. . . .**

"Now then what office does Nighteye run here." Midoriya thought as he opened the door to reveal an unexplainable scene

"Hey, I brought that problem kid I told you about the other day!" Mirio said loudly before he was cut off by the sound of laughter

"Indeed it seems you can let out quite the voice after all." Nighteye said to the blue-skinned girl

"AHAHA" The blue skinned laughed out loud unable to contain her laughter

"What the fu-" Midoriya thought as he saw the girl laughing uncontrollably

"That's Awata Kaoruko she's Nighteyes sidekick, seems she didn't have enough humor." Mirio explained

"STOP PLWEASE FORGIVE ME HAHA" Bubble Girl begged in between laughter

"Not the sight I was expecting." Midoriya said sticking his hands in his vest pockets

Nighteye quickly shot a glance at Midoriya, his eyes were fierce and intense but Midoriya's expression didn't change in the slightest, he was still his boring self.

"What are you doing here?" Nighteye asked in a intimidating way

"Is that any way to talk to a guest?" Midoriya asked Nighteye

"Hey, Midoriya I wouldn't be like that with Nighteye." Mirio said as he let Bubble girl loose from the tickle machine

"Mirio Kun, who's that?" Bubble girl asked

"An energetic problem child." Mirio said with a smile

"Watch yourself Deku." Nighteye said still holding his intense gaze

"So that's what this is about." Midoriya thought as he stared back at Nighteye

"Yea I know who you are and what you have done. One of All For One's little lap dogs, you disgust me by just being here." Nighteye explained angrily

"Believe it or not Nighteye I came here to talk to you about something very important." Midoriya said walking towards him

Nighteye realized he wasn't going to be able to make Midoriya snap or lose his cool this way.

"Step into my office." Nighteye said as he led the way

"Wow, I can't believe Nighteye still wants to talk to him after that." Mirio thought with a surprised look on his face

Midoriya and Nighteye stared each other down in his room before Nighteye threw one of his stamps at Midoriya's face.

Midoriya dodged the stamp and the wall behind him was nearly blown away by it.

"What an interesting item." Midoriya said picking up the item and inspecting its design

"You're not worth my time but at least I know you have some basic intuition." Nighteye said somewhat annoyed his stamp didn't hit.

"Let's talk then Nighteye." Midoriya said as he looked up and stared Nighteye down

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Aizawa and Nezu have gotten Midoriya aboard on their little plan but will Midoriya do more harm than good on the outside? Nighteye and Midoriya have finally met but will this talk turn into a bloodbath?!**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Quirks**

 **Air Cannon**

 **2x Kinetic Quirks**

 **Strength enhancer quirk**

 **A/N sorry guys school started and I've been backed up with work and classes. I'm probably uploading this chapter at some weird time but I really wanted to upload! Just know I haven't given up on this story and I appreciate all the support!**


	17. Preperation!

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was staring directly at Nighteye.

"So let's talk." Midoriya said as he pulled a seat and played around with the stamp Nighteye threw earlier, it was heavier than it looked

"I need to know more about you plain and simple." Nighteye explained quickly

"That's it? Just pull up my file or ask principal Nezu this is something that you could have done yourself." Midoriya replied inspecting Nighteyes stamp closely

"I want information that isn't in the files understand?" Nighteye said in a somewhat angry tone

"If it's not in the files then there is nothing to talk about." Midoriya said as he looked at the All Might memorabilia in the room

The room grew silent and before Nighteye could say anything Midoriya spoke

"So why doesn't Mirio use One For All more freely?" Midoriya asked as he looked up to face nighteye

"How do you know that?" Nighteye asked sternly

"We fought and I realized he was holding back, All Might and Mirio also confirmed my suspicions the other day." Midoriya explained calmly

"Tch, if All Might and Mirio agreed then I see no reason to argue." Nighteye said as he looked at a photo of himself Mirio and All Might.

….

"All right ill answer one question." Midoriya said out of the blue

Nighteye didn't hesitate and asked his question.

"Do you know anything about a man by the name of Kai Chisaki?" Nighteye asked putting his hand together and resting them on his desk

"Yea goes by overhaul and as far as I know he's a washed up Yakuza with plans on bringing back the organization to its former glory but I've heard rumors he was working on something big." Midoriya explained to Nighteye

"Is that all you truly know?" Nighteye asked doubting Midoriya

"He was never a foreseeable threat to me so I only kept small tabs on him." Midoriya replied

"Well, that was all I had to ask. You may leave." Nighteye said as he got up and extended his hand for a handshake

"This may sound rude but I know you're trying to use your quirk on me." Midoriya said avoiding Nighteyes hand and making his way to the door.

"Nothing wrong with knowing your enemy." Nighteye said as he sat down at his desk

"Nothing wrong at all." Midoriya said as he walked out of Nighteyes room

 **At U.A**

Midoriya was being escorted back into the premises by Mirio when they ran into some class 1-A students.

"Hello you first years" Mirio said with a smile

"Senpai were going to go talk to some agencies for our internships!" Kirishima said as he showed off Tamaki walking behind him

"Hey, Mirio." Tamaki said waving hello

"Hey hey Mirio I'm taking these girls with me!" Nejire said barely able to contain her excitement

"Yea we are going with her to see if we can get an internship together." Uraraka said as she signaled over to Asui

"Problem child over here made quite the impression on Sir but I think he likes him!" Mirio said happily

"It was a normal greeting." Midoriya added

"I hope you all get accepted by the way." Midoriya said encouraging his students

"Thank you" Asui said with a smile

Midoriya and Mirio soon entered the dorms and went their own separate ways but not before giving Mirio some advice.

"Mirio if you run into Overhaul you don't engage on your own. You may have two quirks but that doesn't make you unbeatable, knowing him he will have something up his sleeve always." Midoriya explained before walking off towards his room.

Midoriya entered his room and saw a note on his bed. 'Suitcase under. 1045' Was written on the note

Midoriya shredded the note and opened the suitcase. Inside was two grappling hook gauntlets along with a retractable metal baton. The costume itself was completely white but the hood was red and it came with a red metal mask.

"It's nothing like mine but it looks well made." Midoriya thought as he inspected the costume along with the gadgets given to him.

Midoriya looked at the mask and saw some knobs on the side along with a sticky note.

'This is an experimental mask I thought up for Shinso give it a test run and tell me what you think. Fyi please don't die... I'm too tired for that.' it was Aizawas writing and by the looks of it it looks like he barely able to hold a pencil without falling asleep

"I have to pop in and train Shinso for a bit." Midoriya thought as he fiddled with the mask before setting it down and looking at his Vigilante suit and gear

"Now then let's taste some freedom" Midoriya whispered as he looked out the window and eyed the city

 **10 minutes later. . .**

"He's going out." Nezu said to Aizawa through a private channel

"Alright." Aizawa said in a groggy voice as he saw a blip on his computer telling him where Midoriya was at all times.

 **Somewhere in Hosu**

"Two villains with Gigantification quirks have appeared we need URGENT RESPONSE HEROES!" a police officer said

Midoriya was just jumping building looking for a fight when he saw the two big villains going at it.

"Finally" Midoriya said as he jumped off the building and grappled onto one of the villains head and grappled towards him at high speed.

"GET OFF ME YOU INSECT!" one of the villains shouted as he tried to squish Midoriya like a bug

Midoriya used his baton to poke and blind the villain, causing him to recoil backward crashing into a building and causing debris to fly upwards.

"There's another hero fighting them alone?" Ryukyu asked concerned as she made her way to the site along with Uraraka, Asui, and Nejire

Midoriya saw his chance and used the high-pressure setting on his gauntlet to grab some debris from mid-air and pulled it towards the villain hitting him in the back of the head. The giant villain lost consciousness and was stumbling to the ground.

"Thanks for making my job easier-" the other villain said before being interrupted by a blast from Nejire

"hey hey hey are you guys fighting because your quirks are the same? Weirdos." Nejire said to the villains

"NOW both of you!" Nejire said to Uraraka and Asui as she saw Midoriya use the Mid air rubble to grapple out of the way and onto a nearby building

"Whats his quirk for him to be able to take out one of these guys on his own?" Nejire asked herself with a smile of curiosity

Uraraka and Asui rained a mountain of rubble onto the two villains knocking one of them out since one was already out cold.

The site was being cleaned up when Midoriya went to the ground to have a word with Nejire.

Nejire was talking to Uraraka, Asui, and Ryukyu when Midoriya made his way over quickly.

"Hey, you! What's your name!? What's your quirk?! How did you take out that guy on your own?" Nejire asked the masked man with the hood

"None of your business and a word of advice be careful where you aim your quirk." Midoriya said using the voice changer that came with his mask.

Ryukyu was already on alert since the man was using a voice changer and not showing his face.

"What is your hero name?" Ryukyu asked Midoriya

"Hope" Midoriya replied quickly

"Can I see your hero license Hope?" Ryukyu asked as she took a step closer to Midoriya

There was a pause and Midoriya shot his right gauntlet to the tallest building and shot himself towards the sky

"Ochako!" Asui shouted to Uraraka

"I got it!" Uraraka said touching Asui giving her the power to float

Asui shot towards Midoriya at high speed and was on his tail in a matter of seconds

"Nice teamwork." Midoriya thought with a smile as he was in Midair when he realized Asui was right behind him

Midoriya turned around and grappled towards the ground shifting his momentum but as soon as Midoriya was going to reach the floor he used both his gauntlets to shoot at a building and flung himself towards Asui turning the tables instantly.

Midoriya grabbed Asui and pinned her down on a nearby rooftop.

"Give it up." Midoriya said as he quickly grappled to another building

"A vigilante?!" Nejire asked as she watched Midoriya disappear into the night

"Shouldn't we chase him?" Uraraka asked Nejire

"No not tonight, his movement and technique are impressive. This 'Hope' must have trained with those gauntlets for years to achieve that sort of movement and technicality, we would be chasing him for hours." Ryukyu explained as she quickly made her way towards Asui's Position

Asui was unharmed and was making her way back to the group.

"Are you ok?" Uraraka asked worried about her friend

"I'm ok, I couldn't catch him, however." Asui said apologizing to Ryukyu

"It's okay, another day. I'll report him for now" Ryukyu said with a smile

. . .

Midoriya was listening in on the police radio from a nearby police cruiser when he heard of another disturbance in the Esuha Market in Kansai.

"One more." Midoriya said as he shot towards in that direction at high speed.

It took Midoriya some time but he made it to the scene.

"It's over huh. . ." Midoriya thought as he watched Fat Gum, Tamaki, and Kirishima being surrounded by a crowd.

"Seems like your doing good Kirishima but don't loiter in a crowd like this after a battle because-" Midoriya was about to finish when he saw a flash from a muzzle come out of the crowd

Midoriya was about to step in when he saw Tamaki get hit but there was no actual damage.

"A dud?" Midoriya asked himself as he observed and watched Kirishima tank a bullet shot at him that bounced off

"Tamaki looks fine, in fact, he looks unharmed." Midoriya said as he watched Tamaki stand and face the villain with Kirishima

"Captured by an octopus like me!" Tamaki said as he tried to activate his quirk to no avail

Midoriya's eyes widened and he glued his eyes on the man with the gun.

"My quirk won't activate!" Tamaki informed Fatgum

"Impossible I destroyed all my data! No one should know the formula except me!" Midoriya thought still staring at the man with the gun

"Unless. . ." Midoriya whispered as he followed Kirishima and the other man carefully to an alleyway

The man was begging for forgiveness and Kirishima was starting to pity the man.

"Come on don't fall for that." Midoriya whispered as he saw the villain stab himself and get a huge power up

Kirishima was blown away but he stood back up and from the looks of it he was going to lose and possibly die.

"Come on use it!" Midoriya thought as he was about to step in and destroy the villain threatening his student's life.

Kirishima hardened his body to its max and pulled out his trump card.

 **Red Riot Unbreakable!**

"Well done. It seems I was worried for nothing. This guy is not a challenge for you in that state." Midoriya said as he went back to the first shooting in the market.

"Where is it." Midoriya said grappling down to the scene and looking for the bullet.

Midoriya searched for a few minutes and found two bullets, one which was fully intact after hitting Tamaki and another which bounced of Kirishima.

The vial was almost empty but a single drop of the liquid could be seen.

"This will do." Midoriya whispered as he picked up the vial sealed its tip and placed it in a bag.

Shouts of excitement and happiness could be heard in the near distance.

"Sounds like Kirishima got it done." Midoriya thought as he grappled to a building nearby and went back towards U.A

"That's enough for one night." Midoriya sighed as he leaped from building to building

 **The next morning. . .**

Midoriya was walking into class 1-A when he overheard the students talking

"Hey, Kirishima your name is on the news!" Kaminari said holding out his phone towards Kirishima

"Mm?" Kirishima said with a confused look

"Your name! Your hero name is all over the news man!" Kaminari said happily

"Tsuyuuu, Urarakaaa your names came up too!" Mina said showing her phone to the two girls

Midoriya was really tired that morning but he took a sip of his coffee and gained some energy.

"Oh, and there is this guy too. Who is this?" Mina asked pointing at the hooded figure talking to all the heroes in the photo

"A vigilante." Uraraka said pointing at the hooded figure

"Wah really? Are they good or bad it's so confusing" Mina said scratching her head in confusion

Aizawa was listening in on the conversation in secret by pretending to be asleep.

"Yea he went by 'Hope' and he took out one of the big villains before we got there. We fought for a bit but he pinned me down quickly and fled." Asui explained to Mina and her classmates

"I'm glad this guy didn't hurt you." Jiro added

"I looked up his name and he's already got his own page." Kaminari said showing the class his phone

A new vigilante appeared last night by the alias 'Hope' our sources say he took down a massive villain before being chased by the intern hero Froppy but was able to escape the scene. All though nothing is known about this Vigilante at this moment, make sure to stay on alert as he is still a criminal.

"Hmm, nothing too revealing huh." Mina said after reading the article

Midoriya was sitting in his chair when Aizawa spoke.

"Already making a name for yourself? Thought it would take longer than that." Aizawa said in between a yawn

"I had no choice, Nejire nearly killed me by accident so I went to talk to her but Ryukyu's intuition spotted me instantly. So I had to run." Midoriya explained in a low voice while looking forward

"Whatever you say Hope." Aizawa said with a chuckle as he stood up and was getting ready to start the class.

"Aizawa." Midoriya said in a serious voice

"Yea?" Aizawa replied raising an eyebrow

"I need to talk to you seriously for a moment after school." Midoriya explained as he stood up and got ready for class.

 **Later that day. . .**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aizawa asked as he sat across from Midoriya in his office chair

"So did Tamaki get his quirk back yet?" Midoriya asked Aizawa

Aizawa's eyes widened at the question.

"What do you know?" Aizawa asked in a serious tone

Midoriya sighed as he shut his eyes and looked towards Aizawa.

"More than most of you know anyway." Midoriya replied as he crossed his arms

"Tamaki got his quirk back yes but we are going to be fully briefed on it in a week." Aizawa explained

"I need to be there." Midoriya stated as he handed a few photos to Aizawa

"I'll see what I can do." Aizawa sighed taking the photos and looking over them

 **7 days later . . .**

Asui, Kirishima, and Uraraka were all going to the same location.

"Are we all going to the same place?" Kirishima asked the two girls

"It seems so" Asui replied happily

"I'm kind of nervous." Uraraka said

The trio quickly ran into the big three.

"Hey!" Nejire said

"Yo" Togata said making a salute

Tamaki said nothing as usual.

"What is this?!" Kirishima said as he saw a group of pro heroes in the hall

"Ryukyu hey! what is this?! what are we doing?! you said it was a meeting! But I knew that! what kinda meeting?!" Nejire asked her mentor

"You'll see soon enough. Nighteye will start it soon." Ryukyu explained with a smile

…..

The meeting was going smoothly and then the topic of quirk erasure came up.

"A drug that erases quirks." Fatgum said in a serious tone.

"What?! Tamaki are you ok?!" Togata asked worried for his friend

"Yea after sleeping it came back." Tamaki said reassuring everyone by using his quirk

"If it recovers no need to worry right?" Rock Lock added

"No, I'll leave the explanation to someone who knows a great deal about that." Nighteye replied calmly

"Yea let him in." Aizawa said over his quick phone call

Midoriya was dropped off by Ectoplasm and was allowed into the conference room.

"Afternoon." Midoriya said as he walked in with a briefcase

The entire room except Aizawa and Nighteye were caught off guard by Midoriya's sudden arrival.

Rock Lock stood up and spoke his mind instantly

"What's he doing here?! The villain?! he could be working for them for all we know!" Rock Lock Stated bluntly

"Sit down Rock Lock I asked him to come and I got Nighteyes approval beforehand." Aizawa explained

Midoriya sighed and opened up his briefcase.

"First things first. Quirks have a special mechanism called 'plus alpha' that is given to the body, That's the quirk so let's just call it the quirk factor for now. Aizawa for example can erase a quirk but he's not harming the quirk itself." Midoriya explained to everyone.

"Now the quirk factor was attacked specifically right Fatgum?" Midoriya asked the big hero

"Yes. but how did you know that?" Fatgum asked looking over at Midoriya

Midoriya let out a large sigh and rubbed his eyes somewhat angrily.

"I know. . . because I made it." Midoriya explained to everyone in the room

"What do you mean you made it?" Rock Lock asked angrily

"I mean I made it. The quirk eraser drug." Midoriya said with a sigh

"Did you?" Nighteye was about to speak up but Midoriya continued

"The quirk erasure project was something I worked on in secret when I was in the league. I made it in case I needed to fight someone like All Might by erasing their quirks and fighting them in an even playing field." Midoriya explained to everyone in the room

There was a silence and Midoriya continued

"The drug attacks the quirk factor and cripples the quirk making it unusable for 5 minutes. I made it using a Nomu that had a quirk erasing quirk." Midoriya explained taking out a photo of the nomu he used

"You know Nomu's are human right?!" Rock Lock said angrily

The room went quiet and everyone was looking at Midoriya

"Yes I know and I knew back then." Midoriya replied calmly

His student's eyes were soon filled with confusion and sadness that their teacher was capable of such a thing

Rock Lock shot up and pinned Midoriya against the wall

"I should-" Rock Lock shouted before being interrupted by Midoriya

"Get your hand off me before I break it." Midoriya said calmly

"Rock Lock sit down!" Nighteye said angrily

Nighteye wasn't taking sides but they needed this information from Midoriya.

"I was blinded by anger at the time. I made that drug so I could show the world who cast me aside that I can make them feel how powerless I felt, so they could understand what if felt to be less than others and show them how truly weak they are without a quirk." Midoriya explained to the room

Rock Lock's expression changed from anger to confused guilt.

"But I realized soon after my fight with muscular that the drug I made was too dangerous. I erased all of the data and the formula except for one backup and I'm afraid that Overhaul has found it and repurposed my drug into something stronger." Midoriya explained to the heroes

The room calmed down and let out a sigh of relief that Midoriya wasn't so cold-blooded. Kirishima, Asui, and Uraraka were proud of their teacher for doing the right thing even when he was a villain.

"What's worse is the drug this time around has non-Nomu human DNA." Fatgum added afterward

"Yes, and we have found out that Overhaul is the capo in this whole drug deal. Using his daughter as a source and one without a birth certificate so we don't know the specifications. Mirio had a run in with the little girl and found she was covered in many bandages" Nighteye explained to the room

"So they are making bullets out of her body." Rock Lock explained to the students who were slow on the uptake

"Not only that but her quirk is something out of this world but I can't let them know that I know this, my cover on the outside would be blown." Midoriya thought as he looked around the room

"Who could do something like that." Asui said as she felt a shiver go down her spine

"What do you expect in this world of superhumans, all it takes is the thought and a son of a bitch can do anything. We were lucky Midoriya here knew the danger and put an end to it. Let's be thankful he didn't give this formula to the league or this Overhaul character beforehand because if he did who knows what would have happened." Grand Torino stated

 _Flashback 5 days before the meeting_

 _Midoriya was hopping from building to building looking for a certain someone._

" _Where is he." Midoriya thought as he looked in remote areas of Hosu_

 _Midoriya was searching when he was interrupted by a plea for help._

" _Stay away from me!" a man said as he threw the knife at the shadowy figure_

" _You are a disease!" the Shadowy figure said as he raised his jagged Katana over his victims head_

 _Midoriya jumped down and knocked out the man so he could meet face to face with the shadowy figure._

" _Never a dull moment." Midoriya said taking off his hood and revealing himself to the shadowy figure_

 _The figure didn't say anything and threw a knife at high speed towards Midoriya to which he caught in mid-air with ease._

" _You still got it." Stain said as he stepped out of the shadows_

" _How are you holding up old man." Midoriya said as he threw the knife back at Stain_

" _Kind of having an identity crisis." Stain replied catching the blade and holstering it_

 _There was a pause and Stain spoke_

" _So your this 'Hope' character that everyone has been talking about?" Stain asked Midoriya_

" _It's a long story but yes I am." Midoriya replied as he pulled up a bucket to sit on_

 _Stain knew Midoriya wasn't one to do something for no good reason so he didn't pry and got to the point._

" _What do you need from me kid?" Stain asked_

" _I need some information and a location. I also need some weapons stored somewhere nearby said location." Midoriya explained as he handed a list over to Stain_

 _Stain read over the list and was worried for once in his life._

" _What are you thinking of doing?" Stain asked his former pupil_

" _I'm going to take back what's mine." Midoriya replied looking directly at the sky_

 _Stain sighed and looked over the list one more time._

" _Alright kid. Just this once i'll help you out but you better not die. . ." Stain said putting the list away_

 _Stain turned to leave when Midoriya called out_

" _It was good to see you again." Midoriya said as he grappled away_

 _. . ._

" _You too Midoriya." Stain said with a short smile_

 _2 days later_

 _Midoriya met with Stain in an abandoned alley._

" _Overhauls got a girl named Eri and from what I have been able to gather she is being used to make something." Stain explained to Midoriya_

" _I see and what about the members." Midoriya asked_

" _The usual with these types, a bunch of muscle but this time it seems they work in teams and the base is at the Shie Hassaikai Compound. Also. . . Midoriya the league is involved." Stain continued as he pulled out a large file and handed it to Midoriya_

" _Shit how many." Midoriya asked looking over the file_

" _Just two but I'm not sure who." Stain replied_

" _And the weapons?" Midoriya asked closing the file_

" _They will be where you asked. Listen if you go through with this, make sure you are in control." Stain said as he walked away into the darkness of the alleyway_

 _Midoriya didn't reply but took the words to heart and made his way back to U.A_

 _Flashback end_

Midoriya was walking downstairs when he ran into Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima talking amongst themselves.

"Sensei!" Kirishima called out

"A bit late to be out talking isn't it?" Midoriya said walking up to the group

"We were just about to go to bed." Asui said with a smile

There was a pause and Uraraka spoke up

"Uhm sensei did you really make the drug that erases quirks?" Uraraka asked nervously

It seems she was asking for the group

"I did." Midoriya replied bluntly

"But you stopped using it right?" Kirishima asked quickly

"You three, I need you to understand something. I only used the drug once and I used it on a villain but even still I knew the power it held so I destroyed my work." Midoriya explained to his students

There was a sigh of relief from the teens

"I just wanted to hear it from you in private." Uraraka said with a smile

"I knew you were not a bad guy!" Kirishima said happily

Asui just agreed with a big smile.

The trio soon went to bed and Midoriya went to talk to Aizawa in his office.

Midoriya knocked on the door and stepped inside the office.

"Something on your mind?" Aizawa asked typing away on his computer

"When are you all thinking about making a move?" Midoriya asked Aizawa

Aizawa sighed and turned to face Midoriya

"Listen this is an under wraps operation and as such you have no clearance to know anything." Aizawa replied bluntly

"I know but do you think that's going to stop me?" Midoriya said pulling up a seat

"Not really." Aizawa said with a yawn and going back to typing on his computer

"Two league members are working under Overhaul at this moment but I'm not sure who." Midoriya said as he leaned back in his chair

Aizawa's ears perked up at the information he was just given.

"How do you know?" Aizawa asked still typing away

"I've got my secrets you've got yours but just know that two of them will be there. just be on alert." Midoriya said before stepping out of the room

Aizawa took a sip of the coffee and got back to typing on his computer.

The day arrived when Midoriya would infiltrate the compound and retrieve what was stolen from him.

Midoriya watched as the students involved with the operation left U.A early in the morning.

Things couldn't be more perfect for his plan, Midoriya would use the commotion the raid would cause to sneak in and take his formula and destroy all evidence of the drug.

Midoriya put on his vigilante costume and sneaked out of U.A

 **In front of the Shie Hassaikai Compound. . .**

Midoriya found the bag he asked Stain to leave for him in a nearby building from the compound.

Attached to the bag was a note.

'Don't cross that line'- Stain

"Hopefully I won't have to Stain" Midoriya thought as he pulled out the weapons out of the bag

Inside the bag was as followed.

 **2x flashbangs**

 **3x small daggers**

 **5x high-density seals**

 **Utility belt**

 **2x teargas**

 **1x smoke grenade**

 **1x pepper spray**

"Looks like it's all here." Midoriya said in a low voice as he watched the police talk to the group of heroes in front of the compound

Midoriya took a deep breath and got ready for the battle.

"Let's do this." Midoriya said as he gripped his metal staff.

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Quirks**

 **Air Cannon**

 **2x Kinetic Quirks**

 **1x Strength enhancer quirks**

 **The raid on Overhauls base finally begins! but things don't always go as planned. . .**

 **Hey hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **It's been so long but I'm back and I'm ready to keep writing! To be honest I've had little motivation to write and when I did sit down to write I wasn't satisfied with how it was coming along even though I know where the story was going to play out. Thank you all for waiting and now that I'm out of this slump I think I'll be able to update more frequently.**


	18. Secure the package!

**Enjoy the Chapter :D**

Midoriya was watching from a distance when a large villain burst down the gate to the compound sending to policemen flying into the air.

"Now is a good time" Midoriya said to himself as he used the commotion and the shadows cast by the buildings to sneak by

Aizawa and the others were occupied by some random villains at the front allowing Midoriya to sneak into a manhole nearby the compound which allowed access to the building from underground.

Midoriya was walking towards the building by following the blueprints given to him when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of two men talking.

"I'm sure the boss has got this." the villain reassured his companion, he had a raspy voice

"He better because it seems like police and a bunch of pros showed up this time around." the villain replied in a much lighter voice

Midoriya snuck up to the two men and intentionally made a noise to attract their attention.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" the villain asked

"Calm down it was probably a rat or something." the villain scoffed as he reached into this pocket for a cigarette

Midoriya was like the wind and slammed one of the villains faces into the concrete wall rendering him unconscious.

"What the fu-?!" the villain shouted as he felt a sudden burning sting in his eyes

"AH IT BURNS!" the villain shouted once more as he tried to open his eyes

Midoriya kicked the villain in the knees and knocked him out by a swift strike to the head with his baton.

"Let's see." Midoriya said standing over the two unconscious men

After searching their pockets and belongings he found two radios along with a quirk enhancer drug and a pack of cigarettes.

Midoriya held onto the two radios as he made his way to the entrance to the compound when he heard the static of the radio and a voice break the silence.

"Yo, it's Toya you guys all good down there?" Toya asked

"Radio 1 huh this is the smoker guy" Midoriya thought to himself as he tweaked his mask to sound like the man he knocked out

"Hello, you guys there?" Toya asked once more

"*cough* *cough* my bad I was having a smoke." Midoriya replied impersonating the villain

There was silence and then he heard a response.

"All right good to hear we haven't- *boom* shit sounds like they're here. Fucking Hero's" Toya said cutting the conversation

"Looks like they have made their way to the lower parts of the building as well." Midoriya said as he quickly made his way to the entrance into the compound.

…..

Midoriya was sneaking around until he walked by and saw Tamaki fighting three villains at once and behind them was the door he needed to go through.

"Shit. should I help?" Midoriya thought as he watched the fight unfold

Tamaki was holding his own but one small miscalculation and he would be done for.

Midoriya was watching intently and saw Tamaki being blown away at the teamwork they had. Blood splattered everywhere as Tamaki took a crystal punch to the face sending him flying against the wall.

"So three guys are beating up a teenager because of their bad decisions in life. Except maybe that guy." Midoriya said walking into the room and pointing at Tabe

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Toya asked looking over at Tabe and Hojo

" **Can I eat him?** " Tabe asked

"What did you say?!" Hojo asked angrily

Midoriya was aware of all their quirks but ironically the one who will be a big problem would be Toya with his ability to steal equipment. Hojo had a crystallization power but there were patches of his skin exposed and Tabe was still only human aside from his eating quirk.

Midoriya looked over at Tamaki and saw he was still conscious and still had a lot of fight in him left. All the equipment Midoriya had was concealed underneath his costume and he only had one flashbang to which he showed Tamaki before hand. Tamaki made a short nod and readied himself

"Hardly matters now does it." Midoriya said holding the flashbang in his hand

"FUCK YOU!" Toya shouted as he used his quirk to pull the flashbang to his hands

Midoriya raised his right hand which had been holding the flashbang to reveal a pin hanging from his finger.

"SHIT!" Toya shouted as he dropped the flashbang quickly

"I got better things to do." Midoriya said as he quickly turned around and covered his ears and heard as the flashbang went off followed by a huge shout.

"AH MY FUCKING EYES!" Toya shouted as he pressed his hands against his eyes

Hojo and Tabe were disoriented from the blast that they were at a loss of words.

Midoriya didn't say anything and quickly made his way into the next room and Tamaki soon resumed his fight with the three villains but not before getting a good look at Midoriya's costume so he could remember who this man was or if there was any information on him.

Midoriya opened the door and realized the whole place was a labyrinth and deducted it was work Mimic one of their member's quirks.

"Hmm, who is this new fish?" Mimic asked as he watched Midoriya navigate through his ever changing maze

 **Elsewhere in the maze. . .**

"Someone else is in here?" Rock Lock asked the group

Aizawa was going to brush it off when he remembered who else had a reason to be here.

Suddenly Aizawa was being pushed into a dark hole which seemed like an abyss when Fatgum and Kirishima jumped in at once pushing him out of the way.

"Thanks." Aizawa said quickly as he saw Fatgum and Kirishima disappear together elsewhere

Fatgum and Kirishima were soon met with two Yakuza members blocking their path and they quickly began their battle.

Midoriya was running around for what seemed like a few minutes when he felt a loud rumble one which he never felt before. There were only a few people in the building who could do so much damage. Rappa, Fatgum, Mirio, and one more person.

"I'm lost where should I go?" Midoriya asked himself as he ran in the maze but it soon changed itself and Midoriya saw a familiar face

"Ereaserhead?" Midoriya said walking up to the man

Aizawa was relieved he had some backup and told Midoriya the situation.

"Listen I need to get past this wall now, Rock Lock may be in danger!" Aizawa said pointing at the wall

"What can I do?!" Midoriya asked Aizawa

"I know you didn't come here unprepared." Aizawa replied quickly

"Alright, you got me, move aside Eraserhead." Midoriya said

Midoriya ran up to the wall and felt it up trying to figure out how thick it was.

"Allright about 8 inches." Midoriya said as he took a few steps back and pulled out a high-density seal

"Is that nighteyes support item?" Aizawa asked Midoriya

"Yea but its 10 kilograms." Midoriya said pulling out the seal

"And how many of those do you have?" Aizawa asked Midoriya

"I have 5." Midoriya replied taking aim

Midoriya threw the seal with all his might and broke through the wall as if it were paper.

"This guy is carrying 100 pounds worth of weight?!" Aizawa thought as he ran to Rock Locks aid

"This imposter just showed up and came at me! Watch out there could be more reinforcement nearby!" Rock Lock said as he went up next to Aizawa

Midoriya was leaning back against the wall when he quickly pieced together what happened here.

"Two knife wounds. Rock Lock doesn't use knives and there is. . ." Midoriya got up from the wall and saw Rock Lock raise a knife over Aizawa's head

"That's not Rock Lock!" Midoriya shouted

Aizawa quickly turned around and revealed Toga Himiko who was disguised as Rock Lock. Using his binding cloth Aizawa threw Toga against the wall but not before she stabbed Aizawa in the right shoulder.

"Ah boo~ I wanted to play more but you're no fun~ what your name?" Toga asked Midoriya

"Midoriya doesn't hate anyone in the league aside from Shigaraki but Toga was the only who had the information that could ruin his life all over again.

"My name is Hope." Midoriya replied in a cold voice

"Oooo Hope what a cute name~! Are you a new hero or something?~" Toga said with a giggle

"I'm no Hero." Midoriya replied

"How fun~" Tpga said as she stepped back and a wall came down separating her and the group.

"Mmm, that guy seemed like fun! I want to see him bleed more!~" Toga said with a blushed smile

…

"So what's the plan?" Midoriya asked walking alongside Aizawa

"This operation has gone off the rails, Mirio is off trying to find the girl on his own and Rock Lock here is losing a lot of blood." Aizawa explained to Midoriya as he carried Rock Lock on his shoulder

Midoriya and Aizawa were trying to find the others when out of nowhere their surroundings went berserk and tried to crush them relentlessly.

There was a voice nearby and Midoriya quickly found the source, it was Toga and Twice above him.

"Toga Himiko. What is she rambling on about." Midoriya thought as he stared at the girl

"And they want to show how strong they are." Toga said in a condescending tone

"Fine ill play along. Where is he you maniac." Midoriya said in a low voice as he surveyed the room

"So they look down on people from above, the Yakuza is so lame." Toga said looking up

There was a large angry shout from a man and Midoriya acted accordingly by using his grappling gauntlet to launch himself towards Mimic and kicking him out of his hiding place.

"Sorry Yakuza guy we are off to do our own thing." Twice said waving goodbye

"Bye~" Toga said waving

"BASTAARDS!" Mimic said angrily as he swiftly knocked out by Nighteye with a seal

Midoriya quickly used his gauntlet to propel himself towards Mimic catching him in Midair and lowering him to the ground safely. Midoriya watched as Twice and Toga disappeared into the darkness.

"Another day. . ." Midoriya sighed giving up on the chase

"It would seem we have been used." Nighteye said looking over at Toga

Nighteye looked over his shoulder and asked Aizawa the burning question on his mind.

"Who is this." Nighteye asked Aizawa who was grasping his wound

"He's a vigilante who goes by the alias 'Hope'. I don't think now is the time to worry about this, however." Aizawa explained to Nighteye

*sigh*" Your right we need to find Mirio and the secure the package." Nighteye explained trying to hide details form Midoriya

 **Down below the building. . . .**

Mirio was fighting Chisaki in a one on one while trying to use one for all at the same time.

Chisaki was trying his best to fight back but Mirio's quirk was the best counter to his.

"You're a plague!" Chisaki shouted touching the ground sprouting spikes of concrete

The battle ensued and Chiaski was losing badly due to Mirio's superior fighting ability and power.

"Capes are for wrapping tormented little girls and cloak them in its comfort!" Mirio shouted phasing through all of Chisakis attacks and kicking Chrono one of gang members knocking them out.

Chisaki tried once more to use his quirk on the ground to kill Mirio but to avail as Mirio phased into the ground and popped up on top of Chiaski punching him in the face.

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER CHIASKI!" Mirio shouted punching Chisaki in the face once more

Mirio was still not used to using his quirk and one for all at the same time so he only used one for all the moment he wanted some extra power.

Nemoto was another villain Mirio knocked out beforehand but it wasn't enough as he was still conscious due to the sheer respect he had to Chiaski.

"NEMOTO!" Chisaki shouted as he threw a casing full of quirk erasing bullets.

"CAPO!" Nemoto shouted loading the gun and pointing it at Mirio

 _Flashback_

" _Well?" Chisaki asked the villain_

" _Do you want the short or long version?" the Villain replied handing the bullet to Chisaki_

" _Make it simple." Chisaki replied firmly_

" _The guy who made the original is a fucking genius. I don't know how he found a way to make the serum without Eri but after some tinkering and weeks of work, we finally got it. The first real quirk erasing bullet." The villain explained_

" _What do you mean without Eri?" Chisaki asked interested_

" _I mean he found a way to make it without her quirk. He used some completely other methods which are full of gummed up DNA which even I'm afraid of figuring out what it is. Anyway, Eri is basically a cheat code in this situation since she has all the necessary variables to make this thing if this guy had Eri to his disposal. . . I think he could have wiped out all of the quirks in Japan in a matter of days if he wanted to. In his notes he states the reason he stopped production of this drug was because it had something to do with his morals and not losing the little piece of his old self he still had." the villain explained as he pulled out the file with all the notes_

" _Old self huh." Chisaki thought as he looked at Midoriya's notes and remembered his old self_

" _No, I abandoned that name." Chisaki said angrily in his mind_

" _Overhaul?" the villain asked as he watched his boss grip the papers tightly_

" _Destroy his work and only keep ours." Chisaki ordered the villain_

" _Are you sure sir this could be use-" The villain was saying before Chisaki interrupted_

" _ **Now!**_ " _Chisaki said in a murderous tone_

 _Flashback end_

"His aide? No, he's unconscious and if I shoot him he will phase right through. . . the girl, you cannot see her without a smile you say? Then die for her." Nemoto thought as he pointed the gun at Eri

"Your scum!" Mirio thought as he shot towards Eri to protect her

"Please." Eri said shutting her eyes full of tears when she felt the gentle touch of Mirio on her cheek

"It's going to be ok." Mirio said with a bright smile

The bullet hit Mirio's back and he felt a shock course through his body.

His quirk permeation was gone.

Mirio stood up and tested one for all and let out a sigh of relief when he was able to activate it but he was so beat up using it nearly made him collapse so he made a decision to defend Eri without a quirk.

…

Mirio was on his last legs, no stamina and with no back up he would see his demise here.

"Twice and Toga could be lurking so keep your gaurd up." Midoriya said to the officers

"Correct." Nighteye added

"TOGA AND TWICE IF I FIND THEM ILL CRUSH THEIR SKULLS! FUCKING TRAITORS!" Mimic shouted angrily as he sat on the floor restrained

"You." Rock Lock uttered in a low voice

"Hm?" Midoriya said as he turned to face Rock Lock

"What are you two doing? Ignore the League... .go and finish the damn mission." Rock Lock said

"Listen I don't know why this vigilante is helping but Eraser you finish this so our guys up above dont have their efforts wasted." Rock Lock said as he took a deep breath and put his hand over his bandaged wound

There was silence but Midoriya understood how much this meant to Rock Lock now.

"Ill get it done. No matter what the cost" Midoriya said taking point

" 'no matter the cost huh? Ill be waiting then 'Hope'." Rock Lock said before taking a rest

 **Back to Mirio. . .**

Mirio was bloodied and tired he couldn't go on anymore.

*crash*

The wall was destroyed followed by an unlikely team.

"NIGHTEYE SECURE THE GIRL!" Aizawa said erasing Chisaki's quirk

Midoriya came out of the hole in the wall and followed Aizawa.

"Shes- behind me." Mirio barely managed to choke out before falling into Nighteye's hands

"Amazing. You did amazing Mirio." Nighteye said grabbing Eri and Mirio in his arms

"Thanks to Lemillion they got nowhere to run!" Aizawa shouted as he dashed towards Overhaul followed by Midoriya

"WAKE UP ALREADY CHRONO!" Chisaki shouted

Chrono who was pretending to be knocked out used his quirk trying to impale Aizawa and Midoriya. Aizawa was barely able to dodge and Midoriya was able to dodge it completely.

"I wanted to skewer you both in one hit but you hero's are just to good." Chrono said standing up

Midoriya didn't say anything and dashed towards Chisaki but Aizawa had to blink.

"All your efforts are WORTHLESS!" Chisaki shouted as he touched the ground and made spikes arise towards Midoriya

Midoriya continued on and closed the gap when Overhaul decided to kill Nemoto to power himself up.

" **I cannot. I WILL NOT allow my plan to be ruined by these damned HEROES! Right, Nemoto?! You wouldn't want me to meet my end here? Nemoto you have truly done well for me. I'm sure you of all people would be happy to die for my sake wouldn't you?** " Chisaki said placing his hand over Nemoto's face disassembling Nemoto and himself to create a disgusting beast

" **What a tragic life isnt it Lemellion? If you simply had not gotten involved with Eri or with me. You would still have your quirk. You would be able to pursue your dreams.** "Chisaki stated in an unnerving voice

Midoriya wasn't fazed and quickly was above Chisaki and used his smoke grenade to cover his vision and followed up with two seals thrown in quick intervals throughout the smoke.

Chisaki took the two seals directly and staggered backward at the force they were thrown at.

"FILTHY!" Chisaki growled trying to hit Midoriya with one of the many hands protruding out of his body now

Chisaki picked up a rock and made multiple spikes and threw it a Midoriya but it was easily dodged.

"I know wh-" Chisaki was about to say before a mist of pepper spray, two tear gas canisters, and his last flashbang.

"YOU WORTHLESS!" Chisaki shouted angrily as he felt his eyes tear up

Chisaki quickly began to cough and wheeze due to the tear gas but all of this would only hold him for so long.

"ILL TAKE THIS GUY ON, TAKE CARE OF LEMILLION AND THE GIRL!" Nighteye shouted as he switched places with Midoriya

Midoriya used his gauntlets and was soon with Eri and Mirio.

"Can you move?" Midoriya asked Mirio and Eri

"Ah. . .yea" Mirio said trying to stand up only to fall to his knees

"Come on through here" Midoriya said using a seal to break down the wall

"Please no more. I'm sorry." Eri said in between tears

Mirio turned to look over his shoulder and saw a horrific sight. Nighteye was impaled by a concrete spike from the ground.

Chisaki dashed towards Midoriya and the group leaving Nighteye behind.

Mirio mustered up the strength and walked the hole in the wall made by Midoriya to walk with Eri. Chisaki quickly targeted the ground below Midoriya but as the spike rose Midoriya used a seal and threw it at the ground destroying it before it could reach him.

Midoriya and Chisaki soon entered into a brawl which was completely one sided.

"This guy is healing everything I do to him." Midoriya thought as he dodged Chisaki's attacks

"Do you think with simple ability you can win?" Chisaki said as he sprouted more spikes from the ground

Midoriya threw three blades at Chisaki which were disintegrated except for one which struck him in the stomach.

"This is nothing." Chisaki said pulling out the blade and healing himself

Midoriya was not doing even a bit of damage.

Eri and Mirio were in the hallway when Mirio fell to his knees from the pain.

"Eri you need to. . Hide. there are dozens of people coming to save you. Everything fine you will be okay. ." Mirio explained to Eri

" **Ive had enough of this.** " Chisaki said as he looked over Midoriya who had been hit by a spike in his left arm

"Not yet." Midoriya said looking up at Chisaki

"Ahh, Lemillion held on the same. Humans do not give in easily and it is not something to be looked over." Chisaki replied

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I DIED AGAIN ERI! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!" Nemoto shouted through Chisakis hand

. . . .

"That's not what I wanted. . ." Eri said in a shaky voice

"What are you doing here go back with Lemillion!" Midoriya said to Eri

"Eri do you think this guy can come over this situation on his own?" Nemoto asked

"No." Eri replied still scared

"And what should you do then?" Nemoto asked Eri

"Come back and in exchange, you fix everyone back up." Eri replied

"Tch dont be naive." Midoriya thought looking over at Eri

"Indeed rather than others being hurt wouldn't it be better if only you did? You may have momentarily placed your hopes in Lemillion but now that hope is dead and you did the cruelest thing imaginable. By trying to leave you hurt all these people and for that Eri. **You are unwanted** " Chisaki explained to Eri showing his malice

"Can we get back to it?" Midoriya asked pulling the spike out of his arm

Eri and Chisaki were surprised and confused Midoriya still had fight in him

"Wha-" Chisaki was about to speak but Midoriya interrupted him

"I want to see your face when you lose." Midoriya said confidently

Midoriya lowered his body, adjusted his mask and Hood getting ready to fight but as soon as he was about to begin Ryukyu, Uraraka, Asui, and Rikiya the villain. Toga had transformed into a policeman beforehand so she could lure Ryukyu and her group to hole Twice and herself made to force a fight between Overhaul and the hero's

"The league." Midoriya thought as he looked up the hole and saw Toga

"The league of villains!" Ryukyu shouted

"I have no idea whats-" Uraraka said looking around

"Uravity look after Nighteye." Midoriya said dashing past her and Towards Chisaki

"Is that?" Uraraka though inspecting the costume

 **VIgilancexSlaughter**

Midoriya shot up and saw Chisaki had Eri and was making a pillar for him to escape with her. Spikes were sprouted around Midoriya and one eventually scraped him in the face but it didn't stop him from plunging his staff into the pillar to climb at an incredible speed.

"Hes acting an animal!" Chisaki said angrily looking down at Midoriya

Chisaki tried to shake Midoriya with Debris but it wasn't enough and at that moment Mirio's cape found its way up towards Eri and Chisaki.

"So it got blown up here. How sickening." Chisaki said looking at the cape

Eri was quick and plucked the cape out of the air without her noticing and activated her quirk separating Nemoto and Chisaki.

"Please help me!" Eri said with tears in her eyes falling towards Midoriya

"Don't let go!" Midoriya said falling down with Eri in his arms.

" **GIVE HER BACK OR YOUR MOTHER DIES! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE UNDER THERE!** " Chisaki said angrily as he chased after them

Something clicked in Midoriya at that moment. The thought of losing the only thing he had in this world was enough for him to snap…..

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **Next Chapter!**

 **Midoriya awakens something within himself in his fight with Overhaul!**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Quirks**

 **Air Cannon**

 **2x Kinetic Quirks**

 **1x Strength enhancer quirks**


	19. Unleashed Possibilities!

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was in haze and his eyes were now full of an emotion that was unexplainable it was an emotion that should never surface. It was as if his soul left his body.

Chisaki shot tendrils of rock spikes at Midoriya but to his surprise, he was met with something much more terrifying.

Midoriya looked up at Chisaki and threw a simple punch which broke his gauntlet but the devastation and power he had was devastating.

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

Midoriya had been holding back his quirks from emerging ever since the day he received them but as a result, the power had been stockpiling as a result. Midoriya was a walking timebomb and the threat to his mother's life only made him lose any and all control he had on the power.

The punch sent Chisaki flying into the air and back to the ground causing a massive quake and causing the surrounding buildings to collapse underground. Midoriya was sent flying to the ground due to the shockwave but he landed on his feet.

Midoriya was on the ground and turned to face Eri.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked a bit scared of Midoriya's current state

Midoriya's punches were tearing the skin off his arm plus turning his bone to dust but Eri's quirk was able to negate all the negative effects.

" **I'm okay.** " Midoriya said lifelessly slowly looking over at his arm

"What the hell was that shockwave?" Ryukyu asked

Chisaki got up from the ground and walked towards Rikiya and combined with him.

" **An abomination. That is what you are boy, I can see it in your eyes now you're an empty husk of a human. If you want to be a monster. So will I** " Chisaki said coughing as he turned to look at Midoriya

"This is bad," Ryukyu said watching as Chisaki merged with Rikiya creating a huge disgusting monster.

"When I touched Chisaki in my fight I saw the future. . . the Vigilante will die and Chisaki will get away and you all won't be able to stop it." Nighteye explained to the group

"Why can't we help?!" Uraraka asked Nighteye

"The fight they are about to have is beyond us," Nighteye said with a cough

Midoriya soon felt a sudden pain of being ripped apart coming from inside him.

" **What is this.** " Midoriya asked calmly looking at his body

"She's unable to control her power. By some chance, she was able to activate it **but you don't know how to stop do you Eri?!** " Chisaki explained shooting more tendrils at Midoriya

Midoriya jumped backward with Eri in his arms and dodged.

"With her quirk, she can rewind humans. If she wanted she could revert a human back to a monkey. If you continue to hold her like that you'll die. There's no way to stop her other than my disassembly. She is cursed." Chisaki explained to Midoriya

" **Get on my back.** " Midoriya said to Eri as he wrapped Mirio's cape so he could hold her

"She has the power to destroy this world built on quirks!" Shigaraki shouted as he quickly made his way to Midoriya

"She is not a product for BRATS LIKE YOU" Chisaki said angrily shooting massive spike at Midoriya

" **I don't care.** " Midoriya said dashing underneath Chisaki and punching him in the gut sending him flying into the air

" **Ill murder your mother in front of you DE-!** " Chisaki shouted while in midair trying to rattle Midoriya but was interrupted

Midoriya's eye twitched, soon he was above Chisaki and punched toward the sky and used the air pressure to slam Chisaki into the ground creating another crater

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU DOESN'T JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! YOU'RE NOT SEEING THE BIGGER PICTURE LIKE ME! IM TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD! THE VERY STRUCTURE THAT MAKES IT SO! ISNT THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ALSO?! JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY" Chisaki explained to Midoriya as he quickly made his way towards him

Midoriya was done with Chisaki he had to end it.

" **Ki-kill I must kill him.** " Midoriya said in a low voice as he pulled his arm back to throw a punch

Chisaki felt this punch would be different from the others, the amount of force Midoriya was putting into it seemed immense. Midoriya revved up his punch and a whirlwind of air surrounded him almost like a tornado and the glass from the surrounding buildings shattered by the sheer force of wind his hand was creating but as a result, Midoriya's arm was being torn apart but thanks to Eri's quirk the damage was being healed

 ***boom***

The punch was nothing like the world had ever seen, the power was that of a small earthquake, the clouds near them drifted away and Chisaki was grounded by the punch.

"My God." Ryukyu said looking at Midoriya who seemed like an empty shell of a human

"It seems I made a miscalculation. . ." Nighteye said with a smile as he grasped his wounds.

Chisaki in a last ditch effort tried to kill Midoriya but Eri was unstable and soon her quirk hit its peak and was uncontrollable, she ripped Chisaki out of Rikiya and Midoriya snapped out of his Haze.

"What is? AGH" Midoriya said grunting in pain

"What happened? Is her quirk going crazy?" Midoriya thought as he felt his body being torn apart

Uraraka quickly dashed toward Chisaki restraining him.

"What's the situation?!" Ryukyu asked crawling of the underground with Aizawa and many others

"The Vigilante suddenly started using his quirk but now it seems he's in a lot of pain along with the little girl!" Uraraka explained to Ryukyu

Aizawa was regaining consciousness and placed his hand on top of Asui's who was helping him around. Asui knew what her sensei wanted to do and lifted him up.

"I don't know what you did Midoriya but you can explain it to me later." Aizawa thought as he stared at Midoriya and Eri and erased Eri's quirk

Midoriya placed Eri down with care and quickly fell to his knees beside her.

"Did I?" Midoriya asked himself looking at his right hand.

Midoriya was almost like a passenger when he lost himself in that fight, only allowed to watch but not allowed to control or do anything to stop it.

The Hero's soon began to make their way to Midoriya and Eri.

"I need to run." Midoriya said trying to catch his breath

Midoriya had broken his gauntlets so he used what little strength he had left and ran.

 **5 pm...**

Midoriya had stopped on the roof of a building to rest when he heard footsteps approaching. Since he had no weapons Midoriya had to rely on his fists.

"Calm down." Aizawa said as he walked through the door

Midoriya relaxed and laid on the floor

"I'm in pain." Midoriya said taking off his mask and hood

"I can see that." Aizawa replied taking a seat across from Midoriya

There was pause but Midoriya knew what Aizawa was going to ask.

"So? How is everyone? How's the girl?" Midoriya asked placing his hand on his forehead

"Kirishima has immense bruising and lacerations but it's nothing life-threatening, Amajima has a large fissure wound on his face but given time it will go away without a trace, Fatgum suffered numerous bone fractures but he seemed to be doing fine, and as for Rock Lock he was fortunate the blade missed his vitals. Eri on the other hand still hasn't woken up and her fever won't go down. We have her quarantined for now since she can't control her quirk and letting a quirk like hers go amok would surely cause problems. " Aizawa replied

"I see. no one died that's good." Midoriya replied still laying on his back

There was another pause.

"Mind telling me what that fight with Chisaki was all about." Aizawa asked looking over at Midoriya

"How about I tell you when I'm not 2 inches away from wanting to kill myself." Midoriya replied turning over onto his side wanting to take a nap

"I can wait to hear your story but I need you to come with me now." Aizawa said struggling to get up

"Don't push yourself too hard you might throw your back." Midoriya said jokingly also struggling to get up

"Look who's talking." Aizawa chuckled helping Midoriya up

 **At the hospital. . .**

Midoriya was wearing his costume with the mask and hood on but the sleeves of his costume were torn to shreds.

"So what is it." Midoriya asked walking alongside Aizawa

"Nighteye wants to speak with you." Aizawa replied in a solemn tone

Midoriya wasn't dumb he knew the injuries that Nighteye received were immense.

"Shit don't tell me." Midoriya replied with a tired sigh

"Yea." Aizawa said leading the way

. . . .

"Someone pitched the idea of using Eri's quirk but since it so unstable we can't rely on her quirk." Aizawa explained in the elevator

"But what does he want to see me for?" Midoriya asked stepping out the elevator

"I don't know but his room is right up here." Aizawa said leading the way to the door

Aizawa opened the door to reveal All Might, Centipeder, Bubble girl, and Recovery girl. Nighteye was just finishing up talking to All Might

"Who is this?" All Might asked with tears in his eyes

"The vigilante who goes by the name 'Hope'. Nighteye wanted to speak to him." Aizawa explained

"So your here. The person who shaped the future." Nighteye said barely able to speak

Midoriya was silent and walked up to Nighteye's bedside. Bubble girl was crying and sobbing in the back.

At that moment Mirio came bursting through the door followed by a nurse trying to stop him.

"SIR NIGHTEYE!" Mirio said tears streaming down his eyes

Midoriya stepped out of the way and let Mirio talk to Nighteye.

"NO PLEASE DONT DIE YOU CAN'T GO! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Mirio shouted with tears in his eyes

Midoriya watched as Mirio cried for his teacher.

"I've made you experience so much hardship. If only I had been more astute." Nightye replied with a smile

"YOU TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT IM STILL HERE! YOU HAVE TO KEEP TEACHING ME!" Mirio cried out in tears

"Mirio at first I only took you on because I thought you were a suitable vessel for one for all but I soon realized even after you received the quirk you held such admiration for me and believed in me and before I knew it you were my most treasured student." Nighteye thought as tear a streamed down his cheek

Midoriya felt a sudden sense of remorse for Mirio. His cries for Nighteye fell onto god's deaf ears and no matter how much he screamed and begged. Nighteye would die regardless.

There was a pause and Nighteye looked over at Midoriya

"Hope please come over here." Nighteye asked in a weak voice

"I want to know who you are." Nighteye said with a smile extending his hand

Midoriya was reluctant but soon gave his hand to Nighteye. Nighteye activated his quirk and saw who was behind the mask.

"Ha- who would have known." Nightye said but his smile soon turned to a face of confusion

Nighteye was seeing Midoriya's future but something was off.

"Your future isn't set and stone. I see you in a grave rotting away but I also see you standing atop a mountain of corpses with blood on your hands However I see a savior helping all those around him with kindness and understanding." Nighteye said looking over at Midoriya

Midoriya was surprised to hear his possible futures being told to him.

"I think everything will be just fine though." Nighteye said with a smile

Nighteye signaled Mirio over to him weakly.

Nighteye raised his hand and placed it on Mirio's cheek.

"Mirio you are becoming an outstanding Hero. so please keep smiling." Nightye said with a smile

"And you keep an eye on him while I'm gone alright," Nighteye said to Midoriya

"I promise. . ." Midoriya replied

"Thank you . . ." Nighteye said closing his eyes and drifting away

Nighteye passed away with a peaceful smile on his face.

 **Back at the U.A dorms. . .**

Midoriya was beyond tired but he tried his best to get his lesson plan done plus thanks to Eri he didn't have any visible wounds so he didn't need to hide anything.

There was a ruckus downstairs since Kirishima, Asui, and Uraraka had just arrived. Midoriya wanted to wait it out but he really wanted something to eat and drink and to have a talk with Aizawa.

Midoriya made his way down the stairs grasping the railing on the stairs to hold him up.

The students were all surrounding Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima when Midoriya reached the bottom.

Midoriya made his way to the kitchen while hugging the wall trying to keep himself from falling.

"Midoriya are you okay?" Mina asked worried for her teacher

"I'm fine just hurt my ankle earlier." Midoriya replied

The class all had their eyes on Midoriya now.

"I'm glad you three are ok." Midoriya said looking at the three students

"Yea we got the boss." Uraraka replied showing concern for Midoriya

"Ah, that's good. . ." Midoriya said falling over

The whole class was caught off guard at Midoriya suddenly fainting.

Aizawa caught Midoriya in his arms and put Midoriya's arm over his shoulder.

"Is he okay?!" Mina said rushing over to Midoriya

"Yea he'll be fine, I think he has a bad fever." Aizawa replied

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Midoriya said to the class

"Are you sure?" Mina asked getting closer to Midoriya

"I'll be fine Mina." Midoriya reassured her with a smile

 **At the infirmary. . .**

"God I feel horrible." Midoriya said to Recovery girl

"You look horrible and you're burning up." Recovery girl added

"Recovery girl can Midoriya and me have a moment?" Aizawa asked the nurse

"Sure Eraser." Recovery girl said with a smile as she stepped out and gave the two some privacy.

. . . . .

"So explain to me what happened at the compound." Aizawa asked firmly

Midoriya sighed and explained how he received his quirks by All For One.

"That guy even in jail he's causing problems." Aizawa said letting out an exasperated sigh

"I even thought about erasing them but since they were passed onto me I don't have a quirk factor so there is no way to get rid of them." Midoriya explained angrily

"You lost control back there at the compound too let's not forget that." Aizawa added

"I'm working on that." Midoriya said handing Aizawa a USB

"What's this?" Aizawa asked

"It's my work on quirk erasure. I guess the guys who were working made a backup and didn't destroy it. Although this may not be much it should help." Midoriya explained laying back

"Thank you." Aizawa said putting away the USB

"And I think I should practice what I preach. Until I can get rid of these quirks I'll make them my own and accept them as a part of me." Midoriya said looking down at his hands

"That's good to hear." Aizawa said with a smile

A few minutes later Aizawa and Midoriya were making their way back to the rooms when Midoriya spoke up.

"Hey, when are you training Shinso?" Midoriya asked Aizawa

"We train on the weekends and sometimes after school in private in gamma gym." Aizawa replied looking forward

"I've got some time to stop by so be ready." Midoriya said with a yawn

"About time." Aizawa replied with a yawn of his own

"By the way, I need my suit fixed and new gauntlets." Midoriya said in a low voice

"Leave the suit in the locked briefcase we gave you in my office. Goodnight. " Aizawa said walking off to his room not facing Midoriya and raising his hand in the air to waving goodbye.

. . . .

Midoriya was making his way back to his room when he saw Mina was standing in front of his door.

"Hello, it's a bit late isn't it?" Midoriya said walking up to Mina

"Yea but sleeping is for the weak!" Mina said jokingly

Midoriya sensed something was off and soon Mina's happy expression turned to that of sadness.

"Midoriya I just wanted to know if you were okay." Mina said gripping on the bottom of her shirt

. . .

"Hey. Do you want to know why I became a villain?" Midoriya asked opening the door to his room

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **Midoriya finally talks about his past! Shinso will be trained by Midoriya can he keep up?!**

 **A/N I had written this chapter a day before and I wanted to put it out next week but I think putting it up now would be better!**

 **For anyone wondering Midoriya will not rely on his quirk to much and Mental States still have more to come!**


	20. The Cultural Festival Begins!

I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Midoriya and Mina sat across from each other.

"So how did you become a villain?" Mina asked

. . .

"Let's wind the clocks back a little over a year," Midoriya said handing Mina a photo of him and his mom together before his big jump

"Is this you?" Mina asked staring at the wide-eyed happy boy

Midoriya was nothing like before mainly his facial expression, hair, and body.

"It was. I admired heroes and everything about them." Midoriya said handing another photo of him and his Christmas gift of All Might pajamas when he was a child to Mina.

Mina was just even more confused about how he changed so much

"I was born quirkless. Back then I thought it was because I was useless and unwanted but I realized that I was just unlucky." Midoriya said

Mina was silent and let Midoriya continue.

"I'm sure you've noticed me and Bakugou clearly know each other," Midoriya said

"Yea it's pretty obvious but how you know each other is kind of the mystery of the class," Mina replied

"Well once upon a time Bakugou and I were best friends but when he manifested his quirk and I didn't we slowly drifted apart" Midoriya explained thinking back on those times

"Unfortunately I had this false hope that I could become a hero regardless, I only needed a miracle. Well wide-eyed kids like me with a crazy dream were not welcome in middle school believe or not." Midoriya explained showing a hint of sadness in his eyes

"I was picked on for being quirkless and the thought of me still wanting to be a hero made it even worse," Midoriya explained

"What you were bullied?! Why would they do that?!" Mina said getting angry for Midoriya

"The bullying from my classmates never got to me, I still had hope of becoming a hero," Midoriya said

"Then what was?" Mina asked somewhat worried

"Bakugou was the one who tipped the scale. Ever since he got his quirk he changed. I'm not sure what happened or what caused him to harbor such hate towards me but as his quirk got stronger he began to bully me for no real reason and me being a quirkless child let him get away with it." Midoriya explained with a short smile

"Your own friend," Mina said in sadly as she looked down at a photo of Midoriya

"One day he told me something I will never forget. 'If you want to be a hero so bad I have an idea to save you some you think you will get a quirk in your next life. Go jump off a roof.'" Midoriya explained to Mina

Mina froze as she heard that part.

"Of course I didn't take his words to heart," Midoriya said

Mina sighed and calmed down

"After that, I went about my way and ran into the last person I thought I could run into that day. All Might my idol, my inspiration to become a Hero who could save the day and help others with a bright smile. He was my last ray of hope If I could hear him say I could become a Hero even without a quirk. . ." Midoriya explained as he paused

. . .

"Midoriya?" Mina asked softly

"Sorry. . . All Might and I stood at the top of a building after I hitched a ride after he caught the sludge villain. I was nervous but I asked the question that had burning inside me for years. 'Can a quirkless boy like me ever become a hero?'" Midoriya explained as looked up to the ceiling

Mina knew where this was going and she was not ready.

"That day I gave up on everything, for some reason everything I had been bottling up burst out and the emotion that I felt was indescribable. I cried so much but in the end, I took Bakugou's advice and decided to jump off a building and let it all just end." Midoriya explained calmly

Mina was shaken up, she felt anger and she felt sadness.

"Oh my god-" Mina said looking down at the photo of Midoriya when he was a child with his All Might hoodie happy as can be and she burst into silent tears

There was a pause and Midoriya continued

"I left a letter for my mom and whatever I had left. Soon I arrived at the same building me and All Might met at and I jumped." Midoriya explained

. . .

"But to my surprise, I opened my eyes and I was met with the Hero Killer Stain. He took me back to his hideout and I asked him to train me, to defend myself and become more than just a weak quirkless boy. I became Deku, I used the name given to me by my tormentors to belittle me, so I could turn it into something people would fear, however, at the same time I slowly became this empty husk of a person that you see now. Eventually, Stain and I couldn't work together since we had different Ideals and soon I joined the league not long after, I'm sure you know the rest from there." Midoriya said as he handed Mina some of his tea

There was a pause

"I can't believe it. You've been through so much and I can't believe Bakugou did that." Mina said wiping away her tears

"Don't worry about Bakugou, I like to think we have some sort of respectable rivalry now," Midoriya explained to Mina

"If you say so. ." Mina replied wiping away some tears

"Well, why don't you become a hero?! Just you know ask the principal I'm sure he will let you in." Mina asked with a smile

"I don't think so Mina. I've tried to convince myself that it could be better just being a student here and becoming a hero but I can't accept it and neither can society. I think after you all graduate from here I'm just going to leave and live elsewhere far from here." Midoriya said with a smile

Mina had forgotten that high school didn't last forever and Midoriya would disappear into the world leaving only leaving memories behind.

"Why," Mina said with tears in her eyes as she weakly punched Midoriya in the leg

"I just don't belong anywhere anymore. . . Thank you for listening Mina." Midoriya said

There was silence and only the wind rustling the trees outside could be heard

Mina let out a sad smile and got up

"I just wish we could have met that day," Mina said as she headed for the door

"We still have a few years left so don't worry and even if I do leave I'll always keep an eye for Pinky the hero." Midoriya said with a smile

"Yea!" Mina said with a smile

"Goodnight," Midoriya said opening the door for Mina

"Goodnight" Mina replied with a warm smile as she left

Everyone slept soundly that night.

 **The next day. . .**

Midoriya had received his suitcase early that morning from Aizawa with his Vigilante costume.

"Morning," Midoriya said receiving the suitcase

"Mo..rning," Aizawa replied barely able to speak

"Eraser take this, its some improvements and notes on the mask," Midoriya explained handing a folder

"Thanks this will be useful," Aizawa said taking the folder

"We have to tell the students about the cultural festival," Aizawa said taking his leave

"Lazy," Midoriya said shutting his door and opening his suitcase

The costume was the same but this time around they had used the fabrics that Midoriya used on his villain costume to withstand his quirk if he ever used it, it also came with new gauntlets and his facemask.

"Nice to see they made some improvements," Midoriya said closing the suitcase and putting it away

 **1 hour later. . .**

"Look loooook over heeere~!" Mina said as she began to break dance

Midoriya walked into the classroom and was surprised to see Mina in such high spirits.

Mina looked over at Midoriya and waved hi with a smile, Midoriya returned with a short wave of his own

The class soon started and the students took their seats.

"We have a cultural festival," Aizawa announced in his sleeping bag

"SO SCHOOL LIKE!" the class shouted

Midoriya had been informed about the festival beforehand and was tasked as security oddly enough.

Aizawa then went on to explain some specifics and the reason for the festival while putting some minds at ease about the timing of the event.

Midoriya took the podium afterward.

"Alright class you all have to come up for some ideas I'm going to let your class presidents take the front," Midoriya said as he went back to his chair

Midoriya and Aizawa fell asleep and the class couldn't come up with a theme that day.

 **Afterschool. . .**

Midoriya stood outside gamma gym and made sure to check his surrounding before entering.

Aizawa and Shinso were in the middle of a battle.

"Focus!" Aizawa said wrapping his scarf around Shinso and pinning him down

"I'm trying!" Shinso said frustrated

Shinso was covered in bruises but overall he seemed more battle ready.

"Eraser," Midoriya said walking over to the two

"Midoriya I'm glad you could make it," Aizawa said as he released Shinso

"Hello," Shinso said

"How is training Shinso," Midoriya asked helping the boy up

"I don't feel like I'm improving," Shinso replied looking down at the ground

"Well, you can't expect to learn it all in one day," Aizawa added

"You know, you and I are alike as well as Eraser," Midoriya said as he made his way to the center of the gym

"How so?" Shinso asked

"We don't have quirks with overwhelming power. Aizawa has his quirk erasing, you have your brainwash quirk, and I don't have a quirk at all." Midoriya explained taking off his coat and throwing it to the side only leaving his shirt and tie

"In the end, people with quirks that give no physical enhancement are only human. A well-placed bullet is all it would take." Midoriya explained

Shinso gulped and listened carefully

"So we need to learn how to avoid that by being able to predict and take down our opponents quickly. Pushing our bodies to the very limit." Midoriya explained rolling up his sleeves

"So you don't have a quirk and you were that strong?" Shinso asked

Shinso and the school were aware of Deku and some of his past.

"I like to think I can handle myself. Are you ready?" Midoriya asked taking a fighting stance

"YES!" Shinso said full of determination

 **VigilancexSlaughter**

Midoriya dashed and was in Shinso's face in a second.

Shinso tried to use the scarf Aizawa had given him to defend himself but it was too late, Midoriya had already pinned him to the ground.

"So what do you think?" Midoriya asked getting off Shinso

"That's amazing," Shinso said amazed at Midoriya's speed and power

"Shinso people like us must learn these things because it's as he said. Without these skills we are sitting ducks in this world of heroes and villains" Aizawa said as he picked up Midoriya's jacket and handed it to him.

"How about you and me Eraser? A small fight just to Show Shinso what he will learn" Midoriya asked hanging his jacket off to the side

"I haven't had a good clean fight in a while," Aizawa said doing a few stretches

"Shinso let Midoriya borrow the cloth for a second," Aizawa added

"You know how to use this thing?" Shinso asked handing Midoriya the binding cloth

"Yea I learned how to use it a while ago in my off time, although it's nothing compared to this guys technique," Midoriya said wrapping the cloth in his forearms instead of his neck.

"The forearms huh?" Aizawa said watching Midoriya

"I think it feels better this way for me," Midoriya said as he took his fighting stance

"Let's see them!" Aizawa said as he dashed towards at Midoriya and shot out his binding cloth

Midoriya dodged by jumping to the side but Aizawa was ready and had sent another part of his cloth in that direction.

Midoriya smiled and soon he was being pulled in towards Aizawa followed by a knee to his stomach

"Nice," Midoriya said with a cough as he broke free and gained some distance

Midoriya enjoyed his fights with Aizawa since it involved pure combat ability.

"My turn," Midoriya said as he flung out his arms and the binding cloth wrapped onto Aizawa's leg

Midoriya yanked the cloth and Aizawa fell onto his back and slid towards Midoriya. Aizawa broke free and flipped the tables by using the momentum to try and land a punch at Midoriya.

Aizawa nearly landed the hit when Midoriya blocked it with his hand.

"Ah shit," Aizawa said as he noticed that Midoriya was after this the whole time

Midoriya bound Aizawa around his wrist and flipped him slamming him into the ground.

Aizawa let out a cough and caught his breath as he backed away.

"These fights never get old," Midoriya said in between breaths

Aizawa smiled quickly and dashed at Midoriya.

 **Vigilance**

Midoriya just barely dodged and soon he was behind Aizawa

 **Slaughter**

Midoriya kicked Aizawa in his ribs causing him to recoil in pain but Aizawa quickly used his bindings to bind Midoriya and kicking him in the face afterward.

Midoriya and Aizawa caught their breath and ran towards each other with smiles on their face, a good friendly fight always made them ecstatic.

Midoriya threw a kick while Aizawa threw a punch however they both connected right in the jaw knocking them both out instantly.

 **A few minutes later. . .**

Midoriya and Aizawa stared at the ceiling while laying on their backs.

"Ow," Midoriya said with a smile

"Yea my ribs hurt." Aizawa sighed with a chuckle

Shinso had kept his eyes glued on them the entire fight and was amazed they were at such level.

"Wow, that was amazing," Shinso said walking over to Midoriya and Aizawa

"Anyway in time, you will be able to do this and more," Aizawa said struggling to get up

"Just keep training," Midoriya said getting up and dusting himself off

"I'm ready," Shinso said full of determination

"Then let's get to it," Midoriya said handing Shinso the binding cloth back

"Ah but first a break" Aizawa said back to his usual self

Shinso, Aizawa, and Midoriya all sat along the wall drinking energy pouches before going back to training.

 **The next day. . .**

"Midoriya. Eri would like to see you and Mirio." Aizawa said to Midoriya

"So Mirio and Eri know about my vigilante status now?" Midoriya asked calmly

"Mirio and Eri wanted to know who the masked man who saved the day was so after some talking with the principal we came to the conclusion that they deserved to know after what they went through," Aizawa explained

"Saving the day. Didn't think id ever hear that" Midoriya asked reviewing some papers

"Well, how is Lemillion doing," Midoriya asked

"He's a lot better but obviously a bit hurt from Nighteye," Aizawa said handing Midoriya a folder from the previous class

"Alright well, I'll be there," Midoriya said grabbing his things and walking out the door

 **2 hours later. . .**

Midoriya was standing outside the door and walked in on Eri and Mirio talking with Aizawa in the corner keeping an eye

"Problem child!" Mirio said happily greeting Midoriya

"Afternoon" Midoriya said greeting the Mirio and Eri

There was a pause and Mirio put two and two together.

"Wait Midoriya is Hope?" Mirio said dumbfounded

Eri was now staring at Midoriya, her second savior who put his life on the line for her.

"But that power I thought you were quirkless," Mirio said looking over at Aizawa

"I won't go into specifics but just know that these quirks were forced onto him against his will," Aizawa explained briefly

"I knew you had it in you problem child! Imagine us hero's side by side!" Mirio said with a bright smile

"I'm no Hero," Midoriya interjected

"Then what are you? I don't even know what I am anymore." Eri said sadly

"I wanted to know your name since I only knew Lemillion but when they told me if I wanted to know who you were I needed to know. I've caused you all so much trouble and the man with glasses got really hurt. It's because of me you all got hurt and Lemillion lost his powers because of me." Eri said tearing up

"The guilt is tearing her apart." Midoriya thought as he listened to her words

"No no, we're happy you're safe! Everyone who fought wanted to see you smile." Mirio explained

Eri tried to force a smile but she couldn't.

"How do I smile again?" Eri asked

Midoriya felt for this girl, she had suffered so much.

"You know I couldn't smile for a long time either and to be honest I find it hard to even crack a smile now but I know now that people who care for you will be able to bring it out of you," Midoriya explained to Eri

Midoriya approached Eri's bed and knelt on the floor.

"You know I'm not a hero or a villain and I'm just a part-time vigilante but to tell you the truth I don't know what I am either. I know one thing however, Eri you are little a girl and little girls deserve to be happy." Midoriya said with a smile that brightened the room

Eri had been a bit scared of Midoriya and his cold expression but his smile and words showed how much he really cared.

. . .

Midoriya got up and suggested an idea.

"Eraser what are the chances we can get Eri to enjoy the festival the students are putting on?" Midoriya asked pulling out his folder and looking over the classes suggestions and the events that will be held.

"Yea! That's a great idea! Eri you can come to the Cultural festival!" Mirio said happily

"Cultural festival?" Eri asked

"Yea its where our school's students make food and events! And apples! Sweetened apples to the point of almost being candy!" Mirio explained happily

"Sweetened," Eri said drooling a bit

"Seems she likes apples and sweets" Midoriya though as he took a mental note.

"I'll talk it over with the principal," Aizawa said looking at his phone

"So what do you think Eri?" Midoriya asked the girl

"I've been thinking about Lemillion and everyone else who saved me. I want to get to know them more!" Eri explained

"Well Aizawa will do what he can and I'm sure Mirio will too. I'll try and pull whatever strings I got" Midoriya said also sending a couple of messages

 **Elsewhere. . .**

A well-dressed man walked out of a convenience store with a cane with defeated pros at his side.

"I wish for my name to be etched into History! Yes! It is I Gentle!" Gentle Criminal said as he faced the camera

"But listen, listen!" La Brava said stomping her foot

"It's been six years since you showed yourself as the villain of the media world and then suddenly there is Deku guy and that league of villains! Now when you look up villains, that league just shows up and it's full of disgusting violence! I mean who even is this Deku guy anyway he got caught and don't even get me started on this new guy 'Hope' just who does this guy think he is stealing your thunder!" La Brava explained with a pout

"Even though my comments are disheartening. I will not be discouraged! And why? Because will surpass even theirs!" Gentle said loud and proud

"So cool! Tell me gentle what is the next project?!" La Brava said squealing like a fangirl

 **Back at UA...**

The students were making a ruckus in the dorms choosing their roles for the concert when Midoriya walked in, the class didn't notice.

"So we should put 4 on the floor and make a rave style concert," Jiro explained to the class

Midoriya was off typing away and writing things down in his notebook.

"So has anyone ever played bass or drums?" Jiro asked her classmates

The class went silent.

"I figured. Even though the backbone of the band is the drums I'm a beginner since I mainly play the guitar. If I have to teach someone how to play while practicing myself in one month it's going to be tight." Jiro explained to her classmates

"Ah! You were forced to go to a music class a while back right?" Kaminari asked Bakugou out of the blue

"Eh?" Bakugou said back in a scary face

"Bakugou why don't you try playing the drums?" Sero asked holding up the drum sticks

"Can't someone else do it?" Bakugou asked annoyed

"I guess its too hard for you," Sero said taunting Bakugou

"Eh?" Bakugou said as he showed off his skills on the drums

"So perfect!" Jiro said amazed at his drumming

The entire class was amazed at Bakugou.

"So Bakugou will be drums!" Kaminari said making the decision for him

"Eh?" Bakugou said once more

"I ain't doing any of this pointless shit," Bakugou said angrily walking away

Midoriya raised a quick eye to glance at the class and went back to work.

"Bakugou please! Or rather. If you do this for me. You'll be a good person!" Jiro said chasing after Bakugou

"Nothing will come of it!" Bakugou shouted back

"You guys are selling this as a stress reliever for other departments aren't ya? Doing all this shit in the name of 'stress relief' what is this other than self-gratification?!" Bakugou asked angrily

"PEOPLE THAT SICKEN ME DONT DESERVE MY COURTESY!" Bakugou said angrily

"A bit far isn't it?" Midoriya thought not looking up from his computer

"Hey, cmon don't talk like that!" Hagakure said a bit steamed

"I'm just saying don't indulge the enemy!" Bakugou replied angrily

"Don't speak ill of us if you didn't even participate in the conversation." Todoroki jumped in

"Isn't it sickening?" Bakugou asked

"We aren't getting smacked by villains cuz we enjoy it! Why do we have to concern ourselves with other people feelings? If you're all so intent with pleasing everyone then just quit! It's not about indulgence it's a battle! EVERYBODY IN U.A I'LL KNOCK YOU DEAD WITH MY SOUND!" Bakugou shouted

"The motivation isn't the best but he's gonna do it! We did it right Jiro?!" Hakagure said happily

"I'll do my best," Jiro said with a smile

Midoriya was typing away when he faintly heard his name.

"Midoriya?" Mina asked finally grabbing his attention

"yes?" Midoriya said looking up from his computer

"I was asking if you wanted to be a part of the dance team," Mina said showing who was in the group

"It's going to be fun Deku!" Uraraka said with a smile

Mina was worried what Midoriya would say at being called Deku.

"I'm sorry everyone I'm going to be security this time around but feel free to send me to do your errands as I have to support and overlook what you all do," Midoriya replied

The class was a bit disappointed but understanding however they had a question.

"Hey, why is Uraraka calling you by your villain name?" Kaminari asked

"I am also puzzled," Tenya added

"Yea what gives! Is this some secret between you two?" Mina asked with a pout

The class got the idea what Deku meant so they were confused why Uraraka was using it in such a friendly matter.

"I think Deku sounds like you can do it!" Uraraka said with a smile

"Like she said but it'll take some getting used to, however, please call me what you wish class," Midoriya said with a short smile before going back to work

"And it is very late you should all go to bed," Midoriya advised the students

"Okaay." the students said with a yawn

The students all slowly began to go to their rooms.

"I like calling him Midoriya" Kaminari said to Sero

"Yea it feels natural but Deku sounds cool," Sero replied

"Don't you already call him Deku?" Kirishima asked Bakugou

"Shut it shitty hair," Bakugou replied

"Goodnight Deku~" Uraraka said waving at Midoriya

"Goodnight Uraraka," Midoriya replied looking up from his laptop

There was only one left in the room

"Hey~" Mina said sitting next to Midoriya on the couch

"Hello, Mina a little night owl aren't you." Midoriya said with a short chuckle

"Kinda," Mina replied with a chuckle

"I think Uraraka wants to be better friends with you. She told me she wanted to get to know you better along with some other students." Mina said with a smile

"I see. Well, I see no reason to refuse, maybe I will do a little something to connect with the class more." Midoriya replied with a smile

Mina really liked his smile and she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Goodnight Midoriya," Mina said as she rustled up Midoriya's hair before leaving

"Goodnight Mina," Midoriya replied with a chuckle

Mina stuck out her tongue playfully and went to her room, she had a jump in her step going back.

 **11pm . . .**

Midoriya had his vigilante suit on, he needed some fresh air.

"Let's see the book," Midoriya said as he opened his large hardcover book full of notes

The book was full of information on heroes, stand-alone villains, Vigilante's and factions.

The page he read went as followed.

 _Points of interest_

 _Villains_

 _Gentle Criminal- as his name implies the crimes he commits are not riddled with violence but his quirk elasticity is strong if used correctly._

 _Quirk- Elasticity_

 _La Brava follows gentle criminal around recording his deeds and as expected she is not violent. her quirk Love is only allowed to be used after 24 hours but the boost is notable._

 _Quirk-Love_

 _Kuin Hachisuka- after some investigating I found no trace left. I had to make sure. . . Confirmed Deceased_

 _Quirk- queen bee_

 _The Peerless Thief Oji Harima - under investigation. . ._

 _Quirk?_

 _The Hero killer Stain - no recent murders for his cause. Could it have been me? Although amazing in combat he loses himself when he becomes desperate causing him to make reckless decisions. I, however, have these habits as well._

 _Quirk- Bloodcurdle_

 _Factions_

 _League of Villains- run by Shigaraki Tomura. Shigaraki has made some interesting moves befitting of a leader but the league is in a rough spot without All for One_

 _Meta liberation Army- Run by Yotsubashi Rikiya, I don't know much about him but I know he hides his true intentions well using his position as CEO of Detnerat as cover. His subordinates are not weak in the slightest either, Security is too tight and he doesn't show more than he needs too._

 _Yakuza/8 Triceps- disbanded. . ._

 _Vigilante's_

 _Crawler, Pop Step, Knuckle Duster- Eraser told me about these few once before but all these guys have gone quiet, I wonder what happened. . ._

Midoriya closed his book and put it away before using his gauntlets to grapple away.

 **In an abandoned alley. . .**

Midoriya had just caught a potential murderer trying to kill 3 teens.

" **Stay out of my way!** " The criminal said as he dashed at Midoriya with a large kitchen knife

Midoriya dodged the swing and grabbed the man's dominant arm and broke it.

"AH-" the criminal was about to scream in pain when Midoriya began to choke him

"Shhh sleeeeep." Midoriya whispered as he choked the man

The man slowly fell unconscious and slumped down.

"Thank you!" the three teens said as they ran away.

Midoriya did not respond and just began to tie up the criminal.

Midoriya was almost done when he heard almost like a thump nearby and he stood up instantly ready to react but it was too late.

"Found ya!" Mirko shouted as she kicked Midoriya in his ribs

If Midoriya had waited for even a second to get up he would have had a clean blow to his head.

"The bunny hero Mirko." Midoriya thought as he tried to get up but to no avail

Midoriya then proceeded to cough up a large amount of blood.

"Trying to kill me huh," Midoriya said with a cough

"Not really but I just broke a few of your ribs so you couldn't run away," Mirko said as she looked over at Midoriya

"Yea something is broken for sure," Midoriya said as he looked over at the brown girl

"Vigilante or Villain you're still a criminal in my eyes!" Mirko said as she pulled out some handcuffs

Midoriya couldn't get caught he had to run.

 **VigilancexSlaughter**

Midoriya pupils became small and his movements were as sharp as ever.

"Move!" Midoriya told his body

"Woe woe settle down there-" Mirko was saying when to her amazement Midoriya got up and used his gauntlet to grabble to the roof of a building

"Not so fast!" Mirko shouted as she hopped after him

"Weakling don't run!" Mirko shouted as she hopped after Midoriya

Midoriya was grappling to U.A but mixing up the route so it didn't seem obvious.

"Your body is going to give out eventually you know!" Mirko shouted as she slowly began to catch up to Midoriya

Midoriya in the middle of his leap turned around and faced Mirko. Midoriya used his gauntlet to grapple on a nearby building to gain momentum towards Mirko.

Midoriya threw a punch with the momentum he gained which connected with Mirko on her stomach causing her to vomit a little bit.

"Not so weak after all!" Mirko said with a smile as she took her fighting position

"I can't hold on anymore." Midoriya thought as he grabbed onto his side

"Not... like... this. . ." Midoriya thought as he began to blackout

" **I must- take over,** " Midoriya muttered as he looked up at Mirko

His eyes were diluted and lifeless.

"What the!?" Mirko thought as she took a step back at what she was looking at

 _Flashback_

" _Sixth Sense" Stain said to Midoriya who was eating his food_

" _Like in the movies?" Midoriya asked_

" _No that's just some garbage the media tells you. No, the real sixth sense is something that can only be achieved by some people." Stain explained_

" _If it's not like they say then what is it?" Midoriya asked Stain who was drawing something_

" _The five senses are sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. But the sixth sense isn't something that is attainable by training, it is something that just happens in your mind. I heard a story of a man acquiring his sixth sense when his wife was murdered in front of him." Stain said as he showed Midoriya a diagram of a body_

" _The news chalked it up as him losing his mind but what really happened was he snapped and it triggered his sixth sense which allowed him to gain vengeance for his wife. This ability is not as good as you think it is though, the man after getting his vengeance actually killed himself not long after because his mind couldn't mentally grasp that state of mind. Much like if someone gave you the grasp of time itself, you wouldn't be able to process it." Stain explained to Midoriya_

" _Well, why use it if you just are going to lose your mind," Midoriya said_

" _Only select people can use it, anyone can trigger it. The selected are using it without even knowing it." Stain said as he got up from the table_

" _I had this idea that the sixth sense was like knowing the future or something," Midoriya said with a laugh_

 _Flashback end_

 **Sixth Sense**

Midoriya took a fighting stance and got ready to fight.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **Midoriya uses his newfound ability that he triggered with Overhaul against Mirko! The festival is around the corner but will it go without a problem?**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**


	21. A Gentle Meeting!

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was standing across from Mirko ready to fight.

"Ya okay? Your not dying are ya?" Mirko asked a bit worried

Midoriya didn't reply and dashed towards her at an incredible speed.

"Woe there!" Mirko said jumping back and distancing herself from Midoriya

Midoriya calmly looked at Mirko and then quickly used his gauntlets to get to the roof of a nearby building.

"Oh no you don't!" Mirko shouted jumping after Midoriya

Mirko thought Midoriya was going to flee but to her surprise, Midoriya quickly turned around in midair and shot his gauntlet toward Mirko which missed but connected on the pavement below and pulled himself towards Mirko.

"Oh shit!" Mirko said barely dodging Midoriya in mid-air

Midoriya missed but he quickly turned and shot his other gauntlet allowing the line to wrap around Mirko's leg and Midoriya slammed Mirko down

Mirko had the wind knocked out of her after being slammed that hard.

" **Stay down**." Midoriya said looking down on the Hero

"Grr, I'm no weakling!" Mirko shouted getting back up quickly and attempted kick Midoriya in the head to which he blocked with ease.

" **Why. . .** " Midoriya said grabbing both her legs and using the momentum against her and slammed her into the ground

Mirko was back on the ground and Midoriya stood over her but with a closed fist aimed at her face.

"Do it then!" Mirko shouted angrily ready to receive the beating

" **No.** " Midoriya replied quickly using his Gauntlets to make his getaway

Mirko was laying on the ground and let out an angry sigh after being beaten.

"SHIT!" Mirko said frustrated slamming the pavement with her fist

Midoriya was soon back at U.A and quickly snuck into his room. Sixth Sense had already worn off and Midoriya was feeling all the pain from his fight.

"Phone- where- is." Midoriya said in between painful breaths

Midoriya quickly found his phone and called Aizawa

. . . .

"Yea?" Aizawa answered in a groggy voice

"I need help. My room. . ." Midoriya said as he passed out with the phone in his hand

Midoriya stared at his ceiling and blacked out.

 **A few hours later. . .**

Midoriya woke up in the nurse's office. Nezu, Nighteye, and Recovery Girl were all talking.

"I'm guessing she knows now." Midoriya said staring at the ceiling

"Yea way to go and almost get yourself killed." Eraser said jokingly

"Its alright Midoriya. We imagined this would happen at one point." Nezu said with a smile

"But you! What did you do out there to get these injuries!" Recover Girl said angrily in a motherly tone

"I stopped a criminal and the hero Mirko landed a kick on my ribs." Midoriya sighed disappointedly at himself that he got caught off guard

"Anyway, don't pull these kinds of stunts! Any later and your lungs could have collapsed." Recovery Girl said bopping Midoriya in the head with her cane

"Yes, ma'am," Midoriya replied

Aizawa chuckled a bit at Midoriya being so submissive to an old lady.

"Yeah laugh it up." Midoriya said with a smile

"It's ironic to see the one most against Midoriya's being here is now a close friend." Nezu thought looking at Midoriya and Aizawa happily chat it up about what happened in the fight.

 **The next day in gamma gym. The day of the Festival.**

Midoriya was alone in the gym.

"Let's see." Midoriya said to himself as he stared at his arm

Midoriya was switching between all his quirks and then combining them in every form so he could memorize the feeling.

"Not that hard." Midoriya said repeating the process multiple times.

Midoriya's strength enhancer quirk was strong enough to smash through rock at full power but it wasn't anything too special. His kinetic quirks were not really useful by themselves but mixed with the strength quirk he could store up its energy and release it 2x its power because of the kinetic quirks. The deadliest and most complicated quirk was air cannons, air would be released from Midoriya and depending on the way he moved or chose to emit the air it could take many forms.

"Todoroki had this movement when using his ice." Midoriya thought thinking back on the U.A sports festival

Midoriya lowered his arms to his side and mimicked Todoroki's movement.

The air released from Midoriya's arm ripped apart the concrete floor for a couple of feet before dissipating.

"And that's without the other quirks." Midoriya said taking a closer look at the damage

Midoriya practiced for a few more hours and soon began to make his way back to his room it was around 10 AM.

"Depending on the form of my hand the quirk air cannon can have many forms." Midoriya wrote down in his journal before putting it away.

"Midoriya." Aizawa said catching the boys attention

"Oh, Eraser." Midoriya replied turning to face the sluggish man

"And Eri." Midoriya said with a smile

"Hello Midoriya" Eri said nervously

Uraraka and Asui and the others were gathering something when they ran into Midoriya and the rest. Some stayed behind while others went inside.

Mirio was behind a bush trying to think of a way to make everyone laugh.

"Hey is that?! Eri?!" Uraraka and Asui asked in unison

"THE PEACH IS RIPE!" Mirio said poking butt out of the bush

"Is that senpai's kid?!" Ojiro asked loudly

"Deku this is Eri! Isn't she the cutest?" Uraraka said looking at Eri in her cute outfit

"Deku?" Eri asked confused

"Oh, yea that's what I call him! It sounds like you can do it doesnt it?!" Uraraka said with a big smile white throwing a fist in the air

"It does." Eri replied shyly

There was a quick pause.

"Can I call you Deku?" Eri asked Midoriya shyly

"Call me whatever you want." Midoriya said kneeling down with a warm smile

The students around him where surprised he was so kind and warm to Eri.

"So bright!" the students thought as they saw Midoriya and his smile.

The students soon said their goodbyes and it was only Aizawa, Eri, Mirio, and Midoriya.

Aizawa pulled Midoriya to the side and spoke with him.

"Listen I got things to do so keep an eye on the girl. She won't go on another rampage but try your best to keep her calm." Aizawa explained while putting on some eye drops

"Yea I read you. Don't worry about it." Midoriya said walking back to Mirio and Eri

"Well how about we go see the preparations for a bit right Eri?" Mirio said with a smile

"Okay." Eri said in a low voice

"I'll be joining you guys if that's okay," Midoriya said catching up with the two

Eri was relieved her two saviors were with her instead of one.

The three set off and explored the festival.

"Deku are you okay?" Eri asked Midoriya

"I'm not used to these things." Midoriya replied

"Problem child here is a special kinda guy!" Mirio said with a laugh

"Well, I'm not used to it either." Eri said

"Then I guess we're in the same boat, aren't we?" Midoriya replied with a smile

The festival was lively but Eri still wasn't sold on it yet.

Mirio signaled Midoriya in secret to help him out with cheering up Eri.

"My students are making a concert. Would you like to go?" Midoriya asked Eri

"Whats a concert?" Eri asked

"How about you go and find out." Midoriya replied making it sound like something amazing

Eri seemed hesitant.

"After the concert, I'll have some candy apples waiting for you I promise." Midoriya said using his knowledge of her sweet tooth

"That sounds nice." Eri replied trying to hide her craving for the apple

Midoriya's phone rang and got a message from his class.

"Supplies. I might as well get something I need as well and I need to deal with that issue." Midoriya thought quickly making his way to were Aizawa was posted

Aizawa was in his sleeping bag drinking a protein bag.

"The class wants me to pick something up." Midoriya said catching the mans attention

"Huh? Oh yea go for it. Just make sure to wear what we discussed." Aizawa replied with a yawn

"Alright." Midoriya said turning to go to his room when Aizawa spoke up

"And wear a mask or something." Aizawa said snuggling back into his sleeping bag

Midoriya went to his room and dressed into a U.A hoodie which was designed like the gym clothes and put on a surgical mask to cover his mouth.

. . .

Midoriya had his two bags and began to make his way back to U.A when he ran into a certain pair.

"Excuse me." Midoriya said hiding his face

"You should be more careful." Gentle said behind his mask

"The aftertaste of the golden tips was almost ruined." Gentle added

Midoriya finally found him, the person he was looking for.

 _Flashback_

 _Midoriya was updating his notebook on villains of interest when he found a video uploaded by the gentle criminal._

" _This will be a wake-up call to not just to listeners but to society as a whole." Gentle explained into the camera as he sipped some tea_

" _Ah just what I needed." Midoriya sighed as he began to make countermeasures for Gentle criminal_

 _Flashback ends_

"So your planning on messing with U.A?" Midoriya asked masking his voice

"I wouldn't dream of it, young man! I was just getting my tea." Gentle said pointing at the run-down shop

"Let me guess. Walk down this street on a Saturday with no people and even fewer hero agencies and sneak by? Maybe go into the nearby park? Well if you made this far then I would guess you reach the top of the forested hill and make it to U.A but since hound dog is on outer security you're going mask your scents in something and your assistant will hack into the neural network and take down the sensors." Midoriya explained to Gentle and La Brava

"Gentle what do we do?" La Brava asked

"La Brava get the camera ready." Gentle said in a serious tone taking off his disguise

"I got a promise to keep." Midoriya said setting down his bags

"La Brava no matter what happens, don't stop filming!" Gentle said loudly

"Listeners your watching attempt to enter U.A!" Gentle said into the camera as he took off his coat in a flashy way

"I can't win this fight if I let him do what he wants." Midoriya thought as he dashed towards Gentle

Midoriya was about to punch him but something flung him back skidding across the ground.

"If you know this much about me you know my quirk is Elasticity! Anything I touch can become elastic!" Gentle explained to Midoriya

"Crafty guy made it when he took off his coat." Midoriya said with a chuckle taking a mental note on that trick

Midoriya looked up and saw Gentle and La brava begin to make a run for it.

"Don't run." Midoriya said chasing after them.

Gentle touched the ground beneath him and made Midoriya bounce high into the air and give himself time to run away.

"This height is going to break more than a few bones!" Midoriya thought as he watched Gentle make his getaway

"Guess I need to use it." Midoriya said turning his body quickly to Gentle's

Midoriya made his hand in the shape of a gun with his index finger pointed at Gentle and activated air cannon. The burst of air was strong enough to knock the wind out of Gentle instantly. Midoriya flew towards a telephone pole and used it to push himself onto a nearby rooftop.

"What was that?!" Gentle thought looking back at the boy who was already right behind him

"Like I said I have a promise!" Midoriya said loudly as he tried to pin Gentle

"This youth! How rude!" Gentle said angrily bouncing Midoriya and himself into a nearby construction site.

"Looks like an accident just happened." Said the old man walking by

"I need to watch the power." Midoriya thought as he was getting up from the ground

"My my what a situation. But I will not be shaken!" Gentle said as he dangled from a large metal beam

"I shall execute my plan at any cost! This is my resolve! A gentleman will not be deterred!" Gentle shouted triumphantly

"Listen how about I cut you a deal." Midoriya said looking at the man dangling

"Oh ho a deal? Let us hear it then youngster." Gentle criminal said crossing his legs while still in mid-air

"The school is on high alert since the league of villains debut and if anything sets off the alarm or you get caught it all gets cut off. I have made a promise to a certain someone that they will enjoy themselves today. All I ask is you hold off your plan for another day." Midoriya explained trying to use his time as a villain to get on his good side

There was a short pause and Gentle spoke.

"First off don't lump me in with the league of villains second of all I have no intention of pillaging and plundering. I simply want to invade the cultural festival and do not worry about the alarms my La Brava will shut them down and the alarm won't ring! See a win-win!" Gentle replied trying to convince Midoriya

"That is why the sooner I get there the less trouble there will be." Gentle added

"I'm not in the mood for this today." Midoriya sighed rubbing his eyes

"You should have looked the other way, young man." Gentle said

"Then I'll have to put you down Gentle Criminal." Midoriya said in a cold voice

"Then we are at an impasse." Gentle said making an air bubble and jumping onto a nearby metal beam

"Now while I still have the taste of black tea in my mouth. BEGONE STUDENT OF U.A!" Gentle said as he used the metal bar to bounce around randomly like a pinball

Midoriya's eyes couldn't keep up with Gentle.

 **Vigilance**

Midoriya soon was able to track gentle but even with vigilance he was moving far too quickly to react.

"Dam-" Midoriya was about to say when he took a blow to the neck

"I know you have some sort of bullet so I will counter it with an air shield!" Gentle said

. . .

"Gentle I know it's frustrating but lets retreat!" La Brava said to Gentle

"Nay La Brava!" Gentle said

"I need to subdue him." Midoriya thought as he was dashing towards Gentle

"Since you're the type to look into the details I didn't mention that the bolts on this here beam have been removed by yours truly." Gentle added jumping away from the beam

There was an old man down below and if no one did anything he was going to be crushed.

"What do I do?!" Midoriya thought standing underneath the falling beam

On one hand, Midoriya could ignore the beam and catch Gentle right then and there but at the same time, the man below could be crushed. Midoriya was strong but catching a metal beam would simply crush him.

"Without a quirk people like me are obsolete." Midoriya's own voice rang in his head as he told his students those words

"Tch." Midoriya said angrily standing below the beam

 **Strength quirk**

 **1x kinetic quirks**

Midoriya caught the beam with ease and pushed the kinetic energy the beam had into the ground below him causing the ground to shake like a mini earthquake.

"You could have killed me or that old man down there." Midoriya said looking up at Gentle

"Well, that wasn't the plan. I simply wanted you to be occupied and I planned to make the beam bounce back so it would fall down." Gentle explained

"Still you have a fearsome amount of speed and power!" Gentle praised Midoriya with a smile

"Please stay here and endure it while I execute my plan." Gentle added while making a nearby crane flexible so he could fly away

"Ew gentle is so dirty!" La Brava said

"Quickly now don't be nervous." Gentle said to his assistant

Before Gentle and La Brava could fly away Midoriya spoke up.

"What? Did you think I was holding this thing because I couldn't move it?" Midoriya said looking over at the pair

"Huh?" La Brava said looking at Midoriya

Gentle noticed that the old man was no longer in harm's way and understood what Midoriya meant.

"Now that he's gone." Midoriya said throwing the beam off to the side

Gentle flew away with La Brava and made it into the forest near U.A

"Gentle this kid is no joke. I'm going to have to use my quirk." La Brava said to Gentle

Midoriya had used the same crane to fly towards them.

"I wanted to use your quirk as a last resort for when we had to escape. But it seems we will have to use it now if we want our plan to succeed." Gentle said as he landed safely with La Brava

Gentle and La Brava were going to talk about their battle plan but Midoriya was already about to land.

"SO FAST!" Gentle thought as he watched Midoriya use the air bubbles to soften his landing

Midoriya made a gun like shape with his right hand and aimed for Gentle.

"Not so fast." Gentle thought making an air shield but Midoriya had seen that coming

Midoriya landed next to Gentle and aimed at his side to bait out another air shield.

"There." Midoriya said pointing at Gentle air shield in the air which ricocheted into Gentle's chest

Midoriya shot towards them both and pinned them down.

"I can't move a muscle." Gentle thought as he lay on the ground

. . .

"Your both going to the police." Midoriya said

"My ray of hope. His dream of becoming known to the world is being destroyed. My Gentle." La Brava thought as she watched Gentle's eyes shift into sadness

"Gentle." La Brava said softly

Midoriya was about to call in Aizawa when he heard her speak.

"Shit!" Midoriya said taking his hand off Gentle's back and tried to cover her mouth but it was too late

"I'm in love with you." La Brava said with tears in her eyes

"Thank you La Brava." Gentle said with a warm smile

"Love. What a strange quirk to have. Damn not for these two however." Midoriya thought watching as steam began to radiate from Gentle

"I'm sorry young man. I don't like to solve things with brute force but at times like these I tend to cut back." Gentle said flipping Midoriya with ease and held La Brava in his arms

Gentle when for a knockout in the back of Midoriya's neck.

"I'm sorry boy but love always in the end." Gentle said striking Midoriya but only to be blocked by Mdiroiya's arm

Midoriya jumped back and gained some ground

"Not always." Midoriya said with cold eyes staring down Gentle

Gentle used multiple layers of elasticity to slam Midoriya into the ground.

"I want to accomplish my dream from my middle school years." Gentle said in a solemn voice

Midoriya broke free of the attack and kicked Gentle in the stomach giving himself some space.

"I know all about you and your past Gentle" Midoriya said shooting an air bullet which Gentle dodged just barely

"How would you know?!" Gentle shouted

Midoriya thought about the consequences and decided.

"Screw it." Midoriya thought as he took off his hood and surgical mask

"Your." La Brava said looking at Midoriya

"You're the feared Deku. Heroes and villains still utter your name in fear even after your arrest" Gentle said looking at Midoriya

"You wanted to be a hero Danjuro Tobita but after you tried to save a man with your quirk you were shunned and punished for trying to do the right thing. This so called hero society crushed your dreams and you were forced to take up this role as a last ditch effort to achieve your dream." Midoriya said

Gentle's eyes widened that Midoriya knew so much about him.

"I was the same. Shunned for wanting to become a hero and the world just stood by and laughed at me. An insignificant person in this world." Midoriya said angrily

"This boy could start his own villain faction and destroy this entire society of heroes and villains on his own." Gentle thought as he listened to Midoriya's words

"Even so Deku I will not back down and I will achieve my dream." Gentle said dashing towards Midoriya and clashing head on with him

Midoriya and Gentle bumped heads and let their true emotions show for once.

"Please win Gentle!" La Brava shouted giving Gentle more power

"If you are no longer a villain and don't strive to be a hero then WHAT ARE YOU HUH?!" Gentle shouted as he began to overpower Midoriya

"GRRRAAA" Midoriya said angrily pushing Gentle back a bit

"TELL ME!" Gentle shouted

"I DON'T KNOW!" Midoriya shouted back activating all his quirks at once

Midoriya's body felt like it was burning all over but it allowed him to overpower Gentle.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS DISREGARDING MY REPUTATION AND STYLE!" Gentle shouted angrily

Gentle began to bounce around all the trees and landed a solid blow on Midoriya's side causing him to vomit a little.

Midoriya saw Gentle still bouncing around and noticed he was going to be above him in two jumps.

Meanwhile, Ectoplasm and Hound dog were making their way to the commotion.

"Come on!" Midoriya shouted

Gentle was were Midoriya predicted he would be and Midoriya shot an air bullet directly at Gentle causing him to fly a bit upwards.

"It's over." Midoriya said as he grabbed Gentle by his right forearm and slammed him into the ground

. . .

"Gentle the heroes are coming!" La Brava said running over towards were Midoriya and Gentle were fighting but Gentle was on the ground defeated

"Please run away." Gentle said weakly

"You were the smartest and strongest guy I've ever fought against. Some just fling their power around but you, you have an impressive control of your quirk." Midoriya said praising Gentle

"NO KNOCK IT OFF! Let him go." LA Brava said with tears in her eyes

"GENTLE POURED HIS HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS PLAN! HES MY LIGHT AND YOU GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" La Brava shouted at Midoriya

. . . .

There was a pause

"I can't let her be an accomplice she is innocent in all this." Gentle thought preparing his hand to bounce Midoriya away to make it seem like the fight never happened

Midoriya stopped Gentle from bouncing him away.

"Gentle I know what you're going to do but before you do it let me help you," Midoriya said sitting Gentle up

"If I leave, her sentence and yours will be less severe but hound dog will not believe that story so here's how it's going to go down" Midoriya explained to the both of them

"Why are you helping us?" La Brava asked the question that was on both their minds

"Gentle, La Brava I have been struggling to find my place in this world and after fighting you Gentle I feel like I can think more clearly now. All I want in return is for you to never mention this to anyone. Please." Midoriya explained

"Oh, and my real name is Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya said extending a hand to Gentle

"It was nice to meet you Midoriya." Gentle said with a smile shaking his hand and made an air bubble nearby

Midoriya picked up his surgical mask which was on the floor nearby and put it on

"I'll see you around Gentle Criminal." Midoriya said as he took his place

"Gentle!" La Brava said burying her face into his chest

"It seems we've hit a roadblock." Gentle said hugging La Brava

"U.A we would like to surrender." Gentle said as he was surrounded by Ectoplasm and Hound dog

" 3 people 2 with high elevated respiration and agitation. Is it a lost child, an injured person, or a fool?" Hound dog said walking toward their location

Hound dog and Ectoplasm were digging into Gentle.

"So who is this last smell?! A student or someone else because I don't recognize this smell!" Hound dog shouted angrily

"The boy is right over there." Gentle said pointing a patch of bushes

Midoriya appeared and caught Hound Dog off guard since he didn't sense him or smell him nearby.

"Young man did you fight this man?!" Hound dog asked

"Yes, he wanted to prank U.A but I stopped him by fighting him for a minute." Midoriya said pretending to be in a coughing fit

"Mr. Hound Dog can I go back?" Midoriya asked changing his voice

"Sure go enjoy yourself!" Hound dog said

Hound dog knew something was up but Gentle didn't seem like a threat and the girl was definitely not brainwashed as Gentle stated.

"Snipe we have it covered here. It was just a troublesome uploader looking for some fame." Hound Dog said over the radio

. . .

Midoriya soon made it back to Aizawa after going back to pick up his grocery bags near the street.

"I already know what happened already. You look like shit" Aizawa chuckled looking at Midoriya

"Shut it. I'm so tired." Midoriya said changing back into his normal clothes and taking a load off with Aizawa under the shade

"Here." Aizawa said handing Midoriya a Protein pack along with Midoriya's own Sleeping bag

"Something is there." Some students said in unison after seeing Midoriya and Aizawa in their cocoons.

. . .

"Well, time to get to work." Midoriya said rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and made his way to a nearby cooking table.

Midoriya could hear the music of the concert in the distance and it sounded like a wild time.

"Hope she enjoys it." Midoriya said with a sigh

 **A few hours later. . .**

Eri, Aizawa, and Mirio were at the front of the school.

"Today was fun!" Mirio said happily

"Yea." Eri replied

"Ready to get going?" Aizawa asked Eri

"Hold up." Midoriya said walking towards Eri with something hidden behind his back

"So how was it?" Midoriya asked Eri and Mirio

"She smiled." Mirio mouthed to Midoriya

"It was pretty fun but it would have been cool to see you dance or something. I didn't get to have a candy apple though." Eri sighed sadly

"Ah I'm sorry but the candy apples, now that is inexcusable." Midoriya said as he handed Eri a candy apple

"Were they selling those? I couldn't find them anywhere!" Mirio said with a surprised look

"I had to go to the store and buy the ingredients so I could make them myself." Midoriya explained

"It's even sweeter than I thought." Eri said with a smile as she bit into the apple

"I made a batch so you can have another one tomorrow Eri." Midoriya said handing Aizawa a box of candy apples

"So the king of ice has a heart." Aizawa said with a low chuckle taking the bag from Midoriya

"Even I have one Eraser." Midoriya replied with a smile

"So it seems." Aizawa thought as he watched Midoriya say goodbye to Eri

"I'll see you soon Eri." Midoriya said waving goodbye to the group

Mirio was walking alongside Aizawa and Eri when he spoke up.

"I think smiling suits him more." Mirio said

"I think he's okay as he is. When he smiles like that you know it's real and not a mask. Trust me I've seen his fake smile. It's creepy how well he can do it but he doesn't give off the warm aura a smile should give. Regardless he was genuinely happy just now which is a rare sight in itself." Aizawa explained

Eri smiled and felt happy that Midoriya was so nice even if he looked cold and menacing.

"I've changed my mind Mina. I will become something in this world." Midoriya said to himself in a soft voice as he walked back to the dorms

"So I guess I have to go talk to him of all people." Midoriya sighed with a chuckle

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **An untold reunion- Midoriya is surprised to see some old faces and some new ones! Midoriya is going to have a talk with someone but who could give him the advice he needs now?**

 **A/N I'm sorry this chapter took so long. My summer class ended up being harder than I thought and I have been studying non stop to pass. I always squeeze time in to write so I was able to get this chapter done thankfully. :D**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**


	22. A reunion with the past

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was in Aizawa's office to run something over with him

"I have a request Eraser." Midoriya said

"Hm? And what is it?" Aizawa said not taking his eyes off his work

"I want to add someone to this little circle of secrets we got." Midoriya explained

"Depends on who it is." Aizawa replied

"All Might." Midoriya said

Eraser's ears perked up at the sound of that name.

"I'll talk to Nezu." Aizawa said still typing away at this computer

"Thanks." Midoriya said taking his leave

 **A few hours later . . .**

"Alright, I'll do the explaining and then you can talk to him all you want." Aizawa said with a yawn

Midoriya stepped into the room with Aizawa and saw All Might sitting on the couch

"Midoriya and Eraser! What a surprise!" All Might said with a smile

"All Might I'm going to make this quick." Eraser explained

"By all means go ahead." All Might replied

All Might then went on to explain the entire situation surrounding Midoriya and the Vigilante program.

"So your Hope?" All Might asked just to make sure

"Yes." Midoriya replied

"So you were never quirkless?" All Might asked still somewhat confused

"All For One forced these quirks on to me when I was with the league. I never had a quirk until then." Midoriya explained

"I see." All Might said frustrated that One For All did such a thing

"Alright well, I'm done here and try to refrain from speaking about this in public All Might." Aizawa said as he stepped out

. . . .

The atmosphere was a bit awkward for All Might but he was excited to finally have a real talk with Midoriya.

"So how have you been here at U.A?" All Might asked trying to break the ice

"It's better than prison I'm sure." Midoriya replied dryly

. . . .

"Listen what happened before is in the past. You couldn't have known me or what i went through." Midoriya said calmly

All Might sighed and nodded.

"But for you to go and say someone quirkless couldn't be a hero was shallow especially if you were once quirkless as well." Midoriya said with cold eyes

"I'm sorry." All Might replied with a bow

"Hardly matters now. I'm just going to get right to the point. I need you to help me control these quirks. I have the basics down and I control its output to some degree but I've noticed if I get pushed too far I lose control of the power." Midoriya explained while looking down on his right hand

"I see and since I'm the only teacher with prior experience to such a destructive quirk you chose me." All Might replied

"Seems like you get it. So shall we?" Midoriya said as he stood up

"Now?" All Might asked

"No one uses the gyms unless it's for class so as long as there is no lesson planned on that day it should be empty." Midoriya explained

"Well alright then!" All Might said somewhat excited to see what Midoriya can do up close

 **At Gamma Gym**

"How is class 1B coming along Young Midoriya." All Might asked

Midoriya glanced at All Might who had an excited smile on him like a child at a candy store.

"They are not as experienced or well trained as 1A but ever since I started teaching them I've seen some improvement." Midoriya replied as he led the way

There was a silence for a few minutes and Midoriya spoke.

"How do you feel now that you're not the top hero?" Midoriya asked breaking the ice this time

All Might turned around to look at Midoriya and smiled.

"Well, it was somewhat hard to grasp if I'm being honest." All Might replied

"Huh. how so?" Midoriya asked

"Well I have always been the savior, I never needed saving myself you see. Midoriya when you blocked that boulder in the gym for me, I realized that I have to rely on others now." All Might explained to Midoriya

. . . .

" I see. Well, Mirio is, in my opinion, a worthy successor." Midoriya said as they finally arrived at the gym

Midoriya was still in his work clothes so he had to go change.

"Young Midoriya seems to have mellowed out a bit." All Might said to himself, recalling how cold Midoriya was back in the day

 **A few moments later**

"Alright, I'm ready." Midoriya said as he walked out of the changing room with the U.A gym clothes for the winter

All Might felt a wave of sadness for some reason seeing what Midoriya could have been. A student of U.A with eyes set on Heroism.

"Show me what you got!" All Might said throwing a fist in the air in excitement

"I have 4 quirks. 2 kinetic quirks, strength enhancer, and Air cannon." Midoriya explained to All Might

"I don't know much about mixing quirks but from the sounds of it and your display of power with your fight against Overhaul it is dangerous." All Might said placing his thumb underneath his chin

"Okay. show me each quirk separately in action" All Might said

Midoriya nodded and showed AllMight his kinetic quirks first.

"So these are my Kinetic quirks and alone they are in my opinion the weakest of the bunch but still very dangerous. I can use one to increase my power and the other to negate the impact of anything coming towards me and channel the kinetic energy throughout my body and into the surface of which my body is standing on." Midoriya explained

Midoriya punched the concrete floor with his hand at full force and made 3 feet hole that was the size of his fist.

"Are you okay?!" All Might asked worried for Midoriya

"Yea this is all for research anyway. I want to show everything there is to know about these quirks so we can understand them better." Midoriya said lifting his bloodied hand.

"Just be careful we don't want to attract any attention to you." All Might said still worried

Midoriya went to the nearby water fountain and cleaned his hand.

"Ok, I'm going to need your help with this one All Might." Midoriya said as he tossed a baseball at All Might

"Oh! What do you want me to do?" All Might asked

"I need you to throw that at me as hard you can while in your battle form. I know you can't hold it for more than a few seconds but try your best." Midoriya said walking a few feet away

"As hard as I can are you sure?" All Might asked worried they would make a scene

"Yes, I'm sure. The building has reinforced glass and its soundproof so don't worry about that. As for me, I have done this before so it's ok." Midoriya said reassuring All Might

"If you say so young Midoriya." All Might said as he made his way to the end of the gym

"Nothing as strong as him though." Midoriya chuckled to himself

"Ready?!" All Might shouted

"Yea!" Midoriya replied

"HERE I GO!" All Might said changing into his battle form and throwing the ball as hard he could at Midoriya

"Please don't die." Midoriya said to himself as he watched All Might wind up

The gym shook a tiny bit at the raw power at which the ball was thrown.

All Might quickly returned to his normal form and was barely able to see the ball just before it struck Midoriya.

"The chance to experiment with this sort of power is exhilarating!" Midoriya thought with a big smile

Midoriya caught the ball with his two hands and absorbed the kinetic energy of the ball and transferred it into the ground he was standing on.

Midoriya felt his bones shake from the energy but it wasn't painful. The ground beneath Midoriya cracked and the entire school shook vigorously for a few moments before stopping

"Exciting!" Midoriya thought as he fell on his bottom

"Oh my." All Might said wide-eyed that Midoriya caught the ball and even made everything around him shake at such force.

"Young Midoriya! Are you okay?!" All Might asked as he ran over to Midoriya

"Now that was amazing!" Midoriya said as he ran over to his bag and pulled out his notebook.

Midoriya began to mumble to himself all the possible uses this experience just opened up to him.

"Alright ready for the strength quirk?" Midoriya said as he closed his notebook and set it down

Midoriya walked to the center of the gym

"I'm ready but a question young Midoriya!" All Might said loudly

"Yea?" Midoriya replied looking over to All Might

"I want you to punch the air as hard as you can. I want to see if you can create air pressure with your punch alone." All Might explained as he pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"Good idea," Midoriya said as he got ready

Midoriya punched the air as hard he could and the air pressure wasn't as strong as All Mights but it wasn't something to underestimate either.

"Wow." All Might whispered

"I think that says enough about that quirk. Let's move on to the last one shall we?" All Might said

"If you say so." Midoriya said

"This last quirk air cannon, in my opinion, is the most dangerous one. It has so many uses and is very dangerous in itself but combined with the other quirks it's honestly frightening." Midoriya explained to All Might

"I remember fighting against All For One years ago and he used that exact same quirk." All Might said

Midoriya was surprised to hear that fact.

"Ok, here I go." Midoriya said

Midoriya made a gun with his hand and aimed it at a nearby medicine ball rack and shot at it. The rack flew and slammed against the nearby wall.

"This is one use I've found but depending on the shape I make with my hand it can take many forms. I can also use it on my feet but it's harder to control." Midoriya explained to All Might

"I see and mixing all these quirks together results in the power you used against Overhaul." All Might said as he made his way over to Midoriya

"That's right." Midoriya replied

"Well first things first. What do you feel when you go all out?" All Might asked

"It's like a numbing pain but my skin feels like it's ripping apart which hurts plenty. I'm thinking the other quirks are amplifying the air cannon and my body can't contain the power." Midoriya said walking over to his notebook full of theories and notes on his quirks

"Your body can handle the power, you're just not used to it yet. Imagine it like working out, you need to tear your muscles before they can get bigger." All Might said flexing his weak arms

"Hm maybe but even if that was the case what is the right way to train?" Midoriya asked

"Mix all your quirks and change all of the outputs from 100 to 1. I know its a lot easier said than done but its the only way." All Might replied

"No excuses here, ill take your advice All Might." Midoriya said as he wrote the tip into his notebook

"Thank you for today, it has been eye-opening," Midoriya said bowing respectfully

"Not at all young Midoriya anytime!" All Might said bowing back for some reason

"let's call it a day." Midoriya said as he made his way to the changing room

"Right have a good afternoon young Midoriya." All Might said

"As to you All Might." Midoriya said walking into the changing room

All Might was walking back to the dorms when he thought about Midoriya and his fearsome skill.

"Young Todoroki can barely switch between his two quirks but Midoriya can switch to four and combine each one at will, while also being extremely dangerous without said quirks. He is not to be underestimated." All Might said to himself as he thought back on what Night eye said

" _I see you standing on a mountain of corpses with blood on your hands."_

"Please don't let that happen." All Might prayed under his breath

 **At the U.A dorms**

Midoriya made his way inside when he saw all the students surrounding Aizawa

"U.A is in charge of her now!" Mirio said to Midoriya coming out of the crowd

"Eri?" Midoriya asked

"Yea!"Mirio said happily

Aizawa pulled Midoriya off to the side to talk to him.

"So what's the situation then." Midoriya asked wit his arms crossed

"I'll be keeping an eye on the girl, her quirk better yet her horn grew so were thinking her quirk has a lot to do with it. All parties agreed she would be in better care with me than in an orphanage." Aizawa explained to Midoriya along with the minor details

"It seems its for the best for now. Alright I get the gist of the situation." Midoriya said walking back to the group of teens

"Oh, and we have some visitors later so don't scare them off yea?" Aizawa said with a chuckle

"Very funny." Midoriya replied

"Ahh, he's not wrong though." Midoriya thought

"Hi Deku." Eri said waving hello

Midoriya walked up to Eri and knelt down

"Hello Eri. So you got stuck with this guy huh." Midoriya said jokingly signaling over at Aizawa

"He's not so bad." Eri said with a short giggle

"Yea your right." Midoriya said with a smile as he stood up

. . .

"Alright, I know this is random but can you thrid years take care of Eri?" Aizawa asked the third years

"Class 1-A go to your rooms we have visitors coming soon." Aizawa announced

"Midoriya don't be weird and change into something more homelike. Seeing you in a suit makes me suffocate." Aizawa said with an evil grin

"You know I don't have any other clothes except work clothes do you. You really are evil." Midoriya thought

"Sure." Midoriya replied

Todoroki was the last to start going upstairs when he was stopped by Midoriya.

"Todoroki can I bother you for a second?" Midoriya asked

"Sure what can I do for you?" Todoroki replied warmly

. . . .

"I'll see you downstairs then" Todoroki said as he closed Midoriya's door

"This really doesn't suit me." Midoriya said with a sigh

 **30 minutes later**

Tokoyami sneezed loudly.

"Hey, are you ok? Did you catch a cold?" Uraraka asked concerned

"No I'm healthy, my mucus was just acting up." Tokoyami replied

"Now that he's famous I'm sure he's being mentioned in conversations. Like Yaoyoruzu!" Kaminari said loudly

"I doubt I have any fans." Tokoyami replied

"Well, you did intern at Hawks place." Uraraka added

"Todoroki I don't think these are right for me." Midoriya said coming downstairs with the rest of the students

Midoriya was wearing a warm turtle neck with sweatpants.

The class turned to look at the Midoriya before them.

"Midoriya~!" I didn't know you wore these kinds of clothes!" Mina said walking up happily to Midoriya

"I don't. Todoroki was kind enough to let me borrow these. I need to get more clothes I suppose." Midoriya said fixing the collar on the sweater

"Well, I think they look great on you!" Mina said with a big smile

"They look good man!" Kirishima said

"You look like a model dude! If I saw you like this for the first time I wouldn't think you were a badass fighter!" Kaminari said

"I think they look really good on you!" Uraraka said happily

"It does suit you well." Yaoyoruzu said taking a sip of her tea

The class was all over Midoriya and his clothes when Iida spoke up

"They are here everyone!" Iida announced

The door opened and 5 people came through the door.

"Locking on with sparkling eyes!" Mandalay said

"Here to lend a helping paw!" Ragdoll added

"Coming out of nowhere!" Tiger continued

"Stingingly cute and catty!" Pixie bob said loudly

"Were the wild wild pussy cats!" the group said in unison

The class erupted at the sight of the group except for Midoriya who knew who they were but couldn't care less to pay any real mind until.

"Hey, are you?" Kota asked walking up to Midoriya

Midoriya's eyes widened a little at the sight of Kota

"You're the kid from the mountain." Midoriya replied genuinely surprised

"Deku? It really is you!" Kota said loudly

"Kota do you know this person?" Mandalay asked Kota

"Come to think of it do I know you? I don't remember seeing you at the training camp." Mandalay added

"I remember all my students" Tiger said walking up to Midoriya

"Are you a new student in the class?" Pixie Bob asked

"This must mean you became a student at U.A! I knew it when you saved me from Muscular you would be a student there was no way they couldn't let you be one Deku!" Kota said loudly

"Wait your Deku? Aren't you part of the league?!" Mandalay asked

Tiger and the rest of the pussy cats were a bit on guard

"Yea that's me, I'm Deku. My real name is Midoriya Izuku its nice to meet you all. Kota, I'm sorry but I'm not a student." Midoriya explained to the group

"He's our teacher!" Mina and Mineta said loudly

Midoriya explained briefly the situation to them all.

"I see so that's how it is." Tiger said

"Deku uh I mean Midoriya I'm grateful for what you did that day." Mandalay bowing to Midoriya

"Its no problem." Midoriya replied

. . .

There was a pause and one of the students broke the silence

"So what brings you to U.A?" Sato asked

"We came to celebrate ragdolls Reinstatement." Pixie Bob replied

The class burst into excitement at the news.

"Didn't you have your quirk stolen?" Midoriya asked which surprised everyone

"Not necessarily ill be supporting these three as the office lady! Call me the old cat." Ragdoll said happily

"We got a report from Tartarus." Pixie Bob added

" _Honestly its a problem. I see a good quirk and I want it. There's some I want to return. . . but a quirk must be used sooner than later." All For One said_

"Yea that's sound like him. I remember when he came back with your quirk, he was ecstatic about it. Senile bastard" Midoriya added

"He did?" Mandalay said interested

"What did he say?" Ragdoll asked

"He just went on and on about how a good quirk like yours wasn't being put to good use or something like that. Later he asked me for a detailed examination of your quirk but I couldn't get around to it since I got arrested." Midoriya explained

"Like it was nothing" Tiger said frustrated

"He treats quirks like a toy he can dispose of at any time so it wasn't much of a surprise to me." Midoriya continued

"I see." Mandalay said somewhat sad Midoriya didn't have any information on how to pull a quirk out of All For One

"I'm sorry about your quirk." Midoriya said to Ragdoll

"It's not so bad! Despite us being inactive this whole time we are still in the triple digits of the billboard charts!" Ragdoll said with high spirits

"Is that why you all rejoined?" Yaoyoruzu asked

"We can't be happy with our rank now, we must climb higher!" Ragdoll said happily

"Yes. the japan billboard chart will be broadcasted in a short while." Mandalay added

. . .

"The charts without an All Might. I wonder how it will shake out." Midoriya thought

Kota was silent up till now but he wanted an answer for a question he had since he walked into the room and saw Midoriya

"So are you going to be a hero?!" Kota asked loudly

Midoriya didn't reply but his face more enough of an answer

"If you become a hero I'll be your number 1 fan!" Kota said happily

Midoriya was sure he wanted to do something with his life aside from living in the shadows but that comment made him want to become a hero even if it was just for a second. The room was quiet, everyone knew Midoriya's and how adamant he was on not becoming a hero.

"Maybe I will." Midoriya said without even thinking

The room was caught off guard by that reply.

"No promises though kid." Midoriya said with a smile

The room felt warm after that comment, and the TV began to announce the commencement of the billboard results.

. . .

Midoriya didn't care about the ranking but the fact that Best Jeanist didn't show confirmed some suspicions he had but what really caught his attention was something Midoriya didn't see coming. The rest of the people the room seems very interested however

"Hey you guys scheming in the dark! Be ready to be pummeled by me!" Mirko said full of confidence

"If this was based around approval rating you have been 3rd edge shot!" A reporter said with a smile

"Numbers don't concern me. I believe fostering the peace is the essence of heroism."Edge Shot replied

"Who cares about any of that." Hawks said loudly

The crowd went silent

Midoriya got a bit interested now.

"Damn that was ballsy." Mirko added

"As usual going to mess with everyone aren't you?" Edge Shot said

"Can't hold it in." Hawks said flying up in the air as he snatched the mic from the reporter

"Let's see if we are going by approval ratings. Best Jeanist would be first I would be second and in third would be Hope the vigilante fourth would be Best Jeanist and fifth would be Endeavor the so called first." Hawks explained to everyone present

"That Vigilante ain't even a Hero!" Mirko said hiding her anger at the name

The crowd murmured in agreement to that statement. Everyone knew about Hope now but he was more of a boogeyman for Heroes.

"So? As far as I know, he took out Overhaul by himself and does other heroic things under the radar knowing full well he won't be compensated for putting his life on the line like that. Plus I heard he knocked you out cold Mirko." Hawks said with a subtle smirk

"I heard that if you get in the vigilante's way he will beat you down with no mercy." A hero whispered to another

"What I'm trying to say is, we no longer have a symbol why are people who can't earn a higher rank than me being so tame on a day that should be considered a 'turning point'. Please speak like real heroes!" Hawks said as he began to float down

Hawks was about to hand over the mic but he thought of something fun to say.

"And one more thing. . . one million yen to the person who catches the Vigilante Hope. Now to the man with less approval rating's" Hawks said with a smile as he handed the mic over to Endeavor

The crowd erupted silently at the bounty, mostly everyone was ecstatic but some were hesitant.

"Did you even see the damage that guy did at the raid on the Yakuza?!" A hero asked another Hero

"Yea I heard he leveled an entire block by himself." The Hero said thinking about going against that sort of power

"Apart from what the novice just tried to stir up. I only have one thing to say to everyone. Just watch me." Endeavor said with a confident smile

"Making things a bit more difficult aren't we Hawks?" Midoriya thought as he watched the tv

The class was talking about the billboard and Midoriya was alone in the corner watching over them when Mandalay came up to him.

"Can we talk?" Mandalay asked nervously

"Sure." Midoriya replied

 **Thanks for reading this chapter :p**

 **Thanks to Hawks Midoriya will be getting more eyes on him from now on! The new nomu Hood finally makes an appearance! Mandalay wants to talk in private with Midoriya but what could possibly be on her mind?**

 **A/N I passed my class so that's awesome but I feel bad since I have had time to write but I hope to update more in the future so look out for that :D**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**


	23. Whispers

Enjoy the chapter :D

Midoriya and Mandalay were in an office room away from everyone else.

"So you wanted to speak to me?" Midoriya asked as he set up a chair for Mandalay to sit on

"Yes." Mandalay replied sitting down

Midoriya sat across from Mandalay expressionless as usual.

"I wanted to personally thank you for saving my nephew that time in the forest." Mandalay said standing up and bowing towards Midoriya

"No need." Midoriya replied politely signalling for her to sit

"If you don't mind me asking why did you do it?" Mandalay asked

"My ex colleague Muscular was ordered to kill me and the boy Kota was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time. I also don't agree with the act of killing." Midoriya explained to Mandalay

"I understand. Quite noble for an ex villain." Mandalay said with a chuckle

"Not noble. I simply had the morals others lacked." Midoriya replied softly

"I'm grateful regardless Midoriya. I'm sure these students are in great hands." Mandalay said getting up and giving Midoriya a kiss on the cheek

Midoriya didn't react to the kiss and looked at Mandalay

"Ah no reaction." Mandalay thought to herself

"Shall we?" Midoriya said opening the door to the hallway for Mandalay

 **A few days later in Gamma Gym. . .**

"Rumors of nomu are being spread but how much is true?" Midoriya asked himself as he did a a couple stretches

Midoriya was alone in the gamma gym waiting for Shinso.

"Hello?" Shinso called out quickly into the gym

Aizawa entered the gym right after Shinso

"Yea i'm here." Midoriya replied

"Well its Midoriya's turn to train you today so good luck." Aizawa said as he crawled into his sleeping bag

"Are you ready?" Midoriya asked Shinso

"Yes." Shinso said determined

Shinso was easily beaten by Midoriya but the improvement was there.

"You've gotten better with that thing." Midoriya said pointing at the scarf around Shinso's neck

"Aizawa made sure I had the basics down by force." Shinso said with a sigh

"That's good but it's no use if you can't make quick decisions in a fight." Midoriya explained to Shinso

Midoriya continued his training until Shinso couldn't move anymore.

"I'm tapping out." Shinso said out of breath

"Same here." Midoriya said as he tossed a bottle of water toward Shinso

"Thanks." Shinso said catching the bottle

"You guys done already? How long was I out?" Aizawa asked in a groggy voice

"Well its like 1:34 so about 2 hours." Midoriya replied

"Ah I got paperwork to do." Aizawa sighed in frustration

"Midoriya I will see you soon." Shinso said with a smile

"Till next time Shinso and make sure to train when you can." Midoriya said before Shinso could leave

Shinso simply nodded and left the gym

"Shit." Aizawa said as he ran back toward the dorms suddenly

Midoriya knew that expression all too well and he pulled out his phone to see Endeavor trending on the news.

[Endeavor is struggling against a Noumu which has suddenly appeared in Fukuoka]

Midoriya didn't say anything and quickly ran outside towards the dorms.

. . . .

The newsman was on the scene of the battle.

"With the heroes occupied with saving civilians it seems no one else is able to help Endeavor and Hawks at this critical moment!" The newsman said into the mic

The situation was looking dire as Endeavor nor Hawks were able to deal any real damage to the Nomu.

Midoriya quickly put on his suit and grappled his way out of the window and made his way to the city.

The new costume Midoriya had asked for was more complicated than ever since he had requested very specific details to be added this time around. The mask was now able to change his voice due to all the data he gave Aizawa and the support department, his gauntlets now had tubes which could store wind pressure and allowed Midoriya to store and release air pressure without shattering his gauntlets. Midoriya was looking down has new boots which were now metal enforced along with small breathable holes so he could use his air cannon without having to take off his boots.

Midoriya was in a hurry so he gambled and left in broad daylight which could have let him be seen by anyone easily but luck was on his side this day.

 **10 minutes later. . .**

Midoriya arrived on the scene and saw hawks fighting some average nomu on the ground.

"Shit I wont reach him!" Hawks thought as he saw a Nomu raise a fist over a civilian

Midoriya shot his gauntlets at the Nomu and stuck the grappling mechanism into its skin causing the Nomu to direct its attention toward Midoriya.

"Run." Midoriya said to the civilian

The Nomu threw a punch which connected but Midoriya used his kinetic quirk and absorbed the energy reversing it back at the nomu 2x the strength.

"I knew you would show up!" Hawks said flying over to Midoriya

"Hawks I don't appreciate what you did at the conference" Midoriya replied coldly

"Aw don't be so cold! I'm like a fan you know! Ah but now isnt the time for this." Hawks said switching his expression

"Your right. So how's he holding up." Midoriya asked calmly

"Not good. Endeavor has used many finisher moves which didn't even faze this Nomu." Hawks explained

"I bet its hot as hell up there." Midoriya said looking up at Endeavor

"Yea the moment i get to close I start suffocating." Hawks explained wiping some sweat of his brow

The entire area felt a few degrees hotter already, as Midoriya and Hawks began to make their way towards endeavor a large beam of light lit up the sky.

"What was that?" Hawks asked flying alongside Midoriya who was using his gauntlets

"More like where is Endeavor." Midoriya replied looking up at the now empty sky

"Listen, I'm going to get a better view you go to his last known position." Hawks explained as he diverted from Midoriya

Midoriya soon arrived on the scene and saw Endeavor was on the ground bleeding profusely from his face.

" **IS THERE A STRONGER HERO?** " the Nomu asked looking around

"And it seems the Hero Endeavor is down!" the helicopter reporter said circling the area

The Nomu was frantically looking around like a madman until it felt a burst of heat against its side. Endeavor had gotten up and tried to attack the Nomu but to no avail and was thrown into a few buildings

"At the rate things are going things will turn out even worse than Kamino!" A news helicopter reporter said

The Nomu scaled a building and searched until it saw civilians in the distance.

" **H-humans over there?** " The nomu said eyeing the people

"In the absence of a symbol." A reporter said into her mic as she was being pushed around

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE DON'T HAVE A SYMBOL!" A teenager shouted into the camera

The Nomu was about to pounce when it was sent flying back to the street with extreme force. Wind pressure and the shudder of the ground could be felt throughout the entire city.

"What was that?!" A civilian shouted

. . .

"You can talk Nomu." Midoriya said hooked onto the side of the building

" **Your strong aren't you?I-I can feel it!** " Mask said turning to face Midoriya with a smile

Midoriya only took his eyes off the Nomu for a second to look at Endeavor when it was already in his face.

" **F-Fast too** " the Nomu said swinging his arm at Midoriya but missed

Midoriya grappled onto another building but the Nomu was already going towards the evacuation area.

"Shit." Midoriya said as he began to chase after the Nomu

Midoriya was swinging behind and using his air cannon to keep up when he realized Endeavor was on his tail too jumping from building to building.

"We cant let him get away Vigilante!" Endeavor shouted

"Can you keep up?" Midoriya said as he began to run alongside Endeavor

"Don't underestimate me!" Endeavor said angrily

. . .

"Take a look over there! The flame is still burning! Endeavor is still fighting for our sake! So stop crying over a symbol that is no longer here and look at him!" the boy shouted into the camera while pointing at the bright light in the distance

"So you have regeneration too?" the Nomu asked Endeavor who was right behind him

"Don't lump me in with you. I'm barely able to move at this moment." Endeavor thought as he chased after the Nomu

Midoriya noticed Endeavor began to radiate an ungodly amount of heat.

"This has to be it." Midoriya thought as he got behind Endeavor and placed his hand on the mans scorching back

"I'm going to propel you towards him ready?!" Midoriya asked loudly

"Yea do it!" Endeavor shouted

Midoriya placed both his hands and pushed followed with the force of his air cannon and his strength quirk sending Endeavor flying. Hawks then appeared just in time and gave Endeavor an extra boost with his feathers.

Endeavor punched the Nomu in the mouth and began to burn the Nomu from the inside as Hawks began to propel them upwards with his feathers.

"Hawks Higher!" Endeavor shouted

"Your burningmy feathers I cant go any higher!" Hawks shouted back

Midoriya didn't even think twice he used Air cannon to jump toward Endeavor who was high up in the air.

"Don't die" Midoriya said as he was behind Endeavor

Midoriya used his quirks to propel Endeavor even higher into the air but it was way too hot for any normal human without a pyrokinetic quirk to withstand that much heat.

"Shit he passed out." Hawks said as he saw Midoriya falling down in a spiral

Hawks just barely caught Midoriya with what little wings he had left and set him down carefully. Midoriya coughed and caught his breath.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

Endeavor was shouting at the top of his lungs at he brought down the Modified Nomu from the sky.

"Hes going to burn the Nomu faster than he regenerate." Midoriya thought as he watched the ball of fire descend

"So bright." Midoriya said as he watched Endeavor burn the Nomu

"Catch Him!" some nearby hero's said as they tried to catch Endeavor

Endeavor crashed to the ground but to everyone's surprise Endeavor stood up raising his right arm in the air

"I almost bit the dust there. Ill have to ask for a respirator in the mask." Midoriya thought to himself

Hawks and Endeavor were having a conversation on the street and Midoriya was about to leave when he noticed a familiar face appear out of an alley.

"Its nice to meet you I guess Endeavor." Dabi said

"Of all the times." Midoriya said as he watched from above

. . . .

Midoriya watched as Dabi set up a wall of flames surrounding Endeavor and Hawks.

"So where is the other one? Hope, I wanted a few words with him." Dabi explained as he took a step closer towards Hawks and Endeavor

"He left-." Endeavor was about say when he was interrupted

"Cant afford to lose you both today." Midoriya said stepping in front of the men

"So you wanted to speak to me?" Midoriya asked using the voice changer

"I did Hope. You see at the League we try to keep tabs on people of interest but you don't exist." Dabi said rubbing the back of his head

Hawks and Endeavor were actually intrigued now.

"Y'see people leave a trail but for some reason no one has any info who you are or who you were but I think I've figured it out.I know who you really are under that hood." Dabi said with a wicked smile

"Careful what you say next." Midoriya replied in a cold voice

"Don't worry I could care less what your doing now and revealing you now would be such a waste but know this Hope. The more attention you attract the harder it will be." Dabi explained

Midoriya did not respond and looked at Dabi who was getting ready to attack.

"Now get out of the way. Its not everyday the two top hero's are on death's doorstep!" Dabi shouted as he dashed towards Midoriya

Midoriya was about to defend when Mirko came in from above and stomped the ground causing a gust of wind to blow the wall of fire away.

"Your one of them league of villains bastards aren't cha?" Mirko said with a smile

"Damn well another day I guess. Ujiko get me out of here." Dabi said with a sigh

"Catch ya later No.1 I'm sure we will have more time to talk later but for now don't go kicking the damn bucket!" Dabi shouted with a crazed smile

Dabi soon was full of slime and disappeared into thin air. Mirko tried to kick Dabit but only kicked the goop.

"Ah this stuff stinks." Mirko said with a gag

Midoriya was about to take his leave when Mirko blocked his path.

"You! We have to settle things!" Mirko said angrily

"Not now." Midoriya said trying to get around her

"Then come quietly and make this easy for me." Mirko said

"Mirko! Let him be for today." Endeavor shouted

"We beat that thing because of him." Hawks explained to the woman

"Tch I guess." Mirko said stepping out of the way

Midoriya quickly left the scene by using his gauntlets and made his way back to U.A.

 **A few days later. . .**

Midoriya was typing away when he heard incoherent whispers.

"What is." Midoriya thought to himself when the whisper suddenly stopped

"I must be tired." Midoriya yawned as he looked at the clock

 _12AM_

Midoriya was laying in bed when he felt cold all of sudden.

"I can't see anything." Midoriya thought as he looked around the dark abyss surrounding him

Midoriya looked down at his body and saw that he only had his hands but no lower body.

"Wonderful! You have mastered the power already!" The tall man in the suit said

"Who is that? Why am I here?" Midoriya thought as he moved closer to the figure

Midoriya was approaching slowly when he realized he was standing behind the man with the suit.

"You cant do this! It isn't Humane!" the skinny man on the ground said

Midoriya was standing next to the man in the suit.

"This is my younger brother. A fool plagued with this so called justice but you see this plague has spread overtime since my younger brothers time and heroes were born." The tall man said pointing ahead

Midoriya looked over and saw a line of 9 people along with All Might, the skinny boy, a woman and Mirio.

"I've been a one man army for all this time but I realized that my body could not hold on for much longer so I chose Shigaraki as my successor." The tall man said

"Its unfortunate you didnt come along sooner. You would have made a perfect successor." the tall man explained

Midoriya tried to speak but he wasn't able to.

"Yes. I am All For One." All For One said with a twisted smile

"We will talk again soon Midoriya but I am disappointed with you. Returning back to the people who cast you away, like a dog but dont worry I have some nice plans for you." All For One said with a smile before disappearing

Midoriya woke up in a cold sweat and he looked at his shaking hands.

"So those were the previous holders of One For All." Midoriya whispered to himself as he caught his breath

The cold air from the window came through and Midoriya laid down and went back to sleep.

 **. . . .**

*ring* *ring*

"Yea?" Midoriya said picking up his phone in a groggy voice

"Rare for you not to be up early. Today is a big day so get dressed and not in work clothes." Aizawa said hanging up the phone

"What is this guy on, there was nothing in the schedule that was given to me." Midoriya thought as he got up

Midoriya changed into the U.A winter gym clothes and put on a sweater over his clothes and soon got a message from Aizawa of the location he was supposed to be at.

 **At the training grounds**

Midoriya saw the students of class 1A and class 1B having a friendly argument.

"Sorry i'm late." Midoriya said walking up to Aizawa

"Midoriya~! Do you like my winter costume?!" Mina asked cheerfully

"Its looks great Mina." Midoriya replied

"Yea we all got some huge wardrobe changes!" Kaminari said showing off his clothes

"Hopefully you don't freeze out there Katsuki." Midoriya said

"SHUT UP DEKU! JUST WAIT TILL I GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Bakugou shouted angrily

"Yea yea." Midoriya said looking down at his clipboard

Midoriya walked over to class 1-B to see how they were doing.

"How are you all feeling today?" Midoriya asked walking up to the class

"I feel like we will be able to-" Kendo was saying before she was interrupted

"TODAY WE WILL SHOW OUR SUPERIORITY TO CLASS 1-A" Monoma shouted

"Thats the spirit but tone it down a bit." Midoriya said

"I hope you all can implement what I have taught you on this day. Class 1-A didn't get special treatment from me so it's up to you how well you perform today." Midoriya explained to the class

"We will do our best!" Kendo said on behalf of the class

"Alright settle down everyone." Vlad announced

"We have a special guest today and he's trying to transfer to the Hero department." Aizawa explained

Midoriya ears perked up a bit at the sound of that and he felt a small wave of excitement.

"Shinso Hitoshi from the general department!" Aizawa said introducing Shinso

Both classes erupted and began to greet Shinso when Aizawa spoke up again.

"And one more person will be joining you all today." Aizawa said with a small grin

"Is there someone else?" Midoriya thought as he made a small stretch

"Your very heartwarming teacher Midoriya." Aizawa announced signalling over to Midoriya

Both classes got nervous and whispered amongst themselves.

"Woe Midoriya is joining us today?!" Kirishima asked his classmates

"Payback time!" Kamakiri said with a smile

"Alright you two introduce yourselves." Aizawa said letting Midoriya and Shinso take the front

"But they all know me al-" Midoriya was saying before Aizawa slapped him in the back of the head

"My name is Shinso Hitoshi and to be honest ive met some of you in the sport festival but don't think we are going to be pals. I've been left behind by you all and I'm desperate for this so in my eyes you're just stepping stones in my quest to become a hero who can help others." Shinso said with cold eyes

The class was taken aback by those words.

"Well said." Midoriya thought proud of his pupil

"Now you." Aizawa said looking over at Midoriya

"My name is Midoriya Izuku and i will be taking part in this training exercise." Midoriya said introducing himself

The class didn't know how to react since they already knew him but it was oddly refreshing.

The teachers explained the rules and the way the exercise was going to pan out.

"Sensei I don't want to be rude but isn't it unfair to the team who goes against Midoriya?" Kaminari said

"I'm glad you brought that up Kaminari." Aizawa said pulling out a suitcase

"Midoriya can you please come here for a second." Aizawa asked Midoriya

In an instant Midoriya heard a click and his wrist felt heavy.

"I see." Midoriya said raising his hands

"Midoriya will be wearing high density weights as to even the playing field for the teams." Aizawa explained showing the weights to the class

Aizawa finished placing the weights onto Midoriya's ankles and continued.

"Shinso please come and pick a team out of the box." Vlad said as he approached with two boxes

"1 and 5." Shinso said handing the lots to Aizawa

"So you will be with class A in the first bout and class B in the second." Aizawa said to Shinso

"Midoriya you will be in the team that is against Shinso as to even out the numbers." Vlad said directing Midoriya's attention to the class B team he would be on

 _The class A team went as followed_

 _Tsuyu Asui, Eijirou Kirishima,Denki Kaminari,Koji Koda, and Shinso Hitoshi_

 _As for class B_

 _Ibara Shiozaki,Jurota Shishida,Hiryu Rin, Midoriya Izuku, and Kosei Tsuburaba_

 _For group 5 the roster for both classes was._

 _Class B_

 _Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Reiko Yanagi, Nirengenki Shoda, and Shinso Hitoshi_

 _Class A_

 _Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Minoru Mineta,Tsuyu Asui, and Midoriya Izuku_

"Yay! Your on our team!" Mina said cheerfully to Midoriya

"Lets do our best Deku!" Uraraka said with enthusiasm

"I'm glad we can train together like this Midoriya." Asui said with a smile

"Lets do our best." Midoriya replied to the girls

"Hey how come your so popular what's your secret?" Mineta asked Midoriya

"Focus." Midoriya scorned his student who had his mind in the gutter

Midoriya was going to go talk to his other paired teams when Shinso approached him.

"I don't plan on losing today Midoriya, actually scratch that I can't lose today." Shinso said full of determination

"Your going to talk to the person who trained you like that?" Midoriya said with a smile

"Midoriya trained Shinso along with Aizawa?" Sero asked Tenya

"It would seem." Tenya replied looking over at Midoriya and Shinso

…..

"It wont go like in training. Now I can use my quirk." Shinso said stepping up to Midoriya

Midoriya was getting a bit excited to see how someone trained under Eraserhead and Himself would fair against both classes.

"With these things on me you might stand a chance. Shinso show me everything you have learned.." Midoriya said standing up to Shinso

"GROUP 1 GET READY!" Aizawa announced

Midoriya met up with his group and let the team take charge.

"If they are to learn today they must take charge." Midoriya thought to himself as he followed his group and got ready to fight

"Hey Midoriya I know how handy you can be with one of these." Aizawa said as he handed Midoriya a non sharpened blade

"Why give me this, it's not even sharpened." Midoriya sighed with a chuckle

"Well I can't really give a villain a knife can I? That's all your getting for a weapon so think of something." Aizawa said with a laugh as he walked back to the group of teachers

"Midoriya is participating?" All Might asked Aizawa

All Might and Midnight had just arrived not to long ago

"Hes here to balance out the teams against Shinso." Aizawa explained

"Isn't he rather trained however?" Midnight asked looking at the screen which had Midoriya in view

"He has weights on him to even things out." Aizawa said pointing at Midoriya's ankles and Wrists

"So what's the plan?" Tsubaraba asked

"I'll go in and thrash them up with you as backup." Shishida said

"Perhaps if we lured them in would be more effective." Shiozaki added

"What do you think Midoriya? You're being awfully more quiet than usual." Rin said turning to look at Midoriya

"This is training for all of you so please think of me as a chess piece and tell me what to do." Midoriya replied as he followed the group.

"I Believe he should stay with me as cover." Shiozaki said quickly

"If he came with me we could wipe out the other group at once." Shishida replied

"Let's just agree on one plan please?" Rin suggested to his classmates

"So who will win?" Midnight asked All Might

"I would like to say class B since they have young Midoriya but something tells me he wont take control of the group so it is hard to say." All Might replied

"Knowing Midoriya he play the pawn throughout the day in this test. They wont learn anything if he became the leader" Aizawa added looking at the big screen showing the training grounds

"I agree It would be foolish of him to take control of the group and lead them to victory as they wouldn't learn anything." Vlad said nodding his head in agreement

Midoriya got his orders and got ready to fight.

"Let's do this guys!" Tsubaraba said to his team

"START!" Aizawa said over the intercom

. . . .

*whisper* *whisper*

Midoriya shut his eyes in pain and shook his head slightly.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Class A and Class B's Joint exercise finally begins! Something seems to be wrong with Midoriya but what can it be?**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**


	24. The Voices

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was standing in front of the entire class 1-A group by himself.

"Don't look down on his Midoriya you can't get us all!" Kirishima said

Shinso was in the back trying to figure out the best course of action just like Midoriya taught him.

"Why isn't he moving?" Kaminari asked the group

Midoriya shifted his eyes and looked over at Asui who was crawling on a nearby wall.

"To my left and right." Midoriya said into his earpiece

Shishida appeared out of nowhere and slammed Kirishima into some nearby pipes and flung Asui back into the group

"Good distraction Midoriya." Shishida said

Tsubaraba was riding on Shishidas back to provide support in the fight

"Let's get them Shishida!" Tsubaraba shouted

"Let's DO IT!" Shishida replied

Shishida went silent and began to stand silently in the middle of the battle. Midoriya smiled and looked over at his student.

"Good work man!" Kaminari shouted

Shinso tweaked his mask and looked over at Midoriya.

"The mask I had been wearing after all this time was finally put to good use. Eraser told me the name of the mask would be changed when it was complete but it seems they kept the name of the mask." Midoriya thought as he looked at Shinso

"Artificial vocal cords, Persona Code." Shinso said as he tweaked his voice back to normal

The mask had gone through some changes visually but internally it was all the same as the one Midoriya used with his costume.

Shinso dashed and prepared his binding cloth to take out Tsubaraba.

"Too slo-" Tsubaraba was about to say when he was pulled to the ground by Shinso

"I'm not that slow." Shinso replied as he captured the boy in one swift motion

"Asui!" Shinso shouted as he used his cloth to toss Tsubaraba to her

Shishida was still brainwashed until Midoriya came over and punched him.

"Huh? What happened? Where is Tsubaraba?" Shishida asked

"Over there." Midoriya replied as he pointed at Asui running away with him.

"Get on!" Shishida shouted

Midoriya didn't say anything and followed his lead.

"We're going after him." Shishida said as he began to chase Asui

"No, you don't!" Kaminari shouted as he stood in Shishidas path

Shishida swung at Kaminari not caring about his electricity. Midoriya looked down at Shishida and jumped high into the air.

"Your wide open." Shinso said as he shot his scarf towards Midoriya who was in midair

Midoriya saw the cloth coming towards him and caught it just before it wrapped around him. Shinso pulled the scarf back before Midoriya could get a good grip.

"If he had tightened his grip I would have been captured." Shinso thought as he retreated back into the group

Shishida had slammed Kaminari into some nearby pipes and was electrocuted but he was able to shake it off and keep up the pursuit. Midoriya landed on some nearby pipes and watched Shishida face off against the group.

"He's fighting on his own and hasn't given me anything to do yet." Midoriya sighed as he watched Shishida fight his way towards Asui

"She's long gone already so just take out one or two now and lets retreat." Midoriya thought as he watched Kirihsima and Koda go up against Shishida

"You are the one who gives me the most trouble!" Shishida said as he grabbed Kirishima and launched him towards Shiozaki

"And you're coming with me." Shishida said as he grabbed Koda by his mask and began to retreat

Midoriya quickly retreated with Shishida back to the rest of the group

"Where is Midoriya?!" Shisada said worriedly

"I'm here." Midoriya replied as he caught up to Shishida

Shishida let out a sigh of relief and went back to the group.

Midoriya was sitting around waiting for his next order while his group argued amongst themselves again.

"You used me as a diversion for your sneak attack. What a sin." Shiozaki said

"But it worked didn't it?!" Shishida replied

"We lost Tsubaraba though." Rin said with a sigh

"Yea but- wait something's coming over here." Shishida said interrupting himself

"It's three Asui's?!" Shishida explained to his team

"Hmph, I won't fall for such a plot." Shiozaki said as she extended her vines.

"Midoriya guard the cell." Shishida said

"Midoriya give me support." Shiozaki said

Shishida and Shiozaki looked at each other but before they could say anything Rin spoke up.

"How about you help me with defense and let's leave it at that." Rin said with authority

"Roger that." Midoriya replied as he pulled out his practice blade

 **A few moments later. .**

" I have captured one." Shiozaki said as she began to pull back her vines

"We better be careful if its Kaminari." Rin said as he began to retreat

"YOU GUYS PULLED THE WRONG CARD!" Kaminari said as he appeared out of the shadows bound in vines

Shiozaki quickly encased him in vines so he couldn't use his electricity.

"Keep going and respread the vines!" Shinso said in Rin's voice

"Ok!" Shiozaki said before she was brainwashed

Shiozaki was now under Shinso's control.

"Shishida can you get the location of the enemy?" Rin asked

Shishida was already going towards Shinso but he didn't reply and simply pointed in a general direction.

"This is already a mess." Midoriya said as he looked around at the collapsing team

"I'll wake up Shiozaki for now." Rin said as he shot scales at Shiozaki

Asui appeared out of nowhere and picked up Shiozaki off the ground.

"Your scales can't reach me from there." Asui said as she dropped off Shiozaki away from her team

"Shishida forget about Shinso, for now, focus on Asui!" Rin shouted but the team's communication was already in shambles

Rin turned back at Asui and watched as she was about to dropkick him when Midoriya stepped in and took the blow.

Midoriya was sent flying off by the sheer force of the kick and felt something in his left arm crack a bit.

"Ow." Midoriya said getting up and looking at his swollen arm

Since Asui was aiming for Rin and his tough scales she wasn't holding back her kick.

"Midoriya should be out of the fight for now." Asui said to her team

Shishida was clawing his way towards Shinso when he heard Rin's voice

"DODGE NOW!" Rin shouted at Shishida

"That won't work on me again Shins-" Shishida was about to say before he was knocked out by Rin hitting the back of his head.

It was over but Midoriya was no longer awaiting orders so he was set loose and do as he pleased.

"Where is Midoriya?" Asui asked her team

"As long as we get those guys back to the cell we will win." Kaminari said

"Speaking of which why wasn't Midoriya doing more?" Asui asked Rin

"We didn't give him any specific orders just vague ones. He did everything to the letter but everyone had a different plan." Rin explained to Asui frustrated

Midoriya was watching from above and unsheathed his weapon.

"Even if Midoriya is stronger than them the weights are going to stop him from taking this 3 on 1" Aizawa said

"It seems he doesn't care." Midnight added in a nughty tone

Midoriya jumped down in front of the group just a few feet before they could lock up his team.

"I knew you wouldn't stand around." Shinso said as he ran towards the cell dragging the other two students

Midoriya tried to stop Shinso but Asui quickly got in front of him.

"How's your arm Midoriya?" Asui asked as she tried to use her tongue to grab Midoriya

"It's fine don't worry." Midoriya said as he got a hold of her tongue and pulled Asui toward himself

Midoriya kicked Asui in the Stomach which sent her flying backward but she quickly got back up

"The gauntlets really do hinder his ability. Without the gauntlets, I'd be on the ground." Asui thought as she caught her breath

Shinso placed the Shishida and Shiozaki into the jail and went back to help his team. Rin was still tied up but a piece of Shinso's binding cloth.

"Here I come Sensei!" Kaminari said as he shot his gadget on Midoriya

Midoriya threw his knife at the gadget and ricochet it somewhere else.

Kaminari quickly shot another item and Midoriya tried to dodge the metal disk but Kaminari had predicted where he would be and it latched onto Midoriya.

"Well Done." Midoriya thought with a smile as he dashed towards Kaminari only to be stopped by Shinso who wrapped him up in the binding cloth

"Do it Kaminari!" Shinso shouted

"RIGHT!" Kaminari said shooting a volt of electricity to Midoriya

Midoriya couldn't move and took the full attack head on.

"I think you guys got him" Asui said as she began to walk over to Midoriya

Midoriya was on his knees when suddenly he broke free of the cloth and shot towards Kaminari.

 **Mental state: Vigilance**

"You still got my item on you!" Kaminari said as he shot electricity but instead of being directed at Midoriya it was sent towards Shinso

"UGH!" Shinso grunted as he was shocked

Midoriya had stuck the item on Shinso the instant he had broken from the binding cloth.

"I can do this." Shinso grunted as he got up from the ground

"Shinso!" Asui shouted looking over at Shinso

Asui and Shinso nodded and without uttering a word had come up with a plan

Midoriya swung but just barely missed Kaminari.

"If those gauntlets weren't there I would have been hurt bad. Time to counter!" Kaminari said to himself and shoved Midoriya back while applying some electricity

Midoriya was stunned by the volts and stood still for half a second but that was more than enough.

"Now Asui!" Shinso shouted as he bound Midoriya quickly

"Sorry Midoriya but we can't lose here!" Asui said as she kicked Midoriya square in the jaw

Asui, Kaminari, and Shinso caught their breaths as they stood over Midoriya who finally fell to the ground

"I can't believe we got him." Kaminari said

"Let's put him in the jail along with the others." Shinso said

Rin and Midoriya were put into the jail and the exercise ended

 **IT'S A VICTORY FOR CLASS A TEAM WITH SHINSO!**

"Even with those things on he's still a monster." Aizawa said with a chuckle

"Yes Young Midoriya is amazing even without a quirk." All Might added

Both classes were speechless Midoriya had lost but even more so that he almost won 3 to 1 with the weights on.

. . .

"Well done you three." Midoriya said to the winning team

"I can't believe you're still conscious after that kick" Shinso said with a smile

"Yea my visions a bit blurry but it's not to bad." Midoriya replied looking over at Asui who was visibly worried

"You should still go to the nurse! I'll go with you." Asui said opening up the jail and offering to help Midoriya up

Midoriya tried to get up himself but he was still dizzy from the kick and nearly fell to the ground.

"Yea ok." Midoriya said giving in and let Asui guide him to the nurse

. . .

Midoriya was dropped off at the nurse by Asui and the teams began to talk about their mistakes.

"Midoriya gave you all a good example of what happens when you don't give proper orders to someone you haven't fought alongside with!" Vlad said to both classes

"As you all probably noticed Midoriya didn't take the role as leader because he wanted the team to make their own decisions and strategies." Vlad continued

"Had Midoriya taken the role of leader he would have given his team a free win and I'm sure he wouldn't have lost a single ally but you learn from your mistakes." Aizawa explained to the class

"Well said." Midoriya said with a yawn

"Are you okay Midoriya?" Asui asked walking up to Midoriya

"I'm fine Asui." Midoriya replied reassuring her

Midoriya took a seat on a nearby chair and waited for the medical bots to arrive

Shinso was the center of attention because he had been trained by Midoriya and Aizawa.

. . . .

 **In the medical tent. . .**

The class was going well with both classes learning valuable lessons in battle but something was happening to Midoriya while he was resting.

"Can you hear them?" a voice whispered

A child's laughter could be heard faintly in the distance.

Midoriya shot up and looked all around.

"I swear I heard something." Midoriya thought to himself as he checked one more time

"Look mommy a flower." A girl said faintly

Midoriya looked around frantically again to see where that was coming from. He wasn't able to understand everything but he could tell it was a child

"Midoriya We're up!" Mina said walking into the tent and catching Midoriya's attention

"Oh I'm sorry." Midoriya said turning to face the group

"Are you okay? You seem a bit confused." Uraraka asked

"I'm okay." Midoriya replied calmly

"We came up with this awesome plan!" Mineta said enthusiastically

 **At Tartarus. . .**

"You can hear them too can't you Midoriya? My little brother and everyone else." All For One said with a wicked grin

 **Back at the training field. . .**

"So you're going to drag their attention and find out where they are all hiding Midoriya~" Mina said with a smile

"So I'm the bait." Midoriya said

"Yes but try not to get caught." Uraraka giggles

"Alright." Midoriya replied

"My quirk will act as a web to surround us." Mineta explained showing his rope

 **START!**

Midoriya separated and moved deeper into the field on his own.

"Where could they be." Midoriya thought as he traversed the training grounds

"Over here sweetie." A woman whispered to his left

Midoriya shot his head in the direction of the voice and was able to see Monoma through a pipe with infrared sight.

"What is?!" Midoriya asked freaking out a little

He could see everything in infrared now.

"This. . .this isn't a quirk I have, what's happening?" Midoriya asked himself

"I like your eyes boy." a voice whispered

Midoriya in an instant lost his infrared vision and returned back to normal.

"I suppose you found me." Monoma said as he appeared from behind the large metal pipe

Midoriya was still in a bit of shock after what just happened and Monoma most likely copied Shinso's quirk so he stayed quiet.

"I respect you Midoriya, being this strong without quirks is amazing. You know people who are born with the perfect quirk have life handed to them!" Monoma said as he pulled out something from his pockets

In the distance, Uraraka could be heard shouting but Midoriya simply ignored it.

"You don't even turn to look at your team, what a cruel teacher." Monoma said with a sigh

"Shinso and I agree that those blessed with the perfect quirk will fall the hardest. I mean class-A is a bit patheti-" Monoma was about to say when Midoriya dashed towards him

Monoma pulled out some screws and bolts and tossed them at Midoriya making them bigger in an instant. Midoriya was slammed back by a massive screw and fell to the ground.

Everyone watching grew silent as they watched the fight.

( listen to this track while you read this next bit if you want :) - Yonaka ni Kiku to Kowai)

"It isn't real." Midoriya whispered to himself as he placed both hands on his head

"Unfortunately he doesn't have a quirk ma'am" The doctor explained

"I'm so sorry Izuku." Inko said with tears

"It's not your fault." Midoriya said with tears in his eyes

"Do you want strength?." Stain whispered in a cold voice

"Did I make the right choice?" Midoriya asked himself

"They all deserve to die for how they treated you." Midoriya said to himself in a scratchy voice

"It isn't their fault don't drag them into this." Midoriya pleaded

"Ohhh, suurrre the moment they realized you were stronger than them without a quirk all of sudden your so well respected but what if you were still weak huh? Would they still respect you?" Midoriya asked angrily

"Mommy come here look at this!" a little girl said full of joy

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked

"I HATE YOU!" a male teenager shouted

"Why? Why me, what did I do!" Midoriya asked with tears in his eyes

"It isn't fair! None of this is!" a man shouted

"WHAT! WHAT IS?" Midoriya asked desperately

A group of children whispered into Midoriya's ear along with the screams from men, women, and children.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! AGGGHH! " Midoriya screamed

…

….

…...

"Please. Please don't take it." Ragdoll begged with tears in her eyes

" _ **It's not up to you anymore.**_ " Midoriya and All For One said in unison

Back at the viewing station everyone watched as Midoriya writhed in pain on the ground.

"Something is wrong." Aizawa said as he dropped the tablet

. . . .

"What's this?" Monoma asked as he watched Midoriya sit up and look towards him

Midoriya looked different from usual, his whole demeanor was blank almost like a puppet

"This is my chance!" Monoma said as he got ready to attack

Midoriya flew towards Monoma at super-speed almost like a blur and was about to punch Monoma but Midoriya barely held back.

"Something is wrong. Go away." Midoriya muttered

Monoma's face was a mixture of fear and confusion as to what was happening.

"Shinso!" Monoma shouted

"Shinso run away. I-I can't control." Midoriya said as his right eye twitched subtly

Midoriya was holding back the quirks from exploding but it was taking everything out of him to do so.

"The whispers I can hear them all." Midoriya said

"Mommy look how fast I can go!" A boy whispered

Midoriya felt the power flow through him and he dashed into some nearby metal pipes breaking them all down.

Everyone turned to see what caused such a large amount of damage.

"What was that?" Uraraka shouted as she dodged attacks from the other team

Midoriya couldn't control all the quirks flowing through him, he was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"STOP!" Midoriya shouted at himself

Uraraka watched as Midoriya was unable to control his super-speed and crashed into nearby pipes.

"He isn't doing this himself." Uraraka whispered

"STOP I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Midoriya thought as he fell to his knees

Uraraka held on to Midoriya from the back and held him down

"Stop it. You're going to get hurt or worse." Midoriya said in pain

"Don't worry I have a plan!" Uraraka assured Midoriya

Shinso was still watching cautiously when Uraraka called out to him.

"Shinso use your quirk on Midoriya!" Uraraka shouted

Shinso nodded and thought up something to say

"Midoriya! I want to show you what I learned!" Shinso said with a smile

"YEA!" Midoriya replied

Midoriya went silent and finally calmed down after the brainwashing.

"The voices of everyone who had their quirk stolen." a young skinny man said

Midoriya was back in the black void but this time instead of All For One it was the original holder of One For All.

"When my brother steals a quirk a bit of them comes along with the quirk and when he gives someone a quirk a part of my brother goes with it." The skinny man explained

"The whispers and quirks are like a switch but the all this is the result of All For One." The man continued

Midoriya's eyes widened and he understood what this meant.

"That's right. You now have access to All For One and all its quirks, even if it's for a limited amount of time. The quirks he gave you long ago implanted something like a command in your head laying idle and now he flipped the switch but as a result, he cant turn it off." the man explained

"Your time limit to use All For One is fading so that means i'll be gone soon. Control this power and prove my brother wrong but for now, try and make peace with them" The man said as he pointed behind Midoriya

Midoriya turned around and witnessed the largest crowd of people he had ever seen.

"No faces just dark figures. I can only make out their age and gender." Midoriya thought to himself as he stared into the crowd

"I will help you all so please wait but for now I beg you don't whisper to me all at once." Midoriya wanted to explain but wasn't able to

Even though Midoriya couldn't speak the crowd seems to understand him.

"Good luck." The crowd whispered in Unison

Midoriya shot up and caught his breath

"Are you okay Deku?" Uraraka asked

"Yea. yea I'm okay." Midoriya replied

"So you do have a quirk! Acting like you were quirkless!" Monoma shouted as he tried to touch Midoriya

Midoriya did not necessarily have All For One but he did have his strength and air cannon quirks so if Monoma used it he would rip his arms off in the process.

"Get down." Midoriya said as he fell on top of Uraraka

Monoma tried to follow up on his attack but the battle from the rest of the team had broken out near them causing him to back off.

Shinso saw his chance and quickly threw his capture cloth at Midoriya and Shinso but Midoriya caught it in midair.

"Alright let's see the fruit of your training." Midoriya said as he turned to face Shinso who had a smile on his face

Aizawa, Vlad, and All Might were watching nearby.

"Should I stop it?" Vlad asked getting ready to call it off

"what do you think Eraser?" All Might asked looking over to his left

"Let it continue." Aizawa said keeping his eye on Midoriya

"Are you sure? Midoriya is supposed to be quirkless." Vlad said

"Maybe it's manifested somehow." Aizawa lied

"I've heard of such things before as well." All Might followed up as he looked over at Aizawa

"Besides Shinso has been wanting to fight Midoriya on a real field since we started training." Aizawa explained to Vlad

"I can't believe you have such a soft spot for an ex villain." Vlad chuckled

"I don't believe it either." Aizawa sighed as he scratched the back of his head

Midoriya began to chase Shinso down while the others fought.

"I thought you were quirkless." Shinso said catching his breath

"Yeah me too." Midoriya replied with a laugh

"So you can laugh." Shinso said getting his cloth ready

"Show me everything you've learned Shinso." Midoriya said as he approached slowly

Shinso threw his cloth at Midoriya feet and missed when Midoriya jumped in the air but that was what he wanted.

Midoriya smiled as he realized he fell into Shinso's bait and took a punch right in the gut.

"You're not going easy on me right?" Shinso asked

"Yeah right." Midoriya replied with a cough

 **Mental state VigilancexSlaughter**

Midoriya's pupils shrunk and dashed towards Shinso breaking the weak ground beneath his feet slightly.

Shinso dodged Midoriya's kick by a hair and counter attacked but Midoriya was too fast even with the weights.

"You have improved no doubt." Midoriya said as he looked over at Shinso

Shinso wanted to prove his skill to Midoriya so he held back on using his quirk and Midoriya was too invested in the fight to care about Shinso's quirk.

"Here I come." Shinso said as he shot his cloth to a nearby pipe and brought it crashing down

Midoriya jumped out of the way but Shinso's leg was already near Midoriya's face.

"Not so fast Shinso." Midoriya said as he grabbed Shinso's leg before it reached him

Midoriya was still in his mental state so his power and reaction speed were still enhanced but it would fade soon.

"I'm not done yet!" Shinso shouted as he shot his cloth at point blank range at Midoriya

Shinso was certain this was it but to his surprise Midoriya caught the cloth.

"You've improved." Midoriya thought as he pulled Shinso towards him.

Midoriya pinned down Shinso and tied him up with the binding cloth so he could take him to jail.

 **A few minutes later.. . .**

Midoriya was pulled off to the side in secret by Aizawa

"What was that all about there huh?" Aizawa asked somewhat annoyed

"I'll explain everything later so find an excuse and let me sneak my way out of here." Midoriya said

"Okay, let's talk later, make your way out." Aizawa said returning to the class

Midoriya was walking back to his room when he heard a voice.

"You did well." A few voices whispered in Unison

"Thank you." Midoriya replied as he looked up into the sky.

 **Elsewhere. . .**

A newswoman was interviewing a citizen.

"So what did you see?" She asked

"I only saw his mask just barely. All I know is that he was fast and took down that villain in a flash but his mask was a V shape and I heard he left a note with his name." The man explained

"Do you remember the name?" The woman asked

"I overhead the cops say Stend something I don't know." The man replied

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Midoriya can now access All For One but only for a very short time. A new Vigilante has appeared and he's making some heads turn in his direction. All of Class A and Class B think Midoriya has a speed quirk but how will they react?**

 **A/N I wanted to make a different spin on the scene from the original with something more creepy befitting All For One with the whispers and the victims of the quirk and Instead of a cheery meeting this time Midoriya is faced with a crowd of tortured people and their memories.**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- 60 second time limit**


	25. Into the Fray

**In Nezu's office. . .**

"So what was that all about?" Aizawa asked Midoriya

Nezu, Aizawa, All Might, and Recovery girl were all waiting for Midoriya's explanation of what just happened.

"I'm going to make it simple. I have All For One inside me." Midoriya replied

"How? There is no way." All Might added

"Now hold on All Might let's hear Midoriya out." Nezu interjected

Midoriya then went on to explain what happened in detail to the teachers.

"That would explain many things." Recovery girl said

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" All Might asked looking over to the old lady

Recovery girl nodded and looked over at Midoriya.

"Midoriya how do you feel? Any problems ever since this happened?" Recovery girl asked

"I hear voices in my head and I've been getting headaches as of late." Midoriya explained

"Hmm. You see young Midoriya, Recovery girl and I had this theory about All For One and his quirk." All Might said

Midoriya had some theories of his own but now that it was up in the air he spoke up.

"It's too much." Midoriya said in a low voice

"What was that Midoriya?" Nezu asked with curiosity

"I mean its too much for one person to handle so many quirks." Midoriya said as he walked over to a nearby whiteboard and pulled out a marker

"Think about it. Todoroki has trouble mastering even two quirks and I had to train extensively just to control mine. All For One's mind shouldn't be able to sustain the raw amount of data all these quirks have in his mind." Midoriya explained as he began to draw human bodies on the board

All Might and Recovery girl looked at each other and back at the board.

"So what are you getting at?" Aizawa asked

"He should be insane or a vegetable by now with all the quirks he has to remember. I can tap into All For One for a minute but the data is so much it hurts to even use it. I feel the reason I'm not in a hospital bed strapped to life support is because I don't know how many quirks are stored yet." Midoriya added as he pointed at his head

"Midoriya you mentioned voices earlier, what do they say?" Nezu asked

"A Skinny Man explained the quirk to some extent but nothing that we didnt already know. The whispers all say many things, most of it just bits and pieces of their memories but they do seem to have some sort of collective consciousness. This topic however has them all saying one phrase to me." Midoriya explained

"Well?" Aizawa asked

"T-take and destroy." the voices whispered in unison

"Take and destroy." Midoriya said

The room fell silent and Nezu spoke up.

"That can mean many things but for now Midoriya please refrain from using that quirk until we know more." Nezu added

"Oh, one more thing can you take and return quirks?" Recover girl asked

"I'm not sure I don't have a way of testing it." Midoriya replied

"Let's do it now then." Aizawa added

"Aizawa are you sure about this?" All Might asked

"Yea if he can take it then he can give it back." Aizawa replied quickly

Everyone in the room turned to look at Nezu for approval. Nezu nodded and let them proceed

"Ready?" Midoriya asked

"Yea." Aizawa replied

Midoriya closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The whispers-" Midoriya grunted

Nothing was happening expect Midoriya almost falling over from the pain in his head.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Midoriya said as he placed his hand on Aizawa's head

"Do it." Aizawa reassured Midoriya

Midoriya placed his hand on Aizawa's head for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Ok now let's test it! Midoriya make some wind come out of your palms!" All Might added quickly

Midoriya nodded and the loose papers in the room began to fly all over.

"Aizawa! Try to erase his quirk!" All Might said loudly

Aizawa looked at Midoriya and erased his quirk with ease and Midoriya fell to the ground as All For One was shut down by force.

"I couldn't take his quirk." Midoriya said catching his breath

The room felt relieved and worried at the same time Midoriya couldn't steal Aizawa's quirk.

"Well, let's call it day for now and take things slow." Nezu said

"Sir what do I tell the students regarding Midoriya?" Aizawa asked Nezu

The room was silent and the brainstorming began.

"I can't think of a believable excuse." Recovery girl said rubbing her chin

"Maybe make an excuse that he manifested his quirk during battle?" All Might suggested

"That won't make sense. There are no cases with that happening." Aizawa added with a sigh

"I hate to do this but how about we tell a half lie to everyone." Nezu suggested

"How so?" Midoriya asked

"Well how about we say All For One gave you a quirk but it was dormant until now. It makes some sense and no one knows how the quirk actually works so there is no way to confirm it either." Nezu explained as he looked over to Midoriya

"I think that's the best it's going to get" Aizawa said as he scratched the back of his head

"I agree." Midoriya added

Everyone nodded and went with that lie for the time being before going back to work.

Midoriya and Aizawa were walking back to class when Midoriya spoke up.

"Well let's hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Midoriya said as he let out a yawn

"Same here." Aizawa replied as he put on some eye drops.

 **Back in class 1-A**

The class was whispering about Midoriya's display at the training ground when Aizawa walked into the classroom followed by Midoriya. Kaminari was about to ask when Aizawa spoke up.

"Before you all ask, I will let Midoriya explain something first." Aizawa said loudly

"The League of Villains leader had given me a quirk but it never manifested until today's training. I don't know why or how because his quirk is a mystery in itself." Midoriya lied to his class

Midoriya felt bad about abusing the trust his class had in him but this was for the best.

"So what quirk do you have?" Kaminari asked

"I'm not sure what it is." Midoriya replied

"Midoriya is going to have some physical tests done for now." Aizawa added

The class agreed that asking questions now would just lead to more questions and let it go.

"Now he's super strong!" Kirishima said shifting the classes mood

"All Right all of you! class is dismissed early today so go and enjoy your afternoon." Aizawa said dismissing the class

Most of the students left except for a select few still packing up.

"Hey!~" Mina said tapping Midoriya's shoulder

"Hello Mina." Midoriya said turning around

"So you've got a quirk now huh" Mina said with a smile

"I suppose I do." Midoriya replied

"Well you better go easy on us okay ~" Mina said sticking out her tongue playfully before leaving

"You know thats not my style Mina." Midoriya replied with a smile

 **That night in Hosu. . .**

Midoriya was on top of a building getting some fresh air when he heard a commotion nearby.

"I'll never do it again!" the man said as he ran away with a bloodied face

A masked man with blades simply ignored the criminal and picked up a nearby purse.

"Here you go." The masked man said handing the purse over to a senior

"Thank you. Hey your Stendhal right that new vigilante?" the old woman asked

"Yes." Stendhal said before disappearing into the darkness of the alley

"Stendhal? A copycat or is this him?" Midoriya thought as he watched Stendhal disappear

Midoriya was well known amongst the Hero's and still had a large bounty on his head because of Pro hero Hawks. The League was also in hiding and Midoriya had taken the liberty of digging into all the members past's

"So Stain why the change of pace?" Midoriya asked out loud

"How do you know I wasn't a copycat?" Stain asked

"A copycat isn't as good." Midoriya replied calmly

"You know I'm not sure how long I can keep this up Kid. This facade of no violence and the Vigilante gig isn't really helping. So do me a solid." Stain said as he walked up next to Midoriya

"What can i do?" Midoriya asked

"I'm sure you have an idea. It's the only way ill go down and you know it" Stain said as he pulled out his knife

Stain dashed toward Midoriya and pushed him off the building while jumping after him.

 **SlaughterxVigilance**

Midoriya used his gauntlet to land onto the street and Stain followed right behind.

"Woe look its Hope and Stendhal going at it!" A civilian shouted nearby

Midoriya knew that Stain wasn't going to use his quirk so they could have one final fight.

"I'm doing this for me!" Stain said as he swung at Midoriya and missed

"I know." Midoriya said as he kicked Stain in the stomach

Midoriya knew Stain was doing this so Midoriya could put him in jail but to also get one last fight with his student before going.

"You were such a wimp back in the day." Stain said as He clashed with Midoriya

"Yeah well, this wimp can beat you with ease now." Midoriya replied as he pushed Stain back

"I remember when I picked you up from the alley your eyes were full of life." Stain said as he ran towards Midoriya with his sword

Midoriya used his gauntlet to block and created some distance between himself and Stain.

"But when I finished training you. I saw nothing in those eyes anymore, just a lifeless shell of a boy the world once knew and I hated myself for that. I could have done things differently." Stain said as he lowered his weapon

"Now that I look at you however I can see some life back in those eyes." Stain added as he pulled out a small knife

Stain threw a blade so fast no one normal could keep up but Midoriya caught the knife and threw it back. Midoriya ran toward Stain following behind the knife.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Midoriya said as he dashed towards Stain

"He's surpassed me." Stain thought as he faced an unavoidable attack

The difference in ability was far to great now that Midoriya could be Stain with little effort.

Stain had no choice but to catch the knife and be defeated by Midoriya, there was no other way to avoid what was coming.

"One for the road!" Midoriya shouted as he punched Stain in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Midoriya stood over Stain/Stendhal and for once he didn't know what to do.

"I'm proud of you and I'm honored to have trained you." Stain said in between breaths

"Settle down it's not like your going to die." Midoriya chuckled as he offered his hand to Stain

"No. I want this, I did this for you and for myself." Stain said looking up at the night sky

"Me? What do you mean?" Midoriya asked confused

Midoriya was at a loss of words, Stain the bloodthirster killer wished to be in prison.

"I realized watching you work as the vigilante that people deserve second chances. I don't want you to be shackled to me or anyone kid." Stain explained

The police sirens could be heard approaching in the distance.

"You go and be what you want to be. A Hero or Villain, hell you could become a stay at home dad for all I care and leave all this behind. Just live and become what you want." Stain said as he exhaled calmly

"Maybe I'll see you around when you've served your lifetimes." Midoriya said as he started to walk away

"You go live yours kid." Stain said as he looked at the cloudy night sky

Midoriya went back to U.A early that night with those words in his head.

 **The next morning. . .**

Midoriya had a lot on his mind after last night and the liberation army wasn't making things easy either. The liberation army was making some moves in the shadows but Midoriya wasn't going to intervene unless he had too.

"Hey." Aizawa called out to Midoriya

"Meet me in the nurse's office Midoriya." Aizawa said calmly

"I'll be there." Midoriya replied as he came back to reality

"I wonder what's the problem now." Midoriya thought as he made his way to Recovery Girls office

. . .

In Recovery girls office. . .

Midoriya opened the door and saw Recovery girl and Aizawa having a conversation.

"Close the door sweetie." Recovery girl said with a smile

"So what's this about?" Midoriya asked as he walked inside

"Just a few questions for you Midoriya" Recovery girl said with a smile

"How are the whispers doing?" Aizawa asked picking up a clipboard and pen

"There are moments when they get restless and just make my head hurt but I'm learning to live with them." Midoriya answered

"When was the last time you used the All For One quirk." Recovery girl asked

"In principle Nezus office during our test." Midoriya replied

Midoriya was confused why she was asking such simple questions out of the blue.

"And one more question what do you think about your Vigilante status?" Aizawa asked as a smile grew across his face

*pop*

The sound of a party cracker went off and Nezu appeared out from under the bed and All Might came walking in with a present

"What's this?" Midoriya asked Aizawa

"Aw don't be so down party boy. It's your party for serving your jail time." Aizawa said

"Yes, Aizawa said you liked surprises." Nezu said with a pure smile

"You served your jail time and have contributed to society enough to be set free." Nezu added

"Ah What the hell." Midoriya thought as he enjoyed the party that was thrown for him

. . . .

"So what now?" Midoriya asked Nezu

"Well you no longer have to go outside and do Vigilante work. You also no longer have to teach here but we do recommend you stay with us." Nezu explained

"Your just a civilian now. How Boring " Aizawa teased

"Well sweetie, do what you wish. I know your not a bad person and I am certain this is the start of a new chapter in your life." Recovery girl said as she handed Midoriya some cake

All Might stood up and prepared a toast.

"To Midoriya and his new start." All Might said raising a cup

Midoriya was unsure how to feel but those words struck just right

"Thank you." Midoriya said raising his cup

The group drank their drinks and All Might pulled out his present

"Midoriya this is for you." All Might said as he handed Midoriya the wrapped present

"It better not be an All Might action figure" Midoriya said with a chuckle

"I feel this is something you needed long ago but I think even now this is just what you need." All Might explained

Midoriya looked down at his present and opened it up.

" I believe you can become whatever you want to be Midoriya." - Toshinori Yagi

All Might switched into his buff form and begged Midoriya for forgiveness

"I'm sorry. I was wrong that day and I regret my decision every day but I know from here on out you will be a sight to see" All Might said

The room fell silent and All Might realized a drop of water fell in front of him.

Midoriya eyes were watery and tears rolled down his cheeks. The words he wanted to hear when he was in middle school and on that rooftop.

"Sure hits different were you're free." Midoriya said with a laugh

"Please get up." Midoriya said

All Might got up and looked towards Midoriya

"Thank you All Might.I forgive you" Midoriya said with a smile

All Might felt a wave of relief come over him and his guilt was washed away.

"Midoriya we want you at this school and not just because we think it would be safer but because we also strongly believe you can become someone amazing." Nezu said

"So what do you think villain kid, oops I mean Kid" Aizawa said teasing Midoriya

Midoriya looked around and thought of his students.

"Look closer at the box All Might gave you." Nezu said with a smile

Midoriya looked closer and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"We thought jumping the gun and making you a hero wasn't the shortcut you would want, so this is also on the table if you want it." Nezu said

 _U.A transfer student form_

 _Izuku Midoriya_

 _Transfer to- Class 1-A_

Midoriya looked at the paper and back at everyone else in the room.

"Nah I'm good." Midoriya said

The room was caught off guard and Midoriya laughed.

"You should see the look on your face's." Midoriya said laughing

"Where do I sign." Midoriya added with a smile

Nezu got Midoriya's signature and stamped the form.

"Welcome to U.A Izuku Midoriya." Nezu said with a smile

The room was clapping even Aizawa who was visibly happy

"So you're all my sensei's now. quite a step down." Midoriya said with a sigh

"About that Midoriya, your still going to teach." Aizawa said

"So double the work then?" Midoriya said with a sigh

"Good luck young Midoriya." All Might said feeling sorry in a joking way

"Oh hush He will do just fine." Recovery girl added

"All sales are final Midoriya. Oh, and if you're wondering about the Vigilante Status I think ill leave that up to you from now on." Nezu explained

"Well kid, let's see what you can do." Aizawa said with a smile

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **A/N alright so this chapter was long overdue but some very serious personal things have happened recently and I just haven't had any motivation to write as of late. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long either but hopefully ill be back in the groove again. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys will stay tuned.**

 **Midoriya is now part of U.A as a story but will U.A's ways and Midoriya's be able to coexist. NEXT Midoriya of class 1-A**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- 60 second time limit**


	26. Calm before the storm

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

Class 1-A was surprised to see Midoriya running late to class.

"Sensei where is Deku?" Uraraka asked

"Yes, it is not like him to be late." Tenya added

The class murmuring when Aizawa finally spoke up.

"Settle down. First things first. . . Midoriya will no longer be a teacher." Aizawa sighed in his usually groggy voice

"What why?!" Mina said loudly

"Not cool man." Kaminari said bummed out

The class was in an uproar.

"Oh, he's here." Aizawa announced as the door slowly opened

"Midoriya is now also a student of U.A" Aizawa said as Midoriya stepped in

This was the biggest surprise to ever happen to class 1-A, even Bakugou was surprised.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku, please treat me well." Midoriya said introducing himself to the class

Midoriya was in the U.A uniform but his face was still as lifeless as ever.

"Midoriya is now your classmate but he is still your sensei so please go to him for advice if you ever need it." Aizawa explained

"What brought this change?" Todoroki asked

"Well with this quirk that manifested I think the best way to control it would be to take classes and learn alongside you all. I may be behind but I hope to catch up." Midoriya replied

"All Right now we're on the same playing field!" Kirishima said fired up

The class was in very high spirits after hearing the news.

"Well, Midoriya take your seat and come up to the board when it's time for you to teach." Aizawa said

 **Later that day. . .**

Midoriya was going to take the physical exam so they can determine what Midoriya needs to work on.

"Well now that you're a student, we need to put you through the physical exam Midoriya." Aizawa said

"That fair." Midoriya replied

"The rest of you have the rest of the day off." Aizawa announced

Midoriya went to the changing rooms and got ready to take the physical.

 **A few minutes later. .**

Some of the class 1-A students were eavesdropping on Midoriya's physical exam to see how he would fair.

"All Right now for the throwing test." Aizawa said as he picked up a metal ball

"You know they're watching right." Midoriya said in a low voice

"Yea so try and be normal." Aizawa replied as he handed the ball over

Midoriya's results were average since he didn't use any quirks but he did better than some students.

"How about you try and get close to your class as a student for now." Aizawa said walking to the dorms with Midoriya

"I was wondering do I need to take all the tests to get a provisional license?"Midoriya asked showing his laziness

"I never thought about that, I'll speak to the principal later but I'm sure he has a loophole to save us the time." Aizawa said as he made his way to Nezu's office

. . .

Midoriya changed and made his way back downstairs to get some food when he heard his classmates talking.

"Do you guys think he will do it?" Kirishima asked

"Maybe but I wouldn't push it." Todoroki added

"Well, I'm going to ask him!" Mina said with confidence

"Ask who what." Midoriya said out of nowhere

"Eep!" Mina squealed in surprise

"I'm not going to ask him." Kirishima said taking a sip of his juice

"I'm too shy to ask." Uraraka said

Midoriya was confused at the current situation unfolding before him.

"Midoriya we. . we want to see your room!" Mina said as she shut her eyes expecting a cold hard no

"Sure." Midoriya said calmly as he took a bite of his bread

"Eh?" The class said in unison

"Yes, you can look if you're that interested." Midoriya added

"ALRIGHT THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Kirishima said loudly

"I bet he's hiding some magazines." Mineta said to the class

"I wonder what darkness awaits us." Tokoyami said

"Deku's room. ." Uraraka said kind of nervous

"Well, lets goo!" Mina announced to the class

Midoriya led the way to his room and everyone quickly followed behind even Bakugou who was in the back.

"Ok here is my room." Midoriya said as he slowly began to open the door

Everyone had a look of curiosity but it quickly switched to confusion in the blink of an eye.

"Wait wait wait, That's it?" Jiro said breaking the silence

"Yea just an average room." Midoriya said taking a seat on his office chair

"Huh well, that's that mystery solved." Momo said with a chuckle

Needless to say, the night ended anticlimactically in the 1-A dorms.

 **The next day around 7 pm. . .**

It was a day for relaxation but something was nagging at Midoriya. The league had been quiet for way too long and the Liberation Army was also beginning to move in the shadows.

"There he is." Midoriya whispered as he spotted the man he was looking for

Spinner was sneaking around in alleys and speaking to shady people for the league.

"So you wanna join?" Spinner asked the man

"And work with your psycho leader? No thanks." The man replied bluntly

Midoriya had been watching Spinner to see if he could follow him back to Shigaraki but it wouldn't come to pass.

"Hey, how long are you going to follow me?" Spinner asked loudly

….

Midoriya came down from the roof of a building and met eye to eye with Spinner.

"You got me." Midoriya said with his voice changer

"So your hope huh?" Spinner said as he eyed Midoriya

Midoriya stayed silent and began to think of a way to get the info he wanted without any bloodshed.

"Are you looking for a fight? I heard you were the one who took out Stain." Spinner asked taking a step forward

"No. Just wanted to know what the league is up too so I stay out of your way and to answer your second question, Yes I did take out Stain." Midoriya replied

Spinner eyed Midoriya and then threw a blade in his direction, Midoriya caught the blade with ease and got ready to fight.

"Hmph, I guess that's why you got the jump on Stain. . . . . Ok, I'm going to throw you a bone only because Stain had mentioned you as a worthy Vigilante." Spinner sighed in an annoyance

"Just don't want any trouble with the League." Midoriya said as he rubbed the back of his neck and tossed Spinner back his knife

Midoriya was cunning when it came to talking to certain people and Spinner's obsession with Stain would open up a topic that could lead to indirect information on the League's plans.

"Stain wouldn't like the way they are running things over there. I mean what some random guys show up and the whole thing just gets complicated you know." Spinner said with a frustrated groan

"Must be a pain working with those guys I bet." Midoriya said

"You wouldn't believe. . . All right = stay out of Deika City if you want to live." Spinner said before walking away

. . .

"Deika City? The people who follow the liberation army reside there." Midoriya said as he grappled from building to building

Midoriya was worried about the disaster that could unfold and its casualties due to the owner of Detnerat a major influencer in Deika city.

 **In Deika city . . .**

Midoriya was surveying the lively city and watched as several civilians use their quirks in public.

"Where is he. . . Re Destro." Midoriya thought as he looked around the city

Midoriya was about to call it a night when he finally spotted the man he was looking for. Rikiya was surrounded by many fans who wanted a photo.

"It seems we are being followed Geten." Rikiya said to his bodyguard who was wearing a large parka coat

"What should we do Grand Commander?" Geten asked

Midoriya knew if he snuck up on Rikiya things would turn sour quick. Midoriya grappled down and made his way over to Rikiya calmly.

"The vigilante Hope! What a surprise to see you in our city!" Rikiya said with a smile

Some civilians looked over at Midoriya and whispered about his deeds.

"He is liberated." A man whispered

"What do you need?" Geten asked sternly as he prepared himself for a fight

"I came to talk." Midoriya said to Rikiya

"Ah, I see. Well, come to my building it's right up ahead!" Rikiya said as he led the way

 **In the Detnerat building. . .**

Midoriya was sitting across from Rikiya and Geten stood behind with his arms crossed.

"A drink?" Rikiya asked as he poured himself a glass of wine

"No I think I'm good, listen I came here to talk that's all." Midoriya said as he tossed over photos to Rikiya

The photos contained pictures of members of the liberation army.

"I know what your company truly is." Midoriya said menacingly

Geten seemed agitated at that comment but Rikiya simply sighed and took a long sip of his wine.

"Why don't you join us Hope? We could find a very nice spot for you here and it's not like your any different from us, using your quirk illegally." Rekiya said as he set down his glass and picked up the photos

"You have an entire city under your thumb, all willing to die for something so meaningless as a quirk." Midoriya replied

Rikiya was admiring the notes Midoriya had written on the photos.

"He got all their names and quirk's abilities without me even noticing." Rikiya thought as he looked up at Midoriya

"Well, what do you want from me today Vigilante Hope." Rikiya asked

"I don't know what you and the League of Villains are planning on doing but pull out of this race, you're not going to win." Midoriya explained

"You do know your stuff Hope but I think it's far too late for that." Rikiya said as he signaled Geten to bring him something

"We believe in the Liberation of quirks you see and some sacrifices need to be made so we can achieve this liberation." Rikiya explained as Geten returned along with Giran the Leagues Broker

Midoriya rubbed his forehead in frustration and better understood the situation now.

"What you work for them too Vigi?" Giran asked as he spit out some blood in Midoriya's direction

"It's already too late then. I'll be taking my leave." Midoriya said calmly as he walked toward the elevator

Rikiya took another sip of his wine and watched Midoriya walk toward the elevator

"Rest assured Hope we will not lose." Rikiya said confidently

Midoriya knew how strong Rikiya was and the Liberation Army's members but Midoriya still had his doubts.

 **The next morning. . .**

Midoriya got up early to train with All Might in a wooded area of U.A to focus on his Strengthened air cannon and increase its firepower.

"Your progressing very fast Midoriya." All Might said as he handed the boy a water bottle

"This power of mine is a part of me now but I'm reluctant to use it most of the time." Midoriya replied as he waved his hand and a large gust of wind shook the surrounding trees

"It is a burden at times to carry something so strong." All Might said as he looked down at his hands

"How is Mirio?" Midoriya asked as he took a sip of his water

"Ever since his quirk got erased he's been focusing on One For All and can now control up to 65% for a short amount of time" All Might explained

"Last time I checked I could control just enough so I don't break any bones." Midoriya said showing his new scars to All Might

"Nasty scars compared to Mirio's, maybe because of the multiple quirks? Well, for now, follow me and let's see the fruits of your training." All Might said as he led the way

. . .

All Might had asked Nezu to use of the large practice areas to test Midoriya's quirks without having to worry about nearby facilities.

"Alright show me what you've got!" All Might shouted in the distance

Midoriya looked ahead at a large body of water that was used to teach students how to use their quirks in a body of water.

"Let's see how much I can handle." Midoriya thought as he readied his punch

Midoriya threw his punch and watched as the pool of water in front of him split in half showing the bottom and the entire building shook.

"WOE!" All Might said surprised

"That's not like last time." Midoriya said as he looked down at his arm in a mix of fear and confusion

All Might ran up to Midoriya excited and surprised.

"Well, that's certainly something! I think if we keep at it like this you will have full control of those quirks in no time." All Might explained with a smile

"I hope so. . ." Midoriya thought as he followed All Might back

…

Midoriya was walking to his room when Aizawa got his attention.

"Midoriya go to the support department and get your costume. It's about time you met the people over at the support department." Aizawa explained

"I'll head over now Aizawa." Midoriya said

Tenya, Mina, and Uraraka were also going to the support department to get some gadgets for their costumes.

"Is this it?" Midoriya asked himself as he looked down at the map of the school

"Oh, Midoriya!" Mina shouted from the end of the hallway

"Deku!" Uraraka said with a smile

"Midoriya here to get your costume?" Tenya asked walking up

"Yes I was told to come and pick it u-" Midoriya was about to say when an explosion interrupted him

"WAH Midoriya are you ok?!" Mina asked as she swatted away the smoke

"Deku are you hurt?!" Uraraka said as she looked for Midoriya

The smoke slowly cleared and Midoriya was laying on the ground with a pink haired girl on top of him.

Tenya let out a sigh of relief but Mina and Uraraka's face flushed as they saw Midoriya under the girl.

"Oh, are you that ex villain? Sorry, I couldn't meet you sooner but I was busy with my babies!" The pink haired girl said pressing herself closer to Midoriya

"Nice to meet you. Can you please get off me Ms. ?" Midoriya greeted calmly

"Mei Hatsume at your service!" Hatsume said with a big smile as she stood up

Hatsume was covered in oil and dirt and her yellow eyes were fixated on Midoriya.

"Nice to meet you." Midoriya said as he got up

"OI HATSUME DON'T BE PUTTING RANDOM THINGS TOGETHER!" Pro hero Power Loader said as he swatted away the remaining smoke

There was a pause when Power Loader saw the visitors.

. . .

"We are here for equipment Hatsume and Power Loader!" Tenya shouted with enthusiasm

"Hello, Hatsume." Uraraka said with a smile

Midoriya was already observing at all the inventions in the room when Power Loader came up to him.

"Hey sorry about earlier." Power Loader said apologizing

"It's okay. I'm impressed with this room." Midoriya said

"That's nothing, see that big pile of junk over there? Those are all of Hatsume's inventions that either blew up or caught fire." Power Loader said pointing at a large pile

Hatsume was giving suggestions and wacky items to the other students, especially Tenya who had a close relationship with Mei since the sports festival.

"I can tell she likes her work. . . Aizawa told me to come and pick up something." Midoriya said as he handed Power Loader a note

"Oh, yea come over here." Power Loader signaling Midoriya over to his desk

The pro hero pulled out a heavy suitcase and handed it over to Midoriya.

"I made some adjustments to your items but everything you used before should be in there, minus the knife. I also added some extra toys as per Aizawa's request so make sure to look over these notes carefully" Power loader explained as he handed Midoriya a two page folder with changes and instructions to his outfit

"Thank you ill make sure to read it carefully." Midoriya said as he received his case

Midoriya had what he came for and made his way back to his room so he could check out his new costume.

. . . .

"Now let's see what we have here." Midoriya said as he opened the large case and spread out all the items on his bed

Alright, your support items were very bulky so I took the liberty to make them smaller and more accessible for you. Your flashbangs are those large red marbles, press the button and it will start the countdown. Your blades were taken out but I've replaced it with hyperdensity seals like Aizawa suggested and your smoke bombs are the large grey marbles that explode on impact once the button is pressed.

Midoriya looked at his new improved items and kept reading the notes.

All Right now the fun part! Ok, your costume was pretty well made but there is always room for improvement. I took the liberty of changing the fibers to better resist fire and it should be easier to swim in water. Your colors are very depressing but I know you used black to hide in the dark so I've stayed true to the design but lightened up the color to a dark grey. Aizawa had your gloves, mask, and footwear built by someone else so I can't help with that sorry.

Midoriya's shoes and mask were from his vigilante costume but with a different design to match his costume and its colors. The gauntlets were the Vigilante Hope's signature movement and if anyone saw Midoriya using the gloves in the same fashion it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together. The gloves were now just meant to handle his air cannon quirk, the grappling hooks were gone.

"Not bad." Midoriya said as he began to place everything back into the large case

 **Back in Deika city. . .**

Rikiya looked out of his office window at the city below him and placed his thumb on his forehead making the Liberation Army symbol.

"Tomorrow it begins." Rikiya said with a smile

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **Rikiya is ready for his big fight against the league but will Midoriya stop the bloodshed to come or will he participate?**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- 60 second time limit**


	27. Forgotten feelings

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Midoriya was in his room wondering if he should tell Nezu or Aizawa about the fight to come to Deika city.

"I need to find a way to minimize casualties." Midoriya said as he spread out his vigilante costume

"And you all should let me think for myself." Midoriya whispered in annoyance

"Dangerous. Too dangerous." A whisper said quickly

"Let them kill each other. Fewer enemies are better" Another whisper said

"That's not the point ." Midoriya said as he laid back on his bed after taking a pill for his headache

Midoriya now had a better understanding of the whispers since he last went berserk at the training site. The whispers were all remnants of what was left behind of the user but some previous victims are still alive and they're thoughts still reside within the quirk for mysterious reasons.

The whispers all began to argue until Midoriya spoke up.

"Just shut up and let me sleep." Midoriya said angrily as he sat up

"Decision. Make a decision." The whispers said in unison before going quiet.

"Finally. . . " Midoriya said as he shut his eyes and went to sleep

 **A few hours later . . .**

Midoriya sat up from his bed with a yawn and walked over to his closet.

. . . .

Midoriya was trying his best to reach Deika city as fast as possible but grappling can only get you so far, it was going to take 30 minutes at least.

"Please don't be late. " Midoriya said to himself as he swung from building to building

 **Back at U.A**

"Midoriya is on the move and towards Deika City no less." Nezu said as he turned the monitor to Aizawa

"I know we had some intel about a brawl breaking out soon with the league and the liberation army but it wasn't enough to act on." Aizawa said as he stared at the monitor with Nezu

"Well if Midoriya is heading over its safe to assume the intel was correct. I have faith that he will do the right thing in Deika city." Nezu said as he looked over at the monitor once more

"Let's hope this doesn't end with him dead." Aizawa said as he walked back to his office

"I'll keep you posted" Nezu said as Aizawa headed out the door

"I can't lose another one." Aizawa sighed as he remembered an old friend

 **In Deika City. . .**

Midoriya arrived just in time as he saw the league beginning to fight with the liberation army.

"Take and destroy. . . free us." The whispers said

"Just be quiet." Midoriya said as he ran toward the fight

Loud bangs could be heard in different parts of the city as the league engaged with the liberation army. Midoriya wasn't there to participate, instead, he was there to try and minimize casualties.

"JUST WHY DID YOU FALL INTO MADNESS?!" Curious shouted

Midoriya was watching the fight from a roof nearby as to not be seen, Toga seemed pretty beat up.

"Curious is one of the executives of the army." Midoriya thought as he stared at the pale blue woman

"What exactly is a normal life?" Toga replied with a big smile

. . .

Midoriya had dug into all of their backgrounds but Toga's was the easiest to find surprisingly. Her situation was on the news everywhere a few years back.

Toga was out of energy and was on Curious lap hearing her talk about her past.

"Forced to the norms of this world-" Curious was saying before she was interrupted by Toga

"SHUT UP!" Toga shouted

Toga tried to stab Curious but to no avail as Curious used her support item and punched Toga in the face.

"You will become a martyr for our cause Himiko Toga!" Curious said as he looked at the bloodied teenage girl

Toga slipped out of the woman's arms and began to run away in the other direction and took a drop of Uraraka's blood to transform.

"What? Why now?" Midoriya asked himself as he observed the desperate girl

"You can only change appearance and that's all! I guess you want to go out looking cute how adorable!" Curious said as she caught up to Toga and prepared to finish her off

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Toga shrieked

. . . .

Midoriya felt a chill down his spine and watched in horror at what was watching developing before him.

"Huh?" Curious said as she began to float along with the rest of her soldiers

Midoriya looked around at the sky and chose the most likely to survive and got ready.

"I'm going to fall more and more in love!" Toga said as she released the zero gravity

"Come on come on." Midoriya said frustrated as he jumped from building to building saving a few civilians that were falling from the sky

"What an incredible headline for the ultimate arti-" Curious said before smashing into the concrete with a splat

Toga was too hurt and pumped on adrenaline to notice Midoriya saving the civilians in the sky.

"You! Why did you save us?!" a man said to Midoriya

"We were ready to die for the cause!" A woman said angrily

The group was angry at Midoriya for interfering with the battle until. .

" **I could kill you all right here if you wish.** " Midoriya said in a menacing voice

The group gulped and stood down after that. Midoriya grappled onto a nearby roof and tried to look for Toga

"Damn lost her." Midoriya said frustrated

Midoriya jumped around trying to minimize casualties anywhere he can until he ran into Dabi.

"So your here." Dabi said walking up to Midoriya

"You guys don't care how many people you kill do you?" Midoriya said staring down the scarred teen

"Its kill or be killed here! Should I lay on my back and die?!" Dabi shouted as he shot a fire blast towards Midoriya

Midoriya dodged and dashed towards Dabi.

"Not so fast!" Dabi said as he shot a full blast of fire at Midoriya

The fire connect and Dabi tried to catch his breath but Midoriya appeared from the fire and revved up his punch at Dabi's stomach.

"Shit he's going to knock me out!" Dabi thought as he tripped backward

"With this, I can capture at least him." Midoriya said as he about to knock out Dabi but was interrupted by a large wave of ice

Midoriya took a direct hit and went sent flying to another street towards the center.

"He's my prey." Geten said as he looked down at Dabi from his ice platform

"Ice huh and a strong one to boot." Dabi said as he got up from the ground and looked up at Geten

Midoriya shifted his body in midair and grappled to a nearby building.

"DAMN IT!" Midoriya said frustrated as he punched the ground

The battle between Geten and Dabi began and Midoriya had a feeling that he had long forgotten.

"I feel useless." Midoriya said with a sigh as watched crowds of people die at the hands of the league.

Midoriya sat and watched until he saw spinner and Shigaraki of all people fighting a crowd.

"REVENGE FOR CURIOUS!" the large crowd of people shouted as they rushed toward Shigaraki

"I'm in the worst possible mood." Shigaraki said as he disintegrated the entire group in an instant

Midoriya eyes shot wide open and instantly dashed toward Shigaraki at high speed without even thinking.

"KILL HIM!" the whispers shouted in unison

"IF IT'S JUST HIM AND ONLY HIM! I CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO LIVE ANY LONGER!" Midoriya said as he prepared to lose his entire arm to kill Shigaraki in one punch

Midoriya closed the distance unnoticed and prepared to kill Shigaraki when a familiar voice stopped him and his body causing him to crash land on a roof.

"Not so fast boy." All For One said with a chuckle

Midoriya's body felt like it was under intense gravity

"GRR" Midoriya growled as he tried to lift himself off the ground

"I can't have you killing my successor like that. I do have to say your intent to kill was so strong even I felt it from here" All for one said laughing

" I'll be going now." All For One said

Shigaraki and Spinner were now gone from the vicinity leaving only Midoriya to watch as countless civilians died for a cause that had no future.

"Frustrated. So close." the voices said angrily

"Use us and finish this now!" the voices said angrily

"SHUT UP! Let me think for myself please." Midoriya replied

Midoriya no longer felt the huge weight on his body and got up from the roof.

"That's not good." Midoriya said as he watched an army of clone's made by twice filling the city

The clones were killing anyone in their way and Midoriya was no exception.

"Get him!" the clones said in unison as they began to attack Midoriya

"Wait this is perfect." Midoriya thought as he began to flee

A large number of clones began to chase Midoriya as he fled and many other clones quickly followed as well.

"You can't run away forever!" The clones said

"I know." Midoriya replied as he looked at a literal wave of clones about to crash onto him

 **Air cannon**

Midoriya lifted his arm and punched in the direction of the clones destroying all of them in one punch. Although there were thousands still running around, Midoriya was able to destroy a significant amount before any more people were hurt.

The liberation began to retreat and Midoriya let out a sigh relief until a large boom could be heard nearby.

"What in god's name is-" Midoriya said as he watched a large beast destroy everything in its path

Midoriya snapped out of his haze and remembered something All For One had kept hidden from the league but after some digging Midoriya had found a codename for something.

"Gigantomachia." Midoriya said in a low voice

The fight raged on as Geten was no longer battling Dabi but Gigantomachia.

" **MASTERS SUCCESSOR** " Gigantomachia Shouted as he plowed his way through civilians and buildings

"I can't beat that thing." Midoriya said in defeat

"Retreat. Another day." the voices said

Midoriya hated to fail but the death toll was already amongst hundreds maybe even thousands and fighting now will only make that number climb even more.

"Damn it." Midoriya said as he retreated to U.A in defeat

 **Back at U.A High. . .**

Midoriya was in his bed staring at the ceiling but images of people being torn apart and killed were flashing in his head.

"Damn." Midoriya sighed as he pulled out his phone to see the news when a knock was at his door

Midoriya opened the door to reveal Aizawa with Nezu at his side.

"We need to talk." Aizawa said to Midoriya

"Yeah sure." Midoriya said as he put on a sweater before heading out

Back in Nezu's office Aizawa was pulling out some papers when Nezu spoke up.

"We know about Deika city and your involvement." Nezu said

"You can't save them all Midoriya, don't let the number faze you." Aizawa added

"I know." Midoriya replied in a depressed tone

"Midoriya I called you here to discuss your upcoming internship. We both know you are highly trained but I think you can still learn a thing or two from others." Nezu explained

"In a few days the students will all go train under someone, please consider doing the same." Aizawa said handing Midoriya a list of Hero's

"I don't think any of them will accept me." Midoriya replied

"I'll make sure that they do and don't worry about our public image for now Midoriya." Nezu said with a smile

"I'll think about it." Midoriya said before leaving the office and going back to his room

"I'm a bit worried about tomorrow."Aizawa said

"The interview will go well I just know it!" Nezu said with glee

. . . .

Midoriya was in his room working when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Midoriya asked as he opened the door

"Hey~" Mina said with a cute smile

"Hi Mina." Midoriya greeted the pink girl

"So some of us were thinking of having a little picnic outside in a bit would you like to come?" Mina asked fully prepared to be rejected

There was a pause and Midoriya looked at the paperwork on his desk and let out a sigh.

"Sure." Midoriya said

"It's okay I under- wait really?" Mina said surprised

"Yea I'll meet you downstairs." Midoriya said before closing the door

Mina began to make her way back to the stairs but not before looking back at Midoriya's door with a warm smile.

 **The next day. . .**

Aizawa was in the staff room with Midoriya working on lesson plans when the silence was broken by Nezu.

"Midoriya good morning!" Nezu said with energy

"Oh, good morning principal." Midoriya said bowing before the mouse

"Morning Principal" Aizawa greeted

The students would all be getting interviewed today in the afternoon including Midoriya.

"So as you know Midoriya your status as a hero has been kept secret for various reasons but today we will go public." Nezu explained handing Midoriya a statement by U.A

"So try not to act like a demon on camera yea?" Aizawa said teasing Midoriya

"Very funny red eye." Midoriya said with a comeback of his own

"I think your change from villain to a student will show the world that good can prevail." Nezu said with a smile

"So what do I say?" Midoriya asked

"We want the interview to go as smoothly as possible but genuine." Aizawa added

"Midoriya be sure to be yourself and show the world that even a quirkless boy can be a hero!" Nezu said as he raised both arms in the air

"What about my quirks and the incident with All For One? Class 1-A and Class 1-B know I have something." Midoriya asked

"About that Midoriya, we talked with all the students and told them to keep their lips sealed on that incident. As of now, only the class knows about that but the world will know the real you." Aizawa explained to Midoriya

"What could go wrong right?" Midoriya said with a short chuckle

 **A few minutes later. . .**

Midoriya was waiting for the reporters to finish interviewing Todoroki and Bakugou.

"Nervous?" Aizawa asked with a protein bag in hand

"Not really but I am prepared to hear some questions regarding my past." Midoriya replied

Aizawa was about to say something when Midoriya's time came up to be interviewed by the woman.

"Hello can you tell us your name?" the woman asked Midoriya

"Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya replied

Ever since Midoriya had entered U.A his name had been leaked several times to the public but thankfully there were no repercussions.

"Everyone is worried that you are just acting to get the trust of the hero's for a master plan in the future." The woman said

"No matter what I say no one will believe me but if it makes anyone feel better, no I'm not planning something against the hero's." Midoriya answered calmly

"I see well that's good to hear." the woman said with a smile

The woman flipped through her notes and found a good question to ask Midoriya.

"Now that you are a student of U.A what do you think your hero name will be when you hopefully graduate." the woman asked

"I haven't put much thought into it but I think ill go by my last name or. " MIdoriya said before pausing

"Or?" the woman said

"I might go by my old villain name and clear its name." Midoriya said to the newswoman

"Ah, I think that's amazing! Okay, last question, your classmates are blessed with such powerful quirks and you being quirkless have to keep up, what is your plan for the future." The woman asked as she leaned in

"I am quirkless but if you look at pro hero Eraserhead does not have a flashy quirk but he makes the most of what he has. I will make the most of support items and make up for my lack of a quirk." Midoriya explained

"That's a good answer, thank you for the interview Midoriya." The woman said standing up and bowing

"Thank you for having me." Midoriya said bowing back

. . .

"I still can't believe he became a student." The cameraman said

"Me neither but we got lucky with this interview." The woman replied

Aizawa walked up to Midoriya and handed him a cup of tea and a protein bar.

"You look like shit." Aizawa chuckled

"Is it that obvious." Midoriya sighed as he took a bite of the bar

"Nah but I know a thing or two about these kinds of things." Aizawa explained

"So now what?" Midoriya asked

"Well, now you go with the rest of the students and do interview practice with them. Try to be involved a bit more." Aizawa said as he sat down on a chair

"Alright, I'm on my way then." Midoriya said as he began to leave until Aizawa spoke up

"Wait Mt Lady is going to be there and I'm pretty sure she knows about your past. I'm tagging along so she doesn't cause a scene." Aizawa said as he got up from the chair

"Yea that mess in Kamino was bad." Midoriya said with a sigh

Midoriya and Aizawa soon made their way towards the rest of the students.

"You all nailed it!" Mt Lady said praising the students

"I DON'T SAY HALF ASSED THINGS! SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" Bakugou shouted into the camera

" you need to get along better with the rest of humanity." said

Midoriya arrived with Aizawa but the class was too entertained by Bakugou and

"I think you're going to avoid the camera like Aizawa does Midoriya." Midnight said to Midoriya

"I'm no good around camera's or the spotlight." Midoriya replied

"Ok and is that everyone?" asked as she looked around

"We have one more!" Midnight said pulling Midoriya next to her chest

Midoriya showed no reaction as usual but Mt. Lady quickly went on the defense after seeing Midoriya next to Midnight.

"You're the villain boy from Kamino." said

"Its good to see you ." Midoriya greeted

"Midoriya is a student now and on his way to becoming a hero. Today is the day we tell the world about our new student." Aizawa explained

The class was excited to hear that news on Midoriya and his status as a student.

"Yay finally~" Mina said with a smile

"Can't wait to see that segment on Deku today!" Uraraka said full of excitement

"Its about time." Todoroki said

"Come up here then I suppose." Mt. Lady said begrudgingly

"Thank you for having me." Midoriya said taking the stage with

"First off show us your super move." Mt. Lady said sternly

"I don't have one I'm sorry." Midoriya replied

"You're going to be a hero but you don't even have a super move?" Mt Lady said with a scoff

"I'm quirkless so I can't have one." Midoriya said

"Well you have to show me something! Come at me and pin me down if you can." Mt Lady said taking a fighting stance

Midoriya looked over at Aizawa but only to see a man curled up in his sleeping bag.

"Here I come." Midoriya said

 **Vigilance x Slaughter**

Midoriya shot towards and pinned her down in an instant without giving her a chance to react.

"Grr." Mt Lady growled and began to grow slightly

"That's enough ." Aizawa said erasing her quirk

"Hmpf well that's not so bad." Mt Lady said dusting herself off

"It's still amazing to see someone move like that." Tokoyami said

"Without a quirk too." Kaminari added

"So you're going to rely on support items then." Mt Lady asked

"Yes. " Midoriya replied

"Okay well pretend you just defeated a villain and they ask you about the future." Mt Lady said

There was a pause and everyone grew silent waiting for Midoriya's response.

"I'll try my best for whats to come." Midoriya said with cold confidence

"Well it's not bad." Mt Lady said annoyed

"The line of someone who is fully prepared to embrace the future." Aizawa thought as he looked at the once suicidal boy now anxious for the future ahead of him

"SO MANLY" Kirishima said with a tear

"Well done Midoriya!" Tenya said enthusiastically

 **That night. . .**

Midoriya sat at the edge of a tall building taking in the cold air and thinking of what Todoroki told him and Bakugou.

"Want to join me at Endeavor's office for our internships?" Todoroki asked

"What to do." Midoriya said as he looked down at the street below

Midoriya jumped off the building and grappled to safety and decided to blow off some steam and take down some people up to no good.

"Just stay down." Midoriya said to the criminal who was trying to rob a man

"Yo." A man said from the dark

"Who's there?" Midoriya asked taking a step back

The man launched an attack that Midoriya was just barely able to dodge.

"Too fast!" Midoriya thought as he prepared to escape

"Calm down just wanted to see how good you were." Hawks said appearing out from the dark

"And an attack aimed at my face was the best way to test me?" Midoriya said annoyed

"It wouldn't have hurt if it connected." Hawks said laughing as he walked up to Midoriya

"So what do you want?" Midoriya asked still on the defense

Midoriya knew that he was no match for hawks speed or movement.

"Well just wanted to ask you something is all Midoriya" Hawks said putting his arm on Midoriya shoulder

"How much do you know." Midoriya said pushing Hawks away

"Hey hey woe calm down I've known since about the beginning" Hawks explained

"Your wings right? I should have known, so you put that bounty out knowing full well who I was." Midoriya asked finally relaxing

"Yea I just wanted to see how you would react and you didn't disappoint." Hawks said with a smile

Hawks put his arm over Midoriya's shoulder in a friendly manner and spoke.

"Listen that Deika city business was nasty but what's to come is worse now that the club reached its donation goal so train hard kid." Hawks said with a serious face

Midoriya looked over to look at Hawks with wide eyes.

"You might be the person to tip the scales." Hawks said as he flew away

"It can't be." Midoriya said under his breath

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

 **A/N Happy new year guys! So we have more or less caught up with the manga at this point so I'm going to take my time adding some filler about the other characters and give them their own side stories about how they felt about Midoriya in the past up till now. I want the manga to have a few more chapters while I work on these side stories.**

 **One more thing! At first, this story was completely different and had a much darker and violent tone to it so I scrapped that idea and wrote this one but I have recently revisited that story and made some changes, I wanted to upload it since I had a few chapters already written. If it is received well I'll continue that story as well as this one.**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- 60 second time limit**


	28. Todoroki's side

Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

Todoroki watched as the class whispered about the new black haired teen who was to be their teacher.

"He doesn't look like much." Todoroki thought as he got a look at the teen

Bakugou had been subdued by Aizawa for trying to attack Midoriya but aside from that incident, the entire class was on edge.

 **After classes. . .**

Todoroki was certain Midoriya was no match for his ice but he couldn't shake the feeling of being on guard every time he was near the villain.

"So what are your thoughts on the new teacher?" Kaminari asked

Todoroki always kept to himself but he decided to respond for once.

"I think we should keep our guard up around him just to be safe." Todoroki replied coldly before going to his dorm room.

Kaminari was surprised Todoroki replied to him for once.

"Hey wait! Come on let's keep talking!" Kaminari called out to Todoroki.

 **The next day . . .**

Todoroki was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his win against Midoriya.

"The only reason I won was because of how tired he was from defeating my entire class." Todoroki thought

Todoroki felt empty from his win after noticing how easily he would have been defeated if his team had gone first.

"He made me use my fire and even then. ." Todoroki sighed as he made a fist.

*gasp*

Todoroki woke up from his deep sleep and decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard something in the kitchen.

"T-t-ake and destroy." The voice whispered

Todoroki sneaked closer to the voice and hid behind the wall as to not be seen.

"Hey are you okay?" Kaminari said as tapped Todoroki in the shoulder

"You startled me." Todoroki said in a whisper

"Why are we whispering?" Kaminari asked in a whisper

"There might be someone dangerous over here." Todoroki whispers as he pointed around the corner

Kaminari giggled and walked around the corner and switched on the light to the living room

"There is nobody here Todoroki." Kaminari said

"Hm, I swear I thought I heard something." Todoroki replied as he got himself a cup of water.

 **The next morning. . .**

Todoroki woke up extra early as he wanted to ask Midoriya something.

"Hey." Todoroki called out to the black haired teen who was making coffee

"Hello... Todoroki was it?" Midoriya greeted the boy

"Yes. I have a request for you." Todoroki said firmly but his palms were sweaty

"What might that be?" Midoriya asked

"After classes today please spar with me in the gym." Todoroki said

Todoroki was prepared to be shot down but to his surprise Midoriya did the exact opposite.

"Pride hurt after yesterday? Want to go one on one, sure I'll ask Aizawa and see if we can. Go to class we will talk later." Midoriya said as he finished preparing his coffee

The day went by slow as Todoroki felt a sense of dread of fighting Midoriya one on one at the end of the day.

*ring ring*

The bell that signaled the end of the day and to his surprise Midoriya went up straight up to him. Some students stayed behind and tried to eavesdrop until Aizawa kicked them out.

"You got your wish. Get dressed and meet me in the gamma gym." Midoriya said as he fixed his tie and made his way to the exit

Todoroki gulped and got ready for his fight.

 **In gamma gym. . .**

Todoroki was in his hero costume and Midoriya was still in his normal clothes.

"Don't get mad if I burn your clothes." Todoroki said as he took a fighting stance

"Aizawa will start the match. The first one on the ground unable to keep fighting wins." Midoriya explained

"3. 2. 1 GO!" Aizawa said staring the match

Todoroki created a large blast of Ice and made sure he had no blind spots. There was silence and only Todoroki's breath and Aizawa could be heard until the sound of ice breaking behind Todoroki could be heard.

"Behind?" Todoroki said as he quickly turned around and used his fire quirk to melt the ice

"Not quite." Midoriya said as he swept Todoroki's legs and made him fall to the ground knocking the wind out of him

Todoroki caught his breath and laughed for the first time in a while.

"Ah, it's my loss." Todoroki said as he got up and melted all the leftover ice

"That's that then." Midoriya said as he left gamma gym without another word

"Don't take too hard Todoroki, clean yourself up and go do your homework." Aizawa said as he left the gym

Todoroki, however, felt relieved after the fight and left the gym with a smile. Midoriya could have said no to him but he was glad that the fight was allowed to take place.

 **Back to the present.**

Midoriya stared at the notebook he kept hidden from everyone and slowly opened it up.

scribbled all over the notebook was three words.

 **take and destroy take and destroy take and destroy take and**

 **"destroy." Midoriya whispered to himself as he closed the notebook**

 **A/N weird bug messed up this whole thing sorry about that and reading so many reviews made me realize something. Alot of you are expecting new chapters and im letting you down so im ready to get into the groove! So I have been gone for a while and this chapter isnt much and im sorry but I am still alive and working on this story so there is that. So to sum up whats going on ive just been pretty bummed out lately and writing was just making it worse to the point where I dont even want to look at this text file sometimes, this whole corona virus also didnt help at all. All in all many things going on at once and I guess it got to me but that's just how life is I guess. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter :) . which will be sooner than later :). I think im going to get back into the main story and forget the side stories.**


	29. Doubts and Secrets

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

"Midoriya, are you okay? You spaced out the whole period." Uraraka asked Midoriya

The class period had already ended but Midoriya was just sitting in his seat staring at the board. Midoriya was murmuring to himself when he finally came back.

"Huh? Sorry about that, I just got lost in thought." Midoriya said as he quickly packed his things

"Don't push yourself too hard okay?" Uraraka said with a smile

Aizawa looked up from his book and glanced over at Midoriya who seemed more mysterious than usual.

Midoriya was heading back to his dorm room to get some work done when he heard something.

"You can hear me. I know you can" A dry cackle said

Midoriya quickly turned around only to be met with an empty hallway.

"Hey was that one of you guys?" Midoriya whispered as he walked to his dorm

"Don't know-don't know. . not us." The voices replied

This voice was a singular entity unlike the voices which communicated in unison.

"Learn! You need to learn to use us." The voices said repeatedly

"Hey Midoriya we were wondering if you wanted to help with some of the Christmas stuff that-" Kirishima was about to ask before he was interrupted by Midoriya

"I can't, I'm sorry." Midoriya said as he went up to his dorm

Midoriya went to sleep early that night and was met with a dream that would change the world.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" A skinny man asked

"You're the original holder of One For All." Midoriya said

Midoriya looked down at his nonexistent body and looked up at the skinny man.

"What do you want?" Midoriya asked breaking the silence

"Just a checkup." The skinny man replied

"I'm doing fine and I think they are too." Midoriya said as he pointed to the large crowd

"Glad to see you have reached an understanding with them." The skinny man said with a warm smile

"Yeah well, they aren't so bad. I think." Midoriya said as he looked over at the crowd

"I'm glad you were able to find some common ground with the ones trapped here" The skinny man said with a smile

The skinny man fiddled with his fingers and spoke up.

"Listen my time is nearly up but I have to tell you that something is wrong, I feel something entering this space but I'm still not sure what it is so be on the lookout.I know you may be having trouble with all this but stay strong and you'll be just fine." The skinny man said before he disappeared like dust in the wind

"Gone he's gone. We can talk now." The crowd said quickly

Midoriya was worried as to what they had to say and why it needed to be kept a secret from that man.

"Come closer. Closer you must not let others hear." The crowd whispered

"Others?" Midoriya thought

Midoriya made his way to the front of the crowd and saw a little girl with a flower in her hand signaling Midoriya over.

"What do you need to tell me that's so-" Midoriya was about to ask when his eyes widened

The little girl giggled and whispered into Midoriya's ear with a smile.

"I. .can't do that it's impossible to-." Midoriya retorted quickly before he was interrupted

The little girl giggled once more and continued.

Midoriya staggered backward and began to process what he was just told by the little girl.

"But why?" Midoriya asked

"It must be broken so we can be free." The voices said before fading away into the darkness

Midoriya gasped and he woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance and the warm sun in his face.

"What a nightmare." Midoriya said as he looked at his ceiling

Midoriya knew it was possible to do as they asked but aside from being extremely hard to pull off, he would have to break his only rule.

"What a shit show." Midoriya sighed as he got dressed

The Christmas eve party was today but along with that was the sudden arrival of internships.

 **In Nezus office. . .**

"So where do we send Midoriya?" Nezu asked aloud

"We could send him to intern with a smaller agency." All Might suggested

"They won't take him." Aizawa sighed

Midoriya was not trusted by many heroes even after being cleared by Nezu.

"I have an idea but I'm going to need your permission, principal." Aizawa said as he took a sip of his coffee

 **Later that day .**

Midoriya was the only one not enjoying the party as the words of the little girl in his dream kept repeating itself in his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Tenya asked

"Hm, yea yea I'm fine. Just wondering about the internships is all." Midoriya replied

"So have any idea where you're headed?" Kaminari asked Midoriya

Midoriya shook his head and looked down at his cup of soda.

"Tsuyu and I are going back to Ryukyu's agency." Uraraka chimed in

"Sorry we're late." Aizawa said as he walked in with Eri in a Christmas themed dress

"We were just talking about the upcoming internships Sensei." Seto explained

"Speaking of internships. Midoriya you are coming with me for your internships so be ready." Aizawa said

"woe with Aizawa." Seto said surprised

"Good luck Midoriya" Mina said taking a sip of her soda in remembrance of Midoriya jokingly

The class laughed at Mina's joke and let Midoriya and Aizawa have their privacy to talk about the internship.

"Thank you for having me." Midoriya said as he bowed his head

"Alright, you can cut that out." Aizawa said

The rest of the party went without incident until late that night when everyone was asleep.

"Goodnight everyone!" Mina said with a yawn

"Merry Christmas mom." Midoriya said before hanging up the phone

 **2 am. . .**

Midoriya was standing outside in the patch of trees away from the dorms.

"Ok, I can do this... Probably." Midoriya said as he took a deep breath

 **All For One**

The pain was unbearable and Midoriya felt as if his head was being torn up from the inside.

"Ughhh Shit." Midoriya groaned in pain

Midoriya was having doubts about going through with the plan and subjecting himself to this torture until he heard a voice.

"Someone new. Someone new is here." the voices notified Midoriya

"I can feel you." the dry voice cackled

"Who is this?" Midoriya asked in pain

"It hasn't been that long has it?" The dry voice sneered

"Shigaraki? Then that means you." Midoriya was about to say when he was cut off

All of sudden the pain disappeared and Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine.

"Yup I'm getting myself a biiiig power up and soon this whole world is going to burn with your annoying ass in it! So stay alive until then okay? See ya later." Shigaraki said laughing

"He is gone. Not connected to us like Midoriya but getting closer." The voices explained

Midoriya laid down on the cold grass and caught his breath.

"So what do I do?" Midoriya asked

"Move forward." The voices said

"Okay ill try." Midoriya said in between breaths

 **1 month later . . .**

Midoriya was on a rooftop with Aizawa patrolling the city of Hosu at night.

"Did I ever tell you about some vigilante I knew a few years back?" Aizawa said as he took a sip of a coffee he had recently bought

Midoriya knew of a few vigilante's but like most, they all went quiet after some time and vanished.

"Damn kid went by the dumbest name, The Crawler he called himself." Aizawa chuckled

"There aren't many vigilante's nowadays. I think I'm the only one that popped up recently in years." Midoriya replied

"Yea they all sort of disappeared didn't they? I hope the kid is okay, he had what it took to be a hero but it wasn't meant to be." Aizawa sighed

"Something on your mind?" Midoriya asked

Aizawa closed his eyes and stood up quickly facing Midoriya.

"Who's side are you really on Midoriya?" Aizawa asked firmly

Midoriya knew he would be asked this question eventually but not from Aizawa.

"If I said I'm on the side of the greater good what would you say?" Midoriya replied as he slowly got up

"I'd say you're full of shit. I've seen you using All For One in secret! Got a taste of the power and now you want the whole pot?!" Aizawa said angrily taking a few steps forward

"What can I say to calm you down." Midoriya asked as he got ready for a fight

"Explain to me what you're doing in secret." Aizawa said

Midoriya paused for a second and thought of what to say, he couldn't get caught now.

" _ **Lie**_." the voices whispered

"I'm learning to use the quirk so I can return what has been stolen. The voices have told me its possible if I train hard enough." Midoriya explained

Aizawa paused to look at Midoriya's body movement to see if he was nervous.

"How do you know if they are telling the truth?" Aizawa asked

"I don't but it's worth a try wouldn't you say?" Midoriya replied

"We have a situation at the mall. Can any heroes or nearby police respond?" the policewoman asked over the radio

"Situation. let's go." Aizawa said as he pointed the direction they needed to go

Midoriya was following behind the hero when he was stopped by Aizawa who turned around suddenly.

"If I find out you're a traitor, Ill personally throw you Tartarus myself got it." Aizawa said angrily

Midoriya didn't say a word and simply followed Aizawa to the destination. The rest of that night Aizawa and Midoriya didn't say another word to each other. However many civilians came to agree that they were the best duo they had ever seen, taking down villains swiftly and quietly.

 **2 weeks later. . .**

"We got a joint op with one of your classmate's group internship agencies so be on your best behavior." Aizawa said as he opened the door to the large building of Ryukyu

Midoriya had grown quiet in recent weeks because of his recent talk with Aizawa.

"How are you doing edgeshot?" Aizawa asked

"I'm fine and thanks again for helping us out with this mission." Edgeshot said as he bowed

"Not a problem. How are the students?" Aizawa asked as he looked over at Sero, Kaminari, and Shiozaki

"They are good, they move well with Kamui Woods and Mt lady." Edgeshot said

"That's good to hear." Aizawa sighed in relief

Edgeshot looked over at Midoriya who was sitting alone at a table staring into space.

"What about your intern?" Edgeshot asked

Aizawa sighed and looked over his shoulder to take a look at the teen.

"Sometimes I think he is too skilled for his good, the kid has good intentions but I think he forgets how we do things on this side from time to time." Aizawa explained

"So what's the job?" Aizawa asked

"We found a large CRC cell in the outskirts of Hosu and we needed just a few more hands for the raid." Edgeshot said

"Sounds good." Aizawa replied

The students that were with Edgeshots team got in position outside the large mansion.

"Did you guys talk to Midoriya by any chance today?" Kaminari asked his classmates

"No he was off on his own most of the time, I tried talking to him but our conversation went cold." Sero replied

"I also could not find an appropriate moment to approach him." Shiozaki added

"Ok guys lets be on alert we are going to start this up soon." Mt Lady said

"Listen up we need to capture these guys and try your best not to let any escape." Kamui explained

"Aizawa are you and Midoriya position?" Edgeshot asked

Midoriya and Aizawa were to start things off by breaking in and taking out as many as they could silently.

"Still can't believe we're working with that kid." Mt Lady said in an annoyed tone

"We are going in." Aizawa said over the radio

The mansion was quiet and the raid began with Midoriya and Aizawa in the front lines. This was Midoriya's first real mission as a student of U.A but much to Aizawa's surprise Midoriya was still as cold and calculated as ever.

"I'm breaching." Midoriya said quietly on the radio

Midoriya threw a flashbang into the room and instantly took out the two CRC members by slamming one member's head into the ground and the other being punched right in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Two down. Moving to the next room." Midoriya said

Aizawa looked at Midoriya's handiwork impressed but also afraid of the monster Midoriya truly could be if he were an enemy.

"Ok, we've cleared the top floor of the mansion." Aizawa said over the radio

Edgeshot took a moment to process what Aizawa said.

"Really?" Edgeshot asked

"Yea were moving down. You guys should begin your assault on my go." Aizawa said quietly over the radio

smashed down a large chunk of the mansion so that the entrance was completely exposed. The rest of the team began to take out several CRC members on the main floor.

"These guys don't stand a chance." Kamui said as he took out several members in one go

The main floor was soon secured and a total of 24 members were restrained by the students and pro heroes.

"Ok were moving up to you guys Aizawa." Edgeshot said over the radio

"No need. We- I mean Midoriya took care of them already." Aizawa replied

"There were more than 30 members up there." Mt. Lady said over the radio as she followed edgeshot and the others to regroup

In the middle of the room stood Midoriya standing over all of the members he had taken out by himself.

"My god." Kamui thought as he looked at all the unconscious bodies

"This kid?" Mt. lady thought as she felt a shiver

Edgeshot turned off his radio and walked over to Aizawa and pulled him off to the side.

"Hey look I understand that he is good but it looks like a monster tore this place up." Edgeshot whispered

"He told me he just needed to blow off some steam." Aizawa sighed as he looked over his shoulder

"I wouldn't want to see this guy angry if this was just blowing off 'some steam' " Edgeshot said

"Good job down there." Midoriya said to the students

"I was kind of scared but when I knew you were up here with only Aizawa I had to step up!" Kaminari said

Midoriya smiled and patted Kaminari in the back and praised the rest of his students on a job well done and followed Aizawa outside for some fresh air.

"Midoriya is quite skilled is he not?" Shiozaki said as soon Midoriya left the room

"I don't see myself getting close to him anytime soon guys." Sero said as he looked at the 20 restrained men

 **A few days before the end of winter break. . .**

 **3pm. . .**

Midoriya was listening to some tips Aizawa had for him until they both heard a scream from the next street over.

"You hear that?" Aizawa asked as he ran toward the scream

Midoriya nodded and quickly followed behind Aizawa to find out what happened.

"Woe is that him?!" The woman asked the man next to her

"Yea its Hawks!" The man said as he quickly pulled out his phone

Hawks had taken down a man trying to rob an old lady on the street, Aizawa and Midoriya were about to leave since the situation was under control until Hawks called out to them.

"Yo Eraserhead!" Hawks called out with a big smile

Aizawa closed his eyes and exhaled before turning around to face the winged hero.

"Hello Hawks." Aizawa said greeting the Hero

"I heard you and your apprentice there arrive!" Hawks said as he waved at Midoriya

"It's an honor to meet you" Midoriya said

"Same here kid." Hawks said with a smile

Midoriya knew Hawks recognized him but they had to act as if this was their first meeting.

"Seems like you have this under control so we are going to head out Hawks." Aizawa said

"Wait I gotta give you guys something." Hawks said as he pulled out two books and tossed them over to Aizawa and Midoriya

"What's this?" Midoriya asked as he caught the book

"Ever heard of the special abilities liberation front?" Hawks asked with a smile

Aizawa and Midoriya's ears perked up when they heard that name. Pro heroes were usually in the loop when it came to usual raids and operations but a few select hero's such Aizawa who specialized in night and undercover ops were usually told months in advance about potential dangers.

"Yea here check it out." Hawks said as his face turned serious

Hawks knew Midoriya and Aizawa knew all about the Liberation army but he had to be careful as to not expose himself because the Liberation had planted secret audio bugs on him.

"I gave one to Endeavor, Shoto, and that one kid with explosions but Endeavor can be a slowpoke at times so tell him all about it later yea?" Hawks said with a smile

"Thank you Ill read it when I have some spare time." Midoriya replied as he put the book in his small pack

"See you, round guys." Hawks said as he flew away

"Bye." Aizawa said

Midoriya and Aizawa went to a rooftop to talk in private about what just happened.

"Find anything yet?" Aizawa asked

"Well there are a lot of highlights in random places, I think it's a code." Midoriya replied as he flipped through the pages of the book

After a few hours Aizawa had finally cracked the code that Hawks had left behind.

"My god." Aizawa said as he closed the book and brushed his hair back

"Figure something out?" Midoriya asked as he closed his book

"The league has taken over the Liberation army and we have 4 months to get ready." Aizawa said as he let out an exasperated sigh

"Damn. Did it say how many people they have?" Midoriya asked as he handed Aizawa a water bottle from his pack

Aizawa took a sip of his water, laid on his back and closed his eyes feeling the fresh wind

"Over a hundred thousand." Aizawa said

Midoriya closed his eyes and fell onto the floor like Aizawa.

"This stuff is too stressful, how do you do it?" Midoriya asked

"I sleep and drink protein shakes, I'm sure I've shaved off 2 years of my life from this stress." Aizawa chuckled

"You and me both red eyes." Midoriya replied jokingly

Aizawa let out a laugh and watched the clouds in the sky.

"I think I'm going to take a nap here." Aizawa said

Midoriya looked over at Aizawa and decided to take a nap as well. Surprisingly when they both woke up from their nap they agreed it was the most relaxed they had been for a while.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Next Chapter: Alone again. . .**

 **A/N No notes this time around but I just want to say thank you again for reading and being patient with me. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so be on the lookout!**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- ? second time limit**


	30. Alone again

Enjoy the chapter :D

The students were all still going to their internships even after the end of winter break, being prepared in secret to fight against the threat of the liberation army in 3 months. Midoriya was of course still under Aizawa but little did he know what plagued his friend behind closed doors.

"After all this time." Aizawa sighed as he looked at a picture of his old friend

*knock* *knock*

Aizawa placed the frame down and opened the door to reveal Midoriya.

"What do you want." Aizawa asked

"Calm down I just came to turn in some papers." Midoriya answered

"Alright, thanks." Aizawa said as he grabbed the folder

Midoriya was about to take his leave when Aizawa grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold up." Aizawa said

"What is it?" Midoriya asked turning around

Aizawa made a fist and turned around to get the picture of his old friend.

"Do you know who this is?" Aizawa asked showing Midoriya the photo

Midoriya paused to examine the photo of the light blue haired boy.

"Yea I do know who he is." Midoriya said

Aizawa took a good look at Midoriya and realized he was hiding something.

"What do you know about Shirakumo Oboro?" Aizawa asked as his eyes became serious

"A classmate of yours who got killed by a villain and I know he was very close to you." Midoriya replied

Aizawa knew that using the internet to look up deaths in the U.A was not hard by any means but Midoriya knew more than he was letting on.

"Shirakumo Oboro one of the few I considered a friend. Midoriya you're good at hiding secrets so if you know something tell me now." Aizawa said in a low voice

Midoriya closed his eyes knowing he was going to regret this decision but if he was going to regain Aizawa's trust he had to tell him

"Your friend's body was switched out before he was buried." Midoriya said

Aizawa knew this already but he wanted to hear it come from Midoriya himself.

"Before I left the League I tried to find anything that could help me take them down if they ever crossed me but all I could find was documents regarding stolen quirks. No one in the League dared to cross All For One so he had nothing to fear when it came to secret documents. Kurogiri isn't a man but a Nomu mixed with many other quirks to make one singular teleportation quirk. I found a lot of random names but one I did recognize was your old friend Shirakumo. I knew this for some time." Midoriya explained

Aizawa closed his fist and struck Midoriya across the face with all his might. Midoriya knew it was coming but he had to endure it.

"I know this already, what is pissing me off is why did you keep this from me!" Aizawa asked angrily

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss Aizawa but if hitting me makes you feel better than keep going" Midoriya said as he spit out some blood

"Shut up." Aizawa said angrily as he began to beat Midoriya with his fists

Midoriya's eye was now a bit swollen after that punch and blood began to drip from Aizawa's knuckles.

"I'm sorry." Midoriya said in a groggy voice

Aizawa realized what he was doing and saw the blood on Midoriya's face and stopped himself before he did any more damage.

"Tomorrow you're coming with me." Aizawa said as he pulled Midoriya up and gave him some ice from his fridge wrapped in a small clean towel

Midoriya went back to his room and cleaned up his face before laying on his bed.

"What a mess." Midoriya sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep

 **The next morning. . .**

Midoriya woke up and stared at his white ceiling thinking about the day to come. The halls were barren as the students had gone off to their internships and the only ones left were the students in the general course who were having normal classes.

"Hey, you ready to head out?" Aizawa asked

"Yea what's this all about Aizawa?" Midoriya asked

Aizawa didn't reply and led Midoriya to his car which was parked in front of the school.

"What we are doing now is off the books." Aizawa said before starting the car

Midoriya knew that they were going to break more than just a couple of rules today.

 **At Tartures prison. . .**

"ID." The toll guard asked

"Here you go and I have this one coming along with me as well." Aizawa said as he pointed at Midoriya who was in the passenger seat

The guard knew who Midoriya was and was hesitant to let either of them in now.

"Give me a second." The guard said as he fiddled with Aizawa's ID

The guard stepped into his little toll cubicle and shut the door to make a phone call regarding the situation.

"Ok, you're cleared to enter." The guard said as he stared at Midoriya

The large maximum security prison was heavily guarded and housed only the most dangerous villains.

"Mind telling me what we are doing here?" Midoriya asked

Aizawa ignored Midoriya and drove to the next checkpoint where they would be searched and have their car parked.

 **30 minutes later. . .**

Midoriya was patted down and searched numerous times, unlike Aizawa who was patted down only once.

"Come here." Aizawa said as he walked around the corner to reveal a door at the end of the hall

Aizawa stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Is that?" Midoriya asked

"Kurogiri AKA Oboro Shikamuro . . My old friend." Aizawa said as he walked up to the console which held Kurogiri restrained

Midoriya stared at Kurogiri and then back to Aizawa who was staring intently at Kurogiri.

"Aizawa that isn't-" Midoriya was about to say when he was interrupted

"IT IS HIM! HE'S IN THERE." Aizawa shouted back

Midoriya looked over at Aizawa and was met with eyes of desperation.

"And you're going to pull him out. I'm shutting off the recording equipment for one minute." Aizawa said firmly

Aizawa pressed a button and it opened the door that led to Kurogiri's cell.

"Aizawa this isn't going to-" Midoriya said before he was interrupted once again

"Go into the room if not I'm telling everyone about your secret training." Aizawa said angrily

Midoriya closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose and went inside the cell.

"I'm going to bring him back and you do something. I'll keep him from using his quirk but that's all I can do" Aizawa said as he began to press some buttons

A few seconds passed and the dormant mist opened its eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Kurogiri." Midoriya said

"Golden egg you've betrayed us." Kurogiri replied

There was a pause and Midoriya decided to let Kurogiri speak before doing anything.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've changed, the eyes I knew before were empty and void of feeling. Tell me how does it feel to go running back to those who tossed you aside?" Kurogiri asked

"I've learned something that I know no one in the league could ever understand. Redemption and the road that comes along with it is a difficult path but when you reach the finish line it's worth it ." Midoriya replied calmly

"We cannot redeem ourselves and you will see it soon enough. When the time comes everyone will still see you for what you are . . A villain." Kurogiri explained

Kurogiri looked over at Aizawa who was behind the console

" I see your associate still thinks I'm someone from his past." Kurogiri responded

"Yes but he's not wrong." Midoriya said as he walked up to Kurogiri and placed his hand on his metal brace

"W-what are you doing?" Kurogiri asked nervously

 **All For One**

Midoriya closed his eyes and saw himself in a dark room with a crowd of people pointing in one direction.

"Hello?" Midoriya asked as he walked over to the direction he was shown

"Who? Who is there?" The wavy haired apparition asked

"Oboro Shirakumo?" Midoriya asked as he approached slowly

The apparition turned around and revealed a boy with many stitches on his head and body.

"I'm an associate of Aizawa." Midoriya said

"Aizawa. . . is . . . okay? We won?" Shirakumo asked

Midoriya realized that the reason Shirakumo was having trouble functioning must have been due to the procedure of becoming a nomu.

"Yes he's fine but listen I need you to help me out here okay? How do I get you out of this or at least give you control of the body you have right now." Midoriya asked quickly

Shirakumo twitched violently for a second and then responded.

"I. . cant. . . trapped" Shirakumo said

Midoriya let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face the crowd of shadows who were staring at him.

"I'm open for suggestions." Midoriya said

"He must fight it. Fight and win then he can be free." The voices said

"yea that really helps." Midoriya said frustrated

"Listen I don't have much time so is there anything you want to tell me while you still can?" Midoriya asked

"Tell. .Aizawa . . Sushi. .is .. on . me." Shirakumo said with a smile before he disappeared

Midoriya fell back and noticed Kurogiri was already knocked out after that interaction. Midoriya's head felt like it was being torn apart. Aizawa helped Midoriya out of the cell and turned the security camera back on.

"Well did you pull him out?!" Aizawa asked

"It's not that easy Aizawa, I can't just pull him out of whatever the hell they did to him, I'm sorry." Midoriya explained

Aizawa fell to the ground and tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks as he punched the ground with his fists.

"Let's get out of here." Aizawa said as he slowly stood up

"Wait he did tell me something Aizawa." Midoriya said quickly

There was a moment of silence and Midoriya relayed the message given to him.

"He said tell Aizawa Sushi is on me." Midoriya said

Aizawa stood in silence for a few seconds and began to laugh and then he fell to the ground crying.

"That blue haired idiot and his sushi." Aizawa said

Midoriya let Aizawa let it all out and sat across from him.

"Let's get out of here man." Aizawa said

 **Later that day. . .**

The car ride back to U.A was silent until Aizawa spoke up at random.

"Listen Midoriya I'm sorry about all of this." Aizawa said

"Don't worry about it, If there was even the slightest chance, I would have done the same." Midoriya replied

Midoriya looked out his window and watched the people and lights pass by him.

"How about some sushi on me huh?" Aizawa asked

"Sure I could go for some Sushi." Midoriya replied

"I know this great place Shirakumo showed me that isn't too far from U.A. He told me only to take friends because the sushi was 'just that good' " Aizawa explained with a laugh

Midoriya felt a smile come across his face when he heard those words come from Aizawa. The night ended with two friends filling themselves up with sushi until they couldn't eat another bite.

 **1 week later . . .**

Midoriya watched as his classmates/students left the school to attend their internships, A sad smile grew across his face.

"Midoriya." All Might said with a smile

"All Might how are you, I haven't seen you lately." Midoriya replied

All Might was focused on working with Mirio and helping him learn the quirk he entrusted to him.

"I'm guessing you've heard about the upcoming raid." All Might said as he watched the students wish each other good luck

"We are the same age and yet I feel they are too young for this. Plunged into this fight for good and they still haven't even learned how to drive." Midoriya said as he gripped the pieces of paper in his hand

"You have shown them many things and I think because of your teaching they will be ready for anything Midoriya." All Might said with a smile

Midoriya exhaled deeply and shook his head at All Might.

"You know it's funny, I'm not even allowed to fight alongside them." Midoriya said frustrated

"What do you mean, are you part of a different group or?" All Might asked

"I mean I got told just yesterday. On the day of the raid, I'm not allowed off the premises." Midoriya explained

"I'll go speak to someone this is ridiculous." All Might said

"Don't. It was a vote between all heroes and only the teachers from here chose to have me involved. All the other heroes all agreed I was not to be trusted with such a sensitive mission and I understand their decision but I can't help but feel like nothing has changed. I'm still just a villain to everyone." Midoriya explained

Midoriya turned around to go back into the dorms.

"If that's their choice then so be it." Midoriya said before closing the door behind him

Aizawa was frustrated that Midoriya could not come along for the raid against the liberation army.

"I wish he could join in too Aizawa." Nezu said

"Why are they-! Midoriya has the power and skill to take out 1/4 of that army on his own and they insist on leaving him out." Aizawa said as he sat down angrily

"They decided he was not to be trusted except for hawks who chose to include him." Nezu said frustrated

"Still It must feel horrible sending out his classmates and students into such a dangerous mission but unable to watch their backs." Aizawa said calming down

Midoriya was sitting in his room tapping away at his legs, he always kept his cool but this time it was different.

"I can't do it." Midoriya whispered

"You must." The voices said

Midoriya closed his eyes and kept tapping his feet until he heard a knock at his door.

"I'm coming." Midoriya said as he walked over to the door

"Hey, problem child how are ya?" Mirio said

"Hello." Eri greeted Midoriya

Midoriya returned Eri a smile and felt a sting of guilt in his body.

"So we were thinking of having a picnic." Mirio said

"Not today guys." Midoriya apologized

"Aw, man." Mirio said bummed out

"But hey get her candy for me okay?" Midoriya said as he pulled out some cash and gave it to Mirio

"That sound okay to you?" Mirio asked Eri

"Id like to taste a sour candy." Eri said with a smile

"Sour candy it is then!" Mirio said as he picked up Eri and put her on his shoulders

"Bye, you two." Midoriya said forcing a smile

"Bye." Eri said as she waved goodbye

. . .

"I hope this works." Midoriya said

"It will. . . .It will." The voices whispered

 **2 days left until the raid.**

The days went by quickly as Midoriya tried his best to prepare both class 1-A and class 1-B for the war they were going to be thrown into.

"I can feel him getting closer." Midoriya said as he lay on his bed

"The original is being passed on to him." the voices said

Midoriya sighed and made his way to the closet. The suitcase which held his vigilante costume stared back at him.

"No going back." Midoriya said as he pulled out the suitcase and got it battle ready.

After Midoriya finished he placed the costume away and decided to take a walk around the school alone.

"It's for the greater good." Midoriya whispered to himself repeatedly as he followed the sidewalk until All Might came behind

"Midoriya hey." All Might said out of breath

Midoriya was caught off guard and jumped a bit.

"All Might." Midoriya said

Midoriya was worried and anxious on the inside but on the outside, he was calm and collected.

"Out for a walk eh?" All Might said jogging in place

"Just thinking about what we talked about the other day." Midoriya replied

All Might stopped jogging in place and walked with Midoriya to try and give him some advice since he was technically a student.

"You know Mirio isn't allowed in the raid either." All Might said

"I can already guess why." Midoriya said

"If word got out about One For All now the world would just have another crisis on its hands. Mirio knows that if he showed off this strength in the raid many would want an explanation." All Might explained

"How is he doing in his training anyway?" Midoriya asked

"Well, he has manifested a new quirk known as black whip and can control up to 50% power." All Might said rubbing the back of his neck

"Wait, that's impossible." Midoriya said

"That's what I thought too but he came one day and told me that he spoke to one of the previous holders of one for all and learned about black whip." All Might explained

"Then that means he can learn all the other quirks from the previous holders as well?" Midoriya asked somewhat worried

"It seems like but if he can learn all these quirks he can bring peace to the world." All Might said with a smile

Midoriya blacked out and found himself in the dreamscape as he liked to call it.

The shadowy crowd stared at Midoriya until a small girl walked up to Midoriya who was perfectly visible.

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked taking a step back

Midoriya was confused as to why this new girl was perfectly visible. The little girl with black hair pigtails walked to Midoriya and handed him a photo.

"This is." Midoriya said looking down at the photo and back at the girl

Midoriya looked around and saw that the shadowy crowd was afraid of the entity. The girl looked at Midoriya with a smile and signaled him over causing him to fall to his knees.

"Let's become heroes together like grandma." She whispered into his ear as she looked behind Midoriya

Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine as he turned around and saw a perfectly visible family that disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Midoriya? Midoriya you alright?" All Might asked

"Huh? Oh, yea just lost in thought." Midoriya replied quickly

"I lost you for a moment there." All Might said patting Midoriya in the back

"Anyway the quirk he is going to learn next is from my mentor-" All Might was about to say when he was interrupted

"Nana Shimura." Midoriya said finishing All Mights sentence

"Yes, I'm surprised you know." All Might said

"All Might aren't you worried?" Midoriya asked

"Hm? About what?" All Might asked

"One For All is evolving to the point of passing down quirks from other holders. The quirk is going to be even stronger in a few generations." Midoriya explained

"Don't worry the quirk can't be stolen Midoriya." All Might said reassuring Midoriya with a smile before he went ahead and finished his jog

Midoriya made a fist in frustration at that comment. The quirk couldn't be stolen but there is no telling who it will be passed onto in the future and it's foolish to think that the quirk will stay in the hands of justice forever.

 **That night. . .**

Midoriya was lying in bed thinking about his life and how many twists and turns it has taken until he drifted off to sleep.

"Hello, Midoriya." All For One greeted in a cold voice

"I think you've noticed by now that Shigaraki is getting closer and closer to his goal." All For One said as he got closer to Midoriya

"What do you want?" Midoriya asked

"Well, I just wanted to check in on my little pet project." All For One said

"Coming from a man strapped to a chair." Midoriya said with a chuckle

All For One smiled and looked behind him at the crowd that intently watched.

"So you've gotten close with the tools." All For One said showing a hint of annoyance

"I wouldn't call them tools but say what you want." Midoriya said

"No matter, your mind will crumble soon enough and i'll be sure to send you and your mother a postcard." All For One said with a wicked smile

"Lay a hand on my mother and you will regret it All For One." Midoriya said angrily

"We will see about Midoriya." All For One said as he disappeared

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **A/N Midoriya is now on good terms with Aizawa and just to clarify no this isn't leading up to any BL. I'm also working on the next chapter already so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Mental States**

 **Vigilance**

 **Slaughter**

 **Slaughter x Vigilance**

 **Sixth Sense**

 **Quirks**

 **Kinetic strengthened Air cannon**

 **All For One- ? time limit**


End file.
